VIDAS CRUZADAS
by sme cullen
Summary: Ya pasaron 25 años de que Edward la abandono, el cree que esta viva y tiene una vida normal, pero se encuentra con una chica cuya esencia es igual, que habra pasado con Bella? Que cambios vendran ahora? los finales felices de verdad existen...E&B?
1. Chapter 1

**Toda la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial, lo demás solo es muchísima imaginación, claro de mi parte, es mi creciente deseo de intervenir en esta historia y no se que mas pueda suceder…**

**Ya pasaron mas de 20 años de que Edward la abandono, el cree que esta viva y tiene una vida normal, pero los finales felices de verdad existen...**

* * *

Vidas Cruzadas.

Edward.

No ha pasado ni un día en el que no piense en ella, me es muy difícil a veces controlar este deseo de volver a verla, aunque sea de lejos, pero se que no tengo ningún derecho a importunarla, yo tome esta decisión y tengo que afrontar todos las consecuencias de mis actos.

Paso mucho tiempo para que Alice me perdonara apartarla de su única amiga, y aunque le prohibí cualquier mención o contacto con Bella, ella veía de cuando en cuando su futuro, lo podía descubrir por sus pensamientos pero nunca tuve el valor de reclamárselo, la verdad el único culpable de esta situación fui yo, y ella solo se aferraba a la remota posibilidad de que algún día diera marcha atrás en mi decisión y corriera a buscarla, pero ese día no llego y aun ahora trata de no pensar en ella, ya no se si es por evitarme algún dolor o por evitárselo ella misma, ya que fue la mas afectada por todo esto.

Las primeras semanas fueron las mas horribles, si Alice o Esme pudieran llorar de seguro lo habrían hecho, a veces las encontraba abrazadas en cualquier lugar de la casa sollozando sin lágrimas y aunque no me lo decían se que estaban sufriendo, al igual que Carlisle y Emmett que ya se hecho a la idea que Bella formaría parte de nuestra familia, solo que ellos eran mas fuertes y trataban de ocultarme sus pensamientos, no habían reclamos y de hecho nadie la mencionaba, pero podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus caras y claro por consiguiente Jasper es el que resentía todos los sentimientos y trataba de soportarlos aunque a veces era muy difícil para él, era como una pequeña expiación por su pecado, por haberla atacado, por ser el detonante de mi abandono hacia ella, era una tontería pero aguantaba sin quejarse solo para hacerse a la idea de que aunque sea de esta manera podía ayudarnos, aunque sea un poco para poder sobrellevar esta situación insostenible.

La única que estaba contenta era Rosalie, claro que esto para mi no contaba, ella era su propio mundo y siempre y cuando este no se viera afectado; no importaba que todo se perdiera y claro que ella creía que esta era la mejor solución, aunque después de un tiempo al ver todo mi sufrimiento y el de la familia, se llego a cuestionar sobre esta decisión.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya eran demasiados años para un regreso, y aunque para nosotros no significaban nada y no nos aportaban cambio alguno, la huella del tiempo debió dejar alguna marca en ella, ahora debe de tener 33 años, una vida feliz al lado de un hombre "conveniente" para ella, 2 o 3 hijos, una hermosa casa y todo lo que un humano pudiera desear, pero sobre todo tenia vida, la vida que junto a mi no podía llevar.

La había apartado de mi familia, de mí, pero sobretodo la apartaba del peligro, de la venganza de Victoria, y de todo lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro, eso era a lo que mas le temía, ya que su deseo ferviente era estar por siempre a mi lado, eso no podía concedérselo, aunque fuera mi más ferviente anhelo, no podía conducir a mi ángel a este infierno eterno, no, ella y su alma eran puras y no quería que fueran condenadas como nosotros, no tenia por que conocer esta "vida", si es que se le puede llamar así, aunque mi fuero interno me lo pedía a gritos, sabia que si permanecía a su lado tarde o temprano sucumbiría a sus deseos o mejor dicho a los míos, por mi otro yo era el que mas lo deseaba aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Mi propio yo era el que más me traicionaba, y sabia que mi autoimpuesto control se veria mermado al paso del tiempo, el futuro ...se extendia delante de mi, pero ya sin ningún valor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toda la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial, lo demás solo es muchísima imaginación, claro de mi parte, es mi creciente deseo de intervenir en esta historia y no se que mas pueda suceder…**

**Ya pasaron 25 años de que Edward la abandono, el cree que esta viva y tiene una vida normal, pero los finales felices de verdad existen.**

Alice.

Emmett y Jasper están ocupados viendo un partido en la televisión todos estamos en la sala de estar común, nuestros cuartos están ubicados a un lado de esta, pero obvio no nos sirven de mucho, así que preferimos estar todos aquí amontonados.

Desde que Carlisle me informo de su convención me la he pasado muy ocupada.

Claro que ya lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero no hay por que adelantarnos a los hechos, sobre todo si es para beneficio propio.

Compre los boletos de avión, reserve el hotel, claro uno muy exclusivo y cercano a todas las tiendas en Milán y me la he pasado monitoreando el futuro para "ver" como estaría el clima: nublado y lluvioso, perfecto para nosotros, eso es lo bueno de ser la síquica de la familia, estoy súper feliz, voy a poder comprar lo que quiera en los lugares más exclusivos y voy a la pasarela de Paolo Jacques, un diseñador muy joven que esta empezando a ser reconocido en el mundo de la moda.

Y lo mejor de esto, es que asistiremos a su desfile, lucha encarnizadamente por esos 5 boletos, así que espero disfrutarlos a fondo.

Me acomodo un poco más estoy acostada encima de las piernas de Jasper y trato de concentrarme aunque sea un poco en la revista que tengo en las manos, no lo consigo, sin embargo en ese momento llegan a mi algunas imágenes que no me gustan para nada,

mmm, así que lo mejor es que fastidie un poco a alguien.

-Rosalie, ¿ya miraste esta revista?- le dije inocentemente.

-Si, ¿por..? –preguntó un tanto fastidiada.

"Ja, ja, está mordiendo el anzuelo"-me dije internamente.

-¿Te fijaste en la modelo principal? –"a ver contesta"- pensé.

-Si Alice, ya la vi me parece igual a todas, es del montón-dijo desdeñosamente.

-A mi no me parece, mírala bien- dije levantando la revista, era de una chica acostada sobre el capote de un volvo, tenia un vestido blanco hermosísimo y su rostro estaba oculto por unas alas.

-No le veo nada anormal, es igual a todas las modelos de revistas-dijo como si no le importara lo que le estaba preguntando.

No estaba consiguiendo su interés así que tendría que tomar medidas extremas, ni modo si tenían que rodar algunas cabezas, rodarían…

-Yo no la veo así, creo que es muuuuyyy hermosa-enfatice-mira su cabello es negrísimo, y su piel es muy blanca, casi traslucida, sus labios tienen un color rosa natural muy particular y sobre todo-sentencie- a Emmett le encanta.

Emmett que hasta ese momento parecía muy interesado en la tele, se congelo por un minuto, si no lo hubiera estado observando, hubiera pasado inadvertido para mi.

Había dado en el clavo, tenía a Rosalie y a Emmett interesados.

-¿Es verdad eso Emmett?- pregunto furiosa.

-Si-, tosió- estaba sumamente nervioso.

-"Mala respuesta Emmett"- murmuro Rosalie.

-No, Ross entendiste mal nena, la chica modela bien; nada más-alcanzo a balbucear.

"Ja,ja, me reí por mis adentros, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando"

-¿Como?-grito Rosalie-¿te atreves a compararme con una humana? ¿desde cuando la andas mirando Emmett?

-Nena, esas son muchas preguntas a la vez, dime una por una y yo te las contesto…Además Ross ella solo es interesante, nada más-Emmett se veía muy asustado, así que tengo que salvar esta situación.

-Cálmate, Rosalie-dije tranquilamente-Jasper opina igual.

Jazz tosió y me pregunto bajísimo- ¿yo que tengo que ver en esto?

Sonreí y le murmure-espera-

-¿Verdad Jazz que te parece muy bonita?-pregunte un poco mas alto, para que ellos escucharan.

-Si-atino a decir,- me miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar que pasaba.

Pero si quieres Ross, podemos preguntarle a alguien más-dije como quien no quiere ahondar en ello.

-¿Si? ¿Y a quien?- Chilló.

-Pues alguien que de verdad cuente su opinión-dije como si no me importara-le preguntamos a Edward…

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me escucho mencionarlo.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD" -grité.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?-tenia cara de sorprendido, no entendía nada, eso era bueno no estaba prestando atención a lo que decíamos.

-Tenemos una pequeña interrogante-explique-mas bien es como una votación, así que podrías dejar tu lugar en la ventana y venir hacia acá un momento-pedí-por favor…

-Si, esta bien-llego en un segundo junto a nosotros.

-"Mira a esta chica"- le mostré la misma foto y otras más que se encontraban en la revista.- ¿Qué te parece?-pregunte ansiosa.

-Bonita, muy bonita-dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Nada más?-estaba muy ansiosa, creo que lo notó.

-No, la verdad…es muy atractiva-me miro tratando de entrar en mis pensamientos, ya había logrado llamar su atención.

-¿Mas hermosa que Rosalie?- me aventure a preguntar

-Bueno…yo diría que son bellezas distintas-el sonrió al terminar de decir esto-Rosalie es rubia, y la chica morena, así que no hay punto de comparación.

"Gracias Edward"-dije en mi mente- el ya sabia que era lo que yo quería exactamente.

-Ya puedes regresar a tu ventana y perdona por interrumpir tus pensamientos-le dije.

Mire a ver inmediatamente a Rosalie-la salita estaba completamente en silencio-

-Lo que necesitamos Rosalie es ver a las 2 juntas para poder hacer una clara comparación y que esto sea una competencia justa, ¿te parece? Hoy en la noche ella debe de estar en la pasarela, si vamos todos podemos comparar-

-Ok-gruño Rosalie-me parece muy bien-tiro la revista que veía y se encamino a su cuarto, claro que pasó junto a Emmett y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Emmett, solo alcanzo a gritar hayyy, no se lo vio venir.

"Yo sonreía para mi misma"

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?- Me pregunto Jasper.

-Incentivo, un pequeñísimo incentivo-murmuré

-A Emmett, no le va a ir muy bien, si sigue esto ¿Así que, por que fue?-me miro fijamente.

-Jasper, Rosalie estaba pensando en irse a otro lugar, así que le ayude a decidir lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor para quien?

-Para mi, quería arruinar mi diversión –le dije haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-¿Y, Edward?

-El esta incluido, solo que aun no lo sabe, no se te olvide que conseguí 5 pases para esta noche-

-¿Pero no Esme, es la que asistiría?...

-Jasper por favor, soy la adivina de la familia y lo de hoy va a ser fabuloso, alguien se va a poner verde de envidia-se escuchaba la emoción en mi voz-además ya lo tengo todo preparado.

-Alice, a veces me das miedo-Jasper se quería reír, es también estaba disfrutando esto como yo.

-Jasper, ándate con cuidado; no quiero que nada de esto que te dije ande rondando por tu mente-sentencie- me levante y le dije al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo-sabes esto me recuerda que tengo unas ultimas cosas que hacer- y me aleje rápidamente de donde estaba, dejándolo con muchas preguntas en su mente.

De verdad ese día, era muy feliz…

**Por favor, necesito comentarios…..si????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias A Isela Cullen, christti, bekyabc2, ale-cullen4, miadharu28, gracias por sus comentarios y besos para ustedes, aridenere: si chica de verdad quería que tuviera mucho misterio, akemi-k: siii lo acepto era un Cáp. Super largo y que lo divido en 3, y a petición del publico tendré que empezar a dar algunos avances…cha cha cha chan.**

**Jasper POV.**

Me acomode en el mueble y me quede observándola ella se levanto y se fue dando pequeños saltitos, estaba feliz lo podía sentir, no sabía si era por el desfile, por el viaje, por las compras o que era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

Pero había preparado todo muy minuciosamente…ella era cuidadosa con todas sus cosas, pero en este viaje en especial había sido extremadamente hábil para lograr que todo fuera como ella quería.

Tal vez nadie se diera cuenta, o tal vez es que pasaba desapercibido para ellos, por que, aunque todos vivíamos juntos en la misma casa, yo era el que estaba junto a ella todo el tiempo y conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tal vez ni lo notaban, pero yo sí y lo que mas me llamaba la atención es que se sentía que era feliz, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese viaje la hacía sentirse bien y ni se diga del desfile, estaba fascinada con ello, a planeado cuidadosamente por casi un mes la ropa que llevará hoy, y no solo eso, ha escogido el vestido de Rosalie y los trajes de Emmett y Edward junto con el mío, ha sido como si se preparara para una batalla no ha dejado que un solo movimiento al azar y nada se le ha escapado de sus manos.

No se si ese dichoso diseñador le fascinará tanto o son las compras que piensa hacerle, o es esta salida que tendremos para ver el desfile (claro hace años que no vamos juntos como familia a algún lado)…o la modelo, he notado que cuando la ve en una revista analiza todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, mira la ropa, el calzado, las poses y ve cada uno de los detalles, pero cuando sus ojos vuelven a la chica ella se pone feliz y hasta ahora no logro adivinar por que, de verdad siento que me empieza a carcomer la necesidad de que hoy vuelen las horas y que este todo listo para ese gran momento, nunca me había sentido así.

Y no solo la necesidad es la que empiezo a sentir, sino también me pica la curiosidad, la quiero conocer y develar este secreto que me esta consumiendo, hace tanto que no la veía así, que sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a defenderlo aunque sea una loca idea, todo sea con tal de que ella continúe en este estado… tan llena vida, de amor, de alegría y de la felicidad que le arrebataron hace algunos años…no, no quiero volver a recordar eso, fueron días muy difíciles para todos, y se que no nos hace mucho bien volver a nombrarla por aquí, así que mejor dejo esto y voy a cambiarme o mejor dicho a ponerme en sus manos para este gran evento como ella lo llama.

Así que me levanto, y la voy a alcanzar al cuarto, tengo otra necesidad y solo ella puede satisfacerla, necesito volver a ver su maravillosa sonrisa.

Edward POV

-Edward, Edward-oigo la voz insistente de Alice que me llama otra vez.

-Si Alice ¿Me necesitas otra vez? Le pregunto mientras sonrío.

-Para nada chico, solo te aviso que eres el último que falta, anda a cambiarte, ya deje tu ropa sobre tu cama-me deja y regresa a su habitación.

Antes de que se pierda en ella contesto-Si mama Alice, ya voy-

Mira a ver y saca su lengua, antes de cerrar su puerta.

Me levanto con desgano, no tengo ni el más pequeño deseo de salir esta noche, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar para tratar de hacerles creer que estoy bien, que me estoy recuperando poco a poco del dolor de haberla abandonado.

Hoy exactamente se cumplen 25 años del día en que la conocí en el Instituto, para una persona inmortal es hasta estúpido seguir llevando el calendario de las fechas, pero para mi mente es un recuerdo cronológico de todo lo que viví con ella, recuerdo cuando sentí su intoxicante esencia, cuando desee como nunca su sangre, pero sobre todo la recuerdo por que por ella conocí lo que era el amor.

Evoco ese día perfectamente como si apenas hubiese sido ayer, fue un día como hoy, solo que hace 25 años y siento que si tuviera corazón en este instante se estuviera desgarrando en mil pedazos.

Me levanto con la mayor lentitud posible y camino a mi cuarto, quiero darme una ducha y vestirme rápidamente, Carlisle ya debe de estar por venir a buscarme.

Entró al cuarto y observo a ropa que Alice, preparó para mi un traje sastre de color negro, sonrió, no es que me importe mucho como me voy a vestir pero creo que no es lo mas adecuado para asistir a una convención de médicos, así que creo que por primera vez en su vida la enana se equivoco.

Tomo la ropa y me voy al baño, "un minuto de humano" recuerdo lo que ella me hubiera dicho, me desvisto y entro en la ducha, giro la llave de agua caliente, quiero sentir aunque sea un poco la sensación del calor de su cuerpo, es un pobre sustituto a nadie engaño, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que ella estuviera, me estremezco de solo recordarla y creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento y deseo morir por mi estupidez y por no tener el valor suficiente de enfrentarme a todo, pero el beneficio de la muerte solo es de los humanos.

"Ya Edward"- me repito mentalmente,- "deja de torturarte"-recuerda que tienes que salir y fingir que este día es como cualquier otro, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro.

Cierro la llave, tomo una toalla y me seco, la ropa que Alice escogió para mi me esta esperando, la tomo y me visto y doy una ultima mirada al espejo mientras me repito "Ya es el momento de ver a tu familia, enfréntalo tu lo quisiste así" así que sal y disfruta esta noche, si es que puedes…

Me encamino a la estancia, todos deben de estar reunidos ahí.

-Ya estoy listo-anuncio-¿Soy el último como siempre?- pregunto.

-Nop- me contesta Alice-Falta Esme y Carlisle, se entretuvieron por un momento.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, se rieron al escuchar el comentario, no entendía por que y la verdad no me interesaba.

Me aproximo a una de las ventanas del cuarto, ese es mi lugar, ahí me la he pasado casi todo el día, abro la cortina y observo como empieza a caer la noche, otro crepúsculo más de un día mas de "vida".

La calle se empieza a iluminar poco a poco, empieza a resurgir la vida nocturna y todo lo que despierta con ella, mi mente comienza a volar otra vez y la imagino tomada de mi mano, paseando por estas calles de Milán, añoro su presencia, su sonrisa, su calido abrazo, pero no, no debo pensar en esto mi único deseo es que sea feliz donde quiera que se encuentre, aunque mi otro yo desearía que ella estuviera aquí ahora y no ser yo el que se consume por estar solo, sabiendo que ella nunca mas estará a mi lado.

"Edward"-me repito mentalmente-"deja de pensar en esto, todo el día te la has pasado así" me concentro en lo que sucede en la calle estamos hospedados en el Town House Galleria, uno de los mejores hoteles y con la mejor vista que el dinero te puede dar, ya que se encuentra ubicado en el corazón de esta ciudad, cercano a todos los lugares turísticos obligatorios, aparentamos ser turistas ordinarios, claro unos que viajan a todo lujo y que no su preocupan por los gastos, esto le encanta a Alice, es donde puede dar rienda suelta a todos sus gustos y disfrutar de todo lo que esta a su alcance.

Escucho la puerta y miro a ver inmediatamente, veo a una Esme radiante que llega junto con Carlisle.

-¿Ya están listos chicos?-pregunta Carlisle-disculpen el retraso, pero Esme y yo fuimos a una galería de arte que nos recomendaron.

-Y compramos 2 pinturas que me encantaron-dijo Esme al tiempo que nos mostraba unos lienzos que llevaba envueltos en las manos-y estoy enamorada de una tercera, que no me quieren vender, ¿verdad Carlisle?

-Así es, mi amor y la verdad no se por que, ofrecimos mucho más de lo que creí que pudiera costar y aún así la encargada se negó a vendérnosla, y la verdad es que también me gusto mucho.

-¿Quieren que se los enseñe? Pregunto Esme impaciente.

-Noooo-fue la respuesta de mis cuatro hermanos.

La cara de duende se acerco a ella y la abrazo de lado-Esme queremos ver tus pinturas-aclaró-pero hay un cambio de planes en el itinerario de esta noche, llamaron de la convención de Carlisle y la cena-baile que estaba programada para mañana va a ser hoy, parece que llego un doctor muy importante de Rusia y va a impartir una conferencia especial fuera del programa-todo esto lo dijo tan rápido, que si no hubiera prestado atención a ello ni me hubiera enterado.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, no había podido leer todas las cosas importantes, que tenia mi familia en sus mentes.

-Oh,-murmuro Esme-entonces que voy a hacer hoy chicos, tengo una salida pendiente con ustedes.

Mis hermanos se encontraban callados, muy raro en ellos, todos estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Acompañar a tu marido, esa es la obligación de toda mujer casada-seguía explicando Alice-así que me tome la libertad de escogerte una ropa muy linda y sexy para que el doctor Carlisle lleve a su muy bella esposa al baile.

-Y si Carlisle, a ti también te escogí un traje que va de acuerdo a la ocasión…

-Y si Edward, en vista de que no puedes acompañar a Carlisle, tendrás que conformarte con una salida con tus hermanos-cuando dejo de decir todo esto solo nos sonrió.

Ahora lo entendía, la enana ya lo tenía todo planeado y todos lo sabían, el único que no estaba enterado era yo, ella se había encargado de meterme en su jueguito, así que ni modo había caído en ello, y ya no había forma de escaparme.

Y en ese preciso momento, por primera vez en toda la noche, los observe a todos, los cinco vestíamos de negro, claro todos en versiones diferentes.

Alice, llevaba un vestido cortísimo sin mangas, la parte de la falda simulaba un tutu de bailarina, claro muy de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Rosalie tenía un vestido muy ajustado, era como una segunda piel, con un escote tremendo en la espalda, que causaba que Emmett no quisiera apartar sus manos de ella.

Y claro Jasper, Emmett y yo teníamos unos trajes de etiqueta muy modernos que nos quedaban excelentes y que se ajustaban a los gustos de cada uno.

Ahora si entendía por que todos esa noche nos vestíamos de negro, Alice ya se había adelantado a los hechos, lo único que tenía que esperar era que me deparaba el destino…creo que esa noche me encontraba completamente en sus manos.

**Quieren un adelanto del próximo cap.?**

**-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto Alice…**

**-Es Bella, esta aquí-**

**-No puede ser….**

**Comentarios?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**La escritora se encuentra acostada en un diván, mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, desgraciadamente soy humana y todavía tengo la capacidad de llorar…pero de alegría, he tenido bastante aceptación y eso me hace un muy feliz.**

**Gracias a todas la chicas que me han agregado a favoritos y aunque no me dejan un review se que me tienen en cuenta, y un abrazo a miadharu28, sakura-dlpm, christti, por sus palabras, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alice. POV

Como siempre y anticipándome a todo, apure a Carlisle y a Esme-"así que queridos padres, es mejor que se apuren y corran a cambiarse, esta es una noche maravillosa y hay que disfrutarla al máximo"

-Y por cierto toda su ropa y sus accesorios, están en su cuarto, así que no habiendo nada mas que agregar, nos despedimos por que todavía nos falta caminar un poco para llegar a ese magnifico lugar-se los explique lo más rápido que pude y le pregunte a mis hermanos:

-Emmett y Rosalie, ¿listos?

-Siiiii-gritaron emocionados al mismo tiempo

-Edward y Jasper, ¿listos?

-Si- repitieron igual, definitivamente ese día era uno de los más felices de mi larga existencia.

Tome mi bolso de una mesita y me colgué del brazo de Jasper.

-Pues adelante chicos- los anime-el juego está comenzando.

Salimos del cuarto y tomamos el elevador, mmmm casi podía saborear cada momento que me esperaba, mire a ver a Emmett y Rosalie, el se la estaba comiendo a besos.

-Emmett, déjala, no ves que vas a arruinar su maquillaje.

-Lo siento chica, quien te manda a dejarla tan apetecible-me contesto mientras la seguía besando

-Si Emmett, pero no la dejé así para ti, fue en pos de una competencia justa-murmure un poco molesta-y bueno pasando a otra cosa, quiero ver el dinero en sus manos-dije y en ese preciso momento se escucho la puerta del elevador, ya habíamos llegado al piso de abajo, así que solo les hice un ademán para que avanzáramos hacia la calle

Cuando ya habíamos llegado a ella, me pregunto Emmett-¿Oye Alice, no vamos a tomar un taxi?

-Para nada Emm, hoy vamos a caminar, no creo que te canses ¿verdad?-pregunte burlona-además estamos muy cerca para eso, así es que síganme-les dije señalando el lugar al que nos debíamos de dirigir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward POV

Apenas dijo síganme, pude "escuchar" todos los juramentos de Emmett en su mente, el necesitaba aunque sea 5 minutos de intimidad con Rosalie, y como no se pudo estaba pensando vengarse de Alice, claro en ese momento mi querida hermana intervino insinuándole que le daría un premio esa noche siempre y cuando el se portara bien, el cambio fue automático Emmett se empezó a imaginar el "premio"…

-Emmett…-dije en voz alta- por favor ten un poco más de cuidado con tus pensamientos.

-Oye Edward, solo por que seas un reprimido no significa que todos…

-¡Ya chicos!-grito Alice-nos quedamos en las apuestas, así que Emmett; tu primero ¿Cuánto a que Rosalie gana?

-Para que veas que estoy seguro de la belleza y sensualidad de mi mujer: 500 dólares-dijo y sonrió triunfante.

-Fiuuuu-silbó Jasper-eso para mi fue una señal.

-¿Y tu Jasper cuanto apuestas y a quien?-pregunto Alice- Para que se vaya haciendo más interesante.

-1,000 dólares a la modelo-lo miré de reojo, parecía muy seguro.

-Bueno-tercio Rosalie-creo que no seria justo si yo no apostará, así que 1,000 dólares me parece lo adecuado, claro me lo apuesto a mí.

-Bravo-aplaudió Alice-Solo faltas tu Edward-todos me miraron a ver.

-1,000 igual que Jasper, confió en sus instintos-atine a decir mientras les sonreía.

-Bueno creo que tenemos una pequeña diferencia…y la tenemos que corregir-sentenció.

-Si, por que tu no has apostado, chiquita, ¿se te estaba olvidando? -pregunto Emmett.

-No, pero queremos que esto sea justo, y como yo soy la adivina de la familia, no voy a entrar a la competencia, yo …solo seré jurado-explico.

-OK, 500 dólares más a Rosalie-murmuró Emmett-seguro que ganamos mi vida-le dijo mientras le sonreía-esto es pan comido.

-Muy bien, entonces hechas las apuestas, y sin duda alguna de parte de los concursantes, creo que, como dije antes comenzamos…

La cara de duende comenzó a bailar por la calle, arrastrando a Jasper con ella, todos nos encontrábamos sonriendo mientras los veíamos, así que la noche se hacía cada vez más interesante…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Llegamos al lugar donde sería el evento, unos chicos de muy guapos de uniforme franqueaban la entrada, así que les di la mejor de mis sonrisas al tiempo que ellos nos saludaban.

-Buenas noches, señores y señoritas, ¿me podrían mostrar sus pases por favor?

-Un minuto-mencione mientras revolvía mi pequeño bolso, extendí mi mano con los 5 pases, para depositarlos en sus manos.

Las tomo y nos preguntó-¿Sus nombres, por favor?-al tiempo que revisaba su lista.

-Rosalie y Jasper Hale-dije, mientras el anotaba

-Correcto-menciono.

-Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen-estaba muy impaciente y me estaban haciendo esperar.

-Correcto señorita, pueden pasar-nos indico al mismo tiempo que se hacían a un lado para que entráramos.

-Listo chicos, esta noche será asombrosa-era lo menos que les podía prometer.

Me quede muda al mirar el interior del lugar, lo habían decorado con unas maravillosas enredaderas y de ellas colgaban miles de flores, unas antorchas iluminaban el lugar proporcionándole una luz muy tenue al mismo tiempo que le daba un aire místico, era como una especie de selva moderna y hasta habían llevado aves exóticas, hacia mucho que no veía un despliegue de lujo de ese tipo, mis hermanos estaban igual de asombrados que yo.

-Wow-alcance a decir.

Jasper se pego junto a mí y me preguntó-¿Te gusta?

-No solo eso Jasper, me encanta.

En ese preciso momento se acerco una chica muy elegante hasta nosotros, tenia un pequeño radio con ella, nos proporciono una gran sonrisa a todos.

-Señorita Cullen, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, soy Sofie y tendré el honor de indicarles donde queda su mesa-ella comenzó a caminar mientras nos decía todo esto.

-Gracias-le conteste-mientras la seguíamos.

-Señorita Cullen, nos es muy grato que nos honre con su presencia esta noche-dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente delante de nosotros y aunque era temprano casi todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, caminamos sorteando las mesas, pude ver el escenario al fondo del lugar y la pasarela que se levantaba delante, era en forma de media luna una pequeña cascada en medio de ella completaba el panorama y unas antorchas artificiales la iluminaban en ese momento.

-Aquí es-nos dijo Sofie al momento que nos señalaba una mesa con 5 sillas muy cerca de la pasarela-tiene una de las mejores vistas señorita Cullen-aseguro-así que va a poder observar todos los modelos sin perderse ni un detalle, espero que este complacida con ello, si no es así, solo dígamelo y buscaré algo que sea de su agrado.

Mis hermanos me miraban expectantes, esperando mi respuesta, yo me limitaba a observar nuestro entorno, ella no nos había mentido era uno de los mejores sitios del lugar.

-No Sofie, estoy muy complacida por este lugar, puedo verlo todo desde aquí-mencione mientras todos nos acomodábamos en las sillas.

-Entonces me retiro señorita Cullen, quedan ustedes en las manos de Francois, el los atenderá en lo que queda de la noche, si necesita algo más, él me lo hará saber-terminando de decir esto hizo una señal con su mano para que Francios se acercara, apenas lo hizo se marcho.

-Buenas Noches, señores, señoritas, mi nombre es Francois y seré su anfitrión en toda la velada ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?-pregunto.

Yo me sonreí divertida-Claro que si, se me apetece champaña y a ustedes-mire a ver a mis hermanos-lo mismo-mencionaron los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, el se retiro enseguida para buscar nuestra bebidas.

-Estas loca, no vamos a tomar eso-me dijo Emmett

-Ja, ja,-me reí- y que querían no podemos desentonar, en esta velada-todos asintieron estaban de acuerdo conmigo-ya se les olvido que somos humanos normales, claro a mis hermanos siempre se les olvidaba aparentar.

-Cambiando de conversación Alice, creo que eres muy conocida por aquí-dijo Rosalie al tiempo que observaba todo el lugar, con mucho detenimiento.

-Soy una de las mejores clientas Rosalie-contesté mientras le apretaba la mano a Jasper, lo veía algo inquieto.

-¿Estas bien Jasper?-podía ver su cara descompuesta solo que no sabía por que.

-Demasiadas emociones y demasiados humanos reunidos en un mismo lugar amor, no puedo ser inmune a tanto-me contesto al tiempo que sonreía-pero no te preocupes no voy a atacar a alguien…así que disfruta tu noche.

Solo atine a sonreír, el me sabia hacer feliz-Tu no cambias Jasper-mencione y le di un beso muy rápido.

-Y tu Emmett ¿Qué piensas? Estas muy callado esta noche-

El dudo un momento pero me pregunto-¿Hay desfile de chicas en bikini? -esperó expectante mi respuesta, Rosalie le dio una mirada furibunda.

-Si hay Emmett, con eso va a comenzar el desfile-

-Muy bien entonces hoy me gastaré unos cuantos miles de dólares-menciono- para poder llevarme varios modelitos a casa, quiero que tu me los modeles Rosalie- ella sonrió al instante.

-Claro que si mi vida, solo que yo los voy a escoger-nos reímos por el comentario.

Me quede viendo a Edward y le pregunte en silencio -¿Cómo estas?-lo pensó un momento y me respondió-Teniendo en cuenta que esta noche debería de estar con Carlisle aburriéndome mortalmente, creo que es muy interesante estar aquí con ustedes.

Todos sonreímos automáticamente, era el mejor halago que nos podía hacer, hace mucho que no nos disfrutábamos como familia.

En ese momento llegó Francois con la botella de champaña, la descorchó y nos sirvió, de verdad estaba muy sorprendida, era una atención muy esmerada de parte de todos.

-Algo mas en lo que les pueda servir-nos pregunto.

-No Francois es todo por el momento-se empezó a alejar cuando lo llamé-Espera- el acudió de inmediato.

-Si señorita-espero a que formulara mi pregunta

-¿Comenzará a la hora señalada?

-Parece que no-

-MMM-suspire decepcionada-el solo sonrió y continuo hablando-vamos a comenzar antes, ya todos los invitados llegaron y hay una gran expectación.

-¿De verdad?- me emocione tanto que casi salto de mi asiento mientras escuchaba su respuesta.

-Así es, fue muy raro pero todos llegaron temprano-

-Gracias Francios, me alegra que me lo comunicaras-

-De nada señorita, estoy para servirle-diciendo esto se retiro.

-Es fabuloso, ya casi va a comenzar, tengo planeado llevarme unos 10 modelos cuando menos-le dije a Jasper

-No lo dudo-me contesto algo cortante.

-Que pasa Jasper-me estas preocupando.

-Nada amor como te había mencionado, hay demasiadas emociones, no es nada fácil.

-No te preocupes en menos de un minuto se empezaran a calmar aunque sea un poco-le asegure, casi enseguida se empezó a escuchar:

-10, 9, 8-el silencio fue casi instantáneo.

-7, 6, 5, las luces se apagaron por completo.

-4,3,2,1,0 comenzamos…

Una cascada de luces se prendió en el escenario, yo estaba hipnotizada observándolo todo y claro esta, mis hermanos también, en ese momento apareció la presentadora.

-Buenas noches amigos mi nombre como ustedes saben es Dakota Fanning y me invitaron hoy para que pasemos juntos una noche de lo mas agradable, nuestro amigo el diseñador Paolo Jacques se complace en presentarnos su colección primavera-verano con lo ultimo de sus preciosos diseños, claro adaptados a las necesidades de la mujer moderna y sofisticada de hoy, así que chicas adelante…

Que emoción todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Que les parece, le gusto mucho, poco, nada

Comentarios??? Review?????

Háganme feliz…


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonnnnn se me olvido mencionar que como me quedo muy largo el cap. lo dividi en 3…..no me odien les había prometido la aparición de….**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward POV.

La cascada de luces cesó y comenzó el rápido desfile de modelos, cinco de ellas hicieron su aparición en el escenario mostrando trajes de baño como Alice había predicho.

"Wow, escuche pensar a Emmett, me voy a llevar los cinco a Rosalie, le van a encantar"

Rosalie, tenia pensamientos muy parecidos y se veía así misma modelando para Emmett, de verdad eran el uno para el otro.

Alice estaba en un estado de euforia total, frente a ella estaban pasando toda clase de trajes de baño, desde los completos hasta los mas minúsculos, claro acompañado de sus respectivos accesorios, que ella sumaba a la lista de sus "indispensables" que necesitaba tener en su guardarropa.

Jasper estaba feliz de que Alice estuviera tan contenta, a el no le interesaba nada del escenario, sus pensamientos giraba en torno a ella, y si ella estaba feliz, el se encontraba bien.

A veces, sentía un poco de envidia de que mis hermanos se compenetraran tan bien, estas dos parejas eran únicas y aunque fueran muy distintas entre si, llevaban una excelente relación y eso era algo que yo nunca iba a experimentar.

Emmett y Rosalie, aunque eran elementos totalmente distintos, se entendían a la perfección.

Alice y Jasper eran otro tanto, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro.

"Ya Edward"- me repetí-"deja de recordar, disfruta aunque sea esta noche y deja de pensar en ella" -era casi imposible todo me la recordaba.

Me concentre en el escenario, en este momento lo ocupaban unas chicas en minúsculas minifaldas, pasaban tan rápido que no me explico como la gente podía apreciar bien los modelos, ellas entraban y salían en un desfile sin fin, y aunque era obvio que a nosotros, no se nos escapaba ningún detalle para ellos esto debería de ser difícil poder apreciarlo todo, aunque para mi era bastante agradable eso requería su total atención y por lo tanto no había pensamientos impropios hacia nosotros.

Oí un leve murmullo de Emmett-¿Qué paso Alice, aun no he visto a la chica?

-Ni la vas a ver, es la cereza del pastel de hecho por eso es la expectación, ella no modela en pasarela.

-Entonces me avisas cuando salga-

-Claro Emmett, yo te aviso, pero no me interrumpas que ahora estoy muy ocupada.

No lo había notado, pero Alice escribía a una velocidad poco común, igual que Rosalie, agradecía que estuviéramos casi en una completa oscuridad y ninguna persona lo podía notar.

Emmett y Jasper habían sido instruidos de antemano para que pudieran observar todos los detalles, que a ellas se les pudieran escapar y aunque de verdad no creía que eso fuera posible, ellos se encontraban completamente concentrados en el desfile.

Yo solo me limitaba a observar a nuestro alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno, pero todos se encontraban muy bien acomodados y la atención era perfecta, sin duda alguna la persona que lo organizo, había logrado un éxito total y aunque yo no quisiera aceptarlo, me entretuve escuchando a todos haciendo todo tipo de comentarios, que casi se me pasaron las dos horas que duro todo esto volando, así que me centre en los comentarios de Alice y supe que esto estaba llegando al final.

En ese momento las luces se hicieron mas tenues, las modelos que se encontraban en ese momento en la pasarela salieron del escenario y se escucho la voz de la presentadora.

-Bueno amigos, esta a sido una noche muy especial, sin embargo no estaría completa, si nuestro amigo el diseñador Paolo Jacques, no nos hiciera el favor de acompañarnos un momento-enseguida de esto llovieron los aplausos.

La luz enfoco a un costado del escenario y de el apareció un joven de no mas de 25 años, que estaba visiblemente nervioso, se acerco a la plataforma donde se encontraba la presentadora y ella le ofreció el micrófono y el comenzó a hablar.

-Hola a todos mis amigos que me hicieron el favor de acompañarme esta noche, les quiero agradecer que me regalaran un momento de su valioso tiempo, yo se que muchos de ustedes son personas sumamente ocupadas y el que hayan hecho un hueco en sus agendas me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, ya que como ustedes saben hoy es la realización de un sueño largamente acariciado, así que voy a tener que sacar mi acordeón para que no se me olviden todos los agradecimientos que tengo que dar esta noche-se escucharon muchas risas- en primer lugar quiero agradecer a las modelos que nos han engalanado con su presencia esta noche, ya que gracias a ellas aquí arriba todo salio perfecto, a todos mis ayudantes tras bambalinas que van desde los peinadores hasta las costureras, por que sin ellas no podría poner en tela todos los diseños en los que pienso, a mi asistente Cathy, que aguanta todos mis malos humores, a todo el equipo comandado por Janet, que ha sido la valiente en coordinar este evento y a su hermosa gente, que con sus atenciones nos ha brindado una maravillosa velada, a mis padres que desde el cielo me esta observando, pero sobre todo a la familia Arnault a Bernand y Jeane que fueron los que me criaron y los que me iniciaron en este maravilloso mundo de la moda, pero sobre todo y especialmente quiero agradecer a la persona que ha sido mi fuente de inspiración, mi razón para seguir adelante, mi brazo fuerte para resistir las tempestades, mi hermana, mi amiga y sobre todo la que contribuyo con su dinero y con sus ideas para que esto sea posible-se escucharon mas risas-y sin lugar a dudas la mas indicada para cerrar este desfile…-la gente se levanto de sus asientos y comenzó a aplaudir.

Me tensé inmediatamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, no lo podía creer.

Alice que se encontraba aplaudiendo en ese momento, se sorprendió al verme en ese estado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto.

-Es Bella, esta aquí.

-No puede ser, la hubiera vista si fuera así.

Mis hermanos veían en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarla en algún sitio.

-Estas equivocado Edward.

-No Alice, es su esencia la que siento, ella esta aquí.

-CON USTEDES…ANGEL ARNAULT…

Todos los presentes la estaban mirando, la vi en la mente de todos antes de que mis ojos se fijaran en ella, no lo podía creer, era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida…y lo mas increíble era que tenia el mismo aroma que Bella, solo que mil veces mas poderoso.

Alice la veía asombrada-No es ella Edward-alcanzo a pensar-los aplausos continuaban.

Yo gruñí y mostré los colmillos, Jasper se coloco inmediatamente a mi espalda sosteniéndome.

-¡No respires!-me ordeno, solo que ya era demasiado tarde su esencia se encontraba intoxicando todos mis sentidos.

La cara de Alice estaba aterrorizada, mil imágenes circulaban por su cabeza, todas eran de esa chica…y en todas las imágenes la mataba de formas diferentes, el monstruo estaba liberado y solo buscaba una señal para escapar.

Rosalie murmuro-vamos nadie se dará cuenta.

Emmett asintió-estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

-No-gruñí-no quiero irme.

-¡Contrólate entonces!-me urgió Jasper.

Tome la decisión, en ese momento cambiaron las imágenes en la cabeza de Alice, me veía a mi mismo observando a la chica, velando su sueño…y sentí que otra vez todo estaba comenzando.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je,je, sonrisa maliciosa, que les parece actualice rapidito para que no se queden con las ganas aunque me falta el final de los pensamientos de Edward…comentarios háganme feliz


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias público querido, perdón por frikiarme en la ultima entrega ya que se me olvido agradecer a las personas que hacen posible este fic, gracias por sus comentarios son un aliciente para mi, así que ya saben buenos o malos mándenlos, alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia…ya saben háganme feliz, aunque todavía estoy aprendiendo a manejar esto así que aunque tarde un poco todas las dudas serán contestadas, besos a Carmen Cullen 116, Isela Cullen, miadharu 28, clarodeluna20, missju, Cullenmx, christti, hay chicas me animan a continuar y aunque se que las he dejado altamente intrigadas, solo pido paciencia estamos en las preliminares y todavía nos faltan muchos oscuros secretos por conocer…se animan a seguir leyendo, eso si prometo mucha intriga y misterio…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Edward POV.**

Ella se encontraba a un lado del escenario y empezó a caminar muy lentamente, era obvio toda la concurrencia la observaba minuciosamente, por las cabezas de mis hermanos pasaban muchas cosas, Emmett la veía intrigado, admiraba su belleza, su seguridad, su porte, Bella se encontraba a años luz de ella, Jasper apreciaba su aroma era demasiado atrayente también para él y gracias al autocontrol que venia practicando desde hace años no ocurrió una desgracia conjunta, Rosalie la veía horrorizada en sus muchos años de vida era la primera vez que ella no era el centro de la atención, esa chica era mucho mas hermosa que ella, no había la menor duda y Alice…era la única que me bloqueaba sus pensamientos, por ahora no me importaba pero mas tarde esa enana y yo teníamos muchas cosas de que aclarar.

La chica se quedo por un minuto quieta, esperando…Paolo avanzó hacia ella, la abrazo y la beso en la boca, así que sin pensarlo volví a gruñir.

Mis hermanos que se encontraban observándola, me miraron pidiendo una explicación, era un muy raro comportamiento en mi, así que solo pude soltar:

-No es nada, solo un pequeño impulso.

-Jasper me pregunto-¿estas bien?

-Algo, de todos modos no me puedo tirar sobre ella y atacarla, hay mucha gente-trate de bromear.

-Por lo que sentí, quisiste hacerlo y no te hubiera interesado toda esa gente, pero no te preocupes voy a estar cerca de ti, por cualquier cosa.

-OK-asentí.

No quería perderme esa visión majestuosa ni un segundo, quería observarla y sentirla, tocarla, pero no podía, se quería mantenerme cuerdo para estar cerca de ella, no respiraría ni un pequeño instante.

Ella se había soltado del abrazo y avanzaba por la pasarela, llevaba en vestido negro que contrastaba con el color de su pálida piel, su negro cabello lo llevaba sujetado en un moño y del cual caían pequeñas plumas las cuales ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, ella se acercaba cada vez mas a nosotros, muy lentamente, esto hacia que se generara una expectación mayúscula, dio un medio giro y quedo de espalda a nosotros en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas y se dispuso a tirarlo a la concurrencia, claro no lo tiro directo hacia nuestra mesa, pera Alice se las ingenio y consiguió agarrarlo, ella se giro rápidamente y volvió a quedar de frente a nosotros, siguió avanzando sus pasos eran seguros y firmes y por su sonrisa pude adivinar que estaba disfrutando enormemente este desfile, mi Bella no haría eso, a ella ni siquiera le agradaban las multitudes, esto me estaba volviendo loco dos personas diferentes no pueden tener la misma esencia…de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Vi sus ojos, eran de un extraño verde, casi instantáneamente me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada, sentí una explosión de sensaciones que creía ya marchitas, ella se inclino hacia la concurrencia y soplo un beso, demasiados hombres se levantaron e hicieron como que lo agarraron-otro gruñido involuntario-yo seguí mirándola, termino de recorrer toda la pasarela y dio media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos se detuvo justo en medio y se inclino agradeciendo a la concurrencia.

Una lluvia de aplausos, resurgió en ese momento, abrió sus brazos y volvió a agradecer al publico con un pequeño gesto, hizo un ademán para señalar al diseñador y el avanzo a donde ella se encontraba, se volvieron a abrazar y besar sus caras eran de completa felicidad, uno a uno se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos para seguir aplaudiendo furiosamente, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice se encontraban igual, Jasper hacia lo mismo al tiempo que me veía de reojo, yo era el único que no lo estaba haciendo, así que me uní al festejo y empecé a aplaudir como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esa chiquilla nos había conquistado y tenia a todos comiendo de su mano, no lo podía creer, tenia en mi cuerpo demasiados sentimientos encontrados pero ya habría tiempo para pedir explicaciones, mi mente solo se centraba en ella y en que tenia que conocerla…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Estaba muy contenta, este desfile era más de lo que pudiera imaginar, todos los momentos que estaba pasando en ese lugar se estaban volviendo únicos y podía jurar que hasta Edward lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, lo encontraba todo bastante entretenido, veía por aquí y por allá con ojo clínico, para mi el mundo de la moda era maravilloso y estar inmerso en el era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, claro no podía olvidar tomar apuntes de todo lo que deseaba comprar y cuando Emmett me pregunto por la chica, le conteste que en ese momento no la vería, ella era la cereza del pastel para cerrar el evento, me la imaginaba con su traje de novia ya que este era un clásico para cerrar un desfile.

Ya nos acercábamos al final cuando presentaron al diseñador, yo salte de mi lugar, le tenía que dar un buen recibimiento, así que aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas y hasta chifle, había que hacer un poco de ruido.

Empezó a dar sus agradecimientos, bla, bla, bla, yo solo quería que la presentara, vire a ver a Emmett y asentí, fue un gesto minúsculo, pero el lo entendió a la perfección se preparó…estábamos a segundos de conocerla y todos teníamos una gran expectación, yo seguía aplaudiendo y me levante esperando que dijeran su nombre…cuando tuve la primera visión… fueron segundos y enseguida vire a ver a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté

-Es bella, esta aquí-pasaron demasiados cosas por mi cabeza.

-No puede ser-mas imágenes en mi cabeza-la hubiera visto si fuera así, y si yo había visto a "alguien" pero no era Bella, era esa chica…la modelo.

-Estas equivocado Edward-tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza, ella no estaba ahí, lo tenia que entender.

-No Alice, es su esencia la que siento.

No rayos, no puede ser, me niego a aceptarlo, este era al ultimo lugar donde me la imaginaria a ella.

Ese fue el momento cuando escuche por el altavoz…

ANGEL ARNAULT…

Todo paso muy rápido, en ese instante viré a verla, era asombrosamente hermosa, un poco de paz y tranquilidad llegó a mi, y solo pude pensar "no es ella Edward" la paz y la tranquilidad se fueron por el caño en un minuto, el aroma de la chica lo volvió loco, Edward gruño y mostró sus colmillos-rápido Jasper-alcance a murmurar, el se coloco inmediatamente detrás de el para detenerlo y gracias a que la chica tenia al auditorio hechizado, nadie se dio cuenta.

Jasper se encontraba muy alterado y sorprendido, en los últimos años lo había superado pero antes, el fue al que siempre debíamos de contener…y de pronto sucede lo que nunca habíamos pensado, hoy teníamos que contener a Edward…claro Jasper era el que conocía la mecánica mejor que nadie así que le ordeno que no respirara, solo que ya era muy tarde las imágenes iban y venían en mi mente, en todas la estaba matando, ví sus ojos el sabia que era lo que ya pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, no podía ocultárselo.

Rosalie pidió-"vamos, nadie se dará cuenta"

Emmett, la apoyo-estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Yo sabia que escapar no solucionaría nada, el la buscaría hasta encontrarla…la quería muerta, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encontraba atemorizada.

Edward gruño un-no quiero irme.

Jasper solo lo urgió-contrólate entonces.

Y aunque se debatía entre el deseo y el deber, tomo una decisión rápida, las imágenes en mi mente cambiaron instantáneamente, veía a Edward muy diferente…a un Edward que creía perdido…era un Edward enamorado y velando el sueño de esa chica.

No lo podía creer, la historia se repetía de nuevo, eso era demasiado para mi.

Quería respuestas y las quería rápido, esto solo había pasado una vez, y solo con una persona…con Bella, se suponía que ella estaba tranquila y contenta en otro lugar…entonces ¿como otra chica aparecía y se repetía la misma historia? ¿Como podía otra chica tener el mismo olor? ¿Como podía alguien trastornarlo todo así de la nada y de repente? Creo que solo Carlisle podía tener alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, el era quien mas tiempo había vivido, así que tal vez la experiencia sirviera en este caso.

Trate de bloquear mi mente, no quería a Edward dentro de ella, me concentré en la chica era demasiado hermosa, de hecho era lo mas hermoso que yo hubiera visto en mi larga vida, su cara, su cuerpo, su pelo, eran perfectos, no podía creer que ese ser guardara la misma esencia de Bella, un gruñido me saco de mi ensoñación a Edward no le agrado que Jacques se la acercara, esto se estaba saliendo de control, el ya estaba celoso.

Todo era irreal, bizarro, loco, mientras ella caminaba "deslumbraba" a todos y cada uno de los presentes, se puso de espaldas iba a tirar el ramo que llevaba y yo lo quería, tenía que tenerlo, así que hice unos pequeños movimientos y logre conseguirlo, me lo llevaría conmigo ya que guardaba un poco de su olor, ella siguió su camino, se movía con una gracia que Bella no hubiera logrado en 100 años, y si no hubiera sido por el suave golpeteo de su corazón hubiera pensado que era una de nosotros.

No se que rayos estaba pasando, pero mientras ella iba y venia, mi hermano el que practicaba el autocontrol se había vuelto loco por ella en una milésima de segundo, no, definitivamente esa no era la noche que me imagina, todo se había salido de control y mi noche feliz se había terminado abruptamente.

La observe, ella estaba casi enfrente de nosotros, todos estaban aplaudiendo y de pronto su mirada me atrapo y así casi sin sentirlo y sin darme cuenta, yo al igual que todos había caído bajo su encanto…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les gusto un poco mas de emoción…

Ya saben comentarios….


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza pero la compu, se murió, así sin mas, sin aviso de ninguna especie, la perdí, y como ya tenia almacenado este capitulo, ni modo tuve que comenzar de nuevo y termine con una idea completamente diferente…espero que les guste, saludos y besos a polgara dream, Carmen Cullen 116, christti, cr89, Cullenmx, Isela Cullen, Priscpe, aridenere, nielasol, sakura-dlpm,vanessax3, Inmans, chicas gracias por leerme y por sus review…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel POV.

Entre corriendo al camerino, el desfile fue un éxito total y rotundo, no lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionada que me debatía entre reír o llorar, Paolo estaba feliz y todas las personas que colaboraron de una manera u otra estaban igual, todas nos abrazábamos y felicitábamos, era demasiado maravilloso los aplausos no dejaban de sonar.

Paolo se acerco y me arrastro con el, al tiempo que me decía:-Tenemos que volver a salir, la gente lo esta pidiendo-

Yo solo pude asentir, era demasiado feliz en ese momento así que las palabras salían sobrando, los aplausos seguían sonando, me prepare mentalmente para no llorar, el era la cara misma de la felicidad, así que no quería arruinarle el momento, avanzamos a la mitad del escenario tomados de la mano y nos inclinamos en una pequeña reverencia, al levantarnos el tomo mi mano, la beso y me murmuro al oído-Gracias por todo-

Era demasiado para mi, no pude mas y comencé a llorar, volvimos a abrazarnos una vez mas, cuando me soltó hizo un pequeño ademán con su mano indicando que los aplausos fueran para mi, ellos no se hicieron esperar y creo sin temor a equivocarme que hasta sonaron un poco mas fuerte.

-Estos aplausos te corresponden a ti, es tu noche-le susurre.

-Si pero sin ti, esto no hubiera sido un éxito completo- al terminar de decir esto me tomo por la cintura, dimos la media vuelta y regresamos a los camerinos.

-Sabes que te amo verdad-no era pregunta era una afirmación de su parte.

Así que solo atine a decirle-No tanto como yo te amo a ti-el sonrió ampliamente por mi respuesta.

-¿Te quedas a la fiesta verdad?

-Claro que si, sin festejo el éxito no esta completo, solo me cambio y en menos de 10 minutos estoy contigo-me empecé a alejar de el, pero claro tonta de mi, como se me fue a olvidar, voltee inmediatamente para preguntarle-¿Paolo, a quien le entrego el vestido?

El me sonrió un poco más-A nadie princesa, ese vestido lo hice pensando en ti, así que solo puede ser tuyo.

-Tramposo, yo me lo quería comprar-le hice un pequeño puchero y trate de sonar algo molesta.

Claro el me conocía al derecho y al revés-Deja de hacer eso o terminare regalándote toda la colección, así que déjalo donde te cambiaste y yo te lo mando mañana a tu casa.

-Esta bien, no quiero replicar mas, así que en un momento regreso- me apresure un poco no me gustaba hacer que la gente me esperara, y además la noche todavía era muy joven, así que nos faltaba hacer un poco de relaciones públicas con toda la gente que fue al desfile.

Entre al camerino que me habían preparado especialmente esa noche, estaba bellamente amueblado, Paolo cuidaba todos los detalles, eso me encantaba de él, cerré la puerta detrás de mi Carlo estaba esperándome como siempre, era la viva imagen de la belleza masculina altísimo, moreno, excelente constitución, cabello azabache, aunque un poco largo para mi gusto y unos ojos negrísimos, que cuando te miraban fijamente te dejaban sin respiración, me vio entrar y no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, solo se limito a observarme, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar, siempre me esperaba de esa manera era una de las cosas que me encantaban de él, siempre me daba mi espacio aunque tuviera que estar junto a mi todo el tiempo y no se perturbaba por nada, así que como siempre le sonreí y comencé a hablar, un poco de platica mientras me cambiaba no nos sentaría mal.

-¿Que te pareció el desfile?

-Fantástico, todo salio como ustedes lo esperaban, trabajaron duro para ello.

-Si eso ya lo se, la pregunta exacta es ¿Cómo me veía? tu mejor que nadie sabe que esta fue mi primera vez, tenia miedo de caerme, de fallarle a Paolo de alguna manera, no se…pueden pasar demasiadas cosas-

-¿No te has cansado de tanta adulación esta noche? La mayoría de los hombres estarían desesperados por contestarte eso.

-Si pero como tu dices de la mayoría de los hombres solo seria adulación, yo solo quiero que tu me respondas y saber la verdad…

-La verdad, es algo complicada pero… te veías hermosa…

-Carlo…suplique ya había llegado al espejo que estaba al fondo de la habitación, el continuaba sentado -dime…

Note un movimiento muy lento de su parte, siempre que hacia eso me recordaba a una pantera que se acerca muy despacio a su victima se levanto y quedo a mis espaldas, ambos nos mirábamos por medio del espejo-Contéstame la verdad- sentí que estaba tardando mucho en darme una respuesta.

-Carlo…por favor-le urgí

-¿Quieres que te responda con la verdad?-me pregunto serio.

-Si-le respondí al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Aunque no te guste la respuesta-el dudaba en decirme lo que pensaba.

Entrecerré mis ojos, de verdad me intrigaba lo que me podía responder.

-Claro siempre hemos sido sinceros en todo y no entiendo por que te pones así ahora.

-Ok, te voy a responder-dijo no muy convencido, me miro fijamente cuando empezó a hablar, querría que entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

-Saliste y fue como si se hubiera iluminado todo este lugar, tienes el poder de "encantar" a todas las personas a tu alrededor, no solo por que eres modelo o la mejor vestida de la noche, simple y sencillamente eres lo mas bello que esas personas pudieron ver esta noche.

Yo lo miraba asombrada-Wow, no sabia que tuviera tanto poder sobre las personas-trate de bromear un poco-el se acorto el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y me murmuro en el oído al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Tienes más que eso, no solo "afectas" a todo el que se acerca, cambias todo el que esta a tu alrededor y los que tienen la fortuna de conocerte verdaderamente, de una o de otra manera te llegan a amar y tú no te das cuenta de eso- quise contestar algo pero el puso su mano ligeramente sobre mi boca indicándome que me callara-no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de sobrepasarme contigo o que quiero abusar de alguna manera , pero si hoy es una noche de confesiones, me estoy aprovechando de que me preguntaras lo que pienso realmente, así que a mi favor solo tengo que mencionar que he esperado el momento oportuno para decirte que te amo, que te necesito y que solo quiero que lo sepas, que no es necesario que me respondas nada, que estoy agradecido que me hayas escuchado y que si ya no quieres que cuide de ti por esto , pues aunque me duela lo voy a entender…-me dijo todo esto de un tirón, no se como no me desmaye al instante.

-Car_lo…tartamudee me encontraba shockeada por lo que me acababa de decir, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, yo quería borrársela, pero no estaba en mis manos hacerlo, no tenia nada que ofrecerle, me encontraba completamente seca por dentro.

Me vire para quedar frente a el y lo abracé fuertemente, quería sentir su contacto y que el sintiera el mió-Tu sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?-El movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Y si no me equivoco eres la persona que mejor conoce mi vida, además de ser uno de mis mejores amigos…-espere un segundo no quería que el tomara a mal mi respuesta-Carlo, si yo pudiera…tu serias la persona indicada para compartir mi vida…¿Sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Si-fue su simple contestación.

-Entonces seguiremos como hasta ahora, para todo el mundo eres mi novio…para mi familia…eres mi guardaespaldas…y para mi, no solo eres mi amigo, eres mi hermano y la persona con la que comparto mi mundo y de ninguna manera te quiero lejos de mi, así que no me lo vuelvas a mencionar ¿estamos?

-Si- me respondió no muy convencido, lo abrase fuertemente un momento más y me solté, una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, pero el no alcanzo a darse cuenta.

-Entonces dejémonos de romanticismos y ayúdame a quitarme esta ropa, por que yo sola no puedo-ya había empezado a luchar con el cierre del vestido.

El se rió por mi comentario y murmuro-Como te había dicho antes, una sola palabra tuya y hace que mi mundo cambie, una mirada y deseo no separarme de ti, una sonrisa y el mundo se ilumina…y antes de que continúe…mejor vírate para tratar de abrir ese bendito cierre con los ojos cerrados, no sea que ya no me puedas sacar de este cuarto, aunque trates, ya que tengo que velar por tu seguridad…

En menos de un minuto volvimos a ser, los de siempre, los grandes amigos que se reían por todo, era lo que mas me gustaba de el, nunca ha habido ningún gesto o reclamo de su parte, aun cuan yo había hecho las peores cosas en mi vida, el siempre me comprendía, me sostenía y me ayudaba para seguir adelante.

-Bueno creo que el cierre y las cintas ya están ¿quieres que te ayude a sacarte el vestido?

-Solo un poco, no quiero abrumarte con mi sensacional cuerpo, recuerda que tienes que salir al pasillo, así que solo levántalo un poco para que salga de el.

El lo hizo cuando termino, se fue acercando a la puerta-Ja, ja, es chiste te he visto sin nada de ropa, así que este es el peor pretexto que he escuchado de tu parte, pero si cambias de opinión te puedo venir a ayudar con todo lo demás, ya sabes es una sugerencia…tu sabes si la tomas…-hablo con picardía, yo me reía por mis adentros.

Me quite uno de los zapatos y lo lance a la puerta, solo escuche el golpe al caer, su risa y la puerta cerrándose, me saque el vestido y mire a ver, el zapato estaba tirado bastante lejos ni siquiera me había aproximado a darle, sonreí para mi misma, estaba sola, así que contemple mi imagen en el espejo.

Era difícil verme, a veces ni siquiera reconocía esa imagen, siempre que me veía sentía como que no era yo, que era otra persona la dueña de ese cuerpo, claro nunca he expresado ese pensamiento, me habrían tachado de loca, claro un poco mas de lo que ya estaba.

En el habían demasiados detalles del legado de mis padres, de que era hija suya y de que su sangre era la que corría por mis venas: el cabello negro y los ojos verdes eran un regalo de mi padre, claro mezclado con su carácter explosivo e impetuoso que yo había heredado, la piel blanquísima y las medidas perfectas aunado a la elegancia, la seguridad, el porte y hasta mi forma de caminar eran regalos de mi madre, todo el que me conocía decía que tenia la mezcla perfecta de ellos dos.

Decían que había heredado las mejores características de ellos y que no comprendían como era posible que no fuera la mujer más feliz de esta tierra, si lo tenia todo…todo, cuanto encierra ese pequeña palabra, tener…tener ¿Qué? Triunfo, fama, dinero, lujos, el cariño de la gente a tu alrededor, el amor incondicional de tus padres…tener todo y al mismo tiempo no tener nada, buscar algo que ni siquiera sabes que es o que existe, anhelar algo…que no sabes a que te conducirá…necesitar algo y que tu vida dependa de ello y no tener el menor indicio de que es…mi vida estaba incompleta, vacía, y lo peor que es lo peor… que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estaba buscando…lo que necesitaba encontrar, me recrimine a mi misma, "estupida deja de pensar en ello, te hace demasiado daño, recuerda que ya lo estas dejando atrás, ya casi te estas olvidando de eso"

Me lo saque de la mete y me apresure, Carlo me esperaba en el corredor, teníamos una pequeña fiesta y apenas estaba comenzando, busque la ropa que había llevado, pero no estaba ahí, en su lugar Paolo me tenia preparado un vestido rojo precioso y no solo eso había un bolso y zapatos a tono, sonreí para mi el siempre pensaba en todo, salí al corredor y ahí estaba Carlo apoyado en la pared esperándome, lo tomé de la mano y avanzamos hacia la recepción, todavía nos faltaban varias horas para que esa noche termine.

-¿Estas listo para bailar toda la noche? Indague quería conocer su respuesta.

-Si es contigo, bailaría toda la eternidad, sin dudarlo ni un minuto.

-Mentiroso, tu sabes que hay dinero de por medio.

-Shhhh, te van a oír, no quiero que digan que mi novia me mantiene.

Los dos nos reímos por el comentario, no se por que pero un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

El lo noto y pregunto-¿Que te pasa?-

-No quiero que te alejes de mi para nada-suplique.

-¿Por qué?-Se escucho intrigado intrigado.

-Siento que alguien me ha estado observando-murmure bajito.

-Estas loquita, todas las personas en esa sala te han observado esta noche-quiso bromear pero note una leve preocupación en su voz.

-¿O acaso tienes miedo de tus múltiples admiradores?-quiso cambiar el tono de la pregunta.

-No simplemente es…intuición, desde que salí siento que alguien no me quita la vista de encima-dije algo apenada, yo sabia a que nos podía conducir mi comentario.

El quería ocultarlo pero fallo-¿Es como aquella vez? El y yo evitábamos hablar, de eso pero el también lo recordaba esa parte de nuestras vidas como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

-Mas o menos, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que percibo un genuino interés, como si me vigilaran…sabía que me iba a arrepentir pero tenia, que decirlo, nuestra relación se basaba en la absoluta confianza.

Lo mire a ver su rostro era serio, sabia que estaba analizando todo lo que había observado esa noche y se preguntaba si había pasado algo por alto.

Ya estábamos muy cerca de la entrada, nos encontrábamos a un solo paso de la fiesta, el se detuvo y me ordenó-Bailaremos un poco, saludaremos a todos los presentes, acompañaremos a Paolo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero de ninguna manera te quiero lejos de mi, ¿entendiste?

-Si- fue mi simple respuesta.

-Cuando terminemos te llevo, a casa y me quedo en tu habitación, sin quejas de tu parte y además quiero una información detallada de todo lo que viste…quiero estar alerta por cualquier cosa, ¿oíste?

-Si, no te preocupes así lo haré-sabia perfectamente cuando era una orden y sobre todo no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, como en aquella ocasión en que le desobedecí.

Cruzamos la entrada, la fiesta se vea muy animada, al fondo se escuchaba una música romántica y el casi me arrastro al centro de la pista -¿Me permites este baile?

-Claro que más puedo hacer, si no.

-Esto es lo malo de tener un novio tan posesivo, son los pequeños inconvenientes- el me abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

Yo me acomode en su abrazo y puse mi cara muy cerca de su pecho, el sabia que la música tenia el efecto de tranquilizarme, nos quedamos sin hablar como dos enamorados que están disfrutando un baile.

Después de tres canciones pregunto-¿Ya te sientes mas tranquila?

Le sonreí ampliamente-Si me siento segura cuando estoy contigo-era una mentira, pero tenia que hacérsela creer, sabia que me observaban, sentía un par de ojos clavados en la espalda que vigilaban todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, pero que mas podía hacer que tratar de aparentar que estaba todo bien y aferrarme a el que era mi única salvación, sabia que el depredador estaba suelto y que yo era su única presa, ahora solo me pregunta cuanto tiempo tardaría en cazarme…y que haría conmigo una vez que estuviera en sus manos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Que les pareció un poco mas de suspenso, ya empezaron a entender un poco de que se trata, que es lo que piensa y busca la chica, espero que si…

Así que comentarios y háganme un poco mas feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno creo que como ya les había explicado no entendía mucho de cómo manejar esto, pero al menos este fin de semana me he superado un poco y he tratado de responder algunas de sus preguntas no todas, por causa del tiempo no por flojera, y gracias a las chicas que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y demás, a bekyabc2, sateisha lane, christti, sanbla, missju, Carmen Cullen 116, miadharu 28, nielasol, Paulette, Isela Cullen, cr89, prisgpe, por tener siempre algo que decir y tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, ya saben cualquier duda o aclaración ya saben háganme un poco mas feliz…**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

El desfile había terminado, pero la gente seguía aplaudiendo, así que ella en algún momento tendría que volver a aparecer, y seria en menos de un minuto, así que tenia que actuar rápido, me levante tenia que sacar a Edward de allí.

-Ni lo pienses Alice, no nos vamos a ningún lado hasta que esto termine-

"Rayos" Edward había sido mas rápido,"Eres una tonta" me regañe interiormente, "la esta esperando, maldito lector de mentes" fue la fila de pensamientos que llegaron a mi mente.

-Te sigo "escuchando" Alice-

-Por eso lo dije-respondí, pero sus ojos ya no están fijos en mi, ella estaba de nuevo frente a nosotros con Paolo acompañándola, se escucharon mas aplausos, yo empecé a bloquear mi mente y sonreí, comencé a armar un pequeño plan.

Ellos se despidieron del público, ya no volverían a salir en esa pasarela por esta noche, pero aun nos quedaban otras oportunidades de volver a verla y muchas dudas que resolver…yo necesitaba deshacerme de algunas.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- pregunte impaciente tenia prisa mi deseo era ver a Carlisle.

-Pueden irse, yo me quedo y no quiero discutir este tema- contesto Edward.

-Es una mala idea-dijo Jasper con cara de preocupación.

Así que me tocaba convencerlo y tenia que hacerlo pronto, ¿pero que argumento se le puede dar a un estupido vampiro? Ja, ya tenia uno…

-Mira Edward, estuviste a punto de matarla y aun así te quieres quedar a verla-

-Así es Alice, tengo que seguirla…ver donde vive…quiero saber todo de ella-

-¡Estas loco!-chillo Rosalie-su sangre se te subió a la cabeza o ¿Qué? De ninguna manera, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Emmett que se encontrado callado fue mas drástico y lo amenazó- ¡Mira hermano si es necesario que te lleve a rastras lo haré, pero tu no te quedas y punto!

Todos lo manteníamos rodeado y Jasper a duras penas intentaba calmarnos a todos, pero es duro tener a 5 vampiros determinados a hacer algo, así que lo único que le quedo fue tratar de conciliar aunque sea un poco.

-No me gusta meterme en los problemas de los demás, pero esta vez le doy la razón a ellos, no esta bien que te quedes, ni que la sigas, su sangre es demasiado potente, aun para ti Edward, hace rato…bueno tu sabes, estuviste muy cerca de perder el control-

Siii, eso fue un golpe directo, por eso quería a Jasper nunca hablaba pero cuando lo hacia, siempre tenia la razón, así que solo tenia que dar el golpe final.

-Además-tercie-podemos averiguar mas cosas de ella en la red, que aquí sentados, Edward.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado, el chico ya se encontraba algo interesado o de plano se la estaba imaginando.

-¿Cómo Alice?

-Pues como mas Edward, no escuchaste como se llama ¿verdad?-

-Si escuche, se llama Angel-contesto algo molesto mientras se tocaba el tabique de su nariz.

-Arnault-puntualice-su padre es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo y aunado que ella es una modelo famosa…toda su biografía debe de estar ahí-vi su cara de incredulidad- de verdad, no te estoy engañando.

No estaba muy convencido se debatía entre el irse o el quedarse, entre el deseo o el deber en su nivel mas puro…era algo muy difícil para el, podía ver en rostro todo lo que le pasaba, pero al final acepto.

-Esta bien…solo que esperaremos un momento-

Todos nos quedamos viéndonos, que era lo quería este chico, una mini visión llego a mi mente, era un chico listo mi hermano, la estaba "buscando" en los pensamientos de los presentes, la estaba "ubicando"

-No la puedes escuchar ¿verdad? Pregunte la incertidumbre me carcomía.

-No es igual que con Bella, solo hay silencio-

Vi como sus ojos cambiaron a negros de momento, me asuste otra vez, esa era una mala señal.

-¿Que pasa? Fue mi simple pregunta.

-Esta con alguien, pero en unos momentos ira a la fiesta que ofrecen ¿Podemos entrar para verla?

Fue una pregunta demasiado rápida, mi mente se concentraba en bloquearlo así que me tomo por sorpresa-Si Edward pero…no termine la respuesta.

-Solo así acepto irme, la quiero ver una vez más…aunque sea de lejos.

-Ok Edward, si esa es la condición entonces vamos.

Que mas podía hacer, al menos con nosotros presentes sabia que no podía suceder algo malo…claro si el destino no cambiaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edgar POV.

Sabia que esto estaba mal, estaba arrastrando a mis hermanos a un callejón sin salida y lo mas importante me estaba condenando al mismo infierno, estaba demasiado cerca de la tentación y aun así anhelaba seguir cerca de ella, deseaba alejarme pero no podía luchar contra este deseo, era demasiado fuerte e incontrolable y lo único que deseaba este monstruo era volver a verla y sentir su maravillosa esencia aunque sea de lejos, al menos por esta noche.

No lo pensé mas y comencé a buscarla en las mentes de todos, me tenia intrigado el por que no podía leer su mente, no creía en las coincidencias, así que esta no era una y tenia que descubrir el por que.

Lo que vi no me gusto nada, todos pensaban en ella de una o de otra forma, ella era el centro de atención esta noche, unos pensamientos eran bastante sanos, pero otros eran demasiado obscenos y quise romper varios cuellos esa noche, pero si quería verla tendría que soportar eso y mas así que salte de aquí para allá, y la ubique de pronto en una habitación, alguien estaba con ella, y le hablaba de sus sentimientos, estaba muy enamorado…un gruñido salio de mi boca, y un odio profundo hacia él nació casi de inmediato, la tenia abrazada y mis ganas de matarlo fueron automáticas, salí de su mente por un momento, me tenia que controlar… lo hice y volví a entrar, el la esperaba para ir juntos a la fiesta, fue su ultimo pensamiento con respecto a su conversación y después nada…era como si me hubiera bloqueado para que yo no sepa.

Lo deje así, solo quería buscar mi oportunidad y allí estaba, solo había que esperar un poco…la necesidad de ella se hacia mas profunda "Contrólate Edward" "Solo la veras y te iras, por que tienes una muy larga conversación con la enana"

-Vamos- les dije a mis hermanos- ya se a donde se dirige, acto seguido comenzamos a caminar.

Sabia que Rosalie y Emmett no estaban de acuerdo, sin embargo no me dejarían solo, Alice…ella tenia demasiado curiosidad, aunque ya llevaba un buen rato bloqueándome, Jasper…el simple y sencillamente la seguiría, mis hermanos a veces eran demasiado predecibles.

-Lo prometiste Edward- me soltó Alice de pronto.

-Así es, ¿por que me lo recuerdas?

-Tuve una visión-

-Entonces creo que si necesitare que me llevan a rastras-conteste, en mi mente se había formado una pequeña idea, iba a volver a olerla ya estaba decidido.

Nos situamos a un costado del lugar, muy cerca de la puerta de salida, así seria todo un poco más fácil, ella estaba muy cerca.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper no sabían de lo que hablaba y solo se nos quedaron viendo intrigados, todo seria muy rápido ella ya estaba ahí.

Alice ordeno inmediatamente-Emmett, Jasper, sujétenlo, Rosalie, ven junto a mi-la enana ya sabia lo que había decidido…fue lo ultimo que pensé su esencia me golpeo de lleno y me embriague en ella, gruñí y quise lanzarme hacia ella, gracias a que estábamos cerca de la puerta no pude, en menos de un segundo ya me habían sacado de ahí y el cuerpo de Alice y Rosalie bloquearon la escena que acababa de hacer, el ruido de la música tapo mi gruñido, respire un poco mas tranquilo nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, yo me encontraba atrapado entre una pared y el cuerpo de mis hermanos, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue ahí, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Rosalie me gritaba en su mente "Si serás idiota, no te das cuenta de la gente, estúpido, tarado, imbecil, esos fueron los insultos mas decentes.

Jasper como siempre mandaba olas de tranquilidad, Emmett fue el primero en soltarme y Rosalie se calmó un poco, bueno al menos volvieron a bajar de intensidad los insultos, claro ella me soltó algunos nuevos, era de esperarse.

-Y ahora que hacemos-me preguntó Alice.

-Regresemos al hotel, tengo una conversación pendiente contigo-

No hizo falta ni una señal, todos corrimos al mismo tiempo, fuimos demasiado veloces y cuidadosos de que nadie nos viera, llegamos inmediatamente al hotel estábamos demasiado cerca, nos detuvimos en la puerta y aparentamos ser personas normales y entramos lentamente al hotel, seguimos fingiendo hasta llegar al cuarto.

Una vez ahí volvimos a ser normales, Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron inmediatamente a la computadora, ya sabia que era lo que buscaban información.

Esme y Carlisle aun no regresaban, Jasper se tiro en el mueble y Alice se sentó encima, él la abrazo y empezó a darle un masaje en la espalda, la estaba consolando, pensé que no me dirigiría la palabra, pero fue la primera que habló.

-Ya están muy cerca Edward, solo es cuestión de esperar un momento, es mejor que ellos escuchen todo-

Así que me senté en uno de los sillones, bueno no era tan malo esperar un momento.

Pero casi enseguida escuche la conversación de Rosalie y Emmett, -¿Qué? 11'500,018 páginas-gruñó Emmett.

-No, 11'500,075, 11'500,156, que rayos le pasa a esta maldita máquina-gritó Rosalie

-Nada, solo se están creando más-contesté-así que es mejor que empiecen con la primera y la lean.

En ese preciso momento, escuche la risa cantarina de Esme al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que te pareció querido- ellos sostenían una platica y parecía que habían disfrutado de la fiesta, al menos esa noche alguien se había divertido.

-Maravilloso, por mi me hubiera quedado toda la noche-fue su comentario y en ese momento abrió la puerta, se quedo asombrado 5 pares de ojos los observaban y no con los mejores rostros.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Parece que fueron a un funeral, pregunto Carlisle.

La primera en contestar fue Rosalie-Pues por poco, estuvimos a un tris de que así sea.

-Pasen y siéntense, creo que es mejor si les cuento desde el principio-vi sus caras, no se imaginaban lo que estaba por venir, ellos se sentaron juntos frente a Jasper y Alice, que apenas los miraron, ellos seguían en la misma posición, Jasper la estaba consolando pero no se por que, así que ellos solo nos miraron intrigados, desde donde estaban nos veían a todos.

Había un silencio incomodo, así que tenia que terminarlo, pero no sabia por donde comenzar.

-Edward…¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto Esme-Hijo no tienes de que preocuparte, sea lo que sea somos tus padres y estamos para ayudarte y entenderte.

-Si pero si hubieran visto lo que este tarado hizo hoy no estuvieran tan condescendientes- gritó Rosalie.

-Silencio Rosalie-grito Carlisle, él sabia como poner orden, creo que el problema es de él, así que quiero que nos explique y todos daremos nuestras opiniones después.

-Bueno es un poco difícil explicar…tercie-no sabia como empezar.

-Así que mejor los voy a simplificar, Edward encontró a su tua cantante de nuevo-Emmett, lo soltó así sin ningún tacto, solo alcancé a lanzarle una mirada asesina y un gruñido.

"Oh, no puede ser", fue lo primero que pensó Esme y su semblante cambio instantáneamente, la tristeza invadió su ser entero.

-No solo es eso Carlisle, ella tiene el mismo olor de Bella y por poco cometo una imprudencia, aparte de que…

-Si de que el estupido la ataca, enfrente de todos al menos si hubiera esperado…

-Cállate, Rosalie –gruñí- no te metas en esto, yo tengo que explicarlo, estos dos me estaban dejando histérico.

-¿Que pasa exactamente Edward?-Carlisle volvió al tema principal, él y Esme estaban esperando el final de la historia.

-Pasa eso Carlisle, que el aroma es idéntico al de Bella, y no te hablo de algo parecido o que se asemeje, es completamente igual al de ella solo que mucho más potente y eso no puede ser, así que quiero tu opinión respecto a ello, además de la explicación de la enana ella sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Todos no quedamos en silencio observándola, al menos quería una explicación razonable de su parte.

-Yo la vi-contesto muy bajito- pero no sabia que esto pasaría, no tenía la menor idea…

-Estas mintiendo Alice, desde hace rato me estas bloqueando ¿que es lo que ocultas? ¿y hace cuanto tiempo no ves a Bella?

Ella sollozo, no sabia que le afectara tanto.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿No tienes nada que decir?-la presione para que hablara, tenia que contarme todo, que había pasado con Bella y que tenia que ver esa chica con ella.-suéltalo de una vez enana-

-Cállate Edward, la estas lastimando-como siempre Jasper en su defensa.

-Entonces tu lo sabías era un plan macabro de parte de ustedes, nunca pensé que se confabularán para causarme daño.

-Me levante alterado, quería destrozarlos y me puse en posición de ataque-definitivamente iba a acabar con ellos.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron de inmediato, ¡déjalos! ¿Que te pasa, estas loco? Grito Rosalie, Emmett se puso a mi espalda y me hizo una llave para inmovilizarme.

-Estas mal, si los atacas te arrepentirás toda tu vida y no vas a poder vivir con eso-Emmett y sus palabras me hicieron volver un poco a la normalidad.

Ni siquiera lo había notado Esme y Carlisle estaban en posición de ataque, ellos no permitirían que sus hijos pelearan y lo iban a detener de un modo u otro.

-Quiero que respondas Alice y quiero que lo hagas ahora-dije

Emmett me arrastro un poco más lejos, al menos no quería que me les acercara, el pensaba que si me alejaba tendría mas tiempo para detenerme, que tonto se le olvidaba que yo era el más rápido de todos.

Jasper ni siquiera se había movido, no hizo ningún intento por atacarme, sus acciones se limitaban a lo que necesitará Alice y en ese momento, solo requería de su presencia para

consolarla, me intrigaba saber que la tenia así.

Ella levanto la mirada, en ella se dibujaba una profunda tristeza, no sabia que era lo que ella había visto…y de pronto hablo auque para mi solo fue un pequeño susurro.

-Es mejor que se sienten, para poder explicar todo, no hay necesidad de violencia o de que me obligues Edward, solo quería evitar que…siguiera el sufrimiento, ni siquiera Jasper, lo sabia-lo miro de una forma especial como pidiéndole perdón-aunque como el me conoce demasiado bien creo que ya se imaginaba que había pasado, así que no lo culpen de nada, este secreto lo llevo conmigo desde hace 17 años.

-Todo empezó un día que salí a cazar con él, era el mes de Marzo lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, había estado teniendo visiones de Bella, eran demasiado seguidas por lo que me imagine que su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro, yo…trataba de no pensar en lo que veía, sobre todo cuando Edward estaba cerca, y también por que quería mantenerme al margen como él me lo había pedido, pero esto era más fuerte que yo…así que para no importunarlo a él y a ustedes prefería ir al bosque, era muy difícil para mi y ya no podía controlar las imágenes, ella ya tenia 27, tenia una pareja estable y se estaba preparando para casarse esa fue mi primera visión…

Esme sonrió y pregunto ¿Era feliz, estaba contenta? Sus ojos se iluminaron de solo pensar en ella

-Si por lo que pude ver si, ya había terminado la universidad y estaba trabajando en lo que le gustaba, así que creo que si era feliz…

-Por que dices era, Alice-

-Por que la vida no solo se basa en que te vaya bien en todo, hay muchos recovecos que no se pueden llenar así de fácil…

No lo menciono pero sabia que se refería a mi abandono-Continua por favor-pidió Carlisle.

-Empezaron a llegarme imágenes de todo tipo, ella platicando con Charly de los eventos, visitando a su madre, su pedida de mano…

-Con quien se iba a casar-pregunto Rosalie.

-Con Jacob Black…por eso eran todavía más difíciles las visiones, cuando él se acercaba todo desaparecía de momento…

Ella espero un momento, si pudiera llorar creo que lo estaría haciendo en ese momento, yo sentía morirme, nunca pensé que esa noticia me dolería tanto, la dejé y siempre quise que hiciera una vida normal, pero saber que estaba con otro dolía y dolía demasiado, era como sentir mil puñales clavándose en mi corazón.

Ella continuo-Me encontraba en un estado de excitación total, me encantaba lo que estaba viendo, sentía que me hacía participe de todo, vi cuando el le entrego el anillo, la cena que se organizo para anunciar la boda, el comienzo de los preparativos…pero lo que me afecto mucho fue un día que la vi en un centro comercial ella no podía decidirse sobre lo que iba a comprar…ella estaba llorando…y pensaba en mi, en que si su mejor amiga, la adicta a la moda fuera la que estuviera acompañándola…para ella hubiera sido mucho más fácil...todo.

En su mente empezaron a correr las imágenes como si fuera una película, pude ver el centro comercial y a mi Bella llorando de dolor, fue espantoso para mi, aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella seguía sintiendo dolor por nuestra partida y era inmenso, no nunca me imagine que fuera así yo no deseaba eso para ella.

-Que era lo que iba a comprar Alice-pregunto Emmett

-Su vestido de novia…por eso fue demasiado duro para mi…no pensé que ella, me recordara en un momento como ese, sobre todo por que la había abandonado y por que nunca me despedí de ella, nunca le mande una carta, no le hice una llamada…ella todavía me seguía queriendo y deseaba que la acompañara…yo no lo merecía.

Vi su cuerpo convulsionarse, Jasper la sostenía fuertemente, oí los pensamientos de todos Esme sufría, pensando como se sentía Bella estando sola, Carlisle abrazo a Esme pues sintió el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo, él pensó en que Bella no se merecía eso, Emmett pensaba en darme una buena paliza, en que ella solo me había dado cosas buenas y yo solo la había defraudado, Jasper volvió a pensar en que todo fue su culpa y Rosalie en que nadie debería de pasar por eso, ni siquiera Bella.

-A partir de eso momento, ya no quise saber más, empecé a bloquearme para que todos esos eventos no me llegarán, para mi era demasiado doloroso…así continué hasta mes y medio después, cuando me llegó una visión de Bella vestida para su boda…estaba hermosa parada frente al espejo…observándose y otra vez recordándome …recordándonos, pensando que daría su vida…tranquilamente a cambio de vernos aunque sea una vez más, deseando que Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y yo…estuviéramos presentes ese día que debería de ser el más feliz de su vida…vi a sus padres, a algunos amigos de la escuela que la acompañaban, vi el momento, en que llego a la iglesia, el momento en que acepto ser la esposa de Jacob…eran pequeñas imágenes, iban y venían… y de pronto apareció Victoria, así de la nada en medio de la iglesia…se escucharon gritos y después nada todo desapareció…desde eso no he vuelto a tener ninguna imagen de ella…

Todos la mirábamos atónitos, no lo podíamos creer-¿Que es lo que me estas diciendo Alice? ¿Estas insinuando que Bella esta muerta?

-No lo sé Edward, lo único que te puedo decir es que ella no ha aparecido más y de eso hace ya más de 17 años-

Esme empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, Carlisle la abrazó más fuerte, a Alice le pasaba lo mismo y el encargado de abrazarla fue Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban muy afectados no creían que eso hubiera sucedido y yo, solamente me pude caer, el dolor se volvió insoportable…mi amor…Bella…estaba muerta…

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar-No lo creo Alice, tengo que irme les dije a todos, tengo que ver si Bella esta viva o muerta…tengo que asegurarme…

-Y que harás Edward, te vas a presentar y a preguntar por su salud, vas a acercarte y a preguntarle como le va, como se encuentra, le vas a decir que la dejaste abandonada, según tu para salvarla de de un vampiro y que la condenaste a que la matara otro…eso le vas a decir…

-No Alice, no me voy a acercar, solo lo voy a averiguar.

-Ja, ja,- se rió sarcástica- y cuando la vuelvas a ver, vas a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de ella, o vas a querer volver con ella…

-Es cierto lo que dice Alice, Edward, no es prudente que regreses…será mejor que mandemos a alguien a investigar-menciono Carlisle.

-Y para responder tu pregunta, sobre la esencia de las personas Edward…es verdad ninguna tiene el mismo olor…así que si es verdad todo lo que acabo de escuchar, lo más probable es que sea una…reencarnación, aunque a decir verdad, yo nunca he visto que suceda…pero dados los detalles que Alice proporciono hoy…es mejor que no nos adelantemos y tomemos todo con calma, si ella esta viva es mejor que ninguno de nosotros la importune…y si ella no lo está y esta otra chica tiene las mismas habilidades que ella, es mejor que nos cercioremos antes de hacer cualquier cosa…

Esa fue la decisión de Carlisle y tenia que cumplirla, aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Que les pareció aclaradas algunas dudas, bueno les informo que por el momento me tomaré unas vacaciones de 2 o 3 semanas y no podré subir nada, pero apenas regrese aquí estaré para continuar con este fic…**

**Así que solo espero que me hagan feliz una vez mas…y que les haya gustado este cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias chicas por esperarme y por desearme felices vacaciones, que fueron muy buenas para mi, grax a saleisha lane, christti, flor-gisel-16, lauri-pichi, cullenmx, prisgpe, miadharu28, nielasol, missju, cr89, gehry-girl, Paulette, Isela Cullen, sakura-dlpm, por seguir apoyándome en esta historia algún día voy a averiguar como me puedo comunicar con ustedes para platicas mas amenas y para intercambiar puntos de vista….ya empecé a delirar …emoción de escritora por todas las chicas que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y demás, y gracias saleisha por hacerme notar lo obvio que cometí un error imperdonable, Edgar no tiene nada que ver en esta historia, pero todavía no averiguo como lo puedo corregir, a cullenmx amiguis perdona se que te trastorne con esta posibilidad, ya estas repuesta para continuar? O te perdí, snif, snif, me asuste mucho después de leer lo de la máquina de pulso…snif, snif, asi que necesito saber que te paso, hubo secuelas por la sorpresa?... jeje, ya sin más preámbulos y después de todo esto sigo con lo mío…ya saben cualquier deseo o sugerencia…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Carlisle POV.

Esto se estaba volviendo una batalla campal, Alice revelo su secreto sobre Bella y el mundo se nos empezó a caer a pedazos, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, la comprendía perfectamente bien, ella no quería hacerle daño a la familia, por eso había callado durante todo este tiempo y yo particularmente se lo agradecía, ella ha tratado de evitar un dolor desgarrador para Edward, y aunque el tal vez ahora no lo entienda, yo si entendía perfectamente que su único afán era proteger a la familia, y eso era lo que ella había hecho y aunque había sufrido mucho por esa decisión, ella lo había afrontado y había tomado todo su dolor para esconderlo y para evitar hacer más daño del que ya estaba hecho.

Todos estábamos demasiado alterados y nos negamos a aceptar lo evidente, pero me preocupaba Esme, no quería pensar en lo que ella estaba sintiendo, no me quería enfocar solo a uno de ellos, tenia que pensar en el bienestar general, pero sabia que era demasiado para ella que veía a Bella como una hija, era la única humana con la que llego verdaderamente a convivir y llegó a quererla demasiado y así de pronto llega este anuncio se que se ha sumido en un profundo pozo de dolor, la tengo abrazada tratando de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo para ese hueco en su pecho, pero se que no lo consigo, siento su cuerpo temblar por el llanto contenido, y siento pena, tristeza, y en enorme dolor y aunque se que Jasper esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo al tratar de controlarnos, no lo logra, él solo no puede con tanto sufrimiento, lo miró pero solo veo unos ojos apagados en los que solo esta reflejada la culpabilidad.

Emmett se encuentra demasiado alterado, Rosalie es la encargada de consolarlo, el solo repite una y otro vez "no puede ser" aun no concibe pensar que Bella este muerta, el también había aprendido a querer a esa pequeña humana.

Y aunque sentía que el mundo se estaba desmoronando, sabia que yo era la cabeza de a familia mi mente corría a mil por hora tratando de buscar soluciones, sabia que a partir de hoy tendría que tomar las medidas necesarias para que todos podamos salir adelante.

Conocía a Edward y sabia de antemano que perdería el control en cualquier momento, siempre fue así con respecto a Bella, así que le pedí a Esme que se mantuviera alerta, ella me respondió de inmediato como madre siempre antepone su dolor por el bienestar de sus hijos, nos preparamos esperaba una pelea que comenzaría en cualquier momento y teníamos que estar preparados y alertas ya que había que tratar de separarlos… y así fue, Edward casi ataca a Alice y a Jasper, afortunadamente no fui el único en pensarlo Emmett y Rosalie se interpusieron para apartarlo de ellos, ni Jasper ni Alice hicieron movimiento alguno para defenderse, tal vez ella ya sabia lo que pasaría o acaso ya no tenia interés alguno en defenderse, el dolor debía de ser inmenso ya que nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor le importaba en ese momento.

Edward se negaba a creer lo que ella decía y aunque era verdad que yo mismo deseaba que Bella estuviera a salvo en ese momento, por todos los acontecimientos que Alice nos había contado era muy difícil, pero me aferraba a la posibilidad de que sobreviviera al ataque de un vampiro, solo que era muy difícil, mucho menos si el vampiro en cuestión estaba sediento de venganza, aunque estaba a su favor el hecho de que Jacob se encontraba con ella, era su boda y por consiguiente significaba que la manada entera estaba con ellos, no podían perderse un momento como ese, pero si Victoria había esperado tantos años para atacarla y encima lo hacía en un lugar concurrido y con tantos lobos alrededor, ella lo había tenido cuidadosamente planeado, tenia que haber estudiado cuidadosamente todo, tenia que haber tenido un punto muy importante a su favor…¿pero cual era? ¿que ventaja había gozado Victoria?

Eran demasiadas interrogantes, demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta, aun para mi era muy difícil esta situación quería creer que Bella continuaba viva, el corazón me lo pedía a gritos, pero la razón, más poderosa me decía que ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Alice después de ese acontecimiento-me contaba trabajo pensar en la palabra muerte-¿la has visto? ¿algún chispazo…alguna señal, que indique que le ha pasado a Bella?

-Después de todo lo que conté…nada, a partir de ahí solo oscuridad, ni un aviso, ni una señal, hasta que supe lo del viaje Carlisle…ese mismo día empezó a aparecer Angel en mis visiones, la he visto platicando conmigo, riéndonos, hemos estado juntas hasta el amanecer, hemos ido de compras, paseamos …es más a Jasper le encanta y no puede apartarse de ella…pero todo ha sido en visiones, nada más…y en todos los momentos ella ha estado conmigo-ella miraba fijamente a Edward era la primera vez en toda la noche que su mirada la posaba en él-Edward no apareció nunca, hasta que la vio hoy y se volvió loco.

Me encontraba muy sorprendido, visiones claras y un prolongado silencio, era un claro indicio de que Bella había muerto y aunque estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, hacia mucho rato que estaba bloqueando mi mente para Edward no se entrometiera en nada, para poder decidir que medidas debíamos tomar.

-Me voy necesito verla-fue lo primero que dijo Edward después del ataque hacia sus hermanos, ya esperaba esto, él no iba a aceptar esta verdad así como así.

Alice le dio sus razones, para que él no fuera en su busca, no era justo que se presentara así de improviso y menos después de tanto tiempo, yo también así lo creía y aunque me doliera lo que tenia que decirle tendría que hacerlo, las medidas para detenerlo serian muy duras y las verdades eran aun peor, pero era mi decisión y ya la tenia tomado en ese justo momento.

Así que solo deje salir mi voz-No Edward, tu no puedes ir a verla, será mejor mandar a alguien a investigar, solo han pasado un poco más de 25 años desde que nos fuimos, cualquier persona que del pueblo o del Instituto te reconocería inmediatamente, creo que no tengo que recordar que estas idéntico a la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí-hice una pausa me estaba preparando para lo más difícil.

-Quiero que te sientes y escuches lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante…y me siento obligado a recordártelo en este momento, tú decidiste dejar a Bella-Edward no esperaba que fuera tan directo así que pude ver el cambio de su rostro, un rictus de dolor se reflejo en él, pero al menos ya había conseguido su atención, él se fue a sentar en el mueble donde estaba anteriormente, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo, al menos mi familia se había calmado aunque sea un poco-todos nosotros acatamos tu petición, sin preguntas, ni reclamos, aunque la mayoría de nosotros no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste, en aquel momento pensamos que lo mejor era no importunarte con eso, ninguno hablo de lo que pensábamos y mucho menos expresamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero creo que hoy ha llegado el momento de decirte que sentía cada uno de los integrantes de tu familia, tu madre y yo tuvimos muchas conversaciones a cerca de esto, creo que demasiadas-la miré en ese momento, ella también recordaba todos esos momentos perfectamente- y en ninguna nos pusimos de acuerdo, nunca encontramos el momento oportuno, hasta hoy y creo sin lugar a dudas que este es el momento para hablarte de lo que pensaban tu madre y tus hermanos…-era un momento muy tenso, pero tenia que continuar-y quiero empezar con Esme…

La mire intensamente, ella era mi ancla en medio de los problemas, era sin duda la persona que mas amaba y no me gusto nada verla sufrir durante tantos años-A tu madre Edward, le dolió muchísimo, tanto que muchas veces tuve que detenerla para evitar que regresara a buscar a Bella, para Esme ya era una hija más, al abandonarla se arranco un pedazo de corazón que ya le pertenecía a Bella, ella deseaba más que nadie que te dieras cuenta de tu error, espero pacientemente día con día que cambiaras de parecer y que en momento de arrebato te dejarás guiar por tus instintos y corrieras a buscarla para traerla con nosotros…pero no lo hiciste-en ese momento las miradas de Edward y de Esme estaban fijas, ella a duras penas sostenía su mirada y asintió muy ligeramente, para decirle sin palabras que todo era verdad.

Mis ojos se posaron en Alice ella era la siguiente-A Alice le quitaste a su mejor amiga, mejor dicho a su única amiga con la que compartía sus locuras y sus tardes de compras, sus secretos, sus anhelos, sus felicidades y sus tristezas, Bella era su cómplice… así que la dejaste sumida en una absoluta soledad y aunque mil veces trato de de rebelarse y olvidarse de su promesa de no importunarla, nunca lo hizo, el lazo de hermanos esta muy forjado en ella, así que antepuso su familia a sus deseos, aunque su felicidad estaba de por medio, ella nunca te ha querido contrariar…en ningún momento- quería dejarle en claro esto para Alice Edward era muy importante, el la estaba mirando pero ella no lo veía a la cara, parecía perdida en un mundo imaginario así que me imagino que se estaban comunicando por medio de sus pensamientos, solo pude ver que Jasper la abrazo más fuerte.

Emmett tomaba fuertemente la mano de Rosalie, creo que sospechaba que iba a continuar con él-A Emmett le quitaste a su pequeña hermana, el ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría alguien más con quien compartir sus momentos de juego, los momentos de caza y claro tendría alguien a quien enseñar la mejor manera de dominar un oso, el quería brindarle todo su cariño y el amor que tiene guardado hace mucho tiempo, quería darle todos sus cuidados por que sería la más débil y necesitaría a alguien que la defendiera, el seria el hermano mayor y por fin alguien dependería de él y de toda su fuerza…él tenia mucho que darle a su pequeña mascota…así la llamaba cuando no estabas cerca para oírlo-el agacho su cabeza, siempre se cuido de que Edward no se enterara de nada de esto, no le gustaba sentirse débil ante nadie.

Rosalie desvió su mirada, no le hacia mucha gracia hablar de Bella nunca le gusto siquiera que se le mencionara, pero cuando tuve oportunidad y estuvimos solos aclare muchos puntos sobre lo que sentía verdaderamente…todas amábamos a Bella y ella sentía una simple y sencilla envidia…de que todos la prefirieran aun por encima de ella, creía que Bella quería ocupar su lugar, por que ella seria alguien importante en la familia, y Rosalie al fin y al cabo solo seria una integrante más, Bella sería la consentida, la más pequeña, la ultima, la especial...creo que nadie pensó alguna vez que Rosalie la persona más segura y orgullosa de la casa se sentiría desplazada por Bella, así que continué-A Rosalie la privaste de la oportunidad de conocerla y de aprender a quererla, si Edward aunque pongas esa cara de sorprendido yo conozco a mis hijos y se que con el tiempo ellas dos se hubieran entendido perfectamente y llegarían a tener un lazo muy especial, muy por encima del que tiene por sus hermanos, conozco perfectamente las razones de su rechazo…y también se que una vez que estos se desaparecieran, ellas no solo serian hermanas o amigas ellas serian cómplices para siempre.

Mi mirada siguió hasta llegar a Jasper, el solo miro hacia a otro lado, la culpa aun lo consumía y era su tormento personal, su mente nunca se alejaba de ese fatídico día, el solo lo recordaba una y otra vez-A Jasper le quitaste la oportunidad de redimirse, de reparar el dolor que había provocado sin querer, el no era culpable y sin embargo sigue arrastrando la pesada lápida de la culpabilidad, en su mente siempre gira la idea de que si el no hubiera cometido ese error toda la familia seguiría con su vida feliz, incluido tu Edward…no sabes que difícil es cargar con ese error día a día por una eternidad.

Hubo un largo silencio de mi parte, Edward lo tomó como si ya hubiera terminado e hizo el intento de irse, toda la familia lo observaba-Aun no termino hijo, solo falto yo…a creo que soy una persona importante.

-A mi me quitaste la esperanza de verte feliz, realizado, completo, sabia que Bella era un ser muy especial, desde que llego cambio tu mundo, lo trastorno completamente, fue algo inmediato y comenzó desde el primer día que la conociste, yo no lo podía creer, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde tu conversión, que llegue a pensar que siempre estarías solo, que nunca conocerías el amor.. y de pronto llega ella y cambia todo a nuestro alrededor, a partir de ese momento todos estuvimos pendientes y en espera de saber como evolucionarían las cosas, unos con temor, otros con recelo, yo simplemente era feliz de que por fin encontraras el verdadero amor…pero solo fue un espejismo, lo dejaste ir, como agua entre tus manos…y al hacerlo te condenaste y nos arrastraste a todos a este infierno de soledad y dolor, en el que hemos estado sumidos desde hace tiempo, 25 largos años para ser un poco más exactos, esperando, anhelando la menor muestra de arrepentimiento de tu parte para correr junto a ella, para volver a verla, por eso ahora me veo obligado a recordarte la decisión que tomaste, por que este es el momento de respetarla , sabias perfectamente que al alejarte la dejabas expuesta a todo, tú decidiste apartarla de tu vida, entonces no quiero que pienses ni por un pequeño segundo en correr a verla, al apartarte aceptaste que ella tendría que seguir adelante con su vida, que se casaría , que tendría hijos, que moriría, por que es algo natural en los humanos, entonces no tienes derecho a interferir en su vida, este no es el momento de arrepentirse así que quiero que lo enfrentes como el hombre que creo que eres…y que no te acerques a ella, no te lo estoy sugiriendo Edward, te lo estoy ordenando, para ti estar con ella, ya no esta permitido…pero por el bien familiar y para tranquilidad de todos investigare sobre ella, pero cuando tengamos la respuesta no habrá lamentos, ni reproches de ningún tipo lo tomaremos de la manera más natural posible, por que así es la vida, simple y sencilla…así que esto va para todos pase lo que pase tenemos que seguir adelante nos guste o no…esta es mi ultima palabra…

Edward POV

Carlisle termino de hablar, fue demasiado crudo y determinante, pero todo lo que el había dicho era verdad, aunque yo me negaba a aceptarlo, quería continuar en mi cómodo estado de negación, no quería aceptar todo lo que había dicho Alice sobre Bella, pero la duda sobre la esencia de Bella seguía ahí, encerrada en el cuerpo de esa chica, mi pregunta ahora era si su alma también le pertenecía a Angel.

¿Sería acaso una confusión? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que fueran esencias muy parecidas? ¿Se había equivocado Alice? Las dudas eran inmensas y sentía que no podía continuar así, si Bella no vivía, si ella se encontraba muerta, yo ya no quería seguir deambulando en este mundo, ¿para que quería la vida? prefería estar muerto que habitar un mundo sin mi amor.

-¿Carlisle?

-Si, Edward

-¿De verdad crees en la reencarnación?

Como les dije antes, yo nunca lo he visto y no he conocido a alguien que haya pasado por eso, pero sin duda alguna, les puedo asegurar que no hay esencias iguales, pero en todos mis años he escuchado historias de otros vampiros que han vivido mas que nosotros, varios de ellos se han vuelto a encontrado con personas que conocieron en su pasado y también debo decir que muchas culturas apoyan este hecho, documentado con personas que recuerdan haber vivido anteriormente.

-¿Qué es la reencarnación, para ti exactamente?-pregunto Rosalie que estaba atenta a nuestra platica.

-Para mi, seria que el alma sobreviva a la muerte, que esta retorne en intervalos variantes de tiempo, para nacer en otro cuerpo físico, con el propósito de crecer en conocimiento y sabiduría, creo que me escuche como médico ¿verdad? Carlisle sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

A el le apasionaban todos los temas y dar una explicación detallada de ello, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, así que continuo-Aunque también se dice que en muchos casos regresas para cumplir tu ciclo y los propósitos que no alcanzaste anteriormente o que fuiste una persona que sufrió mucho, o que fueron muy buenos en su vida anterior, y tiene otra nueva vida para ser recompensados de alguna manera, claro que estoy hablando de un tema muy profundo para tratarlo tan superficialmente, a mi me gusta explorar todas las posibilidades.

-Así que lo mejor es poner manos a la obra, Emmett, Rosalie, me imagino que estaban investigando un poco sobre la chica.

Emmett sonrió-Así es Carlisle ¿Cómo es que adivinaste? ¿Acaso ya eres otro lector de mentes?

-Claro que no, pero los conozco demasiado bien, así que continúen en lo que se quedaron, y por favor solo busquen lo relevante y verídico, mientras pienso que otras cosas podemos hacer.

-Esme por favor, vamos al cuarto, ¿ustedes estarán bien? Se refería a Alice y a Jasper.

-Si Carlisle-contesto Jasper-ya estamos superándolo.

No lo había notado, Alice tenía su mirada perdida y sonreía, ella tenía una de sus visiones.

-A partir de este momento, ya estamos mucho mejor-tercio Alice, y se levanto rápidamente arrastrando a Jasper junto con ella-vamos Jazz tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Por primera vez en esa largísima noche pensé claramente en las palabras de Carlisle y mi corazón dejo de sufrir aunque sea un poco, mas allá de esta vida se extendían millones de posibilidades, si existían los vampiros, creo que también podían ocurrir muchas cosas más…y a partir de eso momento, tenía un largo camino por recorrer, tenia que conocer a Angel, tenía que saber que sucedió con Bella…creo que mi ser ya no se encontraba vacio, como hace tanto tiempo, a partir de ahora una clara línea trazaba mi vida, ya sabia por donde tenía que seguir.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Que les pareció? Fue un capitulo un poco cargado de emociones, nuestros bellos vampiros nunca aceptaron, que el cabeza hueca de Edward hiciera tanta tontería junta, claro solo el guapísimo Carlisle lo puede traer de nuevo a la realidad…comentarios sugerencias denle a ese sexi botoncito y háganme un poco más feliz…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiero empezar dando una explicación clara de algo que esta pasando (que me mencionaron mucho, gracias chicas) , y claro no había notado por mi despiste al escribir (a veces lo hago muy rápido, las ideas llegan y antes de que partan, trato de atraparlas) así que me puse a leer, tranquilamente todo lo que había escrito con respecto a los tiempos y si en el primer capitulo tengo un grandísimo error (es por eso que no dan los tiempos) hablo de que Bella tiene 33 años y eso no es lo que debí de escribir, son 43 hermosos años, espero que ahora si den las cuentas…la abandonaron a los 18, se casa a los 27 (9 años) , y a eso le suman los casi 17 años de silencio de Alice (27) por eso empiezo en ya pasaron más de 20 años, aclarada la nota continuo…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Emmett POV.

Seguimos las indicaciones de Carlisle y continuamos la búsqueda, habían demasiadas paginas a nombre de la chica, así que solo nos enfocamos en lo principal, sin entrar a los clubes de admiradores y cosas por el estilo, yo tecleaba rápidamente mientras Rosalie copiaba y pegaba la información que nos parecía la más interesante, así continuamos por media hora más y dimos por concluido el asunto.

Rosalie mando a imprimir toda la información, yo me levante para avisar a Carlisle, llegue inmediatamente a la puerta de su cuarto y me quede ahí petrificado, los sollozos de Esme continuaban, solo que muy bajito, si no fuera vampiro hubiera sido imposible escucharlos, desgraciadamente nosotros teníamos esa habilidad y sentí que me dalia el alma al saber que Esme estaba sufriendo y que se retiro a su habitación para que sus hijos no la vieran descontrolada, mi mente busco frenéticamente palabras para consolarla, pero no llegaron a mis labios, sabia que nada de lo que dijera le aliviaría tanto dolor, lo único que pude pronunciar fue un:

-Ya esta listo Carlisle-y espere su respuesta.

-Gracias Emmett, en un momento salimos, ¿puedes avisar a tus hermanos? Fue una pregunta bastante tonta, el sabia perfectamente que mis hermanos habían escuchado todo, el solo quería alejarme de ahí.

-Si Carlisle, claro que si-fue mi única contestación, si Esme requería de espacio se lo daría, no me tenia por que inmiscuir en sus asuntos.

Jasper y Alice habían escuchado todo perfectamente, en ese momento salían de su habitación, la cara de duende me sonrío al pasar a mi lado, era la primera vez desde que comenzó todo, Jasper también sostenía una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, a veces esos dos me crispaban los nervios, se complementaban tan bien en todo…pero un momento, los dos estaban sonriéndose, definitivamente Alice tuvo que haber tenido una visión para enterarse de algo que nosotros no sabíamos, ella ya tenía otro estado de ánimo.

-Ya te escuchamos Emmett-me dijo Jasper mientras se acomodaban de nuevo en el sillón, yo solo me limitaba a observarlos, no sabía como pero me tenía que enterar de todo, la enana estaba ocultando algo grande, la vos de Rosalie me saco de mi pensamientos.

-Ya esta todo Emmett, creo que solo nos queda esperar a …no termino la frase Esme y Carlisle ya avanzaban hacia nosotros, así que mejor era prepararse, me ubique rápidamente a lado de Rosalie, los dos nos encontrábamos parados y preparados para compartir la información.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados y atentos, tosí un poco para darle importancia al asunto…-Quiero decirles querida familia que la chica solo ha concedido una entrevista a Vogue, así que resumí lo mejor de sus propias palabras, ella empieza dando sus generales y bueno empezaremos con lo primero:

-Nombre: Angel Arnault Pinault.

-Fecha de Nacimiento: 19 de Abril

-Edad: 17 años.

-Donde Naciste: en un lugar perdido del mundo, no quiso contestar esa pregunta pero todo parece indicar que fue en Estados Unidos, ya que tiene esa nacionalidad en su pasaporte.

-Edo. Civil: Soltera, pero con novio oficial desde los 13.

-Educación: aparentemente tiene un Master en Diseño e Historia del Arte, pero no aparece por ningún lado donde diablos estudio, no se por qué.

-Idiomas que domina: Inglés, Francés, Español, Italiano, Alemán, Mandarín, y espera poder aprender otros idiomas, por que le encanta comunicarse con las personas.

-Comida Favorita: Toda, por que le encanta comer cuando puede, no se por que dijo eso.

-Día de la Semana: Domingo, a de ser por que ese día descansa.

-Tu mejor hora del día: No tengo, a mí me encanta la noche.

-Bebida: Agua o Cola.

-Tus colores: Negro, Blanco y Rojo.

-Diseñador: mmm, Paolo.

-Mascotas: No tengo.

-Automóvil favorito: Tengo un Volvo de colección.

-Actualmente donde radicas: vivo entre Italia y Francia, cuando puedo la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la paso viajando.

-Nombre de tu Padre: creo que todos lo conocen Bernard Arnault

-Y de tu Madre: Jeane Pinault.

-Hermanos: no tengo.

-Desde cuando modelas: si cuenta toda la vida, mis primeras fotos fueron a los dos meses de edad, pero más concientemente empecé a los 8 en campañas publicitarias para mis padres y profesionalmente desde los 13.

-O sea desde que tienes novio: Si se podría decir que sí.

-Como se llama él: Carlo y ya lo conoces el siempre me acompaña.

-Vives sola: Si.

-Su abuelo fue fundador de la empresa LVMH, un gigantesco grupo empresarial que posee las firmas más famosas y lujosas del mundo, como Christian Dior, Louis Vuitton, Loewe, Givenchy o Möet & Chandon y era el llamado 2do hombre más rico en Europa, esto cambio al realizarse el matrimonio de su hijo Bernard con Jeane que era otra rica heredera del Grupo Pinault-Printemps-Redoute (PPR) poseedor de Gucci, Bottega Veneta, Yves Saint Laurent y Balenciaga, su más grande competidora.

-El matrimonio sirvió para que se olvidara la competencia y se fusionaran las empresas, convirtiéndolos en el 5to. Consorcio más rico del planeta, según Forbes, asi que por dinero la niña no padece ninguna restricción.

-Y además de rica heredera ella, genera 200 millones de euros al año, gran parte de ello lo destina a obras de caridad, su fortuna personal no esta calculada, ya que posee acciones de todo el consorcio, además de 3 marcas de ropa propias, perfumes, zapatos, ropa y demás.

-Aquí siguen dando explicaciones sobre las fundaciones, organizaciones y demás cosas que posee la familia y que bueno creo que no nos interesa para nada-hice una pausa esta parte era información vital- y la información más escabrosa viene ahora, adelante Rosalie, ella empezó a leer enseguida.

-Su familia ha guardado hermetismo desde siempre, su abuelo fue el que comenzó con esta "tradición" por así decirlo, era un hombre muy cuidadoso en sus relaciones públicas y enseñó a su familia a alejarse de los escándalos.

-Angel nació a los siete meses, en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, no se sabe donde exactamente, esta información la filtró un paparazzo que la sigue desde los 12 años, ya que descubrió que tiene pasaporte estadounidense.

-Su familia cambiado de residencia constantemente, con el pretexto de que tienen negocios en todo el mundo, pero la verdadera razón es que han sufrido todos diversos atentados, ella vivió el primero a los 2 años, fue un conato de secuestro que fue evitado gracias a su personal de seguridad.

-A los 5 sus padres adoptan a un niño y le pusieron Luciano vivió solo 3 años cuando desgraciadamente vuelven a realizar otro secuestro llevándose a los 2 niños, se pago el rescate inmediatamente, pero los hermanos no fueron devueltos, a ella la rescataron una semana después, no se sabe por que medio, el cuerpo de Luciano nunca apareció.

Rosalie hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-Un año después en el festejo del cumpleaños del abuelo, hubo otro atentado con bombas y fallecen dos de sus tíos uno con su esposa e hijos, el otro con su novia y la familia de esta, ese día anunciarían su boda.

Todos nos encontrábamos congelados, no era posible que a una misma persona le pasarán tantas desgracias y tan seguidas.

-Año y medio después muere una de sus tías junto con sus tres hijos, presuntamente en un incendio en su propia casa.

-Y cuando ella tenía 11 para la inauguración de un complejo turístico, atacaron a la familia completa que se encontraba ahí reunida, se supone que un grupo de empleados planeo todo, pero no se pudo comprobar, tomaron el complejo y sometieron a la familia el abuelo y patriarca de la familia se intercambio, tomo el lugar de los hijos y nietos, hubo un tiroteo donde murió el abuelo, la abuela y 5 personas más que se presumían eran de seguridad, encontraron 20 cadáveres más, se cree que eran los secuestradores, se supone que Angel se encontraba con los abuelos, pero no está confirmado solo fue la versión de un empleado.

Congelados esa era la palabra que nos definía en ese momento, solo había conocido a una chica que atraía problemas a su paso, pero esta definitivamente la sobrepasaba y por mucho.

-Ella se encontraba siempre en esos lugares-preguntó Edward.

-En la mayoría- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Esa niña esta pagando por algo-fue el comentario de Rosalie.

-Si quien sabe como ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo-murmuré-sobre todo hoy, tuvo un encuentro con 5 vampiros, uno sobre excitado con su sangre.

-Y tiene 17 años, los mismos que tenía Bella cuando nos conoció-Esme hablaba más para ella, que para nosotros.

-Huy si repite la misma historia que Bella, esta a un paso de encontrarse con una vehiculo a toda veloc…no termine la frase Edward se me tiró encima tratando de golpearme.

-¡Cálmate, solo trataba de bromear!-mencioné.

-No fue nada chistoso, Emmett, no me causo gracia que…el tampoco termino la frase Jasper había vuelto a la vida, y lo levanto tan rápidamente que casi ni se dio por enterado.

-Viste eso Carlisle, lo mismo pasó en el desfile, se volvió loco de pronto-como siempre Rosalie defendiéndome, por eso quería a esa mujer.

Carlisle se mostraba de lo más apacible y solo preguntó:

-¿Es todo Rosalie?

-Lo importante sí, de allí solo continúan con amenazas, extorsiones, anónimos y lo normal que la gente rica y poderosa recibe.

Todos continuábamos callados, esperando la opinión de Carlisle, cuando Jasper interrumpió.

-Les quiero comunicar que en el tiempo que nos tomamos, hice las llamadas pertinentes alguien partió inmediatamente para investigar el paradero de Bella, y todo lo concerniente a su familia, la respuesta la tendremos a mas tardar hoy en la noche, creo que por lo pronto no hay nada más que comentar.

Edward se levantó inmediatamente-Me voy a mi cuarto, necesito espacio-

Alice se levanto y fue directamente donde estaba Esme-Vamos a tu cuarto, para platicar un rato-la abrazo y allí se dirigieron.

Nos quedamos Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie y yo.

Me sentí un poco más tranquilo, ya podía hacer mis comentarios-No creo que esto sea obra de la casualidad ¿verdad Carlisle?

-Los están cazando como conejos-fue el comentario de Jasper.

-Es una clara obra, quieren acabar con ellos, o con ella específicamente-fue la conclusión de Rosalie, sin duda mi mujer era muy inteligente.

-La pregunta no sería esa, sería ¿Por qué? y ¿Quiénes quieren hacerlo?

Nos miramos intrigados, no teníamos ninguna respuesta para eso.

Alice POV.

Me lleve inmediatamente a Esme a su habitación, ya sabia por donde iría la conversación y la verdad quería mantener alejada a Esme de esos comentarios.

-Esme me prometiste enseñarme los cuadros que compraste-se lo dije con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿De verdad te interesan o solo querías alejarme?

La tome de la mano-De verdad Esme, me interesan verlos y mucho, enséñamelos.

Ella camino a un lado de su cama, todavía se encontraban envueltos, rasgo el papel y los acomodo en la cama, eran 2 levanto uno y se acerco a mi para que lo viera, me quede en shock completamente, recordaba esa escena, un bosque lluvioso, reflejaba dolor, soledad, abandono, casi me caigo de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Estas bien? Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Muéstrame el otro-ella lo hizo inmediatamente-estaba pintado por la misma persona era muy claro los trazos, los colores casi te llevaban a la ensoñación, era como sumergirse en un sueño.

-Y esto no es nada, había uno de un prado hermoso, lo quise comprar pero no estaba a la venta-Esme me miró fijamente sabía que había algo raro en mi.

Me senté mis piernas no podían soportar mi peso-Dime el lugar donde los compraste, fue casi una suplica que salio de mis labios.

-Te lo apunto, pero ¿para que los quieres?-en sus ojos se reflejaba un vivo interés.

-Voy a tratar de conseguirte esa pintura, y voy a tratar de que todos volvamos a ser felices, aunque no lo creas-en mi rostro se dibujo la más grande sonrisa, definitivamente alguien pertenecía a mi vida y de ninguna manera la iba dejar escapar-apenas amanezca me voy, confía en mi Esme cuando regrese te lo contaré todo.

Ella asintió, yo salí rápidamente del cuarto y pasé volando por la sala para llegar al mió.

-Jasper, ven te necesito-casi corro para mi ropero, la emoción me llenaba todas las fibras de mi ser.

-¿Que pasa Alice es felicidad eso que siento?

-Si es la más pura felicidad, así que necesito que te bañes, y que te cambies, tenemos que salir urgentemente-

-¿A dónde?

-A encontrarnos con nuestro destino…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Agradezco los comentarios de nielasol, aridenere, saleisha lane, prisgpe, lauri pichi, missju, miadharu28, me encantaron sus comentarios por que creo que ya entendieron un poco mas que tan retorcido es Edward, así que deseo que sigan comentando, por que soy tan explicita con la vida de Angel, lo entenderán un poco mas adelante cada una de las cosas que ha sucedido en su vida tiene una razón desgraciadamente, no muy placentera por que, asi de difícil es su vida, dejen sus comentarios, por que si no me voy a poner en huelga total…háganme mas feliz y ya saben con quien se va a encontrar Alice?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno chicas claro y alguno que otro chico me han hecho la pregunta del millón, sobre cuantos capítulos tiene mi fic, la verdad no lo sé, cuando empecé a escribir me llego a la mente el comienzo de la historia y de allí salte a cuando Angel entiende todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida, y de ahí pues han entrado otras ideas, al principio solo pensé en 10 o 12 cap. Y ahora ya estoy en el 10 y todavía falta, así que voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta quieren más de 20 capítulos o un desenlace más rápido…ja, ja, asi que ya saben en sus maravillosos review comenten…**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel POV.

Llegue a casa y todavía faltaban 2 horas para el amanecer, a veces ni siquiera sentía que pasaba el tiempo, solo flotaba como en otro mundo, otras como hoy era tan lento que incluso me llegaba a aburrir, sobre todo si tu acompañante se negaba a hablar en todo el trayecto, bajamos al mismo tiempo del carro, no espere a que Carlo me abriera la portezuela del carro, él solo se me observo un momento y se apresuró a buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta , abrió y entró yo me quede ahí parada como siempre, (era parte de nuestro sistema de seguridad) el encendió las luces y checo el sistema de alarmas.

-Todo esta seguro, ya puedes pasar-murmuró.

-Gracias-fue mi simple respuesta, tiré el saco que me había prestado en un mueble junto con mi bolso, me quite los zapatos e hice lo mismo con ellos y me dejé caer en uno de los muebles de la sala, sabía que tenía un interrogatorio pendiente.

Carlo se sentó frente a mí, solo me miraba.

-Dispara ya, te estoy esperando ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? Se que no vas a ir a dormir hasta que estén satisfechas todas tus dudas-

El estaba muy serio desde que le conté como me sentía, no era lo que yo quería pero entendía perfectamente que ese era su trabajo, "velar por mi seguridad y mi integridad", a veces me fastidiaba bastante seguir ese papel, era nuestra eterna actuación desde hace 5 años, yo prefería el papel de solo amigos.

-Describe exactamente como te sentiste, quiero saber todo-

-Solo te puede decir que me observaban…no miraban, me estudiaban, estaban pendientes de mis pasos…me vigilaban-

-¿Cómo la vez que te raptaron?-

-Si, como esa, solo que en esta ocasión…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me vas a tachar de loca-

-Sabes que no lo haría-

-Esta vez, sentí que eran 2 personas distintas, sentí que era una presa y que me iba a llevar el mejor cazador-

El evaluaba tranquilamente mis palabras, y estudiaba su significado, yo sabia que si le podía comentar mis miedos a alguien, la persona adecuada era él, cuando me secuestraron había sentido lo mismo y nadie me creyó, en ese entonces mis padres se encontraban de viaje y la niñera nueva decía que era mi imaginación, en aquella ocasión hice lo de siempre acudí a mi eterno confidente Carlo, él fue el único que me escucho, no como la niña consentida llena de miedos, sino como una persona que presiente el peligro, pero para ese entonces el solo contaba con 19 años, no era mi guardaespaldas y tenia que regresar a la universidad, así que antes de marcharse se lo contó a su padre, el era el encargado de la seguridad de mi familia desde hace años, él hizo caso omiso a todo, 15 días después nos secuestraron.

Carlo se altero mucho, se culpaba por no haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para mi, según su madre fueron los 15 peores días de su vida, casi no comió ni durmió se la pasó haciendo averiguaciones de nuestro paradero, hasta que consiguió que alguien le diera informes y me lograran rescatar, así que a partir de ahí cualquier indicio que le proporcionara era lo más relevante para él, aun antes de hacer cualquier investigación, según él confiaba en mis instintos.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? Preguntó

-Dentro de dos días, me están esperando para terminar las fotos del nuevo catalogo, solo me atrase por Paolo y este evento, si no ya estuviéramos ahí-

-Entonces voy a pedir apoyo para estos dos días, voy a llamar a alguno de los chicos-

-Esta bien todo lo que tu decidas, sabes que me encuentro completamente en tus manos-me levante para irme a mi cuarto, quería bañarme y cambiarme, así que le dije-Si quieres dormir unas horas, te aviso cuando este lista-

-Me parece bien, tengo que reportarme con tu padre a las 9, así que unas horas de descanso no me sientan nada mal-

-Yo quiero ir con Helene a la galería, quiero contarle todo lo que pasó anoche en la fiesta, me tengo que poner al corriente de los chismes de la alta sociedad, ya sabes por estar fuera del país ya no se quien anda con quien y no quiero cometer ninguna equivocación en alguna fiesta-

El sonrió, sabía perfectamente que no iba a comentar ningún chisme, se levanto de su asiento y me tendió sus manos para que me pudiera levantar-Vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto, que precisamente esta al lado del mió-

No tardamos mucho en llegar, se quedo parado junto a su puerta-Me baño y me acuesto, no se te olvide llamarme cuando estés lista- puntualizo, el entró al suyo y yo continué al mío, entre a mi pequeño santuario, adoraba estar en él.

Pude escuchar los sonidos de la ducha y después silencio, admiraba a Carlo, era de las pocas personas que conocía, que podía dormir al instante de poner su cabeza en la almohada.

Yo nunca he podido dormir así, siempre he padecido de pesadillas que hacen que me despierte gritando como desquiciada, así que he optado por dormir lo menos posible y cuando lo hago prefiero que sea de día.

Sentía una extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo, era una especio de hormigueo que me recorría por entera como si me anticipara que algo extraordinario me fuera a suceder, trate de apartar ese pensamiento, así que me acerque a mi guardarropa que era mi mejor refugio, me podía tardar horas decidiendo que ponerme, pero hoy quería algo simple y sencillo para visitar a Helene, que mejor que unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos, acompañado de una blusita blanca y…unas botas negras altísimas, mmm que mas? Ya se una bufanda a cuadros negros y blancos, lentes y creo que es todo.

Tendí mi ropa encima de la cama, había sido fácil decidirme ahora solo tenia que quitarme ese peinado que tenia, desmaquillarme, bañarme y volvería a ser una chica súper normal, me apresure empecé a sacarme las orquillas del cabello una por una, me tomó bastante tiempo liberarlo todo, cuando miré el reloj ya eran casi las 8, bueno ahora solo me faltaba una ducha rápida, así que entre al baño y rompí mi propio record de 10 minutos, casi inmediatamente salí de él, me vestí y después de un leve maquillaje, un poco de brillo en los labios y mascara en las pestañas ya me encontraba lista para salir.

Salí de mi cuarto, toque levemente la puerta de Carlo y me fui directamente a mi estudio, saque los 3 cuadros que tenia listos para Helene, este era mi pequeño secreto a parte de Carlo que vivía conmigo, mi madre y por supuesto Helene nadie más sabia que pintaba, era mi escape para librarme de mis demonios interiores, si no lo hubiera encontrado quien sabe que seria de mi en este momento.

Carlo apareció poco después, me observo mientras terminaba de prepararlos.

-¿Ya estas lista chica?

-Si, solo termino de envolverlos-me espero mientras lo hacia.

-Vamos, yo los llevo, te dejó con Helene y cuando termine con tu padre te regreso a buscar-mientras me dictaba mi itinerario nos encaminamos al carro.

El puso los cuadros con mucho cuidado en el asiento posterior, yo me subí de mi lado, nos acomodamos, y partimos velozmente a la galería.

Llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, a Carlo le fascinaba la velocidad y me enseño a amarla de igual manera podía conducir a 120 kph y me sentía completamente tranquila.

Nos estacionamos en el lugar de siempre, el tomo los cuadros y fuimos directamente a la galería, Helene estaba esperándonos, la salude con un efusivo abrazo.

-Hola Helene- dije al tiempo que la besaba-ya te extrañaba.

-Yo también mi niña, y mucho ¿como han estado?-

-Muy bien ¿no se nota? Di tiempo para que Carlo hablara.

-Hola Helene-fue su simple saludo, pude sentir la tensión entre ellos, era demasiado palpable.

-Pasen-nos indico y ambos caminamos a su pequeño despacho, Carlo se nos adelanto, puso mis pinturas a un lado y se despidió.

-Las dejo, me temo no poder desayunar con ustedes, pero tengo una cita y no quiero llegar retrasado-me dio un beso rápido y se alejo-Te llamo cuando termine.

-Esta bien- le respondí, el ya había desaparecido, nos sentamos en un cómodo sofá que tenía en su despacho, me encantaba ir ahí, Helene creaba un ambiente acogedor en cualquier espacio, y como yo la admiraba pues había puesto en sus manos mi departamento, nunca me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Me sonrió una vez más y tomo mis manos, al tiempo que me miraba afectuosamente.

-¡Estas bellísima! Y cada día creces más, quién iba a pensar que esa pequeña niña que conocí, se iba a transformar en una hermosa mujer.

-Me apenas Helene, no me digas esas cosas-ella soltó mis manos y me palmeo la rodilla.

-Vamos cuéntame como salió todo ayer, quiero escucharlo de tu boca, ya he leído los periódicos, pero no le hacen justicia a Paolo-

Le conté todo con lujo de detalles, además de mis aventuras en mi último viaje, ya habían transcurrido más de 4 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y aunque nos comunicábamos por correo o teléfono, nunca era lo mismo.

Además ella quería saberlo todo, me hacía preguntas y yo le respondía calmadamente, cuando de pronto nos vimos interrumpidas por la campanilla de la entrada.

-Disculpa debe ser la chica nueva que acabo de contratar, siempre se le olvidan las llaves-

Se levanto y fue a abrir yo me quede esperando, Helene tardaba y de pronto comencé a escuchar la conversación, no era su ayudante, eran clientes, ella quiso a mostrarles los cuadros, pero ellos estaban interesados solo en uno, yo sabía perfectamente cual era por el espacio donde estaban ubicados, desde que lo lleve no lo había cambiado de ese lugar, Helene decía que le traía suerte, ya que se podía ver desde la calle y te invitaba a entrar a observarlo detenidamente, claro que ella aprovechaba ese momento y sin darte cuenta salías después de haberlo comprado alguna cosa.

Los compradores insistían en llevárselo, ofrecieron una suma nada despreciable por él, Helene se negó diciéndoles que no estaba a la venta.

Ellos ofrecieron una segunda oferta, era una suma exorbitante, cualquier pintor estaría feliz por eso y ni hablar de su agente, pero Helene volvió a negarse nuevamente.

En ese momento consideré oportuno intervenir, me acerque a ellos que se encontraban de espaldas.

-La pintura es mía-ellos viraron a verme ahí pude apreciar la figura de los compradores era una chica bajita, con cara de duende, su piel era muy blanca casi traslucida, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba muy corto las puntas apuntando en todas direcciones, lo más interesante de ella eran sus ojos de un extraño color caramelo, en ellos se reflejaron por un segundo demasiadas emociones: felicidad, alegría, esperanza, circulaban tan rápidamente que casi puedo jurar que me lo imaginé.

Helene me miraba con incredulidad, no podía creer lo que les había dicho yo le sonreí y le indique con la mirada que estuviera tranquila, no iba a revelar mi secreto.

Mi mirada se posó en el chico, era demasiado parecido a la chica, pero a la vez muy diferente, si bien sus ojos y su piel eran iguales y eso les daba un aire de familiaridad, el era extremadamente alto y rubio, y demasiado callado, en sus ojos hubo un destello fugaz de ¿sorpresa? O algo parecido, eso si los dos eran hermosos, cada uno en su tipo, pero lo que sin duda me impacto es que eran demasiado atrayentes, mi ser entero me pedía a gritos quedarme junto a ellos.

-Como les decía el cuadro es mío desde hace mucho, Helene lo tiene como un préstamo para exponerlo aquí en su galería, a mucha gente le llama la atención, es una obra demasiado hermosa para tenerla oculta-

-Esta bien, si no esta la venta ni modo-la chica fue la que hablo-me tendré que conformar con otro-dijo mientras sonreía-lo quería por que a mi madre le gusto mucho y mi padre tenía la esperanza de poder conseguirlo para dárselo de regalo.

Helene intervino inmediatamente-Este no está a la venta, pero si quieres te puedo mostrar otros del mismo artista, hoy me llegaron unos muy temprano.

-Claro que queremos verlos- el chico rubio al fin intervino.

Helene se fue corriendo a su oficina para traerlos, así que nos quedamos los tres solos, se hizo un silencio algo embarazoso.

-Creo que nadie nos ha presentado, me llamo Alice y el es mi hermano Jasper-comento la chica bajita, mientras lo señalaba con la mano, yo me incline la abrace y bese en ambas mejillas era un típico saludo para mí, hice lo mismo con el chico, mientras le decía:

-Yo soy Angel y la dueña de la galería se llama Helene, de pronto me sorprendió el brillo de varias cámaras- los tres miramos a ver, a través del cristal se podían apreciar a varios fotógrafos y algunos periodistas, aparte de las personas que se pararon a curiosear, yo corrí a la oficina de Helene.

Al verme me pregunto-¿Qué pasa y ese alboroto?

-Lo de siempre, mi sombra (como irónicamente lo llamaba) ya me localizó, con ese alboroto no voy a poder salir de aquí.

-Tengo una idea-menciono Helene- que te parece si los entretengo mientras sales por la puerta trasera, pero hay que ser rápidos si no se van a dar cuenta de la maniobra.

-Me parece fantástico-dijo Alice-nosotros ayudamos, cuando Helene salga, yo aprovecho y corro por el auto, así los despistamos, ellos no se esperan eso.

-Pero no los perjudico, no me gustaría causarles ningún problema-era verdad no me gustaba, que otras personas pasaran por estos malos ratos.

-No es ningún problema, además te puedo ayudar a correr y si quieres puedo golpear a uno o dos, de esos tipos-lo decía como si me estuviera ofreciendo café, ese comentario de Jasper fue el que me hizo aceptar, sentí que me estaba ofreciendo el cielo.

Asentí-creo que es la única salida-me despedí de Helene rápidamente.

-Apurémonos el factor sorpresa es el importante-menciono Jasper y nos preguntó a todas-¿están listas?

-Si, contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo-Helene y Alice fueron a la puerta principal, al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo caminamos hacia la puerta trasera, el abrió y salimos rápidamente.

Yo me reí por lo bajo, Jasper enseguida me pregunto que me causaba risa.

-No puedo creer que me encuentre huyendo de los fotógrafos con un desconocido-

El se encogió de hombros-Yo nunca pensé escapar con una chica guapa, que es perseguida y a la que acabo de conocer hoy-

El extendió su mano y tomo la mía, sus manos estaban frías, pero no me causo extrañeza mas bien sentí un extraño deja vu, era como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

-Creo que necesitamos correr-me explico.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo mucho-diciendo esto le mostré el alto de mis botas-no están hechas para huir desesperadamente.

El sonrió-No te preocupes si te caes, yo te detengo-al terminar de decir esto sentí un tirón, ya estábamos corriendo, llegamos a la otra calle, y nos detuvimos por que un auto se aproximaba, mi pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo, ya casi no podía respirar. Yo estaba aterrorizada, como siempre mis delirios de persecución.

-¿Puedes confiar en mi? Me pregunto eso me hizo verlo a los ojos, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Si-fue mi única respuesta.

En un rápido movimiento, el me cubrió con su cuerpo y apoyo su rostro contra el mío, entendí la estrategia, para los del auto solo seriamos una pareja de enamorados besándose, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, el oxigeno casi no llegaba a mis pulmones, mi mente me pidió calma, pero mi cuerpo no respondió.

Jasper lo sintió así que aumento un poco la presión de su abrazo, mi respiración y mi corazón se tranquilizaron en el acto, el me acerco más a su cuerpo, yo me deje que me aproximara más a él.

El auto ya se alejaba, yo no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, el se separo de mi, pero aun me mantenía presa en sus brazos, nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Jasper?

-No entiendo-me dijo-¿de que hablas?

-De tranquilizarme, de eso hablo, me tocaste y sentí tranquilidad al instante-

Jasper sabía que no podía mentirme, el cambio había sido muy drástico como para no darme cuenta.

-Es un pequeño talento que tengo-me dijo y se separó completamente de mi-busque en sus ojos, el no metía.

-Si puedes hacer eso siempre, ya nada va a poder hacer que me aparte de ti- dije medio en broma.

-¿Es una promesa, el no separarte de mi?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que me tendía otra vez su mano para que la tomara.

Lo mire impactada-Es un juramento, si te hubiera conocido hace tiempo, otra sería mi vida-

-A partir de ahora será completamente diferente, te lo prometo, nunca más me voy a separar de ti-al terminar de decirlo, comenzamos a correr.

Sabía que lo que me había prometido era totalmente cierto y también sabia que lo iba a cumplir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Wow, yo quiero una promesa así, si, si, Jasper, Jasper, ra,ra,ra, que les pareció el cap. Espero sus comentarios ya saben solo háganme feliz, es mi cuota por escribir seeee. **

**Gracias a Lauri-Pichi y a saleisha lane mis porristas numero UNO, UNO, UNO., **

**PRISGPE: ya tienes repuesta de los cuadros.**

**PERITHA12: espero haberte ayudado a entender y gracias por los comentarios.**

**MISSJU: espero que te guste**

**NIELASOL: Dani ya estamos avanzando, ya conocieron a la chica,una buena visión verdad?**

**SAKURA-DLPM: Chica si son recuerdos**

**NELY CASTILLON: gracias por comentar, espero que te guste y también deseo que sea la primera de muchas historias.**

**ARIDENERE: Si va a recordar su vida pasada.**

**MIADHARU28: muy agradecida, que bueno que te gusto**

**CARMEN CULLEN 116: recuerdos muchos recuerdos.**

**CR89: se que este capitulo te va a complicar mas, espero te guste**.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas y alguno que otro chico me he portado bien este fin de semana y la musa estuvo por demás inspirada, así que empiezo…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Salí corriendo de la galería, mientras Helene hacia su trabajo de entretener a los reporteros y fotógrafos, yo me apresure a llegar al lugar donde estacione el carro, ya había previsto esto gracias a mis visiones, así que antes de ir, me ocupe de rentar un volvo plateado, no era mi favorito pero quería saber si Angel guardaba algún recuerdo de Edward, si había algo en su entorno que la obligara a recordarnos, ya que nuestros rostros no parecía ubicarlos ni le causábamos alguna emoción, por que al vernos ni siquiera se inmuto, no vi signos de sorpresa o titubeos, si acaso sintió la atracción normal de cualquier humano hacia Jasper y hacia mi, quería gritarle quienes éramos y me preguntaba una y otra vez si fuimos tan insignificantes en su vida que ni un vago recuerdo llego a guardar, esto me molestaba demasiado, ni yo misma entendía por que.

Por otro lado estaba la pintura, era el prado de Bella y Edward sin lugar a dudas, yo lo había visto muchas veces en diversas formas y aun después de que la abandonáramos regrese ahí, sin que nadie lo supiera, ella capto en un lienzo toda su hermosura, así que estaba segura que en algún lugar de su subconsciente estaban los recuerdos encerrados y luchaban día a día por liberarse.

En el transcurso de la noche mientras hablábamos de Bella, llegue a pensar que estaba equivocada, que mi mente me traicionaba, anhele que Bella estuviera viva y que fuera la autora de esas obras, pero la suerte ya estaba tirada y la vida continuo su camino, y aunque aun bailaba en mi corazón una pequeña esperanza, se acabo cuando sentí las pisadas de Angel detrás de nosotros, solo me basto sentir su presencia para que mis esperanzas fueran rotas, el verla y sentirla tan cerca me hizo estar totalmente segura que el Alma de Bella se hallaba encerrada ese cuerpo y que, no sabía de que extraña manera había ido a parar allí, pero su esencia se encontraba intacta en ese nuevo ser.

Angel era espectacularmente hermosa, si yo fuera hombre, claro hablo de un hombre "normal" de seguro me quedaría embobado viéndola, tenía el extraño don de "deslumbrar", el mismo que antes Bella admiraba en Edward, ahora Angel lo poseía, por eso era tan aclamada como modelo, aun la cámara podía captar ese don.

Entre mis tantos pensamientos llegue a donde había estacionado el volvo y comprobé que nadie me seguía, claro no era a mi a quien deseaban ver, pero al menos por seguridad tenia que tomar algunas precauciones, vi por aquí y por allá y nada, ningún intruso, entre tranquilamente al auto, claro no iba a despertar sospechas, lo encendí, arranque rápidamente y me fui de ahí, a Jasper ya le había contado anticipadamente este problema y trace un plan perfecto, para que tener una vía de escape, él ya sabía exactamente donde nos veríamos, llegué ahí en unos minutos y me estacione, no apague el motor del auto, ya que si todo salía bien nos iríamos de ahí inmediatamente.

Y claro que salió bien, en menos de 10 minutos los vi corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, me asombre de ver a Angel corriendo sobre esos tacones, "wow si fuera Bella esta chica ya se hubiera matado" y parece que llame a su antigua torpeza con el pensamiento ya que faltaba poco para llegar cuando ella tropezó, ese fue el pretexto para que Jasper no la dejara caer, en un movimiento la tomo en sus brazos y terminaron el recorrido, yo abrí la portezuela de atrás, el la deposito suavemente en el asiento y vino a sentarse al lado mío.

-Bueno señorita, es usted nuestra invitada el día de hoy así que ¿a donde quiere que la llevemos?-

-Lejos Alice, lo mas lejos que puedas-dijo casi en un susurro, por el esfuerzo al correr había perdido el aliento.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mi-nos alejamos de ahí, a una buena velocidad, no quería darle una mala impresión, así que maneje dentro de los limites establecidos, no quería que pensara que era una adicta a la velocidad, aunque claro que lo era.

Jasper y yo esperamos en silencio mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, cuando escuche su respiración volver a la normalidad, considere preguntarle donde quería que la lleváramos.

Ella respondió que estaba bien donde quisiera, yo no había estudiado ninguna posibilidad así que mejor le sugerí -¿Qué te parece si conduzco hasta las afueras y nos detenemos en algún lugar para tomar algo?- Jasper se me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, a él le seguía enfadando tener que fingir que nos alimentábamos.

-Me parece bien Alice, así les invito a comer algo en agradecimiento por haberme salvado, es más ya recordé un lugar apropiado así que sigue conduciendo y te voy dando instrucciones para llegar a ese lugar-

Jasper y yo nos miramos, no esa era la idea principal, pero si a ella le apetecía nosotros realizaríamos un esfuerzo.

-¡Oh, no! La oí exclamar.

-¿Qué pasa Angel? Pregunte un tanto preocupada, no se que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, tenia miedo de que se hubiera dado cuenta que se encontraba en un auto, yendo a un lugar lejano con dos extraños.

-Olvide mi bolso con Helene-dijo casi gruñendo, Jasper y yo no pudimos aguantarnos la risa.

-No te preocupes, llámala y pídele que lo guarde-diciendo esto le entregue mi celular- Jasper y yo lo rescatamos al rato- ese era un pretexto perfecto para volver a verla, sin duda alguna el destino estaba de nuestro lado.

-Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes, estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, si no es por Jasper que me controló…creo que me hubiera desmayado- dijo esto casi como una disculpa.

-Modelas y sufres de ataques de pánico, no lo puedo creer-dije.

-Modelar no me lo produce, más bien tengo delirio de persecución…por cosas que me han pasado, me encuentro en una situación así y mi cuerpo responde de manera extraña, a veces no se que me va a pasar, es algo de verdad extraño-ella hablaba mas para si misma que para nosotros.

-No te preocupes- le dije al tiempo que prendía el estéreo del auto, trate de buscar algo de música agradable, que nos permitiera continuar platicando pero sin interrumpirnos.

-Espera, esa es una estación del recuerdo-empezó a sonar una canción acompañada de una melodiosa voz-¡Me encanta esa canción! No la cambies-me suplico.

Ella comenzó a cantarla:

Tantas caras tanta voces a través del tiempo

Y de la inmensa oscuridad vengo saliendo lento

Un pasado que en el presente me causa agonía

Tratando de escaparme siempre

Y ver que no hay salida…

Me amaras, te amare por que vengo lo sé

Desde mas allá de los tiempos, de un lugar

De la eternidad siguiéndote a ti

Queriéndote amar.

Mi cuerpo no muere mi alma prosigue, esta condena

De llevar un secreto a cuestas que me convierte

Se que no es normal…

Me quede helada, por así decirlo, ¿que rayos es esto? casi parece que esta cantando su historia con Edward, Jasper también me miraba asombrado.

He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte

Tan solo con la convicción de poder entregarme

Que me toca combatir con este sentimiento

Que yo no puedo poseerte amor por que te pierdo

Vivo en la realidad de ver pasar y correr los siglos y los días

Un pacto de poder sobrenatural que se llevo mi vida

Y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra…

Ella la cantó con un sentimiento, que casi me pongo a llorar (si pudiera) había tantas verdades encerradas en esa canción, que era casi verla reflejada en ella, termino y continuaron otras más, yo me sabia algunas así que canté con ella, Jasper solo nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, Angel casi lo obligo a que se uniera, él lo hizo de buena gana, aunque lo negara, estar junto a Angel le hacia mucho bien.

Mientras cantábamos Angel me fue dirigiendo al lugar donde quería ir, ya estábamos próximos a llegar, según ella era una Villa hermosa y sobre todo era el lugar perfecto para comer sin ser interrumpidos.

-Da la vuelta en esta calle y avanza hasta el final-me pidió-ya llegamos.

Era cierto lo que dijo, en verdad era una villa hermosa "Michelangelo" así decía en la entrada, paré el auto y los tres bajamos al mismo tiempo, caminamos y llegamos a un pequeño portón, ahí se encontraba un guardia.

Era muy joven, pero por lo visto ya la conocía por que le dio una sonrisa inmensa al tiempo que la saludaba y abría para que pasáramos-Señorita que bueno que nos visita y que traiga con usted a sus amigos-

-Gracias Dino, puedes avisarle a Enrico que estamos aquí, dile que voy al privado-

-Claro que si señorita, voy volando-diciendo esto se marcho.

-¡Vamos! Alice, Jasper es por aquí-avanzamos por una pequeña brecha, bastante alejada de la construcción principal, caminamos y nos fuimos internando en un jardín exuberante que ocultaba perfectamente una pequeña cabaña, desde ahí se podía observar la campiña italiana en todo su esplendor, me quede embelesada por un momento.

Angel no entro a la cabaña, seguí avanzando por un costado, enseguida entendí por que, atrás de la construcción se encontraban una mesa, varias sillas y una tumbona donde se podía disfrutar toda la vista, apenas llegamos y ella se dejo caer en la tumbona.

-¡Adoro este lugar! Desde que era una niña mis padres me traían acá, teníamos reuniones familiares y nos quedábamos a pasar el día.

-Pero no sean tímidos ¡siéntense!-vi en su mirada tristeza y alegría mezcladas, sin duda por su mente pasaban recuerdos agridulces de su vida, parte de esa familia que ella mencionaba ya no existía, además de que ahora era mucho mas difícil para ella visitar un lugar público, siempre existiría el temor de lo que pudiera pasar a ella y a su familia.

Así permanecimos durante un momento, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando empezamos a escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cabaña, la estaban arreglando para que nuestra visita fuera más placentera.

Escuche unos pasos rápidos acercándose a nosotros, Jasper se puso alerta de inmediato.

-¡Bambina, que bueno verte! Exclamo el recién llegado, un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, calvo y regordete, sin duda alguna se encontraba feliz por esta visita, su cara lo reflejaba claramente, el se acerco a ella con los brazos abiertos.

Angel se levanto inmediatamente y lo abrazo- ¡Enrico, que bueno es volver a verte!-estuvieron abrazados unos segundos, cuando se separaron el no la soltó, solo le dio una mirada de arriba abajo.

-¡Que hermosa te has puesto bambina, si tus abuelos vivieran estarían orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido y tus logros mi niña, tus logros, todo el mundo comenta lo de anoche, los muchachos están locos por verte, hasta quieren tomarse fotos y todo, afortunadamente Dino, fue muy discreto con tu llegada, solo me aviso a mi, así que quédate aquí y cuando ya este todo listo la mama, te atenderá personalmente, tiene muchas ganas de verte, es más creíamos que ya no vendrías a vernos.

-¿Como pueden creer eso? De ninguna manera me atrevería a irme y dejar de visitarlos, Enrico sabes que todos ustedes son como mi familia, pensaba llamarte hoy y que prepararas todo para mañana, quería pasar el día con Carlo y mis padres, solo que tuve un encuentro con la "sombra" y salí huyendo con mis amigos.

Creo que Enrico ni siquiera había reparado en nosotros, no se había dado cuenta que alguien mas acompañaba a Angel, ella nos presento, y el nos sonrió encantado, estaba feliz de que ella llevara a unos amigos y se comprometió a hacernos pasar un día inolvidable en su villa, se despidió y se alejo rápidamente para que pudiéramos disfrutar de una buena platica, acompañada de un maravilloso vino.

-¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? Pregunto Jasper.

-Si desde que era una niña, nuestras familias han estado unidas desde siempre, es una historia muy chistosa y algún día se las contaré… y hablando de familia me tengo que comunicar con la mía, no vaya a ser que Carlo se ponga histérico, si se le ocurre llamarle a Helene.

Ahora fue Jasper el que le tendió su teléfono, ella le brindo una gran sonrisa y se aparto un poco para llamar mas a gusto, claro que con nuestro magnifico oído no nos perdimos nada de la llamada, ella le informo a Carlo que había pasado y que estaba a salvo y quería que la fuera a buscar mas tarde, el acepto no muy convencido, colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Jasper.

-Bueno mientras nos preparan esas delicias, ¿les parece si me cuentan algo de ustedes?

Yo sonreí, desde hace rato estaba preparándome para esto.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, soy americana, estudio, vivo con mi familia, me encanta la moda y las compras y actualmente estamos viviendo en Alaska, creo que es una descripción completa.

-Ja, ja, de verdad que fue completísima-Angel no se pudo aguantar la risa lo dije tan rápido y simplifique tanto que la sorprendí.

-Bueno Jasper ahora te toca a ti-dijo al tiempo que lo miraba

-Soy Jasper Hale, estudio, también vivo con mi familia, no me gusta la moda, y también vivo en Alaska.

Ella nos miraba sorprendida-¿Son hermanos de distintos padres? pregunto.

-No, se me paso un pequeño detalle, somos adoptados, nos adopto una maravillosa pareja que no puede tener hijos-no pensaba mentir sobre esta información, ella nos tenia que conocer de la manera mas certera posible-Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y además de nosotros tenemos 3 hermanos mas Emmett, Edward y Rosalie, ellos también estudian y son mas o menos de nuestra edad.

-¿Y todos están de vacaciones aquí?

-Bueno, no precisamente Carlisle tuvo un evento medico y como no quería dejar solos a sus 5 hijos nos trajo con el, ya sabes un padre que no confía en sus hijos adolescentes y hoy Jasper y yo nos escapamos para poder conocer un poco la ciudad, además de que también queríamos comprar el cuadro que es tuyo, Esme lo vio ayer y quedo enamorada de él.

-Que hijos más amorosos… no es cierto, que bueno que nos visitan si tuviera tiempo los llevaría a conocer varios lugares interesantes-

Eso fue el comienzo de una amistad, que fuimos afianzando con las horas que pasamos juntas, mientras "comíamos" la mama nos trato magníficamente, mientras Angel nos hablaba de su familia, su trabajo, y de toda su vida, nosotros le contamos todo lo "real" de la nuestra, me asombre con su capacidad de escuchar, ella realmente nos estaba poniendo atención y hacia comentarios muy originales de todo lo que le decíamos, hasta Jasper se soltó en la conversación era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el de verdad disfrutaba contando nuestra historia familiar, quedo encantada con mucho de los detalles y dijo que le encantaría conocer a Emmett, para saber si en realidad era tan chistoso, a Rosalie, para comprobar si era tan hermosa, y a Edward para escuchar si era tan magnifico tocando el piano.

Así pasamos varias horas, hasta que en un momento nos pregunto cuando partiríamos.

-En tres días-le informe-aunque te diré que este viaje fue de los mas maravilloso que he hecho últimamente.

Ella sonrió-Yo también me le he pasado muy bien y me gustaría mucho repetirlo, pero viajo mañana en la noche para Brasil, tengo unas fotos pendientes, después de eso me quiero tomar unas largas vacaciones de 6 u 8 meses cuando menos, tengo que concentrarme en la próxima colección de ropa, y…-dudo un poco antes de decirlo-en un evento que tengo pendiente.

-¿Dónde tienes pensado pasar tus vacaciones? Le pregunto Jasper.

-No tengo nada definido aun, pero me gustaría un lugar alejado de la gente, donde ni siquiera me conozcan y por supuesto no tenga que salir huyendo rápidamente, necesito un descanso urgente no he parado de trabajar desde hace 5 años.

Mire a ver a Jasper, el me contesto con un si silencioso.

-Y que te parece si te invitamos a nuestra casa, es amplísima, y esta alejada de la gente, ahí de seguro nadie te reconocerá, eso si debo advertirte que es un lugar bastante frio, claro que como nosotros ya nos acostumbramos, ya ni nos afecta, es mas creo que ya nuestra temperatura corporal es mas baja que la del resto de las personas, todos nos dicen que estamos fríos, pero por lo demás con un buen abrigo, la calefacción encendida y que estés junto a la chimenea, de seguro será un lugar agradable para ti.

Angel me miraba fijamente-¿de verdad Alice? Nos pregunto asombrada-¿no seré una carga para ustedes? ¿Sus padres no se opondrán a que lleven a una desconocida?

-Claro que no-contesto Jasper-Esme y Carlisle estarán felices que llevemos amigos, sabes de verdad es un lugar algo inhóspito y casi no hay mucha gente, es mas para ir al Instituto nos trasladamos diario casi una hora para llegar.

-Entonces acepto-cuando dijo esto empecé a saltar de felicidad, ella y Jasper me acompañaran en el festejo.

-Mmm-dijo algo indecisa-se me olvido mencionar que Carlo siempre me acompaña.

-No es problema como te dije, la casa es súper grande, hay lugar para todos.

-Entonces en menos de 15 días estoy con ustedes, en ese momento intercambiamos teléfonos, correos electrónicos y todos los datos para mantenernos en contacto, en eso estábamos cuando Carlo hizo su aparición, para llevársela.

Ella hizo las presentaciones necesarias y le conto rápidamente de nuestra aventura, el solo nos miraba algo intrigado y no hizo muchos comentarios, le indico a Angel que la esperaban en su casa y que tenían que retirarse, nos despedimos, ella nos abrazo fuertemente antes de irse y nos agradeció por todo.

-Tenemos un compromiso, nos vemos en 15 días-diciendo esto se alejo.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, solo que en dirección a la salida, caminábamos hacia el auto cuando Jasper me pregunto.

-¿Ya sabias que esto pasaría?

-Si, lo vi todo, por eso me prepare-

-Es ella verdad-más que pregunta fue una afirmación de su parte.

-Así es no tengo ninguna duda-

-Ya sabes lo que le prometí ¿verdad?

-Así es Jasper, sabia desde mucho antes que ustedes compaginarían muy bien.

-Mi promesa Alice, la pienso cumplir, no voy a separarme de ella a menos que sea necesario, así que pienso protegerla, aun sobre el mismo Edward si es necesario, tengo que compensar lo que le hice.

-Yo también Jasper, no pienso perderla otra vez…

-Aunque nos prohibieron acercarnos a ella-

-Te corrijo Jasper, nos prohibieron acercarnos a Bella, no a Angel, aunque técnicamente es lo mismo, estamos cumpliendo el mantenernos alejados del cuerpo de Bella-era algo intrincado mi pensamiento, pero el lo comprendió perfectamente.

-Y sabes que Jasper, al diablo…todo eso, ya seguimos una vez los deseos de Edward y nos fue muy mal, así que otra vez no volverá a suceder, quiero a Angel en mi vida y punto.

-Yo también Alice-diciendo esto me abrazo fuertemente-la necesitamos en nuestras vidas, esta vez tiene que ser como debió de ser…es mi oportunidad de reivindicarme, ¿sabes? Angel despide felicidad, lo pude sentir en este tiempo que pasamos juntos.

-Felicidad es lo que necesitamos Jasper, y te juro que esta vez no se nos va a escapar…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Que les pareció, les gusto mucho, poquito, nada? Ya saben espero comentarios

Lola- chica no olvides que esto es un fic, y trato de escribir cosas que obvio no pasaron en el libro, y aquí tal vez lo pueda resolver de una mejor forma, bueno al menos eso creo.

Miadhuru 28, Ale89, Prisgpe, carmenlr, missju, aridenere, nielasol, nely castillon, Gehry-Girl, saleisha lane, Carmen Cullen 116, sakura-dlpm, lauri-pichi a todas gracias por sus comentarios, y por las nuevas ideas que me dieron, si alguien quiere mandar su correo, tal vez asi pueda responder sus dudas, y mantenernos en contacto ya que todavía no se muy bien como manejar esto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok aquí estoy de nuevo pasando, y a petición de varias chicas que me pidieron un Edward, Edward, les presento uno.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward POV.

He estado dando vueltas en mi habitación desde que Emmett y Rosalie terminaron de hablar de Angel, el solo pensamiento de que Bella no vivía hacia que mi mundo se cayera en pedazos, me dañaba y me martirizaba a cada instante, Angel era el cruel recordatorio de que había hecho todas las cosas mal, con solo evocar el olor de su sangre, el palpitar de su corazón y su imagen en mi cabeza, me hacen pensar a cada instante que Bella puede estar muerta.

Esa posibilidad me destruye y mi cerebro no puede concebir la magnitud de esa verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ruego a Dios que esa posibilidad no sea cierta, me maldigo por ser tan cobarde y estúpido al pensar que manteniéndola lejos de mí ella estaría alejada del peligro, al apartarla de mi solo la deje a merced de Victoria y su venganza, fui un iluso al querer jugar con su destino, lo único que logre fue acabar con su vida, si el dolor me pudiera matar, seria el ser mas feliz de este universo, pero lo mas triste es que mi sufrimiento no remedia nada.

Cobarde, es la única palabra que se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, si no la hubiera abandonado, si hubiera tenido el valor de transformarla cuando ella me lo pidió, si hubiera…el hubiera no existe, por que hoy todo seria diferente y tal vez ahora ella estuviera viva y estuviera conmigo.

Puedo oír los sollozos sin lágrimas de Esme, ella esta encerrada en su habitación desde que Alice le llevo ahí, no ha salido para nada sigue envuelta en el velo de dolor que le ha dejado esta noticia, si de alguna manera pudiera acabar con su dolor, sin dudar lo haría, pero aun ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera un poco de consuelo.

Ya han pasado varias horas y ahora todo es silencio, ya no escucho a Esme y eso me tiene inquieto, no puedo saber lo que piensa ya ella me mantiene bloqueado, trato de escuchar algún pensamiento cercano solo para entretenerme, pero parece que no hay nadie mas en este piso, que curioso, este es uno de los momentos en los que extraño a la familia, con ellos cerca al menos no queda tiempo para el hastío.

Lo mas intrigante fue que hoy apenas amaneció todos salieron huyendo, Carlisle pretexto el cierre de la convención, Emmett y Rosalie que les hacia falta algunas compras por hacer, los únicos que no dieron ninguna excusa fueron Alice y Jasper, ellos solo mencionaron un "nos vemos luego".

Esto es demasiado para mi y ya no puedo soportarlo mas, salgo de mi cuarto y voy al de Esme, quiero que salga para platicar con ella, golpeo muy suave se que ella esta ahí adentro y no hay necesidad de hacer mucho ruido, ella me contesta con un "ahora no Edward, por favor"

-Esme, necesito que me escuches-ella dudo un momento, pero la escuche levantarse para abrir la puerta, abrió pero no salió se quedo ahí parada observándome.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Ya no puedo aguantar mas, me marcho, solo quería avisarte.

Ella me sonrió tristemente-Otra vez vas a hacer tu voluntad, ¿es que todo lo que ha sucedido no te ha servido de nada? Ya una vez jugaste a ser Dios y solo lastimaste a todos a tu alrededor ¿no ves cuanto dolor hay? me miraba pero en sus ojos solo veía reflejado decepción y mucho dolor-Soy tu madre Edward, pero si tu así lo quieres, no puedo ni quiero detenerte, haz lo que consideres…ya no tengo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para pedirte que lo consideres, lo único que te suplico es que si ya tomaste tu decisión se lo comuniques a la familia-diciendo esto cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

Me quede congelado, ella tenia toda la razón no había aprendido nada, empecé a caminar muy lentamente por la estancia, quería evaluar las posibilidades y como podía explicar mi decisión a la familia, pero era muy difícil de encontrar una manera, así que camine hasta los muebles de la sala y me tumbe en ellos, ahora solo me quedaba esperar que ellos regresaran.

Observe las ventanas, otro crepúsculo mas, otro día que moría lentamente y otra noche que empezaba a hacer su aparición, en estos momentos es cuando deseo volver a ser humano, me gustaría poder tener la bendición del sueño, seria un maravilloso escape de todo, al menos por unas cuantas horas, al mismo tiempo seria una salida demasiado fácil, mil pensamientos iban y venían cuando escuche a Rosalie y Emmett acercarse a la habitación.

-Puedes abrir la puerta Emmett, tengo las dos manos ocupadas-

-Claro que si amorcito, aunque sigo creyendo que son demasiadas cosas-

-Aprende Emmett, para Alice nunca es suficiente-terminando de decir esto la puerta se abrió y entraron, Rosalie y Emmett tenían sus manos llenas de paquetes de todos tamaños.

-Ustedes dos de verdad me sorprenden, nunca pensé que en realidad necesitaban tantas cosas-lo dije sarcásticamente y los dos se me quedaron viendo, pero ninguno contesto, al menos no audiblemente, Rosalie solo pensó "que diablos te importa, metete en tus cosas, hay perdón, se me olvidaba que no tienes nada en que meterte" y Emmett "compórtate Edward"

-Hola Edward- me saludo Emmett, muy normalmente-por favor pasen y dejen lo demás por aquí-dijo señalando un lado de la sala y 3 muchachos hicieron su aparición con mas paquetes, mmm, ahora estaba entendiendo habría que disimular un poco, creo que esos chicos estaban muy bien entrenados por que no escuche sus pensamientos o es que acaso me encontraba demasiado alterado, Emmett se encargo de los paquetes y los despidió dándoles una generosa propina.

Esme salió de su cuarto al escuchar el pequeño alboroto que se armo, su cara era el reflejo del asombro.

-¿Qué es esto Rosalie? Pregunto muy intrigada, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

-No te molestes conmigo Esme, yo no tengo nada que ver, todos esto-dijo mostrando las muchas bolsas que ahora se encontraban por todas partes-es un encargo de Alice, ella me dijo que si quería hacerse cargo de todo, no le daría el tiempo para comprar todo lo que necesitaba y no solo me dijo a mi, a Emmett le encargo otras cosas ¿verdad?

-Así es, la enana siempre lucha para ser ella quien haga las compras, así que a mi sorprendió que quisiera nuestra ayuda, además ella quiere, si es posible que partamos mañana a primera hora, ya que 15 días no son suficientes si queríamos terminar con todo…

Rosalie ya se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas, según ella estaba pensando en dividir todo en secciones para que así fuera más fácil organizar todo, así que le pidió ayuda a Emmett.

-Emmett, ayúdame por favor, al rato deben de traer mas y tenemos que tener arreglado esto, quiero que todo se encuentre clasificado para cuando llegue Alice-ella se escuchaba muy animada, Esme solo miraba todo con curiosidad y daba miradas discretas al interior de las bolsas, rogando interiormente para que Rosalie le pidiera su ayuda, ella quería ocuparse en algo.

Su deseo se cumplió de inmediato-Esme si quieres también nos puedes ayudar, mira lo básico es ropa de dormir, térmica, bufandas, sacos, ropa de calle y también hay lencería-mientras le daba instrucciones le iba señalando los lugares donde se encontraban ya los montoncitos que se iban formando de esos artículos-en unos momentos nos deben de traer mantas, ropa de cama, almohadas, edredones y demás, así que esto se va a convertir en un pequeño almacén.

El rostro de Esme cambio de inmediato sin duda alguna estar ocupada en algo le ayudaba, ahora se veía emocionada, revisaba las bolsas y se movía por aquí y por allá, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, yo los miraba bastante consternado parecían hormiguitas organizando todas esas compras.

-¿Para que es todo esto Rosalie? ¿No te adelanto nada Alice? ¿No menciono para que o para quien quería todo esto? Pregunto Esme intrigada.

-De verdad Esme, no tengo idea, mira Emmett y yo, nos encontrábamos en una joyería, no podía decidirme entre unos aretes o un collar y de pronto sonó mi celular, claro era Alice, me dijo que buscara en mi bolso, en el iba a encontrar unas libretas de apuntes y unos bolígrafos, que le diera uno a Emmett por que el también lo iba a necesitar, y que apuntara algunas cosas, me dio una larga lista, mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo con Emmett, y dijo que cuando llegara nos explicaría con lujo de detalles.

-Eso fue todo, a mi me pareció algo divertido, ya que no teníamos mucho que hacer y decidimos que la ayudaríamos.

Escuchamos que alguien se aproximaba gracias a nuestro magnifico oído, instintivamente todos miramos a ver en dirección a la puerta, antes que tocaran Emmett ya estaba cerca de ella.

-Deben de ser las demás cosas que estamos esperando-menciono antes de abrir y así era los tres muchachos anteriores acompañados por dos mas entraron, todos ellos llevaban cajas e iban hasta el tope, el ultimo batallo bastante para poder entrar sin tirar ninguna de ellas, cuando terminaron de acomodarlas hizo su aparición Carlisle.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Pregunto.

-SON COSAS QUE NECESITA ALICE-respondimos todos al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar sonreír, si alguien tiene la fuerza para hacernos cambiar de animo es Alice, quien sabe que se trae esa chica entre manos.

Carlisle, se fue a sentar a mi lado, mientras Emmett, despachaba a los muchachos después de otra generosa propina, ellos estaban muy agradecidos por ello, así que el los acompaño a la puerta y hasta la cerro, después regreso para continuar en donde se había quedado.

Rosalie seguía supervisando que todo quedara según las instrucciones de Alice, Emmett y Esme se encontraban muy entretenidos, Carlisle y yo solo nos limitamos a observarlos y cuando por fin, cuando creí que todo ya se encontraba organizado Jasper y Alice hicieron su aparición y claro junto con ellos 8 personas mas y también estaban cargando paquetes de todos tamaños, Alice y Jasper tenían una cara de felicidad que no podían con ella, creo que se la habían pasado muy bien comprando.

Por un momento tuve una imagen de un recuerdo fugaz de la mente de Jasper, estaba abrazando a alguien, y ese "alguien" no era precisamente Alice, fue demasiado rápido enseguida Jasper empezó a pensar en su tarde e compras.

-Pasen muchachos por favor y dejen las cosas de aquel lado- Alice estaba señalando el único espacio que se encontraba vacio en ese momento, ellos se movieron rápidamente para dejar todo, y se volvió a repetir la misma escena solo que esta vez fue Jasper el que les dio la propina y los despidió.

Alice ya había dejado lo que tenía en las manos, así que se acerco a donde estábamos sentados y dijo-Que bueno que están todos reunidos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles-

-Creo que quieren saber a que se debe todo esto-lo dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba los paquetes-esperaba que continuara, ya todos habían dejado lo hacían y se habían ido a sentar para escucharla.

De pronto se escucho la canción de macho men, la hubiera esperado de Emmett pero no del teléfono de Jasper, Alice se tenso inmediatamente, si no hubiera estado observándola tan detenidamente ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

-Permítanme, necesito tomar esta llamada-Jasper se fue inmediatamente hacia su cuarto, mientras Alice comenzó una platica sobre las ventajas de estar en Milán, sobre las tiendas y todo lo que puedes encontrar en ellas.

Jasper fue muy breve, pero no pude escuchar nada, gracias a la charada de Alice y el beneficio de las compras, el regreso inmediatamente y se fue directo a la computadora, tecleo rápidamente y enseguida varias hojas comenzaron a imprimirse.

-Si ya lo puedo ver, estoy recibiendo la información gracias-fue todo y colgó.

El estaba mirando en todo momento a Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza, como siempre mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa en la que todos estábamos excluidos y tuvieron la graciosa idea de bloquear su mente, así que tampoco me entere de nada.

Una rápida idea cruzo por mi mente "información" sentí un vuelco en mi muerto corazón, esa información es la que estuve esperando durante todo el día, información de mi Bella.

Todos nos miramos expectantes, teníamos el mismo pensamiento, pero Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Es la información sobre Bella, Jasper?

-Así es, solo termino de imprimirla y voy para allá-

-Maldita sea, deseaba que esa impresora terminara rápido, sentía que ya no podía esperar mas-

Jasper volvió a mirar a Alice, ella volvió a asentir, me pareció que fue para darle valor, y para pedirle que continuara, ahora él tenia en sus manos la información completa de que había pasado con Bella, pero no solo eso también tenía mi futuro en sus manos.

-Ven aquí Jasper siéntate junto a mi-suplico Alice.

Yo me sostenía el tabique de la nariz, en un intento vano por controlarme, quería llegar hasta el y arrebatarle esa preciosa información, Jasper comenzó a hablar muy tranquilamente.

-La persona a la que le encargue este trabajo es muy confiable, así que este informe es 100% verídico, le proporcione el nombre completo de Bella y todos los datos que Alice y yo recordamos de ella y le pedí que investigara a partir de la fecha en que nos fuimos, creo que no era necesaria la información antes de eso, así que a partir de ahí comienzo…

-Poco después de cumplir 18 años la Srita. Swan, se perdió en el bosque, fue encontrada días después en un estado catatónico muy grave, ella nunca relato lo ocurrido, ni como se había perdido, o que fue lo que la llevo ahí, aunque se corrieron varios rumores, uno de que fue atacada y la encontraron malherida, otros sobre que la quisieron secuestrar, y otros mas infantiles como que la abandono su novio y no lo pudo aceptar, tuvo un extraño problema de salud que nadie supo explicar y su estabilidad mental se vio muy afectada.

Ella paso casi 6 meses en el hospital después de eso, regreso a su casa pero personas muy allegadas a ella decían que ya nunca fue la misma, solo permaneció 3 semanas en ese lugar, ya que tuvo que ser ingresada después de su primer intento de suicidio…

-No puede ser-grite-le pedí, le suplique, que no hiciera nada tonto, por el bien de Charly-

-Creo que no te escucho-me contesto Rosalie-¿o acaso esperabas que te obedeciera después de que la dejaste abandonada?-ella hizo una pausa- De verdad Edward me sorprende tu torpeza-

No podía concebir lo que escuchaba, mi Bella no pudo querer matarse, ella debía olvidar todo y a todos, esa era la opción que le di.

-Continuo-dijo Jasper-Estuvo de Hospital, en Hospital, esperando que la ayudaran, pero no fue así, ella lo intento de nuevo-Jasper tuvo el tacto de no volver a mencionar la palabra suicidio-pero pudieron salvarla, solo que esta vez sus padres tomaron la determinación, de que no podían hacer nada por ella, así que encontraron un lugar especializado en esos casos, en Cuba y hasta ahí la trasladaron, en ese lugar le ofrecieron un tratamiento nuevo y revolucionario, que creían que la ayudaría a salir de ese estado, para ellos esa fue la mejor opción, solo que cada uno se encontraba muy ocupado con sus vidas, por lo que ni Charly, ni Renee pudieron acompañarla y un amigo de la familia se ofreció a asistirla en todo momento se llamaba Jacob Black.

Yo me levante y empecé a dar vueltas, el maldito perro la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo, esa era la razón por la que había decidido casarse con el, si esa era la razón.

-Cálmate Edward-me pidió Carlisle, si no crees poder escuchar esto te comprendemos, si quieres irte…

-No, aquí voy a continuar-

-Ellos se mantuvieron en ese lugar alrededor de 2 años, ella mostro en ese tiempo una visible mejoría, después de eso los doctores decidieron darle de alta, para que regresara a su casa, así lo hizo pero fue por corto tiempo, ella quería terminar de estudiar y se marcho a Canadá donde le ofrecieron una buena beca como estudiante de intercambio, así que se traslado para allá, eso si siempre acompañada por el Sr. Black, ahí termino la preparatoria y comenzó la universidad, ella estudio con mucho empeño y se graduó con honores, fue la mejor de su clase y la que dio el discurso de despedida de su generación, un discurso muy emotivo que hablaba sobre como reponerse del dolor y seguir adelante, fue un tema muy singular y hasta ahora muy recordado por todos los que estuvieron en su graduación, la mayoría de sus amigos esperaban que regresara a su hogar pero no lo hizo, ella se quedo en Canadá y comenzó a ejercer en lugares marginados y con mucha necesidad, muchas veces sin ningún pago de por medio, ella creía que esos lugares eran los que requerían de mas ayuda, la llamaron de diversos lugares e instituciones públicas, para dar charlas, conferencias y demás, fue ascendiendo y al mismo tiempo escribió 5 libros de autoayuda, en los que hablaba de cómo reponerse de la soledad y cosas por el estilo, fue una persona muy respetada en su campo, hasta que decidió regresar al lado de su padre, ya que se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba de su ayuda, se establece en la ciudad de Forks al mismo tiempo que anuncia su compromiso con el Sr. Jacob Black, cosa que sucedería 8 meses después, para ser exactos un 18 de Abril…-

Jasper paro de leer, el vio a cada uno de nosotros, y nos advirtió-Esta es la parte difícil…es mejor que se preparen, la boda se preparo para esta fecha, todo se realizo según lo acordado, al terminar la ceremonia hubo una interrupción, apareció una mujer amenazándola, la señora Isabella, temiendo por la integridad de los invitados, les pide a todos que se retiren, la mayoría lo hizo inmediatamente, pero no lo hicieron todos…la puerta de la iglesia se cerro intempestivamente, se escucharon gritos y demás, unos comenzaron a correr, otros a gritar y se armo un caos total, nadie se explica como se desprende un tramo del techo de la iglesia, que cayo sobre ella y varios invitados, llego viva al hospital, pero debido al grado de lesiones, los doctores comunican que no se puede hacer nada por ella, solo hay que esperar lo inevitable, en ese accidente también murieron 8 personas mas, que se encontraban con ella en la ceremonia.

-Hubo una conmoción en el pueblo, muchos recordaban su historia y como había llegado a superar el caos, otros la recordaban como la gran escritora, muchos como su ayuda, otros tantos como su amiga, fue un entierro muy concurrido, llegaron personas de varios lugares, relatando como ella los había ayudado a salvarse de la oscuridad, aunado a todo esto, estaba que nadie creía que falleciera tan joven y mucho menos el día de su boda, así que se convirtió en una especie de leyenda.

Así que señor Jasper, siendo una historia muy difícil de creer, le anexo a la presente una foto para confirmar lo que digo, por el momento es todo pero en los siguientes días, le mandare a su domicilio, todos los pormenores de esta investigación, gracias. R.

Jasper alzo una hoja y nos la enseño a todos, en ella se apreciaba una lapida y decía:

"A la memoria de Isabella Black, amada esposa e Hija" siempre te recordaremos, la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte.

-"No puede ser"-solo eso alcanzo a decir, me encuentro en estado de shock mi mente no logra asimilar esta dolorosa verdad.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-

Emmett se movió rápidamente para sujetarme, no lo logro, yo ya esperaba ese movimiento, Jasper fue el siguiente, pero me pude librar de su agarre, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso me desestabilizo, nunca me lo espere de Alice, Rosalie fue en su ayuda y entre todos me sostuvieron.

-Déjenlo- ordeno Carlisle, todos lo escucharon pero no estaban convencidos de hacerlo-Suéltenlo-ellos me soltaron uno por uno mientras Carlisle se acercaba a mi.

Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos me mostraban a un Edward demasiado alterado, el puso su mano sobre mi hombro, esa fue la señal para que Rosalie, que era la ultima me soltase.

-Ya no esta viva Edward-

Yo me quede helado, pero moví mi cabeza negativamente.

-No lo creo, no lo acepto-murmure.

-Ya no esta viva Edward-volvió a repetir.

-Puede ser una equivocación Carlisle, tal vez la confundieron con otra persona-mis argumentos sonaban vacios.

-Acéptalo de una vez, Bella ya no esta viva-

Estas palabras me taladraron mi muerto corazón, en ese momento caí al piso y rompí en sollozos secos, todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y sentí el corazón estallar en mil pedazos mi amor ya no vivía…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Que les pareció, les gusto mucho, poco, nada, ya saben lo que espero, gracias a todos los que me han agregado a favoritos y demás, mi único pero… es que son muchísimos mas que los me han agregado a favoritos(y cuando digo muchísimos, hablo de una gran diferencia) que los que me dejan review, así que necesito 25 cuando menos, para que pueda actualizar el próximo capitulo, de verdad necesito sus comentarios y sus ideas.**

**Gracias a Carmen Cullen 116, saleisha lane, Nely C., aridenere, Angy Malfoy que me acaba de descubrir, Gehry-Girl, missju, Prisgpe, Lauri-pichi, sakura-dlpm, nielasol, carmenlr, miadharu28, por ser mis fieles seguidoras y por dejarme comentario me encantan, y ya siento que quiero a todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arggg, este es uno de los capítulos mas difíciles que he hecho hasta el día de hoy, me la he pasado pensando y pensando, cual seria el siguiente paso para la familia Cullen, espero no defraudarlos con lo siguiente:**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Cuando Edward recibió la noticia pude ver como se dibujaba la incredulidad en su perfecto rostro, su mente se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que Bella actualmente estaba muerta, el se encontraba en un estado de negación total y lo único que había decidido hacer era lo de siempre: huir, ese era siempre su escape, era su típica salida en los momentos difíciles, mis hermanos conociendo esto de antemano y sabiendo que el era el mas rápido de todos actuaron velozmente, Emmett y Jasper se lanzaron sobre el y trataron de atraparlo antes de que saliera corriendo, fallaron, entonces tuve que intervenir, gracias a que mantenía mis pensamientos bloqueados, ni siquiera lo vio venir, además de que nunca esperaría esa "traición" de mi parte, yo era la ultima en encararlo cuando sucedía algo, pero hoy era diferente, hoy tenia que intervenir por su propia seguridad.

Hice unos movimiento rápidos y le propine un fuerte golpe, solo logre desestabilizarlo pero esto nos dio la pauta para poder sujetarlo entre todos, con Edward si queríamos ganar una lucha teníamos que anticiparnos a todos sus movimientos, siempre teníamos en nuestra contra que el era capaz de leer todos nuestros pensamientos, así que teníamos que ser mas inteligentes que el, sino lo lográbamos en los primeros minutos nuestra causa estaría perdida nunca podríamos alcanzarlo, claro que hoy trabajamos todos juntos, el sabia que cuando lo hacíamos éramos un equipo casi invencible y letal, y mas aun si actuábamos en contra de él.

Edward luchaba por liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de golpearnos y lanzaba mordiscos al aire en su afán de escapar, éramos una patética muestra de una pelea entre hermanos, Edward mostrándonos su máxima expresión de furia y nosotros en nuestra máxima expresión de cuidado hacia él, lo sujetábamos pero sin lastimarlo, ese era nuestro verdadero yo al descubierto, Edward siempre fue nuestra prioridad, siempre, y aunque el luchaba el agarre de Emmett este era demasiado fuerte para liberarse, así nos mantuvimos unos segundos esperando que se calmara aunque sea un poco, Carlisle se acerco lentamente y nos ordeno que lo soltáramos, ninguno siguió sus instrucciones, todos lo seguimos sujetando fuertemente.

-Suéltenlo-fue una orden demasiado rotunda para no obedecerlo, Carlisle sabia exactamente que tono usar para ordenarnos algo y obligarnos a obedecerlo sin chistar para nada, el era nuestro padre y nos lo demostró en ese preciso momento.

Uno a uno lo fuimos soltando, el ya se encontraba un poco mas calmado aparentemente, yo sabia que no era así aprendí a leer sus ojos y sabia que el continuaba muy alterado, por eso aun ahora Rosalie se negaba a soltarlo del todo, fue así como Carlisle llego hasta el y le puso una mano en su hombro, indicándonos que a partir de ahora el tomaba control sobre esa desesperante situación, Rosalie entendió el mensaje lo soltó aunque a regañadientes.

En ese momento di un vistazo a la habitación y repare en el daño que habíamos causado el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los muebles de la sala se hallaban en una posición grotesca, las mesitas, las lámparas y los adornos en general se encontraban rotos y regados por todos lados ¿que extraña explicación daríamos para que no nos consideraran unos inadaptados sociales y nos permitieran regresar a este hotel? no se, lo que si estaba segura era de que ahora lo primordial era centrarnos en Edward ya que venia un golpe muy duro para el.

Carlisle trataba de hacerle entender que la muerte de Bella era algo contundente, desgraciadamente, el se negaba a aceptarlo, una parte de su mente se encontraba bloqueada ante esta realidad, no se si lo repitió dos o tres veces, no estaba precisamente escuchando, yo solo esperaba la reacción ante este hecho, Edward siempre fue el que se mostraba mas fuerte, era el que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, era el que ocultaba con una mascara de tranquilidad en su rostro que todo funcionaba normalmente, por eso ahora la caída de ese muro de protección seria mas dramática, esa coraza auto impuesta se iba a resquebrajar en cualquier momento y no sabia ciertamente si podría recuperarse de ese trance tan difícil, Edward podía quedarse perdido para siempre en su mente.

Ya que ese era el único lugar que le proporcionaba una verdadera protección de la realidad, el se podía quedar varado en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, en un fugaz momento feliz que paso junto a Bella, y quien podía culparlo aun yo muchas veces me resguardaba en el fondo de mis recuerdos para no sentir que me rompía lentamente.

El callo al suelo y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, parecía un títere el cual manejaban horriblemente, de su garganta escaparon sollozos secos, que me desgarraron mi muerto y frio corazón, no me gustaba ver en ese estado a Edward pero sabia ciertamente que no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlo, al menos no físicamente, Carlisle era el mas cercano a el y trato de calmarlo con palabras, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, el seguía sollozando fuertemente, enseguida se acerco Esme y lo abrazo como si fuera un pequeño, le hablo muy tiernamente por un largo espacio de tiempo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza muy amorosamente, así se pasaron un buen rato, Emmett y Rosalie también se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo al igual que Jasper todos se encontraban alrededor de Edward tratando de brindarle un alivio a la herida de su corazón, pero todo fue inútil, todos las culpas que el tenia guardadas se desbordaron en ese momento y continuaron así por varias horas, yo no me moví de mi lugar solo los observe silenciosamente esperaba que llegara el final de ese ataque de culpabilidad, ese seria mi momento para actuar, por que sabia de antemano que seria el mas difícil.

Entre todos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a su habitación yo los seguí silenciosamente los sollozos comenzaron a apagarse muy lentamente, hasta que solo se podían escuchar susurros, el repetía una y otra vez que Bella no estaba muerta, que eso no era posible, el se acomodo en el regazo de Esme en una extraña posición fetal, parecía un niño pequeño, abandonado, solo, yo sentía una enorme pena por el, de pronto todo murmullo cesó, su mente ya se encontraba a kilómetros de nosotros, me abalancé inmediatamente, sabia que mi momento había llegado y era justamente ese, muchas imágenes comenzaron a ir y venir en mi mente, esperaba que Edward al menos pudieran captar alguna de ellas, que se aferrara a ese recuerdo, para no dejarse arrastrar a ese pozo sin fondo del cual no había salida.

-Edward, Edward, mírame, háblame, te necesito aquí conmigo.

No hizo el menor caso, yo sabia de antemano que eso iba a suceder, ya lo había visto pasar en una visión y sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad para salvarlo, por eso había jugado mis cartas de manera magistral esa misma mañana, por eso me había acercado a Angel de forma tan certera sabia que no podía desaprovechar ningún minuto, ya que era la vida de mi hermano la que estaba en juego.

-Edward, no quiero que te vayas, te necesitamos, le suplicaba mientras con mi mente mezclaba las imágenes de Angel y de Bella al mismo tiempo, sabia que era un juego sucio pero dado lo que estaba sucediendo, era mejor que le pidiera perdón después.

-No creo que te responda Alice, se encuentra en un estado de negación-me dijo Carlisle.

-No es negación, es algo peor su puede quedar así perdido para siempre-

-¿Cómo es eso posible Alice? Me pregunto Esme muy asustada.

-Tuve una visión esta mañana, yo ya sabia que todo esto pasaría, el no iba a poder reponerse de esto a menos que lo ayudemos-

-¿Quieres decir que no nos esta escuchando? Pregunto Emmett

-Si nos escucha, creo que alguna parte de su mente esta en funcionamiento, pero si el no quiere regresar, no lo va a hacer.

Esme y Rosalie gritaron asustadas en ese momento, todos esperábamos una reacción dramática de su parte, pero lo que nunca nos imaginábamos es que el fuera a hacer esto, que bloquera su mente para alejarse de la realidad.

-Jasper, necesito que tengas en tu mente todas las imágenes de Bella y Angel que recuerdes, lo mismo de ustedes Emmett y Rosalie.

-Esme continua hablándole no lo dejes de hacer, Carlisle necesito que me acompañes a la sala necesitamos terminar empacar todo lo que compre, además quiero que rentes un avión privado, lo vamos a necesitar para trasladar a Edward- mientras continuaba hablando, se me ocurrió la explicación perfecta que daríamos al hotel, por todo el desastre que causamos.

-Carlisle, le dirás al gerente del hotel que tu hijo es epiléptico y tuvo un ataque muy fuerte, que vamos a necesitar una ambulancia para el traslado y requeriremos de la renta de un Jet privado, tu eres Doctor y no es necesario que otro te asista, pero si necesitamos de su prudencia y silencio al respecto, no nos gustaría hacer un escándalo de esto ¿te parece?

-Es perfecto Alice, hace rato que trataba de inventar una mentira creíble.

-Carlisle, ¿que consecuencias pude tener que Edward se quede así?

-No se Alice, un humano puede vivir muchos años en estado vegetativo, se le alimenta con sondas, se le suministra suero, se le proporciona la atención necesaria y puede permanecer así, pero un vampiro…no se, hay muchos que se han negado a alimentarse y se convierten en cascarones secos…pero no quiero que mi hijo termine de esa manera.

-Lo se Carlisle por eso hice algo loco esta mañana-el me miro fijamente.

-A veces me das miedo Alice, pero lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerte, sea lo que sea, que hayas hecho se que fue por el bien de Edward, pero ¿no hubiera sido mejor evitarle esta pena?

-No se podía evitar, si hubiera estado en mis manos lo habría hecho, tu sabes que el futuro a veces cambia, no es un trazo completamente seguro, yo me estoy apoyando en eso.

-Entonces esto era inevitable-

-Así es, respecto a Bella, era inevitable, su reacción también, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, ni por cambiarlo.

-Entonces Alice ¿Qué hiciste?

-Invite a esta chica Angel a nuestra casa, tengo fe de que Edward reaccione al sentirla cerca.

El me miraba, pero sabia que su mente trabaja a mil por hora, estábamos hablando de la vida de su hijo.

-Es muy peligroso, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Así es pero vamos a estar alrededor de ella, protegiéndola, tengo la esperanza que al menos si siente su esencia cerca algo en el va a despertar, y lo va a hacer reaccionar...algo lo tiene que traer de regreso Carlisle.

-Entonces Alice, que así sea, yo no me opongo a que ella venga y creo que Esme será de la misma opinión.

-Solo nos falta Emmett y Rosalie…

-No importa si ellos no quieren estar cerca de ella lo entenderé…pero y ¿Jasper? No sentirá demasiados deseos…-no lo deje terminar de hablar.

-No lo creo, hoy pasamos casi todo el día con ella, para Jasper es agradable y creo que ya casi se puede controlar completamente…sus necesidades.

El sonrió ampliamente, esta idea al menos era una pequeña ayuda para poder continuar… ¿por ella fueron todas estas compras? Me pregunto al tiempo que señalaba las bolsas que la familia se había pasado arreglando toda la tarde.

-Si, como siempre me anticipaba a lo que esta por venir.

-Entonces Alice, adelante estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que hagas, si esta chica tiene que vivir con nosotros, que se haga, todo sea por salvar a Edward…

Yo asentí-Ve con el gerente y explícale "nuestro problema" yo termino aquí y arreglo las maletas y lo demás.

Carlisle se encamino a la puerta-Una pregunta Alice ¿En cuanto tiempo llegara ella?

-A mas tardar 15 días.

El salió inmediatamente, yo empecé a guardar todo a velocidad vampírica ahora el tiempo ya no estaba de nuestro lado, sentí llegar a Jasper.

-¿Te ayudo? Me pregunto en sus ojos reflejaba una gran tristeza

-Claro que si amor-casi nunca le decía así, pero hoy, el también necesitaba un poco de cariño-necesito que me ayudes a guardar todo lo de aquí y después continuamos con las maletas y todo lo demás-hice un ademan amplio- si puedes igual poner un poco en orden el cuarto, me ayudarías muchísimo.

El asintió pero sabía que interiormente luchaba con muchos conflictos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto, también es por mi culpa, es consecuencia de todo lo que paso…

-No Jasper, no te culpes por lo inevitable…además este es tu momento de reivindicarte, cometiste un error si, pero no vas a pasar toda tu vida culpándote, tenemos que encontrar soluciones, además ahora eres mas fuerte en muchos aspectos, y tu deseo de sangre ya casi lo mantienes a raya, ahora al que debemos de cuidar va a ser a Edward, cuando el la "sienta" sus instintos animales van a ser los primeros en surgir…pueden pasar muchas cosas, nuestra prioridad va a ser protegerla.

-Si y que Dios nos ampare para poder conseguirlo….ese fue mi ultimo comentario, antes de continuar con la vorágine de actividades que nos esperaban.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Alguien importante me sugirió que deseaba ver sufrir un poco más a Edward, deseo cumplido, todo por no pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas…**

**Giise Cullen me gustaría que mandaras tu correo para explicarte un poco más**

**Gracias a aridenere, miadharu28, sakudlpm, prisgpe, yolabertay, Angy Malfoy, missju, nielasol, saleisha lane, lorenamtz, iris, yosep-cm, nely c. por sus mensajes y su apoyo llegue a 15 review, jeje este es el alimento del escritor asi que animense y denle a ese hermoso botoncito quiero leer sus opiniones….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Creo que definitivamente voy a hacer los capítulos un poco mas cortos para que pueda avanzar en la historia, tengo tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo…que he llegado a la conclusión que es mejor avanzar, gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y a los que dejaron reviews yolabertay, nielasol, miadharu28, lorenamtz, arinenere, serenatenoh, sakudlp´m, chocolate22, vanesax3, nely c. por dejar comentario, chicas perdón si a veces no puedo contestar, es por falta de tiempo no de ganas**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Jasper arreglo el cuarto lo mejor que pudo y regresó al cuarto de Edward, aun así el desastre era demasiado evidente, pero ya ni modo eso ahora no era de vital importancia, termine de empacar las compras y corrí a mi habitación para arreglar mi ropa y la de Jasper, lo hice en tiempo record gracias a mi velocidad vampírica, lo deje todo listo en espera de Carlisle, que continuaba arreglando las cosas para el traslado de mi hermano.

Al entrar a la habitación pude notar que nada había cambiado, trataban de animar a Edward pero el continuaba inerte, así que lo mejor seria dar instrucciones a los demás, era una prioridad que todos creyeran que éramos una familia normal.

-Esme puedes ir a empacar tus cosas y las de Carlisle, el debe a estar a nada de regresar-

Su mirada se encontraba vacía, ya no había rastro de la Esme chispeante y alegre que siempre nos acompañaba, más bien era una autómata que me miraba, era como si de pronto hubiera dejado de existir.

-No lo vamos a dejar Esme, Jasper y yo lo cuidaremos, mientras tu empacas tus cosas, los mismo tu Rosalie, hay que arreglar todo, apenas y llegue Carlisle nos marchamos-ella se levanto ya no era la Rosalie egocéntrica y fría de siempre, en su rostro se denotaba una verdadera preocupación por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Emmett, así acabaremos mas rápido-le ordeno ella a Emmett, el se movió muy lentamente, era como si arrastrara una pesada lápida en su espalda que le impedía cualquier movimiento, no tenia que ser una lectora de mentes para saber que el también estaba sufriendo.

Rose, tuvo el buen tino de acercarse a Esme y empujarla levemente, ella se negaba a obedecer, en ese momento solo era una madre que se negaba a abandonar a su hijo.

-Vamos el va a estar acompañado, mis hermanos no lo van a dejar solo ni un minuto, además va a ser por poco tiempo-la voz de Rose era casi una suplica, creo que eso fue lo que ayudo a Esme a salir de su estancamiento.

Ella comenzó a caminar y se paro justo en el marco de la puerta, se giro muy lentamente y me rogo:

-No dejes que se sienta solo, Alice-

-Así lo hare Esme no te preocupes, anda por que Carlisle regresara en cualquier momento-mi respuesta le dio el valor suficiente para salir de la habitación.

Yo me acerque a la cama y me acosté a un lado de Edward, lo levante un poco para poder pasar mi brazo debajo de su cabeza, necesitaba que el sintiera nuestra presencia, se que lo que estaba pasando era muy difícil y ninguno de nosotros podía entender las verdaderas dimensiones de su dolor, así que lo único que nos quedaba por hacer es tratar de ayudarlo.

Comencé a hablarle amorosamente, al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el cabello con la mano que me quedaba libre, empecé desde el día que nos conocimos, en como me agradaba vivir con el, como disfrutaba su compañía, le dije que lo amaba mucho, que el había sido el mejor hermano que la vida me pudo brindar, platique sobre las tantas veces que fuimos juntos al instituto… deseaba que de un momento a otro el abriera sus ojos y me brindara esa hermosa sonrisa de lado, y me dijera que se encontraba bien, pero nada sucedió.

Jasper, que se había limitado a observarnos hasta ese momento se acerco a la cama, se sentó al otro lado de Edward y le tomo de la mano, la habitación se lleno casi instantáneamente de amor y tranquilidad, esta era la manera de Jasper de comunicarse (yo siempre pensé que era la mejor) me brindo una sonrisa triste, pero me indico con un movimiento que continuara…así lo hice, hable y hable, de todo lo que se me vino a la mente, mientras Jasper mantenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, era extenuante para él, lo sabía, pero por amor a Edward estaba creando un ambiente controlado para que él se sintiera mejor.

Creo una burbuja de confort en la habitación y por instantes no solo recordaba los buenos momentos con Edward, sino también como había nacido mi amor hacia Jasper, recordé la primera visión que tuve de él, el sitio donde nos habíamos conocido, la primera noche que pasamos juntos y otros detalles que se quedaban ocultos a veces en la memoria, él siempre se considero un monstruo de destrucción yo nunca lo vi así, desde el primer momento supe que era un ser lleno de amor y de ternura y aunque se creía es eslabón más débil de la familia el era uno de los mas fuertes, yo sabía que su lucha era constante y que el trabaja día a día por mantener sus instintos bajo control, que este esfuerzo no solo lo hacía por mi, lo hacia por el "bien de la familia" la familia que el también anhelaba conservar, solo por el hecho de mantenerse a la par de nosotros y seguir conservando su humanidad.

-Te amo Jasper-me salió así de fácil.

El me brindo otra sonrisa triste, pero inmediatamente sentí otra oleada de amor inundando la habitación, esa era su forma de decirme te quiero y entendí que el también estaba pensando en lo mismo.

No tomé el tiempo, ni supe cuanto permanecimos así, solo sé que tratamos de rodear a Edward de esa sensaciones que creía dormidas y las cuales él se había obligado a mantener ocultas debajo su disfraz de indiferencia, le recordamos con sensaciones como había sido el amor cuando llego a su vida, por que era la única manera de que regresara a la nuestra.

El amor ese veneno único que te mata o te vuelve a la vida, en este instante era lo único de lo que podíamos hacer uso para que reaccionara ¿que pasaría después? no se, ni me importaba, lo único que deseaba es que el regresara… quería a mi hermano de vuelta para poder continuar.

La voz de Carlisle nos saco de nuestro ensimismamiento, se escucho un poco mas alta de lo normal, era su forma de avisarnos que estaba ahí y que de un momento a otro entraría a la habitación…era la manera de avisarnos que ya era hora de partir.

La puerta se abrió y él entró inmediatamente a la habitación, su rostro era el de un padre sumamente preocupado, unas arrugas se formaban en su frente, detrás de él venían dos enfermeros, ellos traían empujando una camilla.

Jasper y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente, teníamos que darles espacio para que ellos maniobraran libremente.

-Vayan por sus cosas, mientras yo me ocupo de su hermano-nos ordeno Carlisle.

-Esta bien papa, ya tenemos todo listo-conteste

-Muy bien, entonces ayuden con sus maletas, un empleado de confianza del hotel nos indicará por donde debemos de salir.

Jasper y yo nos retiramos inmediatamente, fuimos directo a nuestro cuarto y levantamos todo lo que teníamos que llevar enseguida fuimos a la salita de estar, Emmett ya se encontraba junto a un carrito, en el estaba acomodando las maletas.

-Traigan eso para acá, que por hoy voy a ser el maletero oficial-

El empleado del hotel lo quiso ayudar, Emmett se negó rotundamente.

-Lo siento, pero las chicas de esta familia son muy especiales con su equipaje, así que es mejor que yo lo haga, ya que se como acomodar sus cosas.

Fue una salida inteligente, ya que el pobre no iba a poder ni siquiera levantar, la maleta mas pequeña, Carlisle hizo su aparición, Edward ya iba acomodado en la camilla, el empleado del hotel fue el primero en salir, después la camilla con Edward, Carlisle se puso detrás y llamo a Esme.

-Ven conmigo cariño-la sujeto de la mano y avanzaron a paso firme.

Jasper y yo fuimos los siguientes, detrás iba Rosalie y de ultimo Emmett, no se como se las arreglo pero logro colocarlo todo, aunque un poco precariamente, nuestra pequeña comitiva ya se encontraba en camino.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y llegamos al elevador, no lo tomamos seguimos de largo hasta el final y dimos vuelta a la izquierda, allí se encontraba oculto el elevador de servicio por el bajaríamos, las puertas se abrieron y aunque era mas grande de lo normal era seguro que no daríamos todos, Carlisle también lo pensó así que nos dio instrucciones:

-Los primeros en bajar seremos nosotros con Edward, ustedes deciden quienes van después-diciendo esto se metió al elevador y se cerraron las puertas, ellos ya iban en camino.

-Creo que seguimos nosotros, aunque si quieres nos quedamos y ayudamos con las maletas-le sugerí a Emmett.

- No es necesario, las maletas las manejo yo-

-Entonces mucho cuidado Emmett-el elevador ya había regresado las puertas se abrieron y entramos ¿vienes Rose?

-No me quedo con Emmett, por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos abajo-acto seguido apreté el botón para que las puertas se cerraran.

Carlisle nos había advertido que por ese lapso de tiempo, el elevador no sería utilizado por nadie más y habían enviado solo a un empleado para que nadie se enterara del "problema", los enfermeros era de extrema confianza, esto me hacia pensar que no era la primera vez que en ese hotel ocurría algo como esto.

Llegamos y las puertas se abrieron, salimos inmediatamente y el elevador volvió a subir, nos encontrábamos en el área de descarga del hotel, esperaba ver una ambulancia pero no fue así, en su lugar había 3 camionetas, con cristales polarizados, una de ellas se encontraba acondicionada para transportar la camilla, sin que en el exterior se dieran cuenta en ese momento ya se encontraban acomodando a Edward, en la segunda viajaríamos nosotros y en la tercera iría el equipaje, Carlisle sin duda había previsto todo.

Así que lo único que nos quedaba era subirnos, comencé a caminar hacia el vehículo en que nos iríamos.

-Sube yo me quedo a ayudar a Emmett-

Obedecí inmediatamente y me acomode en mi lugar, pude admirar el vehículo era una camioneta equipada a todo lujo, los asientos de piel eran muy cómodos, sin duda en otro momento, me hubiera gustado disfrutar el final del viaje.

Rosalie fue la segunda en subir ella se acomodo en el asiento delantero, afuera escuchaba a Jasper y a Emmett "discutir" la forma correcta de distribuir las maletas, cuando terminaron se subieron, Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie y Jasper fue a mi lado, enseguida Emmett cerró la puerta, el chofer que estaba esperándonos subió y arranco, enseguida comenzamos a avanzar.

Mi teléfono vibro, lo abrí inmediatamente.

-Ponlo en altavoz-me ordenó Carlisle, aunque no era necesario lo hice.

-Nos dirigimos a un aeropuerto privado, en el nos espera en jet, el vehículo esta dividido y es especial para estos casos, en la primera parte están los asientos para los pasajeros, en la segunda es donde viajara Edward, con su madre, yo abordare con ellos para vigilar que todo este en orden, cuando despeguemos iré con ustedes, tengo algo que comentarles.

Terminando de decir esto colgó, enseguida cerré mi teléfono y lo guarde.

-¿Qué pasa Alice, es algo grave? Pregunto Emmett.

-Lo que pasa es…

-SSSShhh, silencio Jasper, es mejor que Carlisle lo diga.

Emmett y Rosalie ya se habían virado para verme de frente, ellos estaban esperando mi respuesta.

-Ok, esta bien, no me corresponde a mí contarlo todo, así que si son tan amables no me hagan más preguntas, que no les puedo responder-

-¿Pero si vamos a enterarnos del "gran secreto"? pregunto Rosalie

-Si, y esto es lo ultimo que voy a decirles- no quedaron muy conformes, pero al menos me dejaron en paz y regresaron a su antigua posición.

Acto seguido me acomode en mi asiento y dirigí mi mirada hacía la ventanilla, y aunque todavía era de madrugada, podía ver gente que ya caminaba por las calles, faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero para ese entonces nosotros ya estaríamos rumbo a nuestro hogar.

Jasper se acerco un poco más a mí y me abrazo, yo solo me pude acurrucar un poco más a su lado, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero nada de esto serviría.

-Tranquila, todo se va a solucionar.

-Eso espero Jasper, es lo único que deseo…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Como dije antes un poco más corto pero al menos creo que voy a tardar menos en actualizar, y creo que todos van a estar mas tranquilos…**

**Lauri te extraño…**

**Shale….te necesito**

**Je, je como saben comentarios denle a ese hermoso botoncito para animarme…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias a carla vampiro, lorenamtz, Angy Malfoy, missju, Carmen Cullen 116, aridenere, miadharu28, nielasol, serenatenoh, yolabertay y gracias a los que me han añadido a favoritos disminuyeron mucho mis rewiev, será que ya no les gusta mi historia o de plano me dedico a otra cosa, extraño a muchas personitas ¿??? que me dejaban comentarios largos y muy interesantes y snif ahora ni un saludo me dan….así que mejor sigo adelante no sea que me ahogue en la pena….**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carlisle POV.

Llevábamos media hora de vuelo, Esme se encontraba en un estado de desolación total, todo el recorrido del hotel al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno, no veía la hora de alejarnos de Italia, quería tratar de poner distancia de ese lugar, desde ahora solo lo recordaría como el "lugar" que me causo tristezas, desolación y la perdida de mi hijo.

Miré a Esme, ella tenia sujeta la mano de Edward y le hablaba de todo lo que significaba él para ella, se me astillaba el corazón cada que ella pronunciaba alguna palabra, sabía que era difícil para todos, pero no podía olvidar que para mi Esme lo sería más, ella era la madre de Edward en todos los sentidos, y creo la persona más compenetrada con él, por eso era a un más difícil todas las decisiones, una incorrecta y… no se a lo que nos llevaría, pero al menos había que intentarlo…no quería fallarles, ni a Esme, ni a mis hijos, pero tampoco quería poner en peligro a un inocente…

Por eso pronuncie las difíciles palabras…-Esme tengo algo que decirte…

Y le conté todo desde mi punto de vista…

Ella escucho tranquilamente, cuando termine le suplique su opinión…espere ansiosamente su respuesta.

Ella me miro con una de sus sonrisas más transparentes-Por mi hijo Carlisle, yo hago lo que sea, así que puedes comunicárselo a los muchachos, anda de una vez, yo me quedo con Edward…

Esta era la indicación, solo había que comunicárselo a los muchachos, me levante estaba a unos metros de ellos…me arme de valor, y entre al otro compartimiento…

Jasper me vio enseguida y pregunto

-¿Cómo esta todo allá atrás?-

-Bien, en lo que cabe-aspire lentamente mis pulmones no lo necesitan, pero era un viejo habito imposible de rehuir.

-Quiero que me escuchen un momento, así que acérquense, por favor- hablar de esto era difícil, por donde quiera que se le viera.

-Quiero que sepan que esta decisión fue muy difícil, la medite ampliamente, antes de tomar la decisión final, y ahora ya la tengo…así que es un hecho y no pienso cambiar de opinión suceda lo que suceda…

-¿De que hablas Carlisle, me tienen en ascuas desde hace rato?-como siempre Rosalie fue la primera en hablar.

-Antes de comunicarles mi decisión, quiero que sepan que Esme y yo los amamos, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los queremos así como son, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus aciertos y equivocaciones, para nosotros no importa el orden de su llegada a nuestras vidas, lo único importante son ustedes, todo lo que somos y todo lo que hacemos, es para el bien común de la familia…y quiero aclararles que no tenemos preferencias, ni diferencias, creo que siempre se los hemos demostrado…¿no es así?

Cuatro cabezas se movieron al mismo tiempo-Entonces les suplico que me entiendan…y que me ayuden, por que esto que estamos viviendo esta fuera de cualquier proporción…como médico me es imposible manejarlo, por eso lo quiero manejar como padre, ya que creo que por ahora es lo más viable-al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Alice me dio una posible solución…algo loca, como ella lo llamó, mi mente lo deshecho enseguida, pero mi corazón que es el que ahora estoy utilizando, me dijo que no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que esto fue lo que me decidió…-espere un momento y continué hablando.

-Pero ante todo, no quiero tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden, por eso les suplico que si no quieren apoyarnos o no están de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer, me lo comuniquen, de verdad, no creo justo obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren…así que lo dejó en sus manos la decisión que quieran tomar…

-Quiero recordarles que este problema lo desencadeno su ida a ese desfile, ¿lo recuerdan?

Mis cuatro hijos respondieron si-En ese desfile se encontraron con una muchachita, muy hermosa que altero completamente a su hermano…aunado a que su sangre casi lo vuelve loco y por poco comete una tontería…y ni hablar de su esencia…al parecer era idéntica a la de Bella.

-Esto hizo que la mente de Edward se disparará y deseara saber el paradero de Bella…como siempre lo complacimos…pero desafortunadamente su mente no lo soporto, ahora se encuentra en un estado catatónico, del que no creo poder sacarlo.

-Y creo que también hay que mencionar, que no puede leer su mente-menciono Alice.

-Entonces creo que entenderán el por que de su reacción, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo con todos mis años de vida, había tenido un encuentro de este tipo…y aunque ahora manejemos varias teorías nunca estaremos seguros de que es lo que haya pasado…desgraciadamente esto no ayudo a su hermano, al contrario, creo que fue lo que lo hundió más…

-Entonces ¿no hay nada más que hacer por Edward? pregunto Emmett

-Si hay-ahora fue Jasper el que hablo

-Creo que me he ido por las ramas- mencione-pero era importante para mi decirles todo esto ¿me entienden?

-Si- contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Me es difícil aceptar que medicamente no puedo hacer nada y desafortunadamente la única persona que podría hacer algo por él, esta muerta, la única opción que nos queda es Angel…

-¿Cómo? grito Rosalie muy molesta.

-Cálmate por favor-suplico Alice

-Explícate, Carlisle-rogó Emmett.

-Creo que la única opción que nos queda es traer a Angel…no se tal vez ella logre hacer reaccionar a Edward…

-¿Cómo? Volvió a Gritar Rosalie, al tiempo que sus ojos centellaban.

-Eso no lo he pensado, tal vez si los acercamos poco a poco, no se…algo se me ocurrirá cuando llegue.

-No entendí-menciono Emmett-cuando llegue ¿A dónde?

-A nuestra casa Emmett-contesto Jasper.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si-contesto Jasper.

En ese momento mi mirada se fijo en Emmett

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, yo estoy de acuerdo.

La siguiente fue Alice.

-Yo te lo propuse, así que no hay ningún problema, ni conmigo no con Jasper.

Todos miramos a Rosalie, ella era la última-Solo esperamos tu respuesta Rosalie-

-No lo considero correcto…espero unos segundos y después continuo hablando-es peligroso tener a una humana con nosotros, no quiero recordárselos pero todos sabemos que paso con Bella…

-Si Rosalie pero Jasper ya se superó-fue Alice la que intervino para defender a Jasper-además ya la conocemos y no fue tan difícil para él…

Tuve que hablar, si no enseguida empezaría una batalla campal con ellas- por eso pedía la cooperación de todos, tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo conjunto, no quiero exponerla a peligros innecesarios, es una persona…y es muy frágil…

No alcance a terminas Rosalie volvió a hablar

-¿Sabe lo que somos?

-No-respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Se lo contaremos?

-Creo que sería lo justo…pero no lo puedo asegurar, saberlo también la coloca en un extremo peligro, así que delante de ella tendremos que disimular, aunque sea al principio…

-¿Entonces es un hecho que viva con nosotros?

-Si, así es.

-Ah ahora entiendo, el por que de todas las compras-dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que añadir, que sea bienvenida…esa fue la respuesta de Rosalie.

Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero quería corroborarla, no sea que me equivoque-¿No te opones Rosalie?

-No estoy de acuerdo, eso que quede bien claro y quiero que lo entiendan, para mi es como sentarnos en una bomba de tiempo, pero por encima de todo no soy un monstruo, aunque a veces lo aparente, primero esta la tranquilidad familiar y la salud de Edward, así que estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

-Y si esta es la manera de apoyar y ayudar, pues lo haré…

-Siiiii-grito Alice, ella corrió emocionada y abrazo a Rosalie, Emmett hizo lo mismo, Jasper fue el siguiente, yo el último.

-Gracias Rose, de parte de Esme y mío muchas gracias.

Eso fue todo, la familia entera ahora estaba de acuerdo eso me hacia sentir más tranquilo, faltaban detalles, muchos detalles, pero al menos mi familia estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Me retiré para dejarlos solos, fui a donde estaba Esme y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Aceptaron Esme, todos aceptaron- una sonrisa fugaz cruzó mi rostro.

Ella me miró y me sonrió, solo que su sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-¿Crees que de verdad funcione Carlisle? dime la verdad, no quiero que me mientas.

-No lo sé Esme, no conozco a la chica, y la verdad es que no creo posible que existan dos personas con la misma esencia…y tampoco hay una explicación lógica para esto, sin embargo nada perdemos con intentar ¿no lo crees?

Ella soltó a Edward y tomo mis dos manos.

-Lo deseo Carlisle, deseo verdaderamente que suceda un milagro y si ese milagro se llama Angel…yo…seré la persona más feliz…

-Yo también amor de todo corazón es lo que más deseo…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Prometía actualizar pronto…mas corto pero pronto….**

**comentarios**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias a saleisha lane, Vanessa X3, Merrique Anne Zirutsi, sakudlpm, Luna Wolfe, Hany Cullen, yosep-cm, carla vampiro, PRISGPE, Fran Ktrin Black, Gehry-Girl, serenatenoh, peritha12, aridenere, nielasol, lorenamtz, miadharu28, yolabertay por sus comentarios , y a los que me han agregado a favoritos y demás…una especial mención.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alice POV

Ya habían pasado 14 días desde el fatídico accidente, en ese tiempo procure no perder contacto con Angel, a diario le hacia llamadas (ahora le agradecía al inventor de la video llamada) nos comunicábamos por el messenger, platicábamos de una y mil cosas, nunca se nos terminaban los temas.

Mientras en la casa ya estábamos vueltos locos, las expectativas eran altas, tal vez demasiado y estábamos en una nube irreal, en la cual todos éramos participes.

Esme se había encargado de acondicionar la casa totalmente, toallas, sabanas, flores, velas aromáticas y ya contábamos con un refrigerador y la alacena hasta el tope, señales claras de que tendríamos un huésped.

Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, se habían encargado de la construcción, eso no fue lo difícil, lo difícil fue decidir en que parte de la casa se quedaría, así que todos dimos nuestras opiniones:

Yo quería que su cuarto quedara junto al mío, pero mi solicitud fue denegada, ya que había que hacer un cambio muy grande en la estructura.

Además de que Emmett no estaba dispuesto que me saliera con la mía, él alegaba que era el espacio con más frio en la casa y que la mejor opción es que ella se quedara, junto al cuarto de él (otra opción denegada)

Esme también intervino, ella opinaba que lo mejor era la habitación norte que casualmente estaba junto a su habitación (ya que ella también la quería tener cerca) nadie estuvo de acuerdo.

La decisión salomónica fue tomar el cuarto de Edward que estaba en el tercer piso ya que era la mas grande(al menos si despertaba esperábamos que no nos reclamara por esto) ya que cambiamos totalmente su espacio, su colección de discos por el momento se encontraba guardada en el desván y cambiamos su gran habitación en una habitación promedio,(bueno al menos lo dejamos cerca de ella, solo los separaba una pared) tuvimos que retirar tres paredes y ampliar y dividir el espacio que seria destinado para Angel , debatimos si se debía de colocar o no una tina (gano la tina) y eso si le dejamos una vista panorámica y maravillosa, una salida independiente para ella y dos habitaciones de abajo que le servirían para guardar sus cosas, ya que en realidad no sabíamos lo que ella iba a llevar.

Fue algo titánica la labor, pero al final todos quedamos satisfechos con la remodelación, ya que quedo como parte de la casa y no como edificios anexos hechos al vapor.

Rosalie y yo nos dedicamos a la decoración (claro que el transcurso de esto nos peleamos varias veces, por que no teníamos los mismos gustos) al final escogimos muebles, cuadros, y demás, jugando con los colores que creímos adecuados, ya que Esme menciono que se encontraba fuera de forma (ella no sabía que le gustaba a las chicas de hoy) así que nos enfocamos en el blanco, con un poco de color en los accesorios, eso si tuvimos que hacer varios viajes a los departamentales, ya que siempre quedaba algo pendiente que había que comprar.

Sufrimos una conmoción ya que Jasper nos amenazo, con respecto a donde albergaríamos a Carlo el se negaba rotundamente a que durmiera en la misma habitación de Angel, así que habilitamos una habitación de huéspedes para que él la ocupara cuando llegará, ya que de su seguridad nos encargaríamos nosotros (todavía estábamos pensando como ocultárselo a Carlo)

Mientras hacíamos todo esto a Edward lo mantuvimos en el despacho de Carlisle, cada 4 horas rotábamos los turnos y alguien cambiaba de lugar para seguir estimulándolo (si es que se podía llamar así, ya que el no daba ninguna señal de vida)Carlisle lo sometía a pruebas diarias pero hasta ahora no observábamos ningún cambio y eso era muy frustrante para nosotros, así que nuestra siguiente decisión fue que Angel no lo vería así, lo mantendríamos oculto a los ojos de ella y de Carlo, ella no tenía por que verlo en esa condición, nos aferrábamos a la idea de que ella lo regresaría a la vida y preferíamos soñar con eso.

Pero aun con todos nuestros sueños no nos podíamos apartar de la realidad, por sobre todas las cosas había que protegerla, mientras ella no estuviera no habría peligro, pero una vez que llegara no sabíamos como reaccionaria Edward, así que tuvimos que acondicionar una especie de cárcel que tendría lugar en el desván, espacio en el que también tuvimos que adaptar unos barrotes y una puerta metálica eléctrica (traída especialmente desde Canadá, el fabricante se encargaba de hacerlas para las prisiones) que serviría para detenerlo aunque sea un momento en caso de que esto se nos saliera de control, ya que había que adelantarnos a pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Así en medio de las idas y las vueltas nos alimentábamos casi excesivamente, todos queríamos estar preparados para su llegada ya que solo nos separaban unas horas, por esa medida preventiva una noche anterior Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a cazar, ahora estábamos en espera de su regreso ya que Jasper y yo éramos los destinados en ir por Angel al helipuerto, la espera se me hacía eterna deseaba fervientemente marcharme, esto causaba estragos en Jasper ya que el trataba de calmar mi ansiedad.

De pronto sentí mi teléfono vibrar y lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo.

-Alice soy Angel…-el terror se apodero de mi, sería que acaso se había arrepentido, y ya no vendría con nosotros.

-Alice?...me escuchas…tenemos un problema…

La llamada era intermitente por mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes de todas las cosas que pudieron salir mal, y que ahora evitaban su llegada a nuestra casa.

-¿Qué pasa Angel no te puedo escuchar bien?

-Carlo…instrucciones…aproxima…tormenta…

-No entiendo, hay mucha interferencia-grite

-El trafico….helipuerto…sobre…cargado…

No alcanzaba a escuchar todo y eso me ponía muy mal, ya me encontraba gritando para que ella pudiera oírme.

-Pedimos…instrucciones…aterrizaremos…cerca…

-Cerca Angel, cerca ¿en donde, necesito ir a buscarte?-

Plap, plap, plap, plap, ese sonido acaso era….salimos de la casa corriendo, yo aun llevaba el teléfono en la mano, observamos el cielo buscando en el horizonte…

-Puedo escuchar el helicóptero Angel…

-Ya los veo Alice-grito Jasper a mi lado, era obvio a veces mi tamaño era un impedimento para ver algunas cosas, sin embargo grite emocionada estaba a unos minutos de volver a verla.

Se acercaban rápidamente, ahora estaban sobrevolando por encima de la casa, Carlo y su copiloto estudiaban la manera más segura de aterrizar, Angel se limito a saludarnos desde su ventanilla.

-Ya te veo perfectamente-

-Yo también Alice y corto la comunicación.

Carlo maniobro fácilmente, el aterrizaje fue perfecto, claro que ayudo que hubiera un enorme claro al lado de la casa, aunado a la inexistencia de vecinos a quienes incomodar.

Carlo se bajo primero y camino para ayudar a descender a Angel, Jasper llamo a Carlisle…

-Ya están aquí-solo eso y colgó.

Espere a que estuvieran a una prudente distancia del helicóptero y corrí hacia ella, ella no hizo ningún movimiento, me extraño ya que se apoyaba completamente en Carlo.

Carlo se detuvo y permitió que ella avanzara un poco hacia mi nos abrazamos fuertemente, ya quería cargarla y correr con ella, pero no podía no seria lo más correcto, así que me limite a besarla y después salude a Carlo, Jasper se acerco e hizo lo mismo, el ni siquiera se inmuto, en cambio Angel se veía feliz, solo que al estar cerca, me fije más en su rostro se veía realmente agotada.

-Alice, Jasper, que bueno verlos, contaba los días para poder estar aquí con ustedes.

-Carlo, por favor-su voz sonó a suplica, él se acerco y la levanto en brazos, así caminamos hasta la casa.

-Ya te olvidaste de mis amigos, o es que no los recuerdas-ella nos menciono como si nada, al tiempo que hacia un pequeño mohín de disgusto.

-Perdonen, a veces olvido la educación básica, mucho gusto en volver a verles-lo dijo más que nada en un tono de burla, no como si lo sintiera de verdad, más que nada solo dijo lo que Angel quería oír.

Llegamos a la entrada Jasper se adelanto un poco, para poder abrir la puerta y permitirle a Carlo un fácil acceso a ella, una vez adentro me pregunto:

-La habitación de Angel ¿donde se encuentra?

-En el tercer piso-conteste algo molesta, que se creía, ni siquiera iba a dejar que conversáramos un poco, arrggg, quería gritar, pero un leve movimiento de Jasper indicándome que avanzará, me controlo.

-Es por aquí, solo sígueme-diciendo esto comencé a avanzar-y ¿Cómo has estado Angel?

-Con mucho trabajo y creo que me extralimite…un poco-dijo algo apenada y me pregunto:

-No vi a tus papas ¿se encuentran en casa?

-Nop, salieron a caminar un poco, mi padre dice que es buen ejercicio-llegamos al 2do piso-mira aquí se encuentran las habitaciones de mis papas, de Rosalie, de Emmett, de Jasper y la mía, por si te llegas a perder-diciendo esto seguí avanzando.

-Ja, ja, no te preocupes, una vez viví en un castillo y tuve que aprender a no perderme tenía 35 habitaciones, además de las salas, dos comedores, las estancias y otros lugares más, allí se que era fácil perderte.

-¿Verdad Carlo?-pregunto ansiosa

-Si así es-fue un pobre intento para que él hablara, pero sus monosílabos fueron toda su respuesta.

-Ta tan, llegamos-le dije-cierra los ojos quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Ella lo hizo, al tiempo que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo abrí la puerta y entramos a su cuarto.

-Ya los puedes abrir-en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y le pidió a Carlo que la bajara, así pudo observarlo todo mejor.

-Es hermoso Alice, de verdad es muy hermoso…-llego hasta mi y me abrazo- gracias Alice de verdad…

Yo estaba feliz, a ella le había gustado así que se los comentaría a todos, ese era un buen comienzo.

-Permíteme- Carlo la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la depósito inmediatamente a un lado de la cama, le ayudo con las botas y su abrigo, acomodó las almohadas y retiro la colcha para que ella se acostara, ella lo hizo, él busco con la mirada la calefacción se acerco a ella y la encendió, enseguida cerro las cortinas de la habitación.

-Duerme…lo necesitas- no fue una petición, más bien fue una orden.

-Ok…nos vemos al rato, diciendo esto se durmió.

-Vamos, Alice, en unas horas tendrás a tu amiga de vuelta-sentí que con sus palabras casi me estaba sacando a rastras de la habitación, salimos y el cerro la puerta.

Ahora si con su mejor sonrisa, me pregunto:

-¿Me dices donde puedo acomodar el equipaje?

-Si tenemos que bajar y te indico donde-no quería platicar con él así que mejor comencé a avanzar lo más rápido que se pudiera hacer humanamente, el me siguió el paso, ni siquiera se inmuto por el esfuerzo.

Llegamos rápidamente a la entrada, él se paro en seco, en la sala ya se encontraban amontonadas algunas de sus maletas, y varias cajas más.

-Perdone señorita Cullen, no quise ser grosero…

No lo deje terminar-Llámame Alice Carlo, estamos en confianza…-que creía que con una sonrisita lo iba a disculpar estaba muy equivoca, así que empecé a alejarme de él, no quería comportarme groseramente, pero Carlo me crispaba los nervios.

El me tomo del brazo, no me dejo avanzar-Disculpa, es que no ha dormido nada en tres días y si no la obligo ahora, al rato ella no va a poder-terminando de decir esto me soltó, gracias al cielo y a que era un clima frio, no noto mi temperatura, ya que llevaba una blusa de manga larga y guantes.

-Voy a ayudar a George, es el amigo que me acompaña y conoce mejor que nadie como volar aquí en Alaska, gracias a eso nos permitieron aterrizar aquí, ya que en el helipuerto hoy no era posible, nos comentaron que se acerca una tormenta muy fuerte y todo estaba copado para el aterrizaje…-una muy buena explicación, solo que yo ya se había ganado mi mala fe, él camino a la salida.

En ese momento George y Jasper se acercaban con otras maletas.

-Esto es todo-menciono Jasper no queda nada más por bajar-

Carlos sonrió- esto solo es la mitad del equipaje, nos hace falta un viaje más, pero por el momento no va a ser imposible…

-No hay problema Carlo, tenemos habitaciones y comida disponibles, así que no hay de que preocuparse-le menciono Jasper en tono casual.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero todavía no estoy convencido de quedarme así que por el momento es mejor que le de un vistazo a los alrededores-antes de salir completamente le dijo a su amigo- George puedes terminar con el equipaje…

-Claro Carlo, no te preocupes…-él ya no estaba escuchando, se encontraba observando la casa y pude escuchar sus pasos hasta que se perdió en el bosque.

Los tres nos encontrábamos parados a mitad de la sala, con un montón de maletas y siendo completamente desconocidos, Jasper intervino.

-Alice te presento a George, George te presentó a mi hermana Alice, yo apenas sonreí.

-Que horror ¿será que siempre es así?- no me gustaba hablar a espaldas de alguien pero Carlo realmente sacaba lo peor de mí.

-A veces es peor, sobre todo si se trata de ella, pero debe disculparlo no lo hace por maldad, es muy sobreprotector y como ella no ha dormido nada…-se quedo callado, él realmente no quería decir eso, era como hablar mal de su amigo.

Nos miro apenado y siguió hablando-Pero estoy hablando de más, es mejor que se lo pregunte a su amiga cuando despierte, ella sabrá explicarle mejor…eso fue todo George no hizo ningún comentario mas.

El silencio ya era denso así que Jasper intervino para salvar la tarde-Disculpe, por estar hablando de otras cosas no le pedimos que pase, no se quede ahí parado siéntese-diciendo esto le mostro los muebles, yo aun estaba petrificada mirando el horizonte, exactamente donde se había perdido Carlo.

-Alice, no le has ofrecido a nuestro invitado nada, si mamá te viera de seguro te regañaría.

-Perdón ¿quiere un café, chocolate, sidra caliente? o si lo desea una soda o algo, tenemos de todo.

-Creo que te acepto un chocolate-

-Yo casi corrí a la cocina para servírselo Esme se había encargado de tener todo listo para nuestros invitados, estaba concentrada tratando de buscar las tazas ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado tenerlas a mano?

-Alice-cuando Jasper dijo mi nombre me sobresalte.

-No te oí llegar-el se acerco y abrió uno de los entrepaños más altos y me dio la maldita taza.

-Me lo imagine, supuse que estarías algo nerviosa-

-Tan transparente soy-le dije mientras servía el chocolate, que me quede mirando, no sabía si se encontraba caliente o muy caliente esperaba que al menos nuestro invitado no se quemara la lengua.

-Puede sentir todo Alice, por cierto ya llamé a la familia, les dije que Carlo se encontraba por los alrededores que tuvieran cuidado y que se apresuraran.

-Ok, eso me tranquiliza un poco-tome la taza, un platito con galletas y una servilleta y me apresure a llevársela a George.

-Aquí tienes, espero que no este muy caliente, nosotros por el clima ya casi ni lo sentimos.

El agarro la taza y bebió un pequeño sorbo-Esta perfecto-es ese momento mi familia hizo su entrada triunfal.

-Oh ya llegaron- Esme lo dijo como si en realidad estuviera sorprendida, pero en realidad se oía muy contenta, fue la primera en acercarse a nuestro invitado que los veía muy sorprendido.

Yo me adelante, un poco para empezar las presentaciones-Y con nosotros el resto de mi familia: Carlisle mi padre, Esme, mi madre, Rosalie y Emmett mis hermanos, familia este es….

-Carlo, que gusto tenerlo con nosotros-Carlisle fue el primero en darle la mano…ese fue el preciso momento en que Carlo realizó su majestuoso regreso, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro anticipando la confusión.

-Mucho gusto señor-fue lo primero en decir mientras entraba por la puerta al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a Carlisle.

-¿Y usted es…? cuatro pares de ojos miraban interrogantes al recién llegado ya que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de cerrar la puerta

-Carlo…yo soy Carlo, y el es mi amigo George, y la señorita Angel se encuentra descansando en este momento, esperamos no importunarlos con nuestra llegada y además con otra persona más, pero hay una tormenta en camino y ya no pudimos hacer nada…

Esme no lo dejo terminar-No, es ninguna molestia, nos sentimos muy contentos de tener visitas, estamos en un lugar tan alejado, que todos los amigos de mis hijos son bienvenidos, a ver Jasper y Emmett, háganme el favor de llevar todas las maletas a unos de los cuartos que le corresponden a Angel…y ¿lo puedo llamar Carlo?

-Si, claro que sí- Carlo estaba siendo de lo más amable y atento con mis padres, solo yo conocía su verdadera personalidad.

-Pase y siéntese para que platiquemos un poco, Alice y Rosalie, traigan algo para tomar ¿Qué le gustaría?

Miro a ver a George, para saber que estaba tomando, él hasta el momento se encontraba callado-creo que un chocolate me sentaría bien-

-Muy bien niñas, chocolate para todos, pero siéntese…

Nosotras nos movimos para hacer lo indicado por Esme, mientras ellos se sentaban tranquilamente en la sala.

-¿Quién rayos es ese, me pregunto Rosalie?

-Su perro guardián-

-Pues hace un magnifico trabajo, solo lo ves y quieres mantenerte lo más alejado de él, yo me reí por lo bajo también Rosalie había notado ese aire de supremacía.

Mientras servíamos en la sala se mantenía una amena conversación.

-No se si escucho las presentaciones-Carlisle preguntó como si nada

-No, la verdad es que me las perdí, solo respondí a mi nombre.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme, Emmett y Jasper son mis hijos varones, aunque me falta uno Edward que por el momento no se encuentra con nosotros, y mis hijas Alice y Rosalie que por el momento están en la cocina.

-No se preocupe, los reconozco a todos, su hija Alice a mantenido contacto con Angel y han intercambiado fotos y demás, pero permítame presentarme yo soy Carlo Di Pierri, amigo y guardaespaldas de Angel y este es mi Amigo George Sabas, mi copiloto.

-Y como mencione antes, gracias por aceptar recibirnos a todos…

-No tiene nada que agradecer, nos sentimos contentos de que todos estén aquí-Carlisle miró las ventanas, a través de ellas se podía apreciar como el viento cambiaba, ese era el principio de la tormenta…

-Creo que llegaron a tiempo la tormenta está comenzando…

-Así es, creo que esto me da pie, para tener una conversación privada con ustedes, si me lo permiten…

-Claro que sí-Contesto Esme, nosotras estábamos sirviendo los chocolates, un "desgraciado" se me escapo por lo bajo, no quería que nos enteremos de la conversación.

George, se levanto inmediatamente como impulsado por un resorte, Carlisle me indico con un movimiento que saliéramos, obvio Jasper y Emmett habían escuchado todo así que no interrumpirían.

-George, si nos acompaña, le mostraremos su habitación…el sonrió y se limito a seguirnos, que rayos por el momento me quedaría con la duda, pero que quería decirle Carlo a mis padres…

Pero al rato me enteraría de todo, así seria…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Perdón ya tenía mi cap. Listo desde hace 4 días y no lo había podido subir, quedamos en que más corto pero mas rápido, pero tengo tanto que decir…bueno al menos este es mas largo.**

**Han empezado a trazar una línea fina para distinguir los territorios, quien ganará?**

**De que rayos piensa hablar Carlo? Ya tenemos demasiadas cosas en que pensar para pensar en él.**

**Lo único bueno es que ya casi tengo al otro cap listo y espero no tardarme tanto…en el ya esta incluido Edward**

**Y si me dejan comentario les mandare prev…es lo bueno de tener lap.**

**Les mencione que estoy contenta por sus cometarios…si? Y solo por eso ya tengo mi lap, asi que ya podre escribir hasta en los lugares más insospechados ¿?**

**Es que siempre hay alguien que te manda a dormir, y se interrumpe la inspiración. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores por la espera, tuve un contratiempo (nos fuimos de vacaciones, ya saben sol, arena, mar) y no pude retomar rápidamente lo que ya había prometido de: capitulo corto actualización rápida, en compensación este capítulo es largo (el más largo de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que si van a buscar un refresco, galletas o café este es el momento) ya están avisados.**

**Así que continuamos:**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice POV.

Qué rayos, al menos lo bueno de tener oído vampírico es que puedes escuchar todo ¿o no?

Tal vez no me gustara lo que iba a escuchar y era mejor mantenerme lejos, estoy atorada en la delgada línea de la prudencia, pero en el tercer escalón lo deje atrás, caminamos junto con George en dirección a su habitación, solo que yo me iba a quedar a medio camino así que le susurre a Rosalie rápidamente que se adelantara con él ya que yo me quedaría en mi cuarto para poder escuchar todo perfectamente mientras ella lo guiaba, el plan era bastante obvio ella lo comprendió y me sonrió con aire de complicidad, así que solo para confirmarme asintió ligeramente, yo me apresure a caminar en dirección a mi habitación no me quería perder de nada.

Carlo fue bastante explicito en todo lo que hablo, ya habíamos averiguado muchas cosas de ella, pero esa no era toda su historia, apenas y era el principio, él hablo de la importancia de la seguridad de Angel, mejor dicho se enfoco claramente en ello, Carlisle y Esme le explicaron que ella no corría peligro con nosotros, que gracias a la educación y a los viajes que habíamos efectuado, todos habíamos hecho cursos de defensa personal (incluidas las mujeres) y conocíamos el manejo de armas, así que le podíamos ayudar en ese punto, él aparentemente se sentía más tranquilo por eso, pero menciono que no era lo único que le preocupaba, desgraciadamente la familia de Angel por ser rica, contaba con demasiados enemigos gratuitos, especialmente había uno que quería acabar con ellos y para desgracia de todos no habían podido descubrir quién era, aunque menciono que ya estaban muy cerca de averiguarlo.

Pero aun sabiendo que nos podíamos defender de un ataque, no podía dejar nada al azar así que nuestra casa se vería invadida con un buscador satelital, detectores de movimiento y varias armas y otros aparatos más que permitían un cuidado especial para ella, Carlo no nos informaría donde se encontraban, ya que por seguridad solo él conocería su ubicación y su uso, además quería conocer en qué lugares nos encontrábamos para poder de monitorearnos a todos y conocer exactamente donde se encontraba ella y que había a su alrededor, todo para no correr peligros innecesarios.

Hablo de estos últimos días y menciono que habían sido muy difíciles para ella, trataron de burlar una "sombra" que la seguía casi perpetuamente, aparte de una horda de fotógrafos y reporteros de la prensa sensacionalista que dificultaban muchas veces sus movimientos, porque a veces aparecían en los lugares más insospechados, eso para todos era una constante molestia, pero aunque Angel era fuerte y lo aguantaba estoicamente para poder trabajar de una manera normal, todo esto había afectado su vida y sus horas de sueño, ella disimulaba y aparentaba que no le importaba todo con tal de poder continuar haciendo lo que a ella le gustaba.

El último tema fue sobre la personalidad de Angel, ella por si misma era un ser especial y toda la familia se daría cuenta con el trato diario, suplico que observaran todo con una mente abierta y que no la tacharan de loca, ella a veces era muy extravagante y gustaba de hacer cosas sin sentido para muchos, pero era una persona demasiado buena, amable, sincera, franca (a veces demasiado) y gustaba de decir las cosas directamente, no se callaba para nada, pero por ahora no quería ahondar más ya que era mejor que nosotros nos hiciéramos una idea propia de lo que era ella.

Antes de retirarse y casi como si nada él hizo otro comentario, ella no había venido a descansar, ella había venido a trabajar pero no en lo que siempre hacia, ella venia a desarrollar su lado "oculto" el de la pintura ya que ella era una verdadera artista y para ello necesitaba de todo su tiempo y espacio, necesitaba soledad y sobre todo necesitaba que alguien la cuidara más que nunca, ella perdía completamente la noción de tiempo ya que se entregaba completamente a ver con sus ojos de artista, sus sentidos se hiper sensibilizaban ya que su ser entero se ponía en contacto con lo natural y lo espiritual, el puntualizo que Angel era de una persona de lo más "normal" yo sonreí por mis adentros ante este comentario, si Carlo supiera que tan "normales" éramos nosotros de seguro saldría corriendo llevándosela con él, en esta parte de la conversación dejo entrever que tan estrecha era la relación que llevaba con ella, él se había ganado la confianza y la amistad de sus padres primero, por eso ellos habían depositado en sus manos la vida de su hija, él había logrado reafirmarse a través de los años y remarco que sabía separar el trabajo, de la convivencia de la vida diaria, eso los había salvado muchas veces, así que en algunas ocasiones él tenía que hacer uso de su autoridad y todo su poder por el bien de ella, ya que no le gustaba que alguien discutiera sobre sus decisiones, esa parte me sonó como una advertencia para todos.

Carlisle y Esme que se habían dedicado a escuchar todas sus palabras casi sin interrumpirlo, prometieron discreción respecto a quien era ella, para todos sería una parienta lejana que nos iba a visitar y todos tendríamos mucho cuidado con nuestros comentarios en torno a los temas que a ella le pudieran afectar, prometieron en nombre de todos completa y total protección y sobre todo un especial entorno fabricado para que ella se sintiera contenta y feliz.

El estuvo conforme con esa promesa y menciono que tuvo muchas dudas con respecto a nosotros, pero que ahora se sentía más tranquilo, ya que habían comprendido la importancia de Angel en nuestra vidas (si el supiera) después de todo esto, le pidió a Esme permiso para poder preparar una comida especial para Angel, Esme se lo permitió y puso a su orden toda la cocina y toda la casa para que ambos se sintiera a gusto.

Después de escuchar todo esto entendí un poco más sobre toda la vida de Angel, y ahora comprendía perfectamente la razón por la que Carlo se comportaba de esa manera, todo se debía a que su único afán era el de protegerla…

Angel POV.

Poco a poco me fui desperezando, ya que no recordaba exactamente donde me encontraba, solo recordaba que estaba muy cansada y que solo quería dormir, me estire un poco y de pronto recordé todo de golpe ya que la carita feliz de Alice se encontraba casi encima de mí.

-¿Ya te despertaste dormilona? llevo un buen rato esperándote, es más ya calenté tu baño varias veces, en espera de que al fin regresaras a la vida.

-Si por un momento permanecí dormida, se me quito al ver tu rostro Alice, me sorprendiste…-vi su cara de sorpresa al decir esto, su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato- de verdad…

-Bueno es que quería permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo y como no quiero desaprovechar ni un segundo, me metí a tu habitación apenas descuide a Carlo, es más ya te ayude a elegir lo mejor de tu vestuario para que no te tengas que ocupar de eso, te prepare el baño y estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites-por el tono de su voz creo que había malinterpretado mi comentario, mi cabeza que a duras penas estaba funcionando, trato de encontrar un comentario agradable para ella.

-Todos están esperándonos en el comedor-dijo con tristeza- así que creo que tendremos que apurarnos, para que no se enfrié la comida.

-Alice…creo que no te conteste adecuadamente, me sorprendí al verte, como estaba medio dormida no recordaba donde me encontraba por el viaje, el horario y todo lo demás, perdóname creo que no utilice el tono adecuado.

Ella pareció volver a la vida de nuevo-Me alegra saber eso pensé, que estabas molesta o algo por el estilo.

-Para nada-conteste al tiempo que le brindaba una de mis mejores sonrisas-creo que mejor me apuro para que lleguemos a tiempo- me levante y me quede en medio de la habitación, Alice solo me observaba-este… ¿cuál de las dos puertas es el baño?

-La de la derecha.

Corrí hacia allá y me bañe en menos de cinco minutos, aunque me tentaba la tina para borrar las huellas del viaje, tendría que esperar para otra ocasión.

Salí y ya Alice había hecho la cama y tenía mi ropa encima de ella, para esta ocasión eligió un conjunto de pantalón y blusa en color blanco acompañado de unos guantes, un chaleco y botas en rojo, me vestí sin chistar, mientras ella acomodaba mis cosméticos encima del tocador.

-Mira ya encontré los cosméticos adecuados, acércate y siéntate para que te cepille el cabello y te maquille un poco.

-Alice si me sigues consintiendo así no voy a querer marcharme.

-Esa sería una idea perfecta Angel, que nunca nos dejaras-me pareció que su comentario iba mas allá de eso, pero no sabía que significaba exactamente.

-Carlo menciono que no habías dormido nada y que si no lo hacías ahora más tarde no podrías ¿no entendí a que se refería?

Yo me quede helada, la mayoría de la gente se daba cuenta de eso después de dos o tres días de convivir conmigo, no inmediatamente.

-Alice-dije tartamudeando un poco- soy una persona extraña, aunque no sé si esa palabra me define exactamente, pero creo que es mejor que te adelante una de mis rarezas-dude un momento, a veces es difícil explicar estas cosas, nunca se sabe que pensaran las personas-siempre he tenido problemas para dormir, desde que era una niña, dormía un rato y casi siempre me despertaba gritando y llorando, se fue agravando conforme fui creciendo, me llevaron con doctores, nada, me hipnotizaron, nada, tome medicamentos y nada, así que lo único que me ayudo fue empezar a dar pequeñas siestas en él día y evitar dormir en la noche, con este método logre dormir 4 o 5 horas seguidas y ahí me quede, una vez que llega la noche evito dormir a toda costa, al pasar los años se fue volviendo un habito…es por eso al pasar equis hora del día, si no he podido dormir, lo haré hasta el día siguiente, desafortunadamente por mi carga de trabajo me fue casi imposible hacerlo en las locaciones ya que casi todas fueron en el día, cuando terminamos el trabajo Carlo me saco pitando de ahí me dijo que alguien nos estaba siguiendo y que había que perderlo así que llevo viajando 3 días y odio dormir en los aviones-me encogí de hombros, sabía que sonaba raro y esperaba que me comprendiera, no quería importunar su estilo de vida.

-¿De verdad?- su sonrisa fue de lo más amplia-nosotros tenemos casi el mismo problema, a veces llaman a Carlisle a deshoras en la noche para atender una emergencia, una vez que se alista alguno de mis hermanos lo tiene que acompañar a estos llamados, ya que los caminos aquí son algo peligrosos, después de su partida es casi imposible para nosotros poder dormirnos, por la preocupación de esperar su regreso, así que ya estamos muy acostumbrados a dormir poco, es un ítem por tener un padre que es médico.

Lo dijo muy feliz y como algo sin importancia y mientras hablábamos ella ya me había secado mi cabello y me hizo una cola alta, me viro hacia el espejo para que me mirara-¿te gusta o prefieres otra cosa?

-Es perfecto Alice-

Ella me regreso a mi posición original y me empezó a maquillar.

-Voy a utilizar unos colores muy tenues, te vas a ver muy natural.

-Ok, confió completamente en ti… tú sabes mejor que yo, que es lo que me espera en el comedor.

-No debes de tener miedo, solo es mi familia que te está esperando ansiosamente.

-Alguna advertencia para mi seguridad.

-Ninguna todos son inofensivos, por cierto el único que no se encuentra es mi hermano Edward, tuvo que viajar para arreglar el papeleo de su anterior escuela, así que no lo tendremos con nosotros por el momento.

-Esta bien uno menos, es uno menos.

-Lista, espero que te guste-ella giro la silla y me coloco frente al espejo.

-Eres maravillosa, me veo muy natural, me tienes que enseñar cómo se logra este look.

-Claro que si, solo que será en otra ocasión-me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantarme-ya es hora de que conozcas a mi familia, salimos del cuarto y me empezó a guiar por la casa, la sentía algo inquieta, eso siempre sucede cuando te quieren preguntar algo.

-¿Angel?-titubeo un poco antes de continuar

-Si Alice, lo que sea lo puedes preguntar…

-¿Tienes pesadillas sobre algo en particular?

Alice era directa, me gustaba ese rasgo en las personas.

-Antes podía recordar muchas cosas de esos sueños, según mi mama hablaba de lugares, personas, nombres, podía describir situaciones, después en las terapia de hipnotismo, la doctora le aseguro a mis padres que había logrado bloquear los recuerdos de esos sueños, según la doctora era parte de lo que me hacía daño.

-Daño ¿un sueño te puede hacer daño? ¿Cómo?

-No sé que sientan las demás personas, pero para mí eran recuerdos muy vividos y me afectaban muchísimo, despertaba temblando, llorando y suplicaba que no me abandonaran y cosas por el estilo…

-Pero ¿Quién te abandonaba?

-No lo sé Alice, nunca dormí lo suficiente para averiguarlo o tal vez lo olvide…

-¿Todo eso te afecto mucho?-me sorprendió la pregunta la mayoría de los doctores y psicólogos a los que había acudido me miraban con incredulidad cuando hablaba de todo esto, sin embargo Alice lo tomo como algo real y no como producto de mi imaginación, ella era una persona muy sensible, yo internamente agradecía este gesto hacia mi persona.

-Las pesadillas Alice, solo fueron el comienzo…aparte hubieron otras cosas, que casi me destruyen…

-¿No entiendo? Como fue todo eso…

Ya casi llegábamos al comedor, podía escuchar las voces ya que había una plática muy animada.

-Mira, ¿te parece bien que continuemos en otra ocasión?…así ahondaríamos en el tema y me preguntarías lo que quisieras…

-Claro que sí, hay más tiempo que vida ¿verdad?

-Así es-fue mi último comentario sobre ese tema esa noche, ya que nos encontrábamos a unos pasos del comedor.

Cuando hicimos nuestra gran entrada todos se quedaron asombrados, lo pude deducir por los rostros tan expresivos que mostraron aunque trataron de disimularlo, a Carlo se le ilumino la cara al verme, Emmett y Jasper estaban de los más sonrientes y fueron los primeros en levantarse para saludarme, me gustaba saber quién era cada quien, gracias a Alice podía reconocerlos perfectamente, ella rápidamente se acerco en dirección de Jasper el sería el primero al que saludaría.

-A Jasper ya lo conocías, así que al único que te presento es a mi hermano Emmett-

Me acerque a ellos, Jasper fue el primero en abrazarme y me susurro al oído que estaba hermosa, enseguida me dejo en brazos de Emmett.

-Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres con nosotros, los amigos de Alice son como familia para todos.

Yo sonreí y le agradecí sus palabras, me hacían sentir muy reconfortada y a gusto, los padres de Alice fueron los siguientes en levantarse de sus asientos y ahora ya se encontraban a unos pasos del lugar donde me encontraba.

Mi mente apenas y logro concentrarse en ellos, si Alice y Jasper eran hermosos, dios sus padres te dejaban con la boca abierta, era verdaderamente sorprendente tanta belleza en todos ellos.

-Es Bella…dijo su madre al momento de abrazarme, sentí que el tiempo se congelo por un segundo, los rostros de todos quedaron muy serios, no entendía lo que pasaba, aun Carlo tenía una mirada extraña…

-Claro que si, es muy bella, mucho más hermosa en vivo que en fotos-contesto su padre, un segundo después me abrazo.

Sentí que todos respiraron al mismo tiempo, ¿será que la emoción estaba afectando mis sentidos y me hacia imaginar cosas?

-Mira estos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen- mientras Alice me los presentaba ellos me decían que estaban muy contentos de que los visitara.

La última en acercarse fue Rosalie, lo hizo casi como si la obligaran-Mira esta es mi hermana Rose-menciono Alice.

-Es mucho más bonita en persona-dije como si nada-¿Cómo es que no te has dedicado al modelaje? De verdad que serías un verdadero hit en las pasarelas…

Creo que mi comentario le encanto a Rosalie, así que se me acerco y también me abrazo-menciono que era un gusto que los visitara, después se alejo y ocupo su lugar, Alice me jalo a los asientos que estaban vacios, inmediatamente todos los demás se sentaron mientras Carlos se disponía a servirnos la cena.

Según los comentarios de todos la comida estuvo de lo más buena, Alice era la única que se atragantaba cada vez que daba un bocado, Emmett me sorprendió ya que pidió doble porción de todo porque no había probado algo tan rico desde hacia tiempo, Carlo tenía una sonrisa gigante dibujada en su rostro y se levanto para servirle más, ese chico sí que comía cantidades industriales, aun que después de verlo bien era claro que las necesitaba, su cuerpo era algo impresionante.

Mientras todos comían Alice se disculpo diciendo, que afortunadamente gracias a su tamaño, se había llenado casi inmediatamente, ya que en un clima tan frio tenía que cuidar la línea, todos soltaron una risotada al mismo tiempo, ella solo alcanzo a medio sonreír, eso si dejo en claro que nos acompañaría hasta que todos acabáramos con nuestra comida.

Después de que terminamos Esme se apresuro a recoger los platos y le pidió a Rosalie y a Alice que la ayudaran, yo me ofrecí a acompañarlas pero se negaron, mencionando que éramos los invitados, así que nos despacharon a la sala, donde nos ofrecieron café para poder continuar con la conversación, ahí estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que empezó a oírse el sonido del viento golpeando fuertemente los cristales de la casa, todos los hombres corrieron para checar que toda la casa estuviera segura, ya que la tormenta se empezaría a sentir en toda su intensidad.

El clima que que se desato fue terrible, ese fue el pretexto para no salir a ningún lado, Carlisle llevaba una radio con él todo el tiempo y menciono que si se presentaba una emergencia tendría que salir para poder auxiliar en todo lo que fuera necesario, aparentemente no paso nada, que requiriera su presencia, así que solo nos dedicamos durante esos días a conocernos.

Como toda la familia estaba reunida trate de contar mis anécdotas más curiosas: como en la que en una sesión de fotos en la playa vino una ola inmensa llevándome con parte del equipo, hablé de mis padres, de mi familia y de todo lo que amaba, conté sobre el tiempo que Carlo y yo habíamos estado juntos desde que nací y él contó las razones por las que nos habíamos separado por cortos periodos de tiempo, tanta familiaridad en nosotros hacia que cada que empezaba una frase Carlo la podía continuar y además en todas nuestras historias nos encontrábamos entremezclados el uno con el otro, todos mencionaron que era un lazo muy especial

Y así casi sin sentirlo, los fuimos conociendo y aprendí a apreciarlos en solo tres días, al cuarto cuando la tormenta casi había cedido por completo, Carlo nos comunico una noticia:

-Creo que me voy mañana- su voz sonaba como si estuviera molesto.

-Ok, ¿vas a buscar el resto de mis cosas? pregunte

-Ese era el principal motivo de mi viaje, pero tuvimos problemas en la frontera con los documentos, y no nos autorizaron introducir tus cosas al país.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Voy a tratar de solucionarlo, si no es así, te voy a tener que comprar todo nuevo y mandar tus cosas de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Tardarás mucho no puedo hacer nada si mis cosas no están completas?

-Me lo imaginaba, voy a tratar de ser rápido pero me puede llevar una semana o un poco más, ¿te podrás cuidar sola estos días?

-No creo, ya sabes que los accidentes me ocurren cuando tú no estás-eso era una gran verdad, yo no podía sobrevivir sin él.

Todos mis anfitriones se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero después de mi comentario comenzaron a hablar:

-Si es necesario Carlo, la atamos junto a su cama, hasta que regreses-menciono Emmett.

-Si es cierto le llevamos su comida y agua y le negamos el acceso a cualquier salida de la casa.-Jasper fue el que dio esa sugerencia.

-Oye…no pude terminar de hablar Alice fue la siguiente en interrumpir.

-No te preocupes va a estar en las mejores manos, puedes irte tranquilo…

El los vio uno por uno, como sopesando las palabras que habían sido dichas, creo que considero que eran ciertas ya que después solo murmuro -Entonces voy a preparar todo.

El se levanto y camino hacia la salida, yo casi corro detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

-Carlo ¿te ayudo a preparar tu maleta?

-No hace falta, ya la tengo lista.

-Entonces…

-No tienes que hacer nada Angel…George va a tratar de pedir permiso para el despegue, si nos autorizan hoy mismo me voy.

-Pero mencionaste mañana…

-Si pero si me voy pronto, mas rápido podré regresar ¿te parece?

-Está bien-lo dije sin mucha convicción- el me abrazo muy fuerte mientras acariciaba mi cabello con su barbilla, al mismo tiempo deposito un suave beso en mi frente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Media hora más tarde me encontraba al frente de la casa despidiéndolo, el me sonreía desde el helicóptero mientras yo le decía adiós con mi mano, se elevo y se alejo rápidamente, yo me quede parada un rato más mientras Alice y Jasper se encontraban detrás de mí, esperándome.

-Angel-me dijo Alice de pronto- voy a tener que acompañar a Esme a hacer unas diligencias, Emmett y Rosalie, se van con nosotros pero quedas en manos de mi padre y de Jasper.

Me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijo, su tono era muy urgente, de pronto sus ojos cambiaron a un tono más obscuro.

-¿Te pasa algo Alice?

-No solo tenemos que salir, pero regresamos antes del anochecer, van a ser muy pocas horas…

-No es por eso, solo que tus ojos…se volvieron casi negros.

-¿No te mencione que me gusta usar lentes de contacto?

-No…hasta ahora.

-Tengo de varios colores, si quieres tengo unos nuevos que puedes usar…-Jasper se acerco y le murmuro algo al oído.

-Bueno después hablamos me tengo que ir, solo porque es muy urgente, pero después te explico-me beso y hecho a correr en dirección del jeep de Emmett que ya se encontraba listo esperándola, me despedí de nuevo, solo que ahora era otra la dirección a la que miraba.

Jasper se acerco y me abrazo de pronto-¿te apetece una visita a los alrededores?

-¿Para matar el tiempo? ¿o porque de verdad me quieres llevar? ¿o sientes necesidad de hablar con alguien? ¿o tienes un deseo escondido…?

-Ja, ja, ja, eres la persona más interesante que conozco, de verdad, no sé de donde se te ocurren tantas cosas.

-Es mi vena creativa…le dije orgullosa.

-Entonces vamos-el me empujo suavemente.

-¿No le vas a avisar a tu padre?

El saco su cel, llamo a Carlisle y le dijo que estaríamos un rato por los alrededores, que no tardaríamos y que cualquier cosa lo llamara.

-Lista para que te rapte-me dijo al tiempo que me tendió su mano.

-Listísima-le entregue la mía y así comenzamos a caminar.

El me hablo un poco del lugar, de los tipos de árboles y plantas que habían en ese bosque, como no había salido de la casa para nada, todo era nuevo para mí, lo observe con ojo críticos para buscar algún defecto, pero en ese espacio en el que predominaba el blanco no había ninguno, seguimos caminando y casi sin sentirlo dimos con un claro muy hermoso, yo me desprendí de su mano y me fui a sentar sobre un tronco caído, el se sentó a mi lado.

-Es demasiado hermoso este lugar Jasper, me gustaría poder captar toda su belleza en un lienzo.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no te preocupes.

-Ya que estamos aquí en confianza ¿te puedo preguntar algo muy personal?

-Lo que gustes…

-Hace cuanto que la amas…

-¿Qué?-el casi se atraganto de la sorpresa- No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso…pero ¿ya se lo dijiste? El me observo detenidamente.

-Nunca te das por vencida-

-La verdad, nunca…

El sonrió-No sé desde cuando exactamente, a mí se me figura que desde siempre, desde el primer día que la vi…Pero-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Solo hay que tener una tormenta, varios días encerrados y ver como la miras….pero si quieres un consejo díselo vas a ganar mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Fácil, ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-Voy a tomar en cuenta tu comentario, así que cuando nos veas juntos ya sabes porque es ¿quieres caminar un poco más? Por aquí hay un rio, aunque esta algo alejado es un digno paisaje para admirarse, aunque claro que ahora debe de estar congelado.

-Por supuesto que quiero verlo, vamos-él ya estaba caminando en esa dirección, yo me apresure para alcanzarlo y caminar justo detrás de él, así avanzamos un buen trecho, el terreno cambio de pronto y se fue haciendo más abrupto y resbaloso, por lo que tuve que poner más atención en ver donde pisaba.

-Y tú ¿estás enamorada? fue su rápida pregunta.

-¿De Carlo? El fue el primero en venir a mi mente, claro era casi el único hombre que yo tenia cerca-me imagino que es por él la pregunta.

-Si-no veía el rostro de Jasper pero me imagine que estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

-Lo quiero mucho, pero creo que no como él desea…o necesita.

-Eso es todo….así nada más, o es que hay otro hombre en tu vida, un fan o algo por el estilo…

-Nada, no tengo a nadie, me encuentro completamente sola y libre…así que si tienes algún amigo soltero me lo puedes presentar…el paro en seco y yo que no lo esperaba, me estrelle de lleno con su espalda y perdí el equilibrio, desgraciadamente nos encontrábamos en un terreno a desnivel y algo empinado lleno de hojas, ramas secas y cubierto de nieve por todos lados, así que aunque trate de mantenerme en pie fue inevitable, caí, mientras gritaba el nombre de Jasper, moví mis manos para tratar de sujetarme a algo, fue completamente inútil, comencé a rodar, en medio de las vueltas y los golpes lo perdí de vista.

Rodé lo que para mí fue una eternidad, afortunadamente Carlo me había enseñado como evitar una fractura cuando sufriera una caída, trate de recordar todos los pasos a seguir mientras mi cuerpo rebotaba contra la nieve, cuando pare no quise abrir los ojos, quería verificar mentalmente que en verdad no hubiera sufrido ninguna fractura ya que sentía en mi cuerpo pinchazos por todos lados.

Bueno creo que afortunadamente, no me había roto nada así que me empecé a incorporar lentamente, abrí los ojos y no vi a Jasper, de pronto escuche un ruido justo detrás mío, vire a ver rápidamente, no había nada.

-Jasper ¿eres tú? Grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

El maldito ruido otra vez ¿Quién anda ahí? Me preguntaba si sería algún animal peligroso, sentí un leve escalofrío pero ahora de miedo, así que volví a gritar el nombre de Jasper según mis cálculos el debía de andar cerca.

Otro ruido a mi espalda, me volví rápidamente y respire aliviada, era Jasper que se encontraba justo en frente mío.

Sus ojos eran completamente negros y tenía una extraña actitud, temblé de miedo-¿Jasper pasa algo?-Oí que un gruñido escapaba de sus labios, en ese preciso momento sentí que algo me jalaba, no tuve la oportunidad de ver que era ya que sentí un golpe en la cabeza y un pozo obscuro y sin fondo se apodero de mí.

Alice POV.

-Angel ¿ya estas despierta?

-Creo que si…

-¿Sientes que te duele el cuerpo?

-Un poco Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Te caíste ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, yo hablo de que paso después…

-Nada, Jasper te rescato estabas tirada en la nieve desmayada, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y magulladuras por todas partes…

-Yo no recuerdo eso…

-No puedes hacerlo ya te dije que estabas desmayada.

Ella se toco la cabeza y sintió el vendaje que Carlisle le había colocado, me miro pero en sus ojos solo pude observar incredulidad.

-Había algo ahí Alice, algo aparte de Jasper y de mí…solo que…

Carlisle hizo su entrada, nuestras miradas se concentraron en él y por el momento me evito el tener que mentirle.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra enfermita?

-Bien…contesto secamente, ella ya no me miraba, se concentro completamente en la ventana mientras Carlisle le explicaba que iba a hacerle.

Rayos, no contábamos con que ella recordaría todo perfectamente, mentir… esa era nuestra única salida pero no me agradaba en absoluto, no deseaba engañar a mi amiga con respecto a lo que pasó, además por su mirada sabía que no me había creído nada de lo que le dije.

-Te tengo que revisar, solo es un chequeo general- Carlisle sonrió para darle algo de confianza, mientras le tocaba cuidadosamente todas las partes de su cuerpo, ella aguanto sin quejarse, pero gracias a los cálculos de Carlisle sabíamos que cuando despertara el efecto del medicamento para el dolor ya habría pasado completamente, el no le administraría más hasta después de la revisión, quería comprobar si no había un daño mayor.

-No tengo nada roto-dijo de pronto, era una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

-No, te hicimos placas y demás, solo estoy checando que todo evolucione bien y que no tengas ninguna hemorragia.

-El vendaje de mi mano ¿porque es? Siento ardor, como si me hubiera cortado.

-Así fue, no sabemos cómo pero te hiciste una herida profunda, necesito sacarte sangre y te voy a aplicar unas vacunas por prevención, ya que lo que te corto pudo estar oxidado o algo…

Angel no de dejo terminar ya que le tendió su brazo mecánicamente como para que dejara de hablar, Carlisle entendió la indirecta y la empezó a preparar para la extracción-Alice ¿puedes traerme una ampolleta? -lo dijo como si de verdad la necesitara, yo sabía que no, en su maletín el siempre llevaba varias.

-Si Carlisle en seguida-yo salí y me quede pegada a la pared mientras el extraía la sangre, podía no respirar mientras lo hacía pero no quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

El continuo hablando con ella-Ya esta, te voy a dar una pequeña inyección que te hará dormir un buen rato y aunque no te quejaste se que sientes dolor en todo tu cuerpo.

-No me dijo que tenía que quejarme.

-¿Estas molesta por algo que hice o dije Angel? le pregunto Carlisle

-No-pensé que sería su única respuesta pero continuo hablando- perdóneme doctor no era mi intención ofenderlo, solo que a veces…no me gusta que me quieran engañar.

Era demasiado inteligente y a la vez intuitiva, sería muy difícil corregir el error que ya había cometido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Dos días completos, te mantuve sedada para evitar movimientos, temíamos una hemorragia cerebral.

Creo que este era el momento perfecto para volver a entrar al cuarto y así lo hice y en un rápido movimiento tome una ampolleta y se la di a Carlisle.

-Gracias Alice.

-Para servirte.

Carlisle rebusco entre sus cosas saco un frasco y le tendió dos pastillas-Toma esto te dejara de doler por varias horas, cuando despiertes estarás más tranquila.

Yo tome una de las botellas de agua que Esme se había encargado de subir a la habitación y se la tendí, ella la tomo de mi mano lentamente, en sus ojos se dibujaba la tristeza de sentirse traicionada, nos miro a ambos y después miro las pastillas que habían en su mano, las observo con cuidado como si sospechara de ellas, después se las hecho a la boca y las trago, enseguida tomo un sorbo de agua de la botella y me la devolvió de nuevo.

-Gracias doctor…por todo…a ti también Alice y por favor también agradezcan de mi parte a Jasper-diciendo esto se acomodo en la cama y nos dio la espalda, no nos retiramos esperamos a que su respiración se hiciera más pausada como confirmación de que la droga estaba haciendo efecto.

-Vamos al despacho ahí están todos reunidos, tenemos que hablar.

Nos movimos a velocidad vampírica, en un segundo ya estábamos todos reunidos.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar-creo que no es necesario que diga nada, escucharon toda la conversación.

-Así es, ella no se trago ni una palabra de lo que dijiste-Rosalie fue la primera en intervenir.

-Pero que explicación podemos darle, no hay nada que pueda ser creíble-Jasper fue el segundo en hablar.

-Pudimos inventar un animal peligroso, ella no alcanzo a ver que la ataco…o ¿si Jasper?-Emmett era el que ahora preguntaba.

-Ya les dije que no la ataque, me sentí tentado cuando callo, con los golpes se fue haciendo cortadas diminutas y su sangre…-por unos minutos hubo un silencio profundo, el seguramente volvió a recordar la escena-es de verdad una tentación, pero segundos antes de que eso sucediera note que teníamos compañía por eso pare de golpe y provoque la caída, la perdí de vista segundos cuando llegue él ya estaba junto a ella, el instinto me hizo reaccionar, enseguida me puse en guardia…ella no lo vio a él, solo me vio a mí-Jasper hizo otra pausa y continuo:

-El la tomó por la espalda y la golpeo, quedo inconsciente al instante, enseguida procedió a hacerle el corte en su mano…-su voz casi se perdió en un murmullo-por un segundo casi pierdo totalmente el cotrol….pero entonces vi su mirada, el tenía el mismo deseo con respecto a ella eso me enfureció, no quería que él le hiciera daño, no lo podía permitir, así que lo mate…es todo no hay nada más, después la tome y corrí hacia la casa para que Carlisle la curara, no respire ni un segundo, simplemente no podía…

Yo me acerque a él y lo abrace para consolarlo-Te creemos Jasper, vi todo cuando cazábamos, por eso regresamos…

-Entonces ¿le vamos a decir la verdad?-ahora era Esme la que preguntaba preocupada.

-Que la ataco un vampiro, va a creer que estamos locos…murmuro Rosalie.

-Bueno eso lo resolveremos más adelante ahora nuestra prioridad es Edward.

-¿Crees que funcione? Ahora era yo la que preguntaba, aunque quise controlar mi voz, esta tembló ligeramente, era una clara señal de que me encontraba atemorizaba.

-Al menos lo intentaremos Alice, hoy pudimos confirmar que su sangre sigue siendo muy poderosa y atrayente, así que la usaremos tal vez sea lo único que puede hacer reaccionar a Edward.

Yo me encogí de hombros-si es la única manera-solo eso pude decir, ahora era Jasper el que me tenia abrazada para darme consuelo.

-Ya es hora, no podemos perder más tiempo, Emmett y Rosalie tomen a Angel y llévensela, eso sí tengan mucho cuidado, el medicamento tardara doce horas, creo que es el tiempo que más o menos necesitamos, si algo llega a salir mal, llévensela lejos no dejen que él la localice.

Ambos asintieron-Está bien Carlisle-contesto Emmett tomo a Rosalie de la mano y ambos salieron del despacho.

Antes de desaparecer completamente Rosalie grito-¡no se les olvide llamarnos!

Si no fuera por la tensión que en ese momento estaba viviendo de seguro me hubiera reído, claro que teníamos que llamarlos, si sobrevivíamos…

-Vamos, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer con Edward-los que quedamos salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos al desván donde ocultábamos a Edward.

Mis pies parecían de plomo, cada paso que daba era como si me condujera a la muerte, la diferencia era que a la muerte no le temía, ya había pasado una vez por ella, en cambio ahora le temía a lo desconocido y a sus consecuencias, mi cuerpo y mi mente me gritaban que era una completa locura, pero ya que se había presentado la oportunidad, la tomaríamos costara lo que costara.

El plan sería el siguiente: trataríamos de despertar a Edward con la sangre de Angel, era peligroso ya que se la daríamos a beber y esperaríamos su reacción… la mejor de sus reacciones, deseábamos fervientemente que regresara de su estado de inconsciencia y que al despertar fuera más humano que animal, si no era así, Jasper y Carlisle serían los primeros en enfrentarlo, si fallaban seguíamos Esme y yo, si aun así el lograba escapar…solo quedarían Emmett y Rosalie para intentar detenerlo o tratar de escapar, lo que sucediera primero… todo esto era para mantener a salvo a Angel, deseábamos no llegar a tanto, pero realmente no sabíamos que podíamos esperar.

Mi mente seguía pensando en las posibilidades y en lo que podía fallar solo la voz de Carlisle me hizo regresar a la realidad, ya estábamos todos dentro del desván y Esme estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Están todos listos? nos pregunto Carlisle, sonaba muy seguro, pero estaba segura que por dentro él en realidad se sentía tal vez mucho peor que yo.

-Si- respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo, cada uno ya había tomado su lugar correspondiente.

-Carlisle ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ve a la mesita y toma la ampolleta con la sangre, quiero que la abras y se la cerques lentamente.

Atravesé el corto espacio que nos separaba, lo recorrí a velocidad vampírica, quería satisfacer su petición y regresar a mi lugar para continuar con esta locura.

Me acerque a Edward y destape la ampolleta, apenas el aire se inundo con el aroma a sangre, las aletas de su nariz comenzaron a moverse…

Aspiraba, sus pulmones se intoxicaron con la esencia, este era el primer indicio de movimiento de su parte desde que había caído en coma, la sangre le atraía y demasiado, al menos era una señal positiva.

-La vas a verter en su boca Alice, lentamente…después retírate…Jasper quiero que estés alerta…

Esa fue mi señal, le abrí la boca y el soltó un gruñido anhelante, era como si adivinara que sucedería a continuación, yo le vertí la sangre de un solo golpe y me retire a mi lugar, deje espacio suficiente para cualquier acción que hubiera que emprender y esperamos expectantes su reacción.

El se incorporo de inmediato, sus ojos eran carbones encendidos y nos miraba a todos como buscando al poseedor de esa magnífica esencia, no la encontró en ninguno de nosotros así que hizo un leve movimiento para bajarse de la cama, las cadenas que lo ataban se rompieron como si fueran de cristal…apenas cayó al piso se puso en posición de ataque….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**He quedado exhausta después de esto mi mente quedo casi vacía…les gusto? espero que sí, así que deseo muchos reviews en compensación por mi arduo trabajo…recuerden que es el pago de todo escritor…y también el ánimo para seguir…**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a miadharu28, yolabertay, Fran Ktrin Black, aridenere, missju, nielasol, Inmans, VanessaX3, Sakudlpm, Carmen Cullen 116, Merrique Anne Zirutsi, necesitaba a alguien así de perfeccionista en mi vida, quieres ser mi beta? MEDG por sus comentarios muchos besos y también para quienes me han agregado a favoritos y demás…**

**Serenatenoh:** creo que en este cap. Ya conoces más a Carlo…y es el perro guardián de Angel, en definitiva…y Rose tendrá progresos pero más adelante.

**LunaWolfe:** gracias por dejar tu mensaje que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y todavía sigo pensando que voy a hacer con Carlo, ahora ya sabes más de su personalidad espero que lo comprendas, pero si de plano no va contigo no te preocupes…amas a Edward Cullen.

**Carla Vampiro:** deseo cumplido, este capítulo vale por tres ¿o no? Y Carlo es una odiosa aparición…o una maravillosa creación depende de cómo lo veas, eso sí presente siempre y dispuesto a todo, ah me falta mencionar que he hecho mención de los recuerdos faltan más detalles pero vamos poco a poco, ya he dejado atrás la parte flagelante, ahora solo suspenso y amor y después más dolor…Angel tiene que contar toda su historia.

**Marifer:** gracias por leerme y dejar mensaje besos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias a miadharu28, yosep-cm, kiyoki nueva lectora, aridenere, Inmans, serenatenoh, nielasol, yolabertay, lorenamtz, missju, marifer, Fran Ktrin Black, Angy Malfoy, PRISGPE felicidades por tu ultimo año, échale muchas ganas y no te desanimes, sakudlpm, por sus comentarios, y a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás, gracias, gracias, disculpas sinceras por atrasarme y no poder contestar pero mis ocupaciones a veces son excesivas.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward POV.

Estoy tumbado sobre la hierba en mi paraíso personal, con el sol en lo alto como mudo testigo, con la única persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida…sin duda alguna soy el hombre más feliz del universo y mientras ella me abraza fuertemente yo siento que este es el lugar más perfecto en todo el mundo.

Miro a mi alrededor…y todo es hermoso en nuestro claro, una suave brisa llega y mueve las copas de los árboles despeinando ligeramente su cabello, un mechón le cae en la mejilla yo hago un rápido movimiento y lo acomodo nuevamente en su lugar… nada me preocupa, nada me afecta, así que le susurro una vez más que la amo, ella me abraza y me besa mientras me dice palabras de amor al oído, por fin ya no hay barreras entre nosotros, la puedo tocar, oler e incluso escucho el suave golpeteo de su corazón, dios como amo escuchar ese sonido que me embruja… y mientras nos besamos una vez más siento el dulce sabor de su cálida boca…te amo Bella… no sé si lo pensé o lo pronuncie en voz alta…tal vez sí, porque puedo escuchar el suave tintineo de su risa, mientras continua acariciando mi cabello.

Ahora creo en el paraíso ya que me encuentro inmerso en él, los días, las horas, los minutos, aun los segundos no existen siempre y cuando yo siga en los brazos de Bella, ahora el futuro es algo incierto, pero no me interesa ya que todas mis ilusiones las he concentrado en el presente, en el ahora, en este preciso momento, ella me repite que me ama una vez más y yo continuo siendo el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra.

¡Ah, si pudiera pasar mi existencia así! seguro que la eternidad ya no sería un martirio, sino un abismo de posibilidades… no sé cómo pero de pronto me encuentro pensando en que la felicidad total no existe, ya que siempre hay un muro infranqueable, o una torre muy alta que hace imposible la realización de los sueños.

-¿Qué piensas?-Me pregunta mi amada.

-En el amor… en nuestro amor…-susurre el final

-Es un sueño imposible…menciono ella.

-No, claro que no, no puede ser imposible si te tengo así, conmigo-le dije mientras la apretaba un poco más.

-Seguirá siendo imposible mientras continúes aquí, en este espejismo…

-No me quiero ir, este es el momento que he anhelado por mucho tiempo.

Ella me brindo una sonrisa enigmática-¿No te has preguntado, la razón por la que sigues aquí…acompañándome?

Yo la mire estupefacto-¿no te entiendo?

-Si, ¿por qué continuas aquí? ¿Por qué no sientes ansías de cazar? ¿Por qué has roto tus límites autoimpuestos? ¿Por qué hay solo día y no llega la noche?-su mirada se hizo un poco más dura.

Y volvió a preguntar ¿Todo esto no te parece demasiado perfecto?

-Me estás diciendo que es demasiado perfecto para ser realidad…-yo no entendía su pregunta.

-Así es, en un mundo normal, ni tu ni yo estaríamos juntos…sería imposible.

Yo me incorpore, no me gustaba el tinte que estaba adquiriendo esta plática.

-¿Qué me estas insinuando? Pregunte alterado.

-Que a partir de ahora te tienes que concentrar en el futuro…

Ella se levanto y me dejo de mirar, su vista se centro en el horizonte…-tu familia te espera….te necesita, más que nunca-

Se comenzó a alejar lentamente, yo no podía hacer nada y aunque mi mente me ordenaba seguirla mi cuerpo y todos mis músculos se negaban a obedecerme, no podía moverme, ni gritar, ni seguirla, nada…yo solo la miraba perplejo alejarse…cuando de pronto un olor me distrajo…demasiado impactante, delicioso y potente como para poder hacer caso omiso de ello…no concebía la existencia de un aroma como ese, me concentre en disfrutarlo y reconocerlo…era como si lo estuviera esperando desde siempre ¡no puede ser, yo lo reconocía, lo recordaba!…era el aroma que despertaba al animal en mi, al monstruo en toda su extensión, fue tal la impresión, que me transporto al primer día que lo sentí y desee como esa vez caer en la tentación, las imágenes venían a mi mente distorsionada pero no lograba interpretarlas, solo deseaba alimentar mis impulsos, sabía que tenía que poseerla de una o de otra manera, mi anhelo en ese momento solo era semejante a la fuerza de una bomba atómica, mis sentidos reaccionaron instantáneamente, mi parte animal me ordeno localizarlo enseguida…mi capa de ser humano desapareció…en el preciso instante en que sentí ese bálsamo en mi boca.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una extraña habitación, que por momentos se me hacia conocida, pero no alcanzaba a terminar de recordar, mis sentidos me presionaban a buscar a la persona poseedora de esa esencia tan maravillosa, así que mi primera reacción fue levantarme de la cama en la que hacia recostado, sentí que ligeramente había algo que me detenía, inspeccione, me encontraba amarrado…¡que tonto! eso no me detendría ni un segundo, solo di un pequeño tirón y enseguida me deshice de mis ataduras, lo siguiente fue bajarme de la cama, para quedarme en posición de ataque ya que 4 desconocidos se encontraban frente a mí, ellos bloqueaban la única puerta que se encontraba visible y que impedían que yo llegara a mi presa…olí el lugar, todo se encontraba impregnado de esa fragancia que trastornaba mis sentidos, sentí un dolor punzante en mi garganta por el deseo, había un vacio que me indicaba que hacía días no había probado alimento, sentí la ponzoña llenando completamente mi boca… y un apetito urgiéndome desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Los mire a todos, pero conocía de antemano que ellos no sofocarían mi agonía ya que ninguno era poseedor de ese maravilloso elixir y ahora solo representaban un estorbo para mis planes, sin entender porque supe que no sería fácil pues ellos tratarían de impedirlo…ese fue el pensamiento fugaz de parte de la chica bajita… y fue la cavilación que los hundió.

Me incline ligeramente para colocarme en posición de ataque, tenía que apresurarme para poder satisfacer mi hambre y ya no quería perder más tiempo, de mi garganta salió un gruñido espantoso, ese fue el aviso, enseguida comencé mi agresión, me lance contra mi primer objetivo un rubio alto, que consideraba era el más peligroso ya que en su cuerpo se mostraba claramente las señales de demasiadas luchas, mi primera mordida fui directamente a su garganta casi la destroce completamente en el acto, al mismo tiempo me ocupe de sus dos brazos sentí perfectamente cuando los desgarre, el crujido de sus huesos fue música para mis oídos, así que me apure e hice lo mismo con sus dos piernas era mejor dejarlo imposibilitado, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, el otro que se encontraba más cercano era el causante, el tiró de mi y causo que me estrellara contra una de las paredes llevándome en el trayecto varios muebles y la cama que estaba ocupando minutos antes, yo me incorporé rápidamente y utilice mis manos como garras destrozando todo su paso, sabía que esa era un arma a mi favor y tenía que utilizarla así que desgarre su torso y clave mis colmillos en tantos lados como pude, lo estrelle contra el suelo y contra el techo muchas veces hasta que sentí su cuerpo aflojarse suavemente, lo había triturado y sus huesos ahora semejaban una masa en su cuerpo, lo tire a un lado y me concentre en las chicas que faltaban, ellas me atacarían al mismo tiempo, ya lo habían mencionado, ahora solo quería saber quién sería la primera en hacerlo.

Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro a una velocidad inimaginable, para ellas era difícil seguirme el paso y se encontraban descontroladas, yo solo deseaba poder adivinar quién sería la siguiente, la bajita o la otra que se mostraba algo indecisa, antes que se decidieran arremetí contra la indecisa, le di tantos golpes que le destroce la espalda lo escuche claramente, fui tan rápido que ni siquiera imaginaron que esto acabaría así, por un momento me quede quieto observando a la ultima de mis enemigos aun así pude ver con el rabillo del ojo como se movían poco a poco los otros de sus lugares, tenía que apresurarme antes que se recuperaran por completo…ahora solo quedaba la pequeña ella me miro fijamente… se encontraba inquieta, demasiado para mi propio gusto…sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me vi perfectamente reflejado en ellos casi me regocije al hacerlo, la figura del monstruo era la que se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, por un momento me recorrió la duda y desee detenerme, era como si interiormente algo me gritara que parara, pero no lo hice la tome de la garganta deseando arrancársela de cuajo cuando miles de imágenes comenzaron a entrar en mi cabeza…una y otra vez aprecian sus rostros, de formas distintas y en distintas situaciones, ellos me sonreían…hablaban…me acariciaban…un dolor terrible se opero de mi cuerpo y de mi cabeza mientras esas ilustraciones se reproducían una y otra vez, yo no lo podía soportar así que lo único que pude hacer fue soltarla y enseguida caí sobre mi costado mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, quería escapar…esto era insoportable.

Podía verlos a todos en las imágenes que rebotaban en mi cabeza, eran como diapositivas veloces que iban y venían y en todas me encontraba en compañía de ellos, no eran mis enemigos…ellos eran mi familia…mi mente se resistía, luchaba contra esta verdad y mientras esto sucedía la pequeña se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme.

-Lucha Edward tu eres más fuerte que todo esto, estamos aquí para ayudarte- su voz era reconfortante era un bálsamo en medio de todo el dolor…mi familia me recordaba una y otra vez, ellos eran mi familia, mi cuerpo antes preparado para la lucha ahora yacía envuelto en convulsiones mientras que la bruma que ocupaba mi mente iba desapareciendo poco a poco, recuerdos pasados ahora llegaban como fotografías vivas, momento, lugares, sensaciones y sentimientos iban ocupando mi desquiciada mente, me sentía culpable porque el monstruo se había apoderado de mi y no había podido hacer nada para remediarlo, sentí a mis padres arrastrarse hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, la voz de Esme y Carlisle me susurraban palabras que no podía entender completamente, porque ahora era yo el que luchaba conmigo mismo, el animal no podía triunfar, el no me volvería a controlar jamás, como jirones la avidez y el deseo que poco antes me controlaban iban cayendo poco a poco, mientras la razón se abría paso en mi mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? no se quizás 4 o 5 horas que parecieron eternas, ese fue el lapso que me llevo luchar contra el monstruo pero ahora Edward había regresado del infierno y aunque aun sentía mi mente incompleta me forcé a recordar paso a paso todo lo que había sucedido en Italia y sus consecuencias y aunque la "manifestación de Bella" era algo fantasmagórico e irreal yo lo quería retener como algo real por que sentía su presencia al lado mío, un gran hueco de dolor se volvió a abrir en mi corazón solo que ahora la inconsciencia ya no volvería a mí para ahuyentarlo, recordaba el aroma de mi Bella y su sangre en mi boca y otra vez la sensación de vacío se apodero de mí, no deje que me tomara desprevenido ya había regresado del infierno y ahora ya consiente me recriminaba por lo que había hecho, todavía así espere un rato más, quería estar completamente seguro que el vampiro no iba a triunfar sobre el humano.

Me fui incorporando lentamente, pude observar todo el daño que había causado, si, era cierto que no había querido matarlos, pero estuve demasiado dispuesto a destrozarlos y ellos como siempre no hicieron nada por atacarme… solo se defendieron y me contuvieron, y no escuche ninguna queja salir de sus labios aun cuando sabia que los había lastimado.

Conforme bajaba la adrenalina me pude dar cuenta que tenía varios cortes, golpes y mordidas en mi cuerpo, pero debido al estado en que me encontraba ni siquiera lo había notado. En la habitación no había ningún pensamiento entre los presentes, solo 4 pares de ojos curiosos ahora me observaban.

-Soy yo…Edward- no sabía en realidad que más les podría decir, los ojos de todos se abrieron un poco más llenos de sorpresa, yo trate de hacer una evaluación superficial del daño causado, creo que Carlisle se dio cuenta ya que mentalmente me dijo que no me preocupara que él se recuperaría pronto.

En los ojos de Esme se dibujaba un rictus de dolor, aun así podía ver la preocupación en sus pupilas su mente se preguntaba si su hijo había regresado, un poco más atrás Jasper se encontraba tratando de sostenerse, su mente casi grito que en poco tiempo estaría bien.

La calma había vuelto me levante como impulsado por un resorte para ayudar a Esme, ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, Alice fue a donde se encontraba Jasper para casi levantarlo en brazos, con Esme de un lado me acerque a Carlisle que aun se encontraba en una posición un poco extraña, le tendí mi mano y el la tomo al instante.

Nos aproximamos a la puerta, aun así nadie se movió para abrirla.

-Creo que antes de salir es mejor que le contemos todo Carlisle, hay que prepararlo después de todo lo que paso.

-Por un momento olvide que…Carlisle no termino la oración, estaba evaluando exactamente de qué iba a decirme.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me expliquen que hacíamos aquí abajo…

-¿No recuerdas nada? Jasper fue directo.

-Recuerdo lo del desfile y el informe de Bella y…aunque me consideren loco…la he sentido en todo momento, como si estuviera junto a mí.

Los 4 se miraron interrogantes, que decir o no decir…eso era lo que les preocupaba.

-Sentémonos aquí un momento, creo que como siempre es mejor ser directo…nos fuimos acomodando en el suelo, ya que para desgracia nuestra todos los muebles estaban hechos añicos.

-¿Esas cajas de ahí, tienen mis discos? Ahora que me había fijado en ellas, podía ver claramente varios estuches demasiado conocidos por mí.

-Definitivamente, ya es Edward de nuevo-la voz de Alice se escucho demasiado alegre.

-Edward-susurro Esme-estuviste casi muerto por más de 15 días.

-No entiendo Esme, para nosotros no existe el casi muerto…

-Pues así fue, aunque no lo creas…-menciono Jasper-me temo que fue como un escape de tu mente para olvidar, lo que había pasado…

Mire interrogante a Carlisle-¿No reaccione después de lo de Bella?

-Tuviste un ataque y después de eso nada….-me contesto-medicamente no puedo explicarlo.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Pregunte inquieto

-No hubo nada Edward, ni movimiento, ni ninguna señal que indicara que estabas con nosotros.

-Temimos perderte…-Alice intervino, salto del lugar donde estaba y se acerco para abrazarme.

-¿Cómo es que me ayudaron?…-no saber como lo habían hecho, me molestaba.

Carlisle me miro fijamente-Creo que actuamos mal Edward, así que perdónanos…te lo digo en nombre de todos…

-No entiendo…

-Usamos lo que creímos conveniente…o mejor dicho lo único que te podía despertar…por eso te encontrabas en ese estado…

-¿Sangre…humana? no lo podía creer, al menos no de Carlisle.

-Sí, y no cualquier sangre…tenía que ser una muy especial…te queríamos de vuelta…y estábamos dispuestos a pagar el precio, por muy alto que fuera-el dudaba, las pausas de su voz delataban algo más grande detrás de todo esto.

-De Bella no podría ser, ella está muerta…

Los cuatro me miraban expectantes, al preguntar todos bajaron la cabeza, por unos minutos nadie dijo nada.

Claro que Carlisle retomo de nuevo la plática para terminar de explicar-De la otra chica… Angel, ella ha estado con nosotros hace pocos días…hoy, cuando daba un paseo con Jasper, la ataco un vampiro…

-Como que la atacaron… ¿quien fue?… ¿lo mataron? Por un momento perdí el deseo de saber cómo regrese a la vida, me importaba más el bienestar de esa muchacha.

-No sabemos concretamente que paso, no tenemos la seguridad si es que la seguían o solo se trataba de un ataque fortuito de un nómada o algo más…

Yo miré a ver a Jasper interrogante-Si lo maté, solo que todo sucedió demasiado rápido, así que no tuve tiempo para interrogatorios, ella se encontraba herida y el ya la tenía en sus manos…

-Jasper tú has luchado contra vampiros, como es que no la protegiste…y tu Alice no "viste" ese ataque antes de que sucediera…-me encontraba exaltado y aunque hacia unos momentos yo mismo deseaba acabar con la chica, el pensar que ella estuvo en peligro me hacía perder los estribos.

-Nos fuimos a cazar Edward…teníamos la obligación de hacerlo, estuvimos 3 días seguidos encerrados con ella, y si lo "vi" pero fue minutos antes de que sucediera, así que regresamos inmediatamente-la voz de Alice sonaba molesta.

Jasper continúo hablando-si Edward he tenido demasiadas peleas, pero hace mucho tiempo que trato de controlar esa parte de mí…el Jasper antiguo no debe controlar al nuevo, no puedo cometer de nuevo mis errores, luché, pero solo para ayudarla…ella estaba herida…y su sangre sigue siendo demasiado llamativa para otros vampiros y para mi mismo…

Yo comprendí enseguida lo que me había dicho, esa lucha no solo fue contra un enemigo a él también lo trato de controlar el monstruo que llevamos dentro, con la diferencia que hoy él había salido victorioso, de ahora en adelante podía presumir que la sangre…ya no lo trastornaría como antes.

-Entiendo y perdónenme por lo que acabo de decir…solo hace unos momentos me encontraba en otra situación…

-Que ya no tenemos que recordar….murmuro Esme.

-Recordar no, pero si prevenir…hay demasiados posibles resultados cuando la veas, así que lo más seguro es que por el momento no tengas contacto con ella, tienes que asimilar su presencia primero y tratar de controlar tus deseos…

-Entiendo Carlisle…y no te preocupes lo hare, pero antes quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sucedió en mi ausencia y que me informen como es ella…

Fue una larga plática en la que participaron todos, ya que tenían distintas opiniones y pensamientos diferentes, me hablaron de cómo la conocieron, de los cambios que habían hecho en la casa y como habían pasado estos días con ella, todos coincidieron que esos fueron magníficos, de cómo fue que sucedió el ataque, como se les ocurrió lo de su sangre y las consecuencias de esto, ya casi al final de la charla Alice menciono a Carlo y todo lo que giraba en torno a ellos, no me gusto mucho así que opte por no hacer ningún comentario respecto a el…

Mi última pregunta fue-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-En un lugar seguro-se apresuro a decir Esme-Emmett y Rosalie la están cuidando, era una medida por si acaso….

-Entiendo no es necesario que continúes…-corté en seco, ya no quería ahondar más en ese tema.

Todos nos levantamos del suelo y sujete a Esme entre de sus hombros, Carlisle se apoyo un poco en mi, aun así nadie se movió para abrir la puerta.

Alice pregunto-Es seguro Carlisle, o esperamos un rato más-

Carlisle me miro para evaluarme-Es seguro Alice, así adelante-

Ella se adelanto a la puerta y tecleo los números rápidamente, la puerta lanzó un rechinido agudo…ella y Jasper fueron los primeros en salir.

Esme, Carlisle y yo fuimos los siguientes, avanzamos pero con mucho trabajo en estos momentos era cuando necesitábamos la fuerza descomunal de Emmett, Alice ya había llevado a Jasper a la sala y regreso velozmente para ayudarme con Carlisle, esto me permito tomar en mis brazos a Esme y depositarla suavemente en otro de los muebles.

Durante todo este tiempo había evitado respirar y aunque no era necesario hacerlo, el hábito se impuso en ese instante, mi primer pensamiento fue encontrarla y de mi garganta salió un gruñido espantoso, el olor de Angel se sentía por todos lados era demasiado intoxicante para pasarlo desapercibido.

Alice se acerco y me tomo del brazo-Creo que es mejor que dejes de respirar Edward, al menos por el momento y es necesario que caces inmediatamente así que vamos…no fue una petición, más bien era una orden, yo obedecí sin chistar.

-Nos vemos al rato-la voz cantarina de Alice intervino, salimos de la casa para internarnos en el bosque en busca de algo para alimentarnos, quería atiborrarme de sangre, tal vez así mis ansias disminuyeran un poco, además necesitaba que Alice me contara mas sobre Carlo, en mi mente batallaban muchas preguntas…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, soy muy mala para las luchas y los combates, además de que no puedo imaginar a los Cullen luchando unos contra otros, así que deseo sus comentarios y cualquier aportación será tomada en cuenta…ya saben háganme una escritora feliz….denle a ese hermoso botoncito verde**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno he andado cortísima de tiempo, una boda express y mucho trabajo, agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a favoritos y demás.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alice POV.

Edward y yo corríamos a una velocidad inimaginable tratando de encontrar una presa que lograra al menos disminuir un poco sus ansias, sentimos el olor de un par de osos, Edward fui el primero en correr en pos de ellos, yo me quede atrás para evitar su huida y permitir que todo terminara más rápido, él alcanzo primero al más grande fue demasiado preciso no le dio tiempo de nada, lo acorralo, le rompió el cuello y bebió de él, la misma suerte corrió el otro todo en un tiempo record, yo solo me limite a observarlo, la caza fue algo casi mecánico, era como si solo deseara cumplirla para poder dedicarse a otra cosa inmediatamente, por un lado lo comprendía perfectamente, su mente al igual que la mía se encontraba a mucha millas de distancia y todos nuestros pensamientos tenía un nombre: Angel, por eso al menos por ahora no sentía ni las más mínimas ganas de cazar, por eso me convertí en observadora, él apenas hubo terminado se aproximo a mí manteniendo su andar felino, por algo los leones de montaña eran sus favoritos.

-Creo que ahora Alice, podemos hablar, quiero que me cuentes todo de ella y que me expliques ¿Quién rayos es Carlo y que hace con ella?

-Um, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Desde el principio Alice ¿Cómo la conocieron?

Paso a paso le fui relatando todos los acontecimientos a partir de su shock, fui detallando nuestro encuentro, las llamadas, los mensajes y aun las pláticas que había sostenido con ella, el cambio que tuvimos que operar en la casa, en donde se ubicaba su "nueva habitación" (estaba agradecido de estar al lado de ella) y los pequeños detalles que eran importantes que él supiera, le relate su llegada y las condiciones que había pedido Carlo para su permanencia en ella, el "tema" Carlo lo toque muy superficialmente, de ahí seguí con los tres días de tormenta y el ataque, él pidió más explicaciones pero no pude dárselas.

-No sabemos Edward, aun no tenemos claro quién fue el que la ataco, ni sus razones.

El me miro fijamente-¿crees que sea alguien de su pasado?... ¿O del nuestro?

-No se Edward, el ataque lo vi minutos antes de que pasara, no pude evitarlo-la verdad me había devanado los sesos tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo esto y nada.

-Hay que protegerla, más que nunca.

-Así es, solo que ahora tengo un problema…

-¿Qué paso?

-Le mentí Edward, antes de que la sedáramos, le mentí,…ella ya no confía en mí, lo vi en sus ojos, no sé qué va a pasar cuando despierte.

-¿Crees que quiera marcharse?

Yo le respondí en mi cabeza que no sabía, no quise siquiera pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿con respecto a que le mentiste?

-Fue por su estado, aun no decidíamos que parte era recomendable que ella supiera… solo que ella es demasiado intuitiva, enseguida me pillo en la mentira-baje mi cabeza avergonzada- lo vi en su mirada Edward…le dolió demasiado…no se qué sucederá cuando despierte.

Me tiré a sus brazos y escondí mi cara en su pecho, ahora era yo la que necesitaba de su ayuda-Tengo miedo Edward no quiero que ella se marche.

El levanto mi rostro con su mano y me hablo suavemente-No lo hará Alice encontraremos alguna manera para evitarlo, pero por favor no le vuelvas a mentir.

Los dos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y emprendimos un veloz retorno hacia la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Angel POV.

Antes de despertarme completamente siento el dolor martilleando mis sienes, abro los ojos poco a poco, ahora ya es de noche, miro con mucho trabajo a mi alrededor y noto que junto a la ventana se encuentra Alice sentada en el reclinable viendo hacia la obscuridad de la noche, trato de enfocar un poco más, ya que el dolor no me permite hacerlo adecuadamente, hago un ligero movimiento, Alice inmediatamente se gira para mirarme.

Esboza una suave sonrisa y me dice:- ¡ya despertaste, dormilona! -Ella simplemente esta afirmando, mientras deja su lugar para acercarse a mí.

Yo me siento todavía en las nubes, casi, casi podía jurar que floto, no se a que se deberá la sensación que siento en todo mi cuerpo… ¡estúpida! Me regaño mentalmente, claro que si recuerdas esa sensación de adormecimiento en tu cuerpo, ese extraño letargo que te atrapa y te conduce a los lugares más insospechados, ¿cuánto hace que no lo has vuelto a sentir? sacas cuentas y crees que es un poco más de cinco años, si sé a qué se debe esa sensación ya que mi cuerpo ha sido dopado en demasiadas ocasiones, pero hace tanto de eso que casi lo olvido, ¡tonta de mí! Ya que hasta me creo capaz de engañarme a mí misma, se demasiado bien que efectos guarda mi cuerpo después de que me administrarán narcóticos para calmarme.

Observo nuevamente mi mano, se encuentra vendada, vuelvo a tocar mi cabeza, que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, esta situación ya la he vivido, lo sé perfectamente, pero vuelvo a repetir mi estúpida pregunta.

-¿Qué me paso Alice?

- Después de tu caída, te ataco un lobo en el bosque, Jasper tuvo que luchar contra él y está herido y tú tienes golpes por todos lados…y una cortada en tu mano.

Creo que mi cara refleja la más clara de las sorpresas porque ella vuelve a preguntarme como si nada.

-¿no lo recuerdas?

Yo no sé qué contestar, esa no es la versión que…me habían dado antes-No entiendo Alice ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy en este estado?

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde el accidente, hasta que Jasper te trajo a la casa, lo que si se es que llevabas como 12 horas inconsciente.

-¿y por qué no despertaba?

-Carlis…perdón mi padre nos dijo que fue por el fuerte golpe que te diste-dijo categórica.

Carlisle, nunca había llamado a si a su padre, pero por ahora no era eso lo que me preocupaba, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, era la sensación abrumadora de que algo importante estaba pasando y me angustiaba no saber que era.

-Alice-pregunte dudosa-¿me inyectaron algo para dormir?

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, solo que esta le dio un paso rápido a la duda, ella estaba pensando que responder.

-No se Angel, todo fue demasiado rápido, papa nos llamo apenas y se entero de esto, afortunadamente no nos encontrábamos muy lejos, cuando llegamos él, estaba apurado atendiendo a Jasper, creo que fue el más lesionado estaba sufrió unas fracturas expuestas y tenía una hemorragia, así que se concentro en un principio solo en atenderlo, cuando llegamos mama lo ayudo y te atendieron rápidamente aparentemente solo presentabas golpes y escoriaciones, te limpio las heridas y te vendo y no sé que mas fue lo que te hizo mi papa.

-Tengo sed Alice, podrías traerme agua-carraspee un poco para que fuera creíble.

-Sí, enseguida regreso-ella salió del cuarto para ir por mi agua.

No sé porque, pero tenía la urgencia de levantarme, apenas salió me incorpore, quería comprobar cómo estaba mi equilibrio, primero puse todo mi peso en un pie, después compartí con el otro, como no me sucedió nada avance trabajosamente hasta la ventana y observe como ella lo hacia un momento, solo obscuridad y la nada….creo que me encontraba algo trastornada, pero esa maldita sensación de mi pecho no se marchaba, casi podía jurar que afuera había alguien observándome fijamente.

Me tumbe sobre la mecedora este esfuerzo que había hecho me ocasiono un mareo repentino y casi caigo al suelo, de no ser por el reclinable…no quería pensar en otro golpe en mi cuerpo.

Oí un golpe seco, fije la vista otra vez hacia la ventana…mis ojos no pudieron captar nada inusual, escuche la puerta Alice había regresado con mi agua.

-Si querías moverte me hubieras esperado-en su voz hubo un dejo de regaño.

Yo le sonreí, mi padre siempre me dijo que esta era mi perfecta manera de desarmarlo y evitar que me regañara.

-Sentí una necesidad urgente de mirar por la ventana, de hecho quiero abrirla, pero como tuve un mareo no llegue hasta ella.

-Angel qué tal si te caes y… no quiero imaginar que diría mi padre, que no te estaba cuidando como…

-Ya Alice por favor…-dije para silenciarla-no me voy a morir, al menos no por ahora ¿pero podrías abrir la ventana? Lo necesito, siento que me ahogo…

Ella me miró incrédula, pero obedeció mi petición, abrió la venta y un ráfaga de aire frio lleno la habitación, yo me estremecí, no sé si por el frío o porque se me figuro ver una silueta corriendo a gran velocidad, Alice notó mi estremecimiento y se dirigió a la cama, tomo la colcha que estaba sobre ella y me la llevo para cubrirme, enseguida camino al otro extremo de la habitación y tomo la silla de tocador para ponerla justo enfrente mío, se sentó y tomo parte de la colcha para cubrirse con ella, afortunadamente era inmensa y daba perfectamente para las dos.

Así nos quedamos por un buen rato, sin decirnos nada hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Te gusta el clima frío?

-Si- respondí escuetamente.

-¿Tu comida favorita?

-Como de todo.

-¿Qué animal te gusta?

-Hay varios en mi lista, los osos polares, los pandas, los conejos, los perros, los gatos, creo que me agrada todo lo que tenga pelo.

Alice esta vez fue directa-¿Tienes ganas de conversar o prefieres que te deje en paz?

-Me estoy despabilando, dormir tantas horas me sentó muy mal, si me tienes paciencia puedo responder a todas tus preguntas.

-¡Que tonta soy! Te mareaste porque no has comido nada ¡odio ponerme así! Pero se me olvido, y yo aquí presionándote, te duele la cabeza, ¿quieres un paracetamol o algo por el estilo? Ella se levantó mientras decía todo eso.

Me apreté las sienes mientras escuchaba su parloteo, justo en ese momento apareció Emmett con una bandeja llena de comida.

-¿Se puede pasar? En su rostro dibujaba la más grande sonrisa que había visto hasta ahora.

-Claro que si-contesto Alice

Dejo la bandeja sobre el tocador y me pregunto

-¿Qué se te antoja? Tengo fruta, leche, pan, chocolate, café, pizza, tacos, pasta, refresco de cola, o si prefieres algo en especial, mama te lo prepara y enseguida te lo traigo…

Yo estaba muda, de verdad creían que me podría comer todo eso, el mal interpreto mi silencio.

-Si quieres que me vaya para estar a gusto me marcho…

-No Emmett, solo pensaba por donde comenzar…creo que por la fruta, es lo más ligero.

-Ok, entonces servicio personal a la habitación-el tomo el plato y se acerco a mí, tomo un poco de fruta con el tenedor y lo acerco a mi boca-creo que sola no puedes comer, así que te ayudo y puedes seguir platicando con Alice.

-Me estaba interrogando-acusé.

-Entonces mucho mejor, me encantará escuchar todoooo, lo que tengan que decirse.

Di un bocado a la fruta que me ofrecía y trate de relajarme, esa era la mejor manera de pasar la noche, sabía que no podría dormirme y por lo visto los dos me estaban brindando su compañía, para no sentirme tan sola, Alice salió de la habitación y cuando regreso llevaba unas almohadas y otra colcha inmensa con ella la tendió en el suelo justo a un costado de Emmett.

-Entonces ponte cómodo mi querido hermanito por que va a ser una plática muy larga.

Hablamos de todo, ellos preguntaban y yo respondía y viceversa, Emmett contó sobre su gusto por los deportes, la caza, del amor que sentía por su familia y especialmente por Rosalie, aderezando todo con comentarios chistosos de todos sus hermanos, nos reímos a carcajadas.

Alice hablo de sus obsesión por las compras y como no soportaba que "su familia" no apreciara su buen gusto, como había conseguido su porsche (según ella fue por buen comportamiento y excelentes notas) y sobre su "amor no tan secreto" por Jasper, ya que todos estaban enterados de él , sobre la unión familiar y el cariño que le profesaba a sus padres, ya que todos ellos eran adoptados, los dos me contaron a grandes rasgos como habían llegado a casa de los Cullen y como Esme y Carlisle los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, yo agradecí la confianza y me sentí obligada a responder con esa misma sinceridad cuando ellos me preguntaron por mi familia.

-Adoro a mis padres, los amo con todo mí ser.

-¿Tienes hermanos? Me pregunto Emmett.

Yo sonreí con tristeza al recordar-Tuve uno, se llamaba Luciano, era la luz del sol, yo estaba feliz a su lado, me encantaba cuando mi mama lo bañaba y lo arrullaba, no había niño más hermoso que él, todavía recuerdo el día que fuimos a la casa de asistencia, el estaba llorando, pero apenas papa lo tomó en sus brazos, dejo de hacerlo, la enfermera nos dijo que eso era buena señal, que él estaba destinado para nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó con él? Murmuro Alice.

-No sabemos… fue la primera vez que me secuestraron, estaba de camino a la escuela, me acompañaba la nana, el chofer y como siempre a Luciano a él le encantaba acompañarme-tome aire para seguir- nos interceptaron y nos bajaron con lujo de violencia, mataron al chofer y golpearon a la nana, de ahí mis recuerdos son difusos…un lugar sucio y Luciano llorando constantemente, después me dijeron que fueron casi dos semanas que me pase en ese lugar, mi papa tenía amigos…y "alguien" dio información de nuestro paradero, armaron un comando y fueron a rescatarnos, esa fue la primera intervención de Carlo en el equipo de seguridad, se armo un tiroteo y muchas personas murieron, Carlo busco en toda la casa; me encontró en un cuarto sola, me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de ahí, en el camino escuchamos a Luciano llorar… pero para Carlo, yo era su prioridad…no quiso regresar por él, no quería ponerme en riesgo de nuevo…-mi voz se quebró a lo último, todavía me dolía mucho recordarlo.

-Fue muy difícil para todos, especialmente para mi madre, creo que nunca se recupero de eso, todos trataron de localizarlo, se ofreció una jugosa recompensa, pero todo fue en vano.

Emmett frunció el ceño, por su aspecto deduje que estaba muy molesto-Y Carlo que explicación dio ¿Por qué no regreso?

-Fácil Emmett, era mejor regresar con un niño…que con ninguno…pasaron años…para que lograra entenderlo…cuando casi me pierdo…fue cuando supe que si yo hubiera sido la que no regresara, mis padres no hubieran podido seguir viviendo…-el final fue casi un susurro inaudible.

-No te debí de preguntar Angel…perdona-

Yo miraba la ventana-Paso hace mucho Emmett, ya lo superé-

-¿Por todo eso es que casi no duermes? Ahora era Alice la que intervenía.

-En parte, creo que si me afecto, pero no es todo…tengo demasiados recovecos en mi mente y todavía no me deshago de algunos.

-No entiendo-

Yo la vi por leves segundos y en seguida mi mirada la dirigí a Emmett-soy una persona, diferente…por así decirlo, tengo una extraña relación con las ventanas, no soporto verlas cerradas, de niña lloraba para que dejaran abierta la de mi habitación, cuando tuve la suficiente altura yo misma de encargue de abrirlas todas a mi paso.

Escuche un gemido ahogado o me lo imagine, me moví de mi lugar.

-¿Escucharon eso?

-Creo que fue un animal, uno muy grande y tonto, si, debe de estar cerca de la casa, pero no te preocupes si quiere entrar por la ventana estoy aquí para defenderte.

El comentario de Emmett me hizo reír-Hay Emmett puedes sacarme la risa, aunque yo no quiera.

El se levanto de su lugar y me abrazo de lado-estoy a tus órdenes, cuando esos ojitos tristes necesiten una alegría, Emmett te va a dar un gran abrazo de oso-me sorprendió levantándome completamente de mi lugar, yo comencé a reírme muy fuerte, mientras él me daba vueltas.

-¡Ya déjala Emmett! la vas a marear de nuevo-

-Perdón se me olvidaba-me deposito en mi lugar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y me arropo nuevamente, en el horizonte comenzó a anunciarse el despertar de un nuevo día.

-Creo que los he ocupado una noche completa ¿no tienen que ir al instituto?

-Si-dijo Alice- pero antes de irnos contéstame una última pregunta.

-La que quieras-

-¿Porque mencionaste? "casi me pierdo"

Yo me quede seria al instante, Alice sí que ponía atención a las conversaciones-Es algo…complicado Alice, mi vida no ha sido de color de rosa…fui una hija difícil y rebelde…les di demasiados dolores de cabeza a mis padres, esto que ves ahora-dije señalándome a mi misma-alguna vez fue una muñeca maltrecha, estúpida y tonta, gracias a Helene, fue que sobreviví, no sé si la recuerdes Alice, la chica de la galería-ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente-pero no los quiero atrasar más van a llegar tarde, a los dos les hace falta cambiarse, desayunar, y manejar durante una hora, así es que si no se apuran, no van a llegar.

Los dos miraron a verse, Alice fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarme, Emmett hizo lo mismo y me deposito un beso muy suave en la mejilla, al tiempo que murmuraba-te veo más tarde Bella-

Yo los despedí con la mano, y me acomode en el reclinable, estaba algo cansada, y era el momento perfecto para dormir un rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Si hay preguntas estoy dispuesta a responderlas, ya saben denle a ese botoncito verde para avisarme de su presencia…**


	21. Chapter 21

Edward POV

Apenas nos retiramos a cazar Carlisle se comunico con Emmett y le contó todo lo que había pasado, ellos acordaron regresar inmediatamente, Rosalie no estuvo de acuerdo, se oponía fervientemente argumentando que podía cometer un error en cualquier momento y seria fatídico para todos nosotros.

Esme y Carlisle se pusieron de mi lado, argumentando que podía controlarme (si supieran que ya estaba muy mermado "autocontrol" creo que no hubieran alegado de esa manera) de todos modos Carlisle ordeno que regresaran, se efectuaría un votación para elegir qué pasaría con Angel.

En estos momentos esperaba impaciente su retorno, deseaba verla aunque sea de lejos, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y yo esperábamos impacientes su retorno, ellos sentados en los muebles de la sala y yo dando vueltas una y otra vez por toda la habitación, trataba de calmarme aunque sea un poco.

-Deja de hacer eso Edward, ya me estoy mareando-menciono Alice.

-Eso no es lo peor, si pudieras sentir su estado de excitación, sabrías con lo que estoy luchando, aunque también hay una pizca de…

-¡Cállate Jasper! No creo que la familia se quiera enterar de todo lo que siento.

El se encogió de hombros y le murmuro a Alice en el oído-también está muy alterado.

La pelea no continuó porque en ese momento escuche el sonido del jeep de Emmett, casi corro a la puerta, pero la mano firme de Esme me detuvo.

"Es mejor que no vallas" me dijo en su mente.

Todos los demás se movieron para poder ayudar, se abrió la puerta de entrada la primera en aparecer fue Rosalie, se movió lentamente, observándome, estudiándome, su cuerpo era una clara barrera que se interponía y me lo recordó con su mente "ni te atrevas a acercarte"

Emmett apareció la llevaba cargada en brazos.

Carlisle pregunto-¿ya paso en efecto de la anestesia?

-No creo Carlisle, pero no me quise aventurarme, así que la inyecte una dosis más pequeña-terminando de decir esto subió en dirección a la habitación de Angel.

Lo seguí en su mente, vi claramente con que cuidado la deposito en la cama y la arropo, enseguida bajo para regresar con nosotros.

Rosalie seguía en su misma posición defensiva, solo se movió cuando Emmett se acerco para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a uno de los sillones de la sala.

Apenas se sentó comenzó la discusión, ella alego que era una tontería tenerme tan cerca de ella y quería que yo me marchara, Esme se negó rotundamente, no quería separa a la familia de ninguna manera.

Carlisle la apoyaba, en su mente pude ver claramente sus razones no concebía la vida familiar sin alguno de sus hijos y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Jasper menciono que entonces era más seguro que Angel se fuera, yo intervine diciendo que de ninguna manera lo permitiría, si ella se iba, me iría detrás de ella, no concebía la idea de volverla a perder.

Emmett opinaba lo mismo, en esos pocos días se había encariñado con ella, los lazos que los ataban ahora eran demasiado fuertes para poder romperse, los gritos en verdad ya eran bastante insoportables pero todos nos negábamos a abandonar nuestra posición, hasta la intervención de Alice.

Se paro encima de la mesa del centro (era de una madera muy resistente) y grito que nos calláramos, obedecimos en el acto.

Ella se bajo de ahí y nos anuncio que ella se quedaría, que nada pasaría por que ella lo había visto todo, yo no la atacaría, pero para la tranquilidad de todos, especialmente la de Rosalie yo me mantendría alejado por un tiempo prudente, hasta que pudiera soportar su contacto sin ningún peligro.

Entre todos trazamos un hábil plan, ella nunca se quedaría sola, (alguien la acompañaría en todo momento para evitar posibles tentaciones) y yo me mantendría vigilando los alrededores, cuidando que no se repitiera el ataque, mientras entre todos evitaríamos los peligros y trataríamos de averiguar qué o quién trataba de matarla (aunque a mí mente un nombre que se repetía constantemente "Victoria")

Ya estando todos de acuerdo, Esme se levanto inmediatamente para ponerse a cocinar, ella despertaría en cualquier momento y tendría hambre y como ya no estaba aquí Carlo para complacerla ella sería la encargada de esa parte, claro que me ofrecí ayudarla, quería prolongar mi estancia en la casa, ella me sonrió pero declino mi propuesta argumentando que debía de hacer la primera ronda de la noche, ya no quedando nada más que decir me despedí para salir corriendo velozmente para revisar los alrededores.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llevaba bastante rato en ese árbol que casualmente daba a la ventana de su habitación, Alice haía arreglado las cortinas de manera que yo pudiera verla desde la posición donde me encontraba, manteníamos una conversación silenciosa gracias a que le podía leer su mente y ella tenía una visión clara de todos mis movimientos desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Note un ligero movimiento de parte de Angel, Alice igual y se dirigió a la cama, pode "escuchar" la conversación gracias a Alice, era verdad ella era demasiado intuitiva y no se "trago ninguna de las explicaciones que ella le dio, afortunadamente siguió mi consejo y trato de no mentirle a toda costa, eso me alegro bastante ya que la verdad era la única arma para detenerla.

Alice bajo por el agua que le pidió, por un momento no entendí exactamente qué estaba haciendo hasta que la vi incorporándose poco a poco, dudando sobre si caminar era seguro o no, enseguida se aproximo trabajosamente a la ventana y casi podía jurar que me vio ya que sus ojos esmeralda se posaron justamente donde yo me encontraba observándola, miro un rato insistentemente, hasta que comprendió que en esa obscuridad no podría encontrar nada.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae…si no hubiera sido por ese mueble, hubiera corrido para tratar de ayudarla, fue un segundo que me trastorné y casi sin sentirlo quebré una gran rama en la que me encontraba apoyado, ella lo escucho estaba completamente seguro por que volvió a mirar insistentemente, en ese preciso momento regreso Alice con su agua.

Eso la distrajo por el momento, así que aproveche para acercarme un poco más, gracias a la negrura de la noche ningún ojo humano podía distinguir mi silueta, eso me animo a llegar a su ventana y me coloque justo a un lado de ella, este era uno de los momentos en que agradecía el buen gusto de Esme, a ella le encantaban los balcones "para poder admirar las estrellas".

Trepe de un solo salto y me situé a un lado de la ventana, desde ahí podía escuchar todo perfectamente, ella le pidió a Alice que abriera, ya que no aguantaba el aire asfixiante de la habitación, eso fue un golpe bajo para mí, pero para poder permanecer en mi escondite di una gran bocanada de aire y me propuse no respirar.

No tardaron en situarse cerca de la ventana, Alice tomo previsiones y la arropo con la colcha, busco una silla y se sentó a su lado permanecieron así sin decir nada por un rato, hasta que Alice intervino y empezó a preguntarle no muy sutilmente, yo me alegre, al menos tendría información de ella de primera mano, no me bastaba con los comentarios que había escuchado de todos.

Platicaron un rato de cosas sin trascendencia hasta que Emmett hizo su aparición llevando con él una gran bandeja llena de alimentos, ella no pronuncio palabra ante la sorpresa de ver tantos alimentos juntos…Emmett amenazó con irse, ella le pidió que se quedara, él no se hizo del rogar y sostuvieron una larga conversación por varias horas, yo permanecí en mi lugar en todo momento, era un ir y venir de preguntas y respuestas, casi siempre la siguiente más interesante que la anterior, de ambas partes contaron cosas muy personales, información que aun yo mismo no sabía respecto a mis hermanos, me alegre de estar ahí y poder disfrutar de todo.

Esos retazos de información no los cambiaría por nada, así poco a poco llegamos hasta el relato de su primer secuestro y la desaparición de su hermano, su voz cambio completamente, la tristeza casi se podía palpar por medio de ella, se me hizo añicos el corazón al escucharlo todo, desee poder cambiar su vida, protegerla, pero sabía que sobre el pasado ya no podía hacer nada, a partir de ahora solo me concentraría en el futuro.

Después de eso la conversación cambio a su "extraña" relación con las ventanas, inmediatamente mi mente viajo a Bella, a todas las veces que entre furtivamente a su cuarto, Angel simplemente las dejaba abiertas, ¿será que su subconsciente le gritaba algo? ¿Era el anhelo de volverme a ver o solo algo producto de su mente? No había explicación lógica para eso, apenas se formulaban en mi mente especulaciones sobre ese tema, desee ser yo el que le preguntara, desee estar junto a ella, por el momento no sería posible, así que de mi garganta surgió un gemido involuntario, ella lo escucho perfectamente…pero Emmett salió en mi ayuda alegando que algún "animal" había hecho el ruido, quise darle un golpe por ese comentario hacia mi persona, pero aguante, sería en otra ocasión mi pequeño desquite.

El amanecer nos sorprendió demasiado pronto, yo no quería abandonar mi escondite, pero tendría que hacerlo me levante despacio mientras ella los despedía, pero Alice tenía una última pregunta que me quede a escuchar con atención.

-¿Por qué mencionaste "casi me pierdo"?

Su respuesta me dejo helado, no era lo que yo esperaba, ya que Bella nunca tuvo esa clase de problemas y si bien el dinero no lo es todo, ayudaba bastante, pero para ella había sido un gran problema, ¿será que a eso se refería? ¿De qué logro sobrevivir? No entendía nada y no me quería quedar con la duda…me baje de donde estaba y me dirigí de nuevo al bosque una ronda matutina no me haría daño, además me daría tiempo para que todos se fueran…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corrí por todo el perímetro de la casa y hasta me aleje bastante para corroborar que no había nada, estaba contento, en un momento regresaría a la casa y platicaría largo y tendido con Esme quería preguntarle muchas cosas y que me contara todo lo que había hecho en estos días, el recorrido al fin y al cabo me resulto algo corto, pero puse mucha atención en los alrededores y en todo lo inusual que pudiera encontrar, aparentemente no había nada, así que podía tomar el ataque como un hecho aislado.

Conforme me acercaba a la casa, pude notar que se encontraba completamente silenciosa, solo los pensamientos de Esme interrumpían por momentos mi mente, empecé a avanzar a la entrada cuando caí en cuenta que la ventana del cuarto de Angel seguía abierta, ni Emmett ni Alice tuvieron el cuidado de cerrarla ¿o sí lo hicieron? De todas formas tenía que comprobarlo, para tranquilidad de todos, especialmente la mía.

Avance a un paso cómodo, pero tratando de que Esme no me escuchara, en ese momento caí en la cuenta que no quería que Esme se enterara que yo estaba ahí, guarde el mayor sigilo mientras subía, como yo lo había pensado la ventana continuaba abierta, ella se había acomodado en el reclinable y dormía profundamente, un golpe de su aroma llego hasta mi nariz, trate de tomarlo con la mayor calma, este era un buen momento para probar mi autocontrol, desvié la cabeza y tome una bocanada de aire limpio y me aproxime muy lentamente.

Escuche el suave golpeteo de su corazón, el viven de su respiración, los muy ligeros movimientos de sus ojos, estaba soñando, todo esto me tomo con la guardia baja, recordé otra ventana y otro cuerpo, pero el mismo olor, tenía que averiguar cómo rayos dos personas diferentes podían tener la misma esencia, afortunadamente ella estaba ahí, eso sería de gran ayuda para mí.

Ella se movió un poco más y aunque el mueble era bastante agradable al tacto y a la vista, entendí que no estaba del todo cómoda, mi cuerpo se movió antes que mi mente me diera una orden, me acerque a ella y un mechón de cabello cubrió parte de su cara, mi mano lo tomo automáticamente para retirarlo, yo casi desfallezco ante esa sensación, me retire un poco, estaba en la barrera de la cordura y la locura, así que me obligue a retirarme, me lo ordene mentalmente, pero mis pies no obedecieron, muy al contrario se acercaron a la cama y empezaron a acomodarla.

Mi mente "recibió" la idea de acomodarla en ella (para que estuviera más cómoda y durmiera mejor)el monstruo lo agradeció, el era feliz de cualquier contacto por muy leve que fuera, abrí la puerta del cuarto y salí al pasillo, Esme gustaba de guardar muchas cosas en un pequeño espacio que quedaba cerca de la escalera, llegue hasta él y lo abrí y en efecto en él se encontraban toallas, y ropa de cama, tome una limpia, que me recordaban los campos de lavanda y regrese al cuarto con el mayor sigilo posible, acomode la cama y tendí la colcha, deje un espacio entre las almohadas para poder acomodarla, me acerque a ella nuevamente y la tome en mis brazos.

El contacto fue solo comparable a una bomba atómica, que destruyo completamente mi cuerpo, esas sensaciones ya olvidadas regresaron, con la fuerza de mil volcanes, los deseos de hombre se hicieron presentes, dios, esto me estaba afectando en sobremanera.

Ella se movió entre mis brazos para acomodarse mejor, se acurruco muy cerca de mi pecho, sentí su respiración golpeando mi piel, recorrí la corta distancia que me separaba de la cama y la deposite suavemente…pero no alcance a soltarla del todo.

Ella entreabrió sus labios y dejo escapar un casi inaudible susurro-"No me dejes"

¿Qué, fue mi imaginación o ella había pronunciado esas palabras? Me acerque, quería escuchar lo que estaba murmurando.

Me tomo desprevenido el estar tan cerca ella y por descuido tome un aire que no necesitaban mis pulmones, su exótica esencia me golpeo de lleno, sentí la ponzoña inundando mi boca y un extraño placer inundando mis sentidos.

-"Ven, no me dejes" al decir esto ella se aferro fuertemente a mi camisa, me hizo perder mi precario equilibrio, ya que yo me encontraba luchando con el monstruo interior, solo que Edward ya había tomado una decisión, por ahora lo que menos me apetecía era su sangre, ahora lo que más llamaba mi atención eran sus labios, quería tocarlos, rosarlos, sentir su textura, quería besarla, conocer su sabor, comparar si también en ese eran parecidas.

Así que la hice a un lado, en mi pequeña mente retazos de la conversación con mis hermanos fueron apareciendo, uno de nuestros compromisos era no dejarla solo, así que mi decisión se baso en esa promesa, la acompañaría hasta que despertara o hasta que Esme subiera a hacerle compañía.

La corrí un poco para que hubiera espacio para los dos en esa cama, afortunadamente esta era grandísima y casi ni sintió que la moví, ella seguía ferrada a mi camisa, así que decidí cubrirla con la colcha, sin romper el abrazo, no quería soltarla pero tampoco alejarla, ella pareció entender ya que se movió hasta casi quedar encima de mí, yo agradecí esto y empecé a cantarle bajito, ella murmuraba cosas que aun con mi fino oído no logre entender, así que decidí cantarle la nana de Bella, ella se calmo inmediatamente.

Angel, era perfecto el nombre que le habían puesto, eso parecía ahora que la tenia dormida en mis brazos, era la perfecta reencarnación de un ángel.

-"Edward"-lo susurro muy bajito, enseguida comenzó a moverse.

-Aquí estoy-la moví y casi quede encima de ella, quería escucharla de nuevo decir mi nombre, solo que ella menciono otra cosa.

-"No te vayas, no me dejes" y empezó a llorar.

Yo no sabía qué hacer Esme la oiría en cualquier momento y subiría a ver qué estaba pasando y yo aun no me quería ir, no la quería dejar.

Mi instinto predomino y la bese, primero fue algo casto, como el fino toque de la brisa en la piel, ella se acomodo a mí y entreabrió su boca para profundizar el beso, a partir de ahí, fue lava viva recorriendo mi cuerpo, la urgencia, el deseo, los anhelos escondidos, todo resurgió como una violenta explosión.

Ella suspiraba, yo solo quería sentir más, mis manos viajaron solas hacia sus costados, por un momento les permití posarse en la piel que no cubría su piyama, si esto era el cielo o el infierno, yo gustosamente podía permanecer para siempre en el.

La bese lenta y profundamente, quería dejar grabado todos sus sabores, todos sus suspiros y todas las sensaciones que experimentaba en mi mente, por un momento pensé que despertaría pero no lo hizo, solo acorto el espacio que nos separaba y acaricio mis cabellos, eso me volvió casi completamente loco.

Mis manos parecían tener vida propia y se movieron justo debajo de su ropa…no esto no podía estar sucediendo… la levante ligeramente ahora quería sentir la suavidad de su espalda, ella se estremeció al frio contacto de mis manos.

Y escuche los pasos de Esme, subiendo por la escalera….

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ya les complete el cap. de ayer, así que no se pueden quejar, necesito comentarios, snif, ya que me han llegado muy pocos, si no entrare en paro definitivo, y me dedicare a mi otro fic…les había comentado que tengo otro??…es el que me está consumiendo casi todos mis pensamientos, al menos por ahora…ya saben quiero saber que les gusta, sus comentarios y lo que creen que pasará, dejen sentir su presencia apretando ese hermoso botoncito verde besos para todos.**


	22. Chapter 22

Angel POV.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Recuerdo a Alice y a Emmett despidiéndose, eran las 6:30 am y ahora según el reloj son las 3:00 pm, en mi vida había dormido tanto ¿qué diablos me estaba pasado?

"Drogas" ahora estaba completamente segura, me estaban medicando para dormirme, yo ya había tenido un "tratamiento" de este tipo, así que ahora nadie me lo podía negar.

¡Maldita sea! esa resequedad en la boca y esa sensación en todo el cuerpo no me deja en paz, me levante pesadamente ¿de la cama? Yo no me dormí en la cama, ese si lo recuerdo perfectamente bien ¿Cómo había llegado a ella?

Creo que ya me estaba volviendo loca, aunque en el cuarto todo parecía estar igual a como lo había dejado antes, es más las almohadas y la colcha que había tendido Alice para Emmett seguían en el mismo lugar, definitivamente algo raro me estaba pasando.

Me arrastre hasta el baño, abrí la puerta y entre, necesitaba un buen baño sino mi mente no regresaría a su lugar, me tome mi tiempo para llenar la bañera y echarle las sales, me levante para ir en busca de mi ropa para cambiarme, quería algo sencillo y cómodo, vi mi imagen en el espejo era un verdadero desastre y como revelación aparte también estaba segura de que yo no me había puesto esa piyama, es más no sé ni cómo llego a mi maleta, de seguro la muchacha del servicio la había empacado por equivocación, era demasiado sosa para mi gusto, pero no me había deshecho de ella porque me la había regalado la tía Vicky, solo por ese hecho odiaba esa prenda.

Busque algo cómodo, unos pants me sentarían bastante bien, tome una toalla, mi ropa interior y me dirigí nuevamente al baño, esos 20 minutos que me pase ahí fueron el paraíso, me vestí, me peine y salí del cuarto, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, me llego de golpe el olor a comida, no identifique lo que era inmediatamente, pero lo que fuera que se estuviera horneando me iba a saber a gloria.

Entre a la cocina, nadie, ni siquiera Esme se encontraba en las cercanías, por un momento odie eso, ya me había acostumbrado a tener a todos los Cullen a mi alrededor y de pronto ahora no había nadie, ni siquiera mi acostumbrado Carlo, el que nunca me dejaba sola.

Por un breve momento sentí el pesado abrazo de la soledad, claro estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi estomago que gruño en ese preciso instante, yo sonreí para mí misma, en definitiva mi cuerpo no me iba a dejar ponerme nostálgica.

De una rápida mirada revise toda la cocina, a la vista no había ni una fruta ni nada, me acerque al refrigerador, tal vez ahí hubiera una manzana, o unas uvas al menos eso aplacaría un poco el hambre, lo abrí y me incline para buscar, como siempre las frutas y las verduras se encontraban en la parte más baja de él, estudie todo por un momento y me decidí por la manzana más pequeña, me levante y cerré el refri, al hacerlo pegue un pequeño grito y tire la manzana.

El la atrapó en el aire y me la entrego.

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte-

Yo todavía no salía de mi pequeño shock.

-Soy Edward-dijo y me tendió su mano.

A duras penas salí de mi ensimismamiento, mi corazón latía a una velocidad inimaginable, no lo había escuchado y mucho menos me imaginaba que estuviera detrás de mí, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuando había regresado.

Le tendí mi mano y dije-Soy Angel, amiga de tu hermana Alice.

La tomó y la beso mientras decía-No te preocupes ya me habían contado que teníamos una invitada y discúlpame de nuevo, de verdad que no te quise asustar.

Sufrí un súbito escalofrío y me solté de inmediato-Qué bueno que no te lo propusiste, porque si lo hubieras hecho de seguro me habrías matado del susto.

El se río como si mi comentario hubiera sido lo más gracioso de este mundo, cuando termino se apretó el tabique de su nariz.

-¿Buscabas a Es… a mi mamá?

-Sí, pero creo que no está en la casa, todo está demasiado silencioso, así que es bastante obvio que ella no está aquí.

En ese preciso momento sonó la alarma del horno, el se movió hacía él, lo apago y saco un enorme pavo que se veía delicioso, mis ojos se posaron sobre esa delicia y no se despegaron de ahí.

Él lo noto y me invito a sentarme, se ofreció a servirme ya que yo era la invitada en esa casa, obedecí sin rechistar, el hambre me estaba torturando, saco dos platos, corto el pavo magistralmente, busco servilletas, vasos, cubiertos y en menos de 5 minutos, la mesa estaba puesta, saco del refri una ensalada y dos refrescos de cola, los abrió, me dio uno y el otro lo dejo de su lado, sobre la estufa había una cacerola, él la tomo y la llevo a la mesa, junto al pavo puso un poco de ensalada y de la cacerola tomó puré de papa, creo que considero que el plato se veía bien, así que lo dejó enfrente mío.

Yo murmure bajito un "gracias" y me disponía a comer cuando sonó mi teléfono.

Me disculpe con él y me levante de la mesa para alejarme un poco, quería privacidad para tomar mi llamada.

-Hola Carlo-

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo has estado sin mi?

-Sola y extrañándote ¿Por qué no habías llamado?

-Tuve algunos problemas…

-¿Con mis cosas? Casi grite ¿Qué tan problemáticas pueden ser unas simples pinturas?

-No Angel, no fueron tus pinturas…dijo secamente.

El terror se apodero de mí, no quería pensar en eso, pero sabía que lo único problemático para Carlo, era nuestra seguridad, si él ahora no se encontraba conmigo, era porque estaba con otros miembros de mi familia.

Me sostuve de la pared más cercana y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Le paso algo a mis papas? Pregunte

Solo se escuchaba el silencio en la otra línea

-Carlo…-susurre-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Tranquilízate, por favor no quiero que te desmayes, respira profundo…Angel ¿me estas escuchando?

Edward estaba detrás de mí y me estaba sosteniendo, se acerco a mi oído libre y me pidió que me calmara, enseguida empezó a frotarme la espalda.

Yo jale aire profundamente-ya esta Carlo dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ayer atacaron a tu papa, está herido…pero no es de gravedad

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde está mi mama?

-Tu mamá está bien, ahora lo está cuidando, no estaban juntos, así que a ella no le paso nada y no te preocupes que están en un lugar seguro- paro por un momento, creo que me estaba dando tiempo para procesar la información, cuando considero que ya lo había asimilado continuo.

-El estaba en el estacionamiento de las oficinas centrales, estaba saliendo para ir a tu casa, al parecer exploto un vehículo muy cerca de su camioneta, el blindaje los protegió bastante pero aun así tiene algunos golpes y varias heridas pequeñas.

Respire más profundamente, afortunadamente a mi papa no le había pasado casi nada.

-Entonces no hay ningún peligro, no me estas mintiendo-deseaba escuchar sus palabras para que me tranquilizaran.

-Por el momento puedes estar tranquila, ahora la que más me preocupa eres tú, estas lejos y sola.

-No te preocupes por mi Carlo, estoy bien…mi voz se quebró en la última parte.

-¿Estás segura? Te oigo diferente, Angel ¿no me estas ocultando nada?

No me gustaba mentirle, pero por ahora lo primordial para mi eran mis padres, si le decía que también a mi me habían atacado, vendría para llevarme a algún lugar "seguro", yo no quería eso mi prioridad era la integridad de mis padres y me hacía sentir segura que él estuviera con ellos.

-No Carlo, estoy perfectamente bien, solo estoy nerviosa…

-Si me necesitas vuelo para allá inmediatamente.

-Si te necesito… pero por ahora lo principal son mis padres Carlo, ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con ellos?

-Te parece mañana, preparo un enlace que sea seguro, no quiero que rastreen la llamada y descubran donde te encuentras, por el momento, creo que con "ellos" estás segura-el n i siquiera menciono los Cullen.

-Me parece bien, y por favor Carlo no los dejes solos…te lo suplico, dales muchos besos de mi parte y diles que los amo.

-Yo se los digo, pero los besos…creo que tendrán que esperar hasta que regreses, tu padre no va a querer que yo lo bese.

-Ja,ja- me reí un poco, no porque lo sintiera, si no porque tenía que disimular-está bien dile que apenas los vea les voy a dar mil besos a cada uno y a mi papito le voy a dar besos en todas sus heridas.

-De seguro eso le va a encantar, oye, lo de tus cosas no creo que sea seguro que te las mandé, no quiero que alguien se enteré en donde estas…no mientras no te pueda proteger ¿crees poder empezar con lo que tienes?

-Creo que sí, la verdad aun no sé qué es lo que llego, pero no te preocupes si me hace falta algo, puedo comprarlo y hacer que me lo manden, lo puedo pedir a nombre de Alice, o de alguien de la familia para no levantar sospechas.

-Me agrada bastante esa idea, así que hazlo, cuídate y trata de no salir, mantente oculta por favor princesa…te lo ruego.

-Si Carlo, eso hare pero te suplico que no los dejes, hasta que papa este completamente restablecido, promételo Carlo.

-Me estas alejando como un mes o mas Angel ¿estás consciente de eso?

-Carlo, ahora ellos son prioridad…-suplique.

-Está bien acepto, pero cualquier cosa que necesites y a cualquier hora llámame y por favor si notas algo raro dímelo, te iré a buscar enseguida.

-Si Carlo…lo haré.

-Angel…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo…no quiero que lo olvides…

-Yo te quiero Carlo…tampoco lo olvides, besos…-fue todo, él cortó la comunicación.

Me desplome después de eso, solo porque Edward estaba detrás de mí, si no hubiera acabado ese día con otro golpe en mi cuerpo.

Cuando desperté 5 rostros pálidos me observaban preocupados y otra vez me encontraba en mi habitación.

Alice fue la primera en hablar-Angel ¿Qué te pasó? Edward no supo explicarnos claramente.

Yo me incorporé un poco, mi cabeza daba vueltas como carrusel de nuevo.

-Carlo me llamo-dije para que todos me escucharan-ayer atacaron a mi papá en el estacionamiento de la empresa

Pude escuchar un "oh" ahogado de parte de todos, no entendí pero sus rostros se relajaron de inmediato-El está bien sus heridas son leves, nada de qué preocuparse.

Emmett intervino-¿Le contaste lo que te paso a ti?

-Para nada Emmett, el hubiera venido a buscarme de inmediato.

Mi mirada se posó en Jasper-¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces levantado? acaso no estabas muy herido…

-Este…como te explico…mi padre aquí presente es un maravilloso medico y ha hecho cosas excepcionales conmigo…si tengo heridas pero están ocultas por mi ropa y además estaba muy preocupado por ti así que solo me levante un momento para venir a verte…es más, ya me voy ¿Emmett, me ayudas? Emmett se acerco y casi lo carga en brazos, Jasper se quejo un poco, creo que de dolor, aun así Emmett mantenía una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, yo los seguí con la mirada, mientras Rosalie, Alice y el Doctor Carlisle se quedaron conmigo.

El doctor Carlisle se acerco y se sentó a un lado mío-Creo que voy a hacerte una revisión de rutina, afortunadamente tus heridas fueron bastante superficiales y no tenemos porque preocuparnos por ellas, pero Angel para entender un poco más tu estado quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, para saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Me le quede viendo fijamente, era sincero, su mirada era limpia y transparente, en verdad estaba interesado en lo que me pasara.

-Lo que guste preguntar Doctor, le contestare todo lo que usted considere necesario saber.

El empezó a checar mi presión, mi temperatura y demás, al mismo tiempo comenzó su pequeño interrogatorio-

-¿Tu familia Angel tiene algún enemigo?

-No que yo sepa doctor, en este ambiente hay de todo, gente buena y mala, pero pensar en alguien especialmente que nos quiera matar…no creo, mi padre ha logrado ganarse buenos amigos y ha ayudado a mucha gente.

-Sabes que tienen mucho dinero, si ustedes murieran ¿a quién se le quedaría todo eso?

-Nuestra fortuna está dividida doctor, el abuelo creo fideicomisos para sus hijos y nietos antes de que el muriera, nadie de la familia esta desprotegida…si por ahí va la pregunta.

-Nadie se beneficiaría entonces… ¿estás segura?

-Creo que no me explique bien doctor, el dinero, no lo maneja una sola persona, cada uno de nosotros obtiene utilidades personales que mes a mes nos depositan en cuentas individuales y además todos trabajamos para la empresa, mi papa se encarga de manejar los puntos de venta, aperturas, distribución y decoración, mi madre trabaja con él y por eso pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo viajando, mi tío Patrick se encarga de la parte financiera del consorcio, mi tío Edmund de los contratos con clientes y proveedores, Pierre uno de mis primos de la parte creativa, Marcel se encarga de buscar diseñadores, telas, novedades y cosas por el estilo, lo que le digo son ejemplos, toda la familia tenemos cosas que hacer y todos recibimos dividendos, sobre nuestro trabajo.

-Yo creo que sería bastante tonto que alguien se robara a sí mismo, tal vez lo oiga petulante, pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos problemas de dinero, además si alguien muere el dinero se distribuiría, una parte a lugares de caridad y la otra, como capital para el consorcio.

-¿Quién instituyo eso Angel?

-Mi abuelo, él se encargo de tomar esas medidas antes de morir, dijo que había visto a muchas familias destruirse por el amor al dinero, así que no iba a permitir que eso nos pasara a nosotros.

-¿toda tu familia lo sabe?

Yo dude, no estaba enterada de eso-Creo que sí, no quedamos muchos Arnault en el mundo, a mi me enteraron desde que yo era una niña y trataron de que aprendiera a manejar mis intereses desde pequeña.

-¿no entiendo? Me podrías explicar un poco más.

Yo respire profundamente-Bueno todos somos herederos de una gran fortuna, mi abuelo hace unos 30 años tal vez era una de los 40 o 50 más ricos de Europa, pero todo cambio al casarse mi padre y mi madre, se unieron dos de las familias más poderosas, y esto se volvió el negocio más lucrativo del mundo.

-Y a partir de ahí todo fue ascenso para ambas familias y por lo tanto todos estamos involucrados de una o de otra manera en este negocio, además también nos hemos diversificado, no solo trabajamos con ropa, calzado o accesorios, somos productores de vino y también agricultores y ganaderos, el abuelo vio el futuro y lo tomo en sus manos, somos dueños de mucho…a veces pienso que demasiado.

-Entonces todos ustedes dependen de de este negocio…-no pregunto más bien afirmo.

-No, en algunos casos como en el mío es diferente, yo poseo mi fortuna personal, nadie controla nuestro dinero y cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera con él, en mi caso lo he invertido y he ganado más, modelo, pinto y tengo mis propias marcas personales, creo que aun yéndonos a la ruina, a mis padres y a mí no nos afectaría para nada…-dude un poco antes de continuar-además mis abuelos por ambas partes me heredaron en vida ya que yo era por parte de mi madre, la única nieta y por parte de mi padre la nieta más pequeña, de verdad doctor no creo que en esta vida me pueda gastar todo mi dinero y creo que con lo que respecta al tema de dinero es toda mi información.

-Ahora lo más importante Angel ¿sospecharías de alguna persona en particular, alguien que esté cerca de ti o de tu familia que no te guste o que sea desagradable para ti?

Me quede callada, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre había habido una persona que le caía mal a toda la familia, la segunda esposa del padre de Marcel, mi "querida" tía Vicky.

-Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa…sospechar de ella se oye fuerte, pero de que a nadie nos cae bien… si hay alguien…tengo una tía, más bien es la segunda esposa de mi tío Normand es el padre de Marcel, mi madre nunca la soporto, al igual que el resto de la familia, todos la llamaban la "zorra pelirroja" siempre creyeron que era una interesada.

-Es muy raro eso, en verdad ¿A toda tu familia le caía mal?

-Se oye fuerte, pero así es, de hecho mi abuelo se opuso a esa boda, decía que la diferencia de edades era demasiada.

-Y ellos ¿Dónde se encuentran en este momento?

-Él en la cripta familiar, ella viajando por el mundo.

-¿Cómo? ¿ él ya falleció?

-Si doctor, como le dije la diferencia de edades...era bastante, mi tío ha sido el único que falleció de muerte natural, como…en 20 años.

-Ella heredo toda su fortuna entonces…

-No doctor, esa es otra clausula del fideicomiso, solo pueden heredar familiares en línea directa, o sea hijos propios, no esposos, esposas, o hijos de otros matrimonios, si mis padres mueren, yo heredo, si yo muero, solo mis hijos podrían hacerlo, es más previniendo esta medida y como ya quedamos muy pocos, yo tengo óvulos en congelación, al igual que varios de mis primos han congelado su esperma o su ADN.

-Es difícil tomar esas medidas Angel…adelantarte de esa manera a tu posible muerte…

-Hay que ser realistas doctor, nadie tiene la vida comprada, en nuestro caso…es peor, es como una maldición que nos persigue, como le dije en mi familia casi nadie ha muerto naturalmente en bastante tiempo…así que era mejor prevenir, si algo me pasa al menos mis padres tendrán la felicidad de un nieto.

-Eres muy "dura" para tu edad…dijo algo triste.

-No soy dura como usted dice, más bien soy lógica y pienso de acuerdo a todo lo que me ha sucedido…

-¿Tu tía Vicky, tienen contacto frecuente con ella?

-Yo no doctor, mis padres tampoco, y mis otros tíos creo que menos, pero me imagino que Marcel, si debe de tener contacto con ella, como le dije: lo último que supe es que estaba viajando por la polinesia francesa o algo por el estilo…nadie quiso seguir teniendo contacto con ella después que mi tío falleció, aunque siempre nos envía regalos para las festividades y nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

El se quedo pensativo, hacia bastante que me había dejado de ser el doctor para concentrarse en el amigo-creo que es todo Angel, al menos por el momento, tenemos que tener cuidado y extremar precauciones… también quiero mencionarte que no te ataco ningún animal, era una persona y no logró escapar, pero no sabíamos como explicártelo sin ponerte nerviosa, o alterarte, pero después de lo que paso, es necesario que seamos sinceros y tengamos la mayor comunicación del mundo.

Yo solo alcance a asentir, me habían atacado y Jasper me defendió, no sé en qué término eso…tal vez Jasper hirió a mi atacante…y lograron detenerlo…si él pudo hacer eso, yo tenía que tratar de protegerlos aunque sea de una forma diferente, no me gustaría que alguno de los Cullen saliera herido, o algo les pasara por mi culpa.

-Te suplico que no salgas a ningún lado sola, siempre tienes que estar con alguien de la familia, Emmett y Jasper son perfectos, aunque no dudes que Alice o Rosalie, pudieran detener a cualquiera…aun Esme o yo, estamos a tu disposición no lo olvides.

Mi estomago tomo ese preciso momento para intervenir…como siempre gruñendo, los tres se rieron de mi.

-Bueno como médico lo último que puedo sugerir es que te den comida, tu cuerpo ya lo exige, Rosalie, Alice, ¿pueden traer algo de comer?

-Creo que mi comida ya se enfrió-mencione- iba a comer cuando recibí la llamada de Carlo, Edward ya había puesto la mesa y me iba a acompañar…

Los tres se me quedaron viendo atónitos, Rosalie pregunto asombrada ¿Edward te estaba acompañado?

-Sí, de hecho me tranquilizo mientras hablaba y si no hubiera sido por él, otro cardenal adornaría mi cuerpo para mañana.

-No lo sabíamos…creo que tenemos que hablar con él-el doctor Carlisle se oía bastante afectado.

-Bueno entonces vamos- él se levanto de mi lado y Alice y Rosalie hicieron lo propio- las chicas te traeran tu comida-los tres se movieron y salieron, yo me quede como últimamente lo hacía acostada esperando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar y al mismo tiempo, se llevaba cabo otra conversación…

Edward POV.

"Edward, quiero que me expliques que hacías con Angel en los brazos" Esme no pronuncio las palabras, todo lo había dicho en su mente.

-Creo que ya lo explique, trataba de ayudarla.

"¿Sí? ¿Y de qué manera pensabas hacerlo?"

-Esme le estaba sirviendo su comida, cuando recibió esa maldita llamada, después de eso se desmayo, en ese preciso momento llegaron ustedes.

Ella lo medito en su mente, la mesa estaba servida y ella sostenía todavía su teléfono.

"Pensabas comer con ella" aun en su mente sonó sarcásticamente

-Haría el intento si fuera necesario.

"¿Que hacías antes en su habitación?"

-¿Yo? Estaba escuchando la plática, que tuvo con Alice y Emmett-casi lo murmure

"Yo hablo de cuando ella estaba dormida, y no me digas que no es cierto, te pille Edward, tu olor se siente en esa cama"

-Esme- dije tranquilamente-yo saque del armario esa colcha, la puse en la cama, y quite a la chica del reclinable para acostarla ahí, mi olor tenía que estar en todos esos lados.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, mi explicación era demasiado razonable.

"Porque huiste entonces, saliste corriendo apenas me escuchaste"

-Porque recordé mi ronda, no la había cumplido y es mi obligación, así que me apresuré a hacerlo quería regresar rápido para conversar contigo-no era mentira lo que le decía, claro que eso pensaba hacer, hasta que se me atravesó el "otro detalle" aun a mi me daba vergüenza admitirlo, esa no era la manera correcta de proceder, pero al menos no lo aceptaría ni ante Esme ni ante nadie.

"Veo que tienes una respuesta para todo Edward, pero no se te olvide que soy tu madre, y te conozco demasiado bien, que no se te olvide"

Yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, Jasper y Emmett ya bajaban la escalera, y era bastante cómico por cierto, Emmett sostenía a Jasper de una manera…algo extraña, Esme se empezó a reír por lo bajo, en ese momento Jasper se soltó y empujo a Emmett, él casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Eres un malagradecido Jazz, yo todavía me ocupo de ti y de tus heridas y así me respondes.

-¡Cállate! recuerda que solo estamos disimulando.

Esme los callo y nos indico que todos nos sentáramos, ella quería escuchar la conversación completa de Carlisle y Angel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando esta término ella corrió a la cocina para preparar la comida de Angel.

Yo me quede quieto en mi lugar, Emmett y Jasper me miraban algo apenados.

-No sabíamos Edward-cuando los encontramos pensamos lo peor.

Jasper continuo-Es cierto quien iba a pensar lo mejor de ti después de…bueno tu sabes

Carlisle llegaba al final de las escaleras en ese momento-Creo que te estás controlando muy rápidamente…

-No es eso- mencione-solo trato de no respirar cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Rosalie gruño un "disculpa" cuando paso a mi lado.

La voz cantarina de Alice se dejo oír-Yo nunca dude de ti…ya había visto que no pasaba nada desde mucho antes…por cierto te controlaste muy bien en su cuarto, quien iba a pensar que lograras ese autocontrol, tan completo…-Alice menciono esto mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Todos me miraron, pero ninguno sabía de que hablaba Alice, yo me hice al mismo y me levante.

-Voy a mi cuarto mi colección de discos necesita mi presencia-y me retire de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel POV.

Una semana pasó rápidamente, mi mano ya casi se encontraba curada completamente, solo mi cuerpo aun mostraba claramente las huellas de los golpes, de un tono casi negro, habían pasado a un morado y ahora a un verde bastante feo, pero gracias a los medicamento no me dolían para nada, Alice y Rosalie me habían ayudado con mis cosas, pinturas, brochas y telas ahora yacían a un lado del cuarto, ellas querían que montara mi estudio en otro cuarto pero yo me negué la vista en mi habitación era maravillosa y gracias a los amplios ventanales la luz entraba a raudales, este era el paraíso de cualquier pintor y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Hable con Emmett el se encargo de conseguirme una mesa y un caballete, que eran parte de las cosas que no habían llegado, además le hice una lista larga de colores y otras cosa que para mi eran necesarias, pensé que no las conseguirían, pero ellos mencionaron que"para Alice nada era imposible de comprar" y así comencé mi trabajo.

Empezaba de 3 o 4 de la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche, paraba una hora o dos en ese tiempo alguno de ellos se las arreglaba para estar conmigo a veces conversábamos, a veces solo se dormían y yo continuaba hasta que amanecía, dormía un rato, me bañaba y comía y la rutina volvía a repetirse, cuando pintaba me introducía en otro mundo paralelo y casi nada me importaba, comencé con un paisaje de la casa de los Cullen, casi a la mitad vino a mi mente un lobo enorme corriendo en el bosque, así que interrumpí el cuadro anterior y me concentre en ese, pero también se quedo a la mitad por que considere que sería bonito dejarles un regalo a ellos, así que comencé otro cuadro con ellos incluidos, cuando me acompañaban me quedaba observándoles sin que se dieran cuenta, trataba de capturar todos sus rasgos pero era muy difícil, todos ellos eran demasiado perfectos.

Sentía que estaba muy atrasada así que empecé a parar solo paraba para comer y cuando se me olvidaba, alguno de ellos interrumpía mi trabajo llevándome la comida a la habitación, ahí recibí a todos menos a Edward, es el único que mantenía su distancia, si nos encontrábamos platicaba un poco, pero por lo general casi no tenía contacto con él, eso me hizo tomar una determinación, una mañana lo encontré justo cuando estaba por salir a la escuela, le pedí por favor que me llevara a comprar unas "cosas que necesitaba" el acepto gustoso.

Quedamos en que vendría a la una de la tarde a buscarme.

Le agradecí nuevamente y me retire tenía que arreglarme para esperarlo…ya tendría toda una tarde para pasarlo con él…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Que les pareció un cap. larguito, para entretenerse y para meditar, ya saben en compensación muchos mensajes y algunas ideas de cómo quieren que pasen la tarde estos chicos…jejeje, pueden pasar muchas cosas….**

**Agradecimientos a Gehry-Girl, paky, VanessaX3, yolabertay, nielasol, kiyoki, volkalice-hale, missju, Angy Malfoy, miadharu28, mely ippen shinde miru, aridenere, Angeles Vicangel, pamela forever95, Fran Ktrin Black, amys cullen,MEDG, Gaby Potter28, lorenamtz, Inmans que dejaron mensajito, espero haber contestado todos sus mensajes, si alguien se me paso, solo pudo suceder porque me despiste, gracias por luchar contra el "no, al paro" es que ya me encontraba algo triste, casi no me habían llegado mensajes y pensé: creo que a nadie le gusta mi historia, eso si tengo lectoras que en cada capítulo me alegran; a ustedes millones de gracias, besos y abrazos vampíricos, porque siempre me animan… y ahora dedico unos minutos a los que no tienen cuenta **

**Lucy: pronto te daré gusto nena, muy pronto…**

**Eva: gracias por animarme y dejar mensaje.**

**PRISGPE: si chica, es la reencarnación de….dejémoslo ahí por el momento.**

**Serenatenoh: creo que te respondí en el cap. 21 quien la observaba y ya casi estoy cerca de cruzar los caminos de Angel y de Bella, y también estoy actualizando más seguido, para que no pierdan el interés y tengan continuidad.**

**C:E:R:P: (katry) Creo que este ha sido el mensaje que más impacto me ha causado, no solo porque me alagaron diciéndome que ha leído mi trabajo, si no porque se ha tomado el trabajo de hacerlo varias veces, y aun espera por mas, esas palabras me alegraron mi día, en compensación un cap. larguito y rápido, para que no mueras de angustia, ah deseo tu comentario.**

**Bellaswan: si esta recordando y todo se sabrá muy pronto.**

**Hermione Malfoy Black: fue rápido verdad? A muchos les gusto, y en verdad estoy tratando de que todos sean felices pero no se en que va a acabar.**

**Espero haber contestado todas sus dudas, así que después de leer opriman ese hermoso botoncito verde, es señal de que les gusta lo que están leyendo…y la firma de su paso por aquí.**

**Y recuerden que:**

"**un vampiro, es el único que les amara por la eternidad"**

-

-

-


	23. Chapter 23

**Si he de aceptar que las fiestas patrias me hicieron perder el ritmo que venía llevando, estas mini vacaciones hacen que mi mente se relaje demasiado, en compensación un cap, mas larguito y creo que muy emocionante, chicas sujétense de algo…..**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward POV.

Mi fascinación raya entre lo honesto y lo rastrero, deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar a su lado, pero por precaución lo evito, he visto demasiadas imágenes en la mente de Alice, algunas son demasiados "sexuales" y no quiero adentrarme a un pantano del que después no voy a poder salir.

Me conformo con verla pintar todas las noches, trato de ubicarme siempre enfrente de su ventana, o cuando puedo acercarme más me quedo en su balcón observando, me encanta como combina los colores en su paleta, como va trazando poco a poco, como para, analiza y vuelve a pintar, ya adoro esa pequeño gesto al morder sus labios y esa ligera arruga que le cruza la frente cuando hay algo que no es de su agrado.

Veo con envidia como noche a noche ha sido acompañada, por cada uno de mis hermanos, con todos ellos mantiene una buena amistad, aun Rosalie ha caído bajo su hechizo, ella tan renuente a entablar una amistad con ella, ahora ya la considera su mejor amiga, han intercambiado consejos de belleza y ambas se han enseñado varias maneras de "sacarle mas partido a lo que tienen".

Con Emmett no ha sido distinto se la pueden pasar lanzándose bromas bastante pesadas y ambos están fascinados, tienen un sentido del humor muy parecido, disfrutan desde lo grotesco hasta lo sarcástico y están formando un lazo fuerte e indestructible.

Jasper y ella los une el intelecto, conversan de todos los temas habidos y por haber, los dos externan sus opiniones y tratan de que el otro acepte su punto de vista, sus intensas jornadas de análisis han durado hasta el amanecer, yo lo disfrute enormemente hasta el día que Jasper decidió hacerse el dormido, Angel se le acercó muy sigilosamente para observarlo, lo admiro tan detenidamente que casi me hace odiarlo, lo peor fue cuando quiso tocarlo (sentí el mundo hundirse bajo mis pies)ella extendió su mano decidida… pero desistió a último minuto.

Alice, es punto y aparte, ella parece una abejita que se mueve en torno a Angel, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos los tiene supervisados, no ha dejado nada a la suerte, aun así no pueden salir todo lo que Alice quisiera, pero al menos ya tienen fecha para realizar la "gran expedición" donde durante dos o tres días solo se dedicaran a comprar en los mejores almacenes.

Yo me he dedicado a mantener alejado y cuando nos topamos accidentalmente platico con ella de los más esencial y guardo mi distancia…aunque siento que las ansias me corroen día a día y encima todos los sentimientos se han agolpado de pronto en mi pecho… mi cuerpo antes dormido a todas las sensaciones, ahora es un cuerpo emocionado y despierto, ansioso y deseoso de descubrir mas…quiero avanzar pero al mismo tiempo los recuerdos me detienen, no sé qué hacer con todo esto.

Hoy hubo un gran cambio, muy temprano Alice se metió a mi cuarto cuando yo no estaba, saco una muda de ropa que ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba en mi armario, la tendió en la cama y me espero hasta que regrese de mi puesto de vigilancia, yo me quede mudo cuando la vi.

-Te estoy esperando Edward, desde hace rato-dijo algo molesta

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?-le pregunte algo malhumorado.

-Yo nada, pero tu si, te voy a dar algunas instrucciones, para que no cometas alguna tontería-lo dijo como si el mundo dependiera de ese comentario.

-¿Sobre qué? Yo me quede viéndola por un momento, ella espero atizando mi curiosidad.

-¡Ya lo veras! por lo pronto quiero que lleves la ropa que te escogí y no se te olvide llevar el bendito saco, por favor es muy importante-ella puntualizo y mucho esa parte, tomo un momento esperando que yo comprendiera lo que pedía y continuo.

-No te separes para nada y se mucho mas caballeroso de lo que eres siempre, espero que hayas entendido todo, me retiro, nos vemos en la noche-una Alice que destilaba luminosidad y felicidad era la hablaba.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto, cuando casi tenia medio cuerpo afuera, susurro.

-Cuando regreses quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles-me lanzo un guiño y desapareció.

A veces odiaba eso de Alice, como podía darte instrucciones y no decir de qué se trataba, pero en fin, si ella ya había "visto" esto era mejor obedecer.

Me apresure a tomar la ropa e ir al baño, todo esto no me tomaría más de 10 minutos, pero me gustaba salir de la casa con tiempo de sobra.

Me vi en el espejo, este me devolvió una figura vestida impecablemente, en definitiva, Alice era la mejor en cuanto a comprar ropa, y como ya estaba listo me apresure para salir, ya estaba afuera de mi cuarto cuando recordé el saco que Alice menciono que no olvidara así que regrese por él, tontamente lo había dejado sobre la cama, lo tome y corrí hacia la puerta, apenas cerré el aroma de Angel me llego en todo su esplendor.

Su imagen apareció enseguida.

-Hola Edward-me saluda, ella vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una sencilla camiseta aun así se veía maravillosamente

-Que tal Angel ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Conteste como si la respuesta fuera intrascendente, como si la hubiera visto hacia un rato, en teoría así era, la había observado durante toda la noche.

-Mucho mejor Edward, gracias por preguntar-ella camino un poco más alejándose y se detuvo de pronto y volteo a verme.

-Edward ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Su cara era una rara mezcla de emociones, pero no supe descifrar ninguna.

-El que gustes-lo dije como si en realidad no me importara.

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas, podría pedirlas pero necesito verlas…personalmente ¿podrías acompañarme a buscarlas?- su rostro ahora me miraba expectante, esperando por mi respuesta.

Me quede en silencio, evaluando millones de cosas, ella esperaba mi respuesta muy atenta…yo no desaproveche la oportunidad que se me brindaba-¿te parece si te regojo a la una?

-Es perfecto Edward, gracias-me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se marcho de ahí, directo a su cuarto.

Yo baje despacio, muy despacio, si creyera en el cielo en ese momento estaría caminando entre nubes, Jasper y Emmett se peleaban en la sala como siempre, Rosalie y Esme platicaban de la comida de ese día y Alice y Carlisle estaban en el rincón más apartado de la sala.

Todos se me quedaron viendo, yo ni siquiera lo note, aun si el mismo mundo se hubiere acabado en ese momento no me hubiera importado-"Oye baja del espacio" el grito en la mente de Alice me saco de mi ensueño y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos en carros separados, Jasper y yo tenemos compras que hacer…-Alice lo dijo en voz alta para que todos oyeran, Jasper se encogió de hombros, en una muda pregunta de a donde tenían que ir.

Alice solo le sonrió y lo apuro-¡vamos Jazz! Tenemos que irnos.-y salió corriendo de la casa.

Emmett y Jasper se soltaron, Jazz corrió para alcanzar a Alice, yo me acerque a Carlisle, que puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo en su mente "extrema tus precauciones" tomo su maletín y se fue.

Emmett ya había llegado a donde Rosalie y la abrazo, al tiempo que le indicaba que ya era hora de irse, cuando llegaron a la puerta el me pregunto.

-¿y tu Edward, vas con nosotros?

-Hoy no Emmett, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Ellos salieron y me dejaron solo, con una Esme que ya se había acercado a mí muy sonriente.

-Creo que es mejor que aproveches el tiempo….-lo dijo como si estuviera confirmando que el cielo era azul.

-¿Cómo? Yo no entendí inmediatamente que me estaba insinuando.

-Sube a buscarla, te reportare como enfermo y no tendrás que ir a la escuela-cuando termino una sonrisa de complicidad estaba dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

La tome en mis brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con ella…-Ya Edward, contrólate-me regaño, aunque su voz era claro reflejo de la alegría.

Yo la baje y me apresure a llegar a la escalera, subí los peldaños de 2 en dos para llegar más rápido a su cuarto, cuando estuve enfrente de su puerta toque.

Ella abrió rápidamente, pero en su cara se adivinaba una genuina sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa Edward? ¿Se presento algo importante y nos vas a poder acompañarme? En sus ojos se dibujaba una clara desilusión.

-No Angel, mi mama me dio permiso para acompañarte todo el día, así que si te apresuras podemos irnos de inmediato.

Ella sonrió de inmediato y me dijo-Ok, ¿pasas mientras me cambio? Voy a ser rápida, te lo prometo.

Yo dude, mi mirada se centro en la cama que ahora se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta, los recuerdos se agolparon de momento "control, Edward" me dije a mí mismo.

-Si es rápido…y no te molesto…-titubee un poco, tal vez si ella notaba mi incomodidad me mandaría a la sala de inmediato.

Angel no se dio por enterada-Para nada, pasa…-se hizo a un lado dejando la puerta abierta para mí.

Ella corrió hasta el closet, estaba estudiando su ropa, (el dilema eterno en todas las mujeres; no saber que ponerse) tomo un conjunto y lo deshecho, tomo otro y paso lo mismo…

Yo solo me quede viendo, me embobe con su cabello que ahora llevaba sujeto en la nuca, baje la vista por su cuello y me perdí al final de su espalda.

-Edward si quieres te puedes sentar, en la cama o en reclinable, en fin donde quieras…-menciono ella, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, creo que me atrapo mirándola descaradamente, o ¿no? Creo que no, porque se volvió para concentrarse en su ropa.

Me acerque a ella, lentamente, mi mente me traicionaba recordando el sabor de su boca…y la suavidad de su piel, desee tocarla y mientras luchaba contra ese impulso, ella viro en ese preciso momento y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-Tengo un problema Edward…no se que ponerme…todo me parece demasiado llamativo-su voz tenía un leve reflejo de desesperación.

Yo tenía que inventar algo y rápido-Eso pensé…por eso me acerque, para ayudarte, así entre los dos podremos solucionar tu conflicto, no te preocupes tengo dos hermanas y sé lo que les gusta ponerse y comprar (en teoría había visto muchas veces a Alice y a Rosalie escogiendo su ropa, por supuesto que en sus mentes)

Yo empecé a removerla ropa en su closet-¿Te parecen bien esos pantalones blancos?-dije al tiempo que los tomaba-y creo que los puedes combinar con…-moví varias de las hombreras hasta que me decidí- esta blusa azul-mis ojos siguieron buscando hasta que dieron con un buen complemento- y mira esta pañoleta va de maravilla-la tome y se la entregue en sus manos rozándolas muy ligeramente

Ella estaba muy contenta-Eres un sol Edward, no sé que habría hecho sin ti-acomodo todo en sus manos y corrió hacia el baño.

Enseguida escuche la ducha y el suave olor a fresas silvestres lleno de pronto la habitación, mi mente tomo control de mis acciones y me llevo inmediatamente a la cama, toda ella guardaba un ligero olor de su dueña, yo me acosté y me concentre en recordar todas esas sensaciones que ya había experimentado, en ese instante me asalto un pensamiento de ella… en la ducha… con el agua cayendo suavemente sobre su espalda, en sus hombros, por su pecho…

¡Ya Edward!, esto es demasiado…si no paras, no vas a con ella a ningún lado eso tenlo por seguro, me regañe mentalmente, mi mente estaba al borde del colapso y era tan retorcida, que evaluaba millones de formas de cómo acercarme y tocarla una y otra vez, ¡SUFICIENTE! Me regañe nuevamente, pero aun así mil posibilidades diferentes corrieron a través de mi mente en un instante… la punta de mis dedos trazando la forma de sus labios o enroscándose en su espeso cabello, mis manos tocando su barbilla o enredándose alrededor de su cintura…deseaba sostenerla muy cerca de mi cuerpo, sentir el calor de su piel…

El agua cesó y con ello acabo el martirio, yo me incorporé rápidamente y la conciencia regreso poco a poco a mí, diez minutos después ella salió del baño completamente vestida, tomo sus lentes, su bolso y me dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

Yo me levante de la cama y le tendí mi brazo para que se tomara de él, así bajamos las escaleras y nos paramos cuando Esme apareció para despedirnos, nos dio un beso a cada uno, tomo nuestros abrigos y nos ayudo a ponérnoslos y nos apresuro por que se nos haría tarde.

Salimos de la casa y llegamos hasta el coche, me adelante un poco para poder abrirle la puerta, tome su mano y la ayude a subir, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, la realidad y la imaginación cruzaron por mi mente, recuerdos…uno a uno comenzaron a llegar.

Trate de mantenerlos a raya, pero aun así eran imposibles de controlar, seguía oscilando en ellos cuando subí al auto y arranque rumbo a la Ciudad de Barrow, que estaba aproximadamente a hora y media de la casa.

El paisaje del camino en verdad era encantador, ella se la paso haciendo preguntas sobre todo lo que veía, yo en verdad estaba feliz, por fin servían para algo los conocimientos adquiridos durante tantos años, además le hice un leve resumen sobre la historia de la ciudad y como habíamos llegado a establecernos, ella escucho atenta todo lo que le comente y se mantuvo tranquila hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, afortunadamente hoy era uno de esos días oscuros en los que se presagiaba una ventisca, por eso podía caminar con ella sin sentir ningún temor.

-¿Qué necesitas exactamente Angel? Pregunte algo intrigado.

-Me gustaría ir a un departamental, el más grande si se puede-ella dudo al dar este último comentario.

-Te llevo a donde tú quieras, pero creo que aun así debemos tener cuidado, tu rostro es fácilmente reconocible-ella se me quedo viendo intrigada no sabía exactamente a que me refería.

Pare en el lugar más alejado del estacionamiento, y me vire para quedar justamente enfrente de ella, tome la pañoleta que ella había anudado alrededor de su cuello y lo solté para acomodarla suavemente sobre su cabello, sus lentes eran demasiado obscuros para que ella pudiera ver claramente con este clima pero era todo lo que podíamos hacer por el momento.

Ella se sonrió-No veo nada Edward-

-Te voy a tomar de la mano y vamos a entrar al centro comercial, ahí buscaremos unos lentes que te ayuden un poco mas… ¿te parece?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente-Es perfecta tu idea-

Yo me apresure para bajarme del auto y corrí a su lado para ayudarla a bajar, abrí su portezuela y tome su mano, afortunadamente ella y yo llevamos guantes, así que no pudo notar todo el frio de las mías, cerré el auto y comenzamos a caminar, ella tropezó dos veces antes de que me decidiera a tomarla por la cintura y mantenerla estable al menos mientras entrabamos al almacén.

-Gracias, si no estuvieras cerca hubiera aterrizado en el hielo…

-Me hubiera gustado verlo-le susurre en el oído.

Ella me dio un ligero codazo, que no llevaba la intención de lastimarme, solo trataba de mostrar su molestia ante este comentario, seguí sosteniéndola y entramos al almacén.

Enseguida capte el pensamiento de varias personas que voltearon a vernos, muchas de las vendedoras me reconocieron como el hijo del Doctor Carlisle, otras como hermano de Alice de una o de otra manera, ya nos tenían ubicados aun cuando viviéramos alejados, lo que me sentó mal fue un hombre que se cruzo enfrente de nosotros, el pensó muy explícitamente en Angel, no podía verle el rostro sin embargo su cuerpo era demasiado llamativo para él, trato de acercarse pero yo lleve a Angel en otra dirección.

Yo me posicione alrededor de ella, si por un momento pensé en soltarla en ese momento se me olvido, miradas lascivas de hombres y mujeres se abrieron a nuestro paso, nunca pensé que esta salida fuera así, así que me apresure a llevarla al área de lentes quería comprarle unos de inmediato, la vendedora nos sonrió y nos mostro varios, afortunadamente sus pensamientos se concentraban en la cena que haría esa noche, aun así se esmero en atendernos, yo después de meditarlo un poco me decidí por unos blancos con un ligero ahumado, que le sentaban magníficamente.

Ella se apresuro a buscar en su bolso, yo inmediatamente saque mi cartera para pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito, que le entregue a la vendedora.

Ella se quedo viéndome seriamente, yo me acerque a ella y le suplique silencio hasta que la vendedora se marchara, ella asintió.

Apenas se hubo alejado me pregunto.

-¿No te entendí muy bien Edward?

-No puedes pagar Angel, al menos no en un lugar como este, podrían rastrear tu tarjeta de crédito.

Ella me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, la vendedora hizo su aparición y nos pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo más, yo le dijo que mi novia si quería algo, pero sería en otro departamento y le agradecí su atención, inmediatamente nos retiramos de ahí.

-¿Tu novia Edward? Pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno tenía que decirle algo, lo más correcto y caballeroso es que el chico pague las cosas de la chica…y si son novios mejor- ella no menciono nada más.

La vendedora se quedo pensando que hacíamos una hermosa pareja y que nuestros hijos serían "bellos" cuando nacieran.

Ese pensamiento me hizo fluctuar entre la alegría y la tristeza, quería ser su pareja pero también deseaba que ella tuviera hijos, me detuve en seco y mi cuerpo quedo rígido, apenas y llevaba dos horas seguidas y con ella y ya me la imaginaba como mi pareja potencial.

Ella se sorprendió por ese movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada, solo que te estoy arrastrando por el centro comercial, y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué es lo que venias a buscar…

-Ah eso es fácil y rápido quiero una cámara…y unos libros.

-¿Fotográfica? Pregunte algo intrigado

-Si de esas que graban video y puedes pasar todo a la computadora…necesito conservar mis recuerdos-dijo apuntando hacia su cabeza- desgraciadamente la mía se quedo entre las cosas que no me llegaron…

Yo volví a sujetarla y la lleve al área específica para eso, afortunadamente y gracias a los constantes viajes de Alice conocía ese centro comercial casi a la perfección.

Un vendedor se nos acerco para preguntarnos que necesitábamos, enseguida le pregunte por las cámaras, quería terminar con esto pronto, él nos condujo hasta donde se encontraban y nos empezó a enumerar las ventajas de cada una de ellas, claro que mientras lo hacia se concentro en flirtear con Angel en mi cara.

Eso me molesto demasiado así que decidí preguntar por la mejor y la más cara y le dije que nos diera todos los complementos necesarios para manejarla, el ambiente lo sentía demasiado pesado y quería salir inmediatamente de ese sitio a como diera lugar.

El vendedor quiso pasarse de listo, iba con la clara intención de dejarle su teléfono o pedir el de ella, para "ayudarla" en el manejo de la cámara, sus pensamientos eran demasiado claros para mí así que aleje a Angel un poco, pague y casi desee sacarla a rastras de ahí…

Lo hice pero alegando que tenía que mostrarle un lugar especial, que de seguro le encantaría, aunque antes hice una pequeña parada en baño, bueno algo tenía que inventarle para poder darle una sorpresa… la deje unos minutos parada dentro de una joyería para que no se aburriera mientras esperaba, al menos ahí no había tantos hombres desvistiéndola con la mirada, le pedí que se fijara en algo bonito que le llamara la atención, Alice al menos se merecía un presente por el favor que me estaba haciendo.

Me retire rápidamente, ella tenía un buen gusto así que no creía errar en cualquier decisión que ella tomara y casi volé para prepararle algo bonito para cuando regresáramos a casa.

Todo fue muy rápido yo trate de no tardar nada, a mi regreso me enseño unos anillos, una pulsera y un collar que me encantaron, compre tres alegando que las mujeres de la casa se ponían celosas por cualquier cosa, ya estábamos saliendo cuando un anillo llamo poderosamente mi atención, el engarce asemejaba una rosa, cuajado de rubís, brillantes y unas cuantas esmeraldas, me encanto, se lo mostré y a ella también le gusto mucho, esa fue la señal que me impulso a comprarlo.

Tenía en una mano todas las compras y en la otra la tenía sujeta a ella, así en silencio abandonamos el centro comercial, una vez en auto le quite la pañoleta alegando que ya no era necesario…y le pedí el resto del día porque aun tenía cosas que enseñarle.

-Conozco un lugar que creo que te encantara, es un poco íntimo pero seguro, ¿te arriesgarías a ir conmigo?

Ella no dudo-Estoy en tus manos Edward-

-¿Te gustaría dejar tus libros para otra salida? Espere expectante, si tuviera corazón de seguro estuviera saltando en este momento.

-Está bien, no tengo prisa con ellos, lo que me urgía era mi cámara-ella extendió su mano y la dejo sobre mi brazo al mismo tiempo me pidió que le contara sobre el lugar al que iríamos.

-Mira Angel, son unas especies de cabañas muy intimas, la mayoría de las personas que las rentan son parejas, pero hay una especialmente que tiene una vista excepcional y estoy seguro que tu apreciaras esto.

Ella se mantuvo callada y retiro su mano, dudando…calculando lo que yo le estaba proponiendo con eso, no podía leer su mente, pero su rostro era un mapa de impresiones y sé que no le gusto como se escuchaba mi proposición.

-Perdona, creo que no me explique bien, no te estoy "proponiendo" nada solo quiero que pases una tarde muy linda, yo de hecho voy a esa cabaña cuando quiero estar solo.

Aparque el carro a un lado de la carretera, mi pecho era una enredadera de emociones ¿sería posible que ella no hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales nunca? No lo creía, ahora el despertar sexual era a partir de los 9 o 10 años, así que no esperaba que una chica como ella (de mundo) estuviera preocupada por su virtud.

Ella miraba apenada hacia el camino, lo pude ver a través del cristal, aun así cuando me detuve no volteo a verme, ni hizo ningún movimiento, yo estire mi brazo para tomar su rostro e hice que ella me mirara, sus ojos eran el reflejo claro de la duda, el tono rojo en sus mejillas era visible para mí y mi pecho vacio se lleno de emoción.

-Hoy no vamos a ir a ese lugar, tal vez en otra ocasión, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ir a comprar algo de comida y si estas dispuesta a caminar, vamos a conocer un rio.

Ella asintió tímidamente, yo volví a encender el carro y maneje hasta un lugar donde según tenía entendido vendían los mejores emparedados de la zona.

Me estacione en el lugar, le pedí que no bajara no quería tener pensamientos picarescos en mi mente, ni de ningún índole sexual, así que me apresure a entrar y comprar ocho tipos de emparedados esperando que alguno de ellos fuera de su agrado, pedí varios refrescos y varias botellas de agua para que a ella no le faltara nada.

Salí de allí pitando y me metí en el coche rápidamente, arranque y subí el velocímetro por encima de lo permitido, ella respingo de su asiento y me pidió que bajara la velocidad.

-Te da miedo-

-No cuando soy yo la que conduzco-no quise preguntarle más y seguimos nuestros caminos en silencio, había cometido un error y quería enmendarlo lo más rápido posible.

Llagamos en menos de media hora, leves copos de nieve giraban a nuestro alrededor cuando bajamos del volvo, ella no espero que la ayudara, seguía molesta conmigo, tome toda la comida y el saco que Alice me había rogado que no dejara, empezamos a caminar en silencio, pero sabía de antemano que el lugar era perfecto, solo había que caminar.

-¿Está muy lejos Edward?

-No, detrás de esta fila de arboles esta el lugar del que te hable…

-Entonces te juego una carrera…diciendo esto ella se lanzo y comenzó a correr, yo solo la observe por un momento, era obvio que si quería la podría vencer fácilmente, pero esa no era la idea…tire todo lo que tenía en las manos y comencé a perseguirla.

-Te voy ganando-grito

-No lo creas ya voy muy cerca de ti…así era, apenas me ganaba por unos pocos pasos, estire mi mano para que ella sintiera que estaba tratando de alcanzarla, ella se apresuro un poco mas y escapo de mi agarre.

Risas y más risas era todo lo que escuchaba en ese momento, sin darme cuenta me encontré carcajeándome con ella y jugando al gato y al ratón…ella paro un momento y corrió detrás de unos árboles para esconderse, yo hice lo mismo, haciéndole creer que me encontraba desorientado tratando de encontrarla, claro que no era así, el rápido golpeteo de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada me revelaban donde se encontraba ya que los podía escuchar a varios kilómetros de distancia, me moví al norte alejándome un poco de ella, ella grito mi nombre y cuando "trate" de ubicarla una bola de nieve me pego en pleno rostro.

-Lastima has rebelado tu ubicación-grite algo alto para que ella lo escuchara y se alertara, ella me escucho perfectamente se separó de su escondite y enseguida salió corriendo en dirección opuesta , yo la seguí muy de cerca los dos llegamos a un pequeño claro cubierto casi completamente de nieve, Angel apenas iba unos pasos delante de mí cuando tropezó con un pequeño montículo de nieve, vi en cámara lenta como ella iba cayendo, yo no lo iba a permitir, me apresure a abrazarla, los dos caímos al mismo tiempo con la diferencia que ahora yo la protegía con mi cuerpo…

Rodamos, tal vez fueron cinco o seis vueltas hasta que el peso nos hizo parar, yo quede ubicado encima de ella, su cabello y su ropa ahora estaban llenos de nieve, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción del momento, su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de aire y esa sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en sus labios fue lo que me atrapo… y fue mi perdición porque pude sentir su aliento cálido muy cerca de mí, Angel entreabrió sus labios para decir algo… yo no la deje por que la bese inmediatamente…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**WOW, WOW, que rápido trabaja este chico, he llegado a pensar que demasiado rápido en fin quiero comentarios, ya que gracias al fanfiction estoy empezando a perder mi vida social…**

**Agradecimiento a VanessaX3, Angy Malfoy, Fran Ktrin Black, Kiyoki, lorenamtz, missju, andree cullen, SammerLItth, paky, lucy arriaga(doble mención honorifica para ti)amys Cullen, yolabertay, nielasol, miadharu28, mely ippen shinde miru, aridenere y a todos los que me han agregado a favoritos y demás.**

**Gaby Black: gracias nena, creo que Angel ha sido un buen personaje.**

**Serenatenoh: gracias, espero que este cap. te guste, es de "mucho" acercamiento.**

**PRISGPE: ese era también mi punto, despertar su interés.**

**C:E:R:P: (katry) Espero que te guste este cap. también y chica con tus comentarios me tienes en la luna, estoy muy contenta y halagada, a por cierto creo que acertaste con lo de su tía. **

**Barbie: Chica mándame tu correo y nos ponemos en contacto, de seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo.**

**Eva: nena trate de darte gusto, y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado.**

**Ya saben aprieten ese hermoso botoncito verde…mientras más mensajes, más feliz me siento, esto se traduce en: más rápida actualización.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Este es el ultimo retazo de los pensamientos de Edward, no se los puse solo para dejarlas intrigadas…**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Edward POV

La bese tan tranquilamente como me era posible, la necesidad, el deseo, la pasión, los deje a un lado y me concentre específicamente en tratar de no traspasar mis limites…pero sobre todo le puse más atención a cualquier movimiento que implicara un rechazo de parte de ella.

Todo fue lento y dulce, toque sus labios como si fueran pompas de jabón, ya que no quería causarle ningún daño, me concentre, para que mis labios fueran rápidos, ligeros y le brinde pequeños momentos para respirar.

Ella gimió ligeramente y se movió un poco, quería liberar sus brazos que aun se encontraban atrapados por los míos.

Me moví para que ella tuviera el espacio para hacerlo, después de liberarse, llevo sus manos hacia mi cabello para acariciarlo, respiro fuerte y profundizo el beso…eso rompió mi control, atravesó mis barreras y derribo mis muros, mis brazos que antes la sujetaban tensos, se retiraron de inmediato y viajaron buscando un contacto más intimo.

Retire una de sus manos de mi cabello y la lleve hacia mi pecho, sin saber porque necesitaba más contacto, sus caricias, necesitaba sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, ella entendió mi mensaje y me comenzó a acariciar por encima de mi ropa.

¿Qué sentí? Fuego, lava viva, semejante a la sed que quemaba mi garganta, solo que ahora se encontraba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Yo me apure para acomodarme mejor, mi peso lo concentre en el lado derecho de mi cuerpo y con mi mano libre me dedique al espacio entre la clavícula y el cuello, trace pequeños círculos en toda esta área, mientras mi lengua hacia lo propio dentro de su boca.

Su corazón dio un brinco violento y su respiración si era posible, se hizo más agitada, la urgencia y la necesidad se hicieron presentes, todo se me olvido por un momento y me concentré en "nosotros", en este precioso momento…su cuerpo marcaba pautas y el mío respondió inmediatamente, el hombre se hizo presente con toda su fuerza, mi cuerpo se tensó…Angel lo sintió …y se rompió el hechizo, ella se quedo quieta un instante…entendí el mensaje y me deje caer a un costado…aun así me negué a romper nuestro contacto….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel POV

Cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación me pareció demasiado extraño, normalmente nadie de la familia Cullen lo hacía, me apresure a abrir y cuando vi a Edward delante de mí lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que quería cancelar nuestra salida.

Yo trate de mantenerme tranquila, y le pregunte si había la visita era para cancelarme, el me indico que no y muy por el contrario, la quería comenzar en este momento, lo invite a pasar al cuarto, el dudo por un minuto pero aun así accedió, me encontraba demasiado concentrada en la ropa, no encontraba nada adecuado que ponerme, a veces el tener buena figura me metía en graves problemas y tenía que cuidarme, sobre todo ahora Carlo no se encontraba para protegerme, mi punto en este momento era no llamar la atención.

El fue de lo más lindo, se ofreció a ayudarme, yo me quede encantada, que hermoso era que le preocuparas a alguien, el rápidamente formo un hermoso conjunto de piezas sueltas que me encanto y me retire al baño para arreglarme rápidamente.

Mientras me bañaba mi mente regresaba una y otra vez a él, era demasiado extraño, al verlo se me asemejaba como un potente imán que me trastornaba, nunca me había pasado esto…y me dejaba sumamente desconcertada.

Me saque esas imágenes locas de mi mente y me apresure, no me gustaba hacer esperar a los demás, cuando salí el yacía sentado en mi cama, me brindo su brazo y en seguida salimos de mi cuarto rumbo a la sala, en ella nos encontramos a una Esme que nos esperaba, nos ayudo con los abrigos y salimos rápidamente.

El se adelanto y me abrió la portezuela del auto, ¡huy! En estos tiempos era muy difícil encontrarse a un chico caballeroso, arranco y nos fuimos rumbo a la ciudad, el camino se me hizo corto era un chico sumamente preparado que sabía sobre diversos temas y hasta me dio una versión resumida de la ciudad y de cómo llegaron ellos a instalarse, el paisaje era hermoso, qué más puedo decir disfrute ese viaje.

Casi sin sentirlo llegamos a la puerta del centro comercial, ahí comenzaron mis problemas, no tome en cuenta el clima y había llevado unos lentes demasiado obscuros, que no me dejaban ver nada, el amablemente me sujeto para ayudarme, así entramos al centro comercial cuando todas las miradas femeninas se posaron en él…yo no estaba preparada para eso, sentí un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo porque no hubo ninguna chica que no le lanzara una mirada, mi corazón sin motivo aparente se estrujo de molestia, yo me regañe mentalmente, no tenia por que sentirme de esa manera, él y yo no éramos nada.

Mi cordura llego al límite cuando una chica muy hermosa casi se le lanza a los pies, el paso junto a ella sin tomarla en cuenta, es mas creo que ni se fijo que existía, eso le dio un punto extra de mi parte al menos sabía tener contenta a un acompañante, nunca me había considerado bonita ni fea, pero por un momento llegue a desear, que al menos por ese día él solo se concentrara en mi y se olvidara de los alicientes que le llegaban.

No sé si me lo figure pero casi me lleva a rastras por el centro comercial, parecía tener una urgencia enorme con respecto a la compra de mis lentes, tal vez se sentía incomodo por tener que sujetarme, pensándolo bien si él quería flirtear con alguna chica conocida yo era un impedimento, ¡que tonta! no sabía siquiera si Edward tenía novia, llegamos al área destinado a los lentes el enseguida pidió varios modelos para que me los probara, se decidió por unos Dior que según él me sentaban de maravilla, yo inmediatamente me dispuse a pagarlos, el se me adelanto, y lo hizo por mí.

No entendía la razón, claro que cuando la vendedora se retiro, el me explico todo y yo entendí, era un chico listo no cabía duda, y estaba cuidándome para no cometer ningún error, nos entregaron los lentes y nos fuimos de ahí.

Aun sentía mariposas en el estomago, Edward le había dicho a la vendedora que yo era su novia, le pedí una explicación que me dio fácilmente: apariencias…solo era para cubrir las apariencias eso me molesto y mucho, yo quería una explicación de otro tipo, no sé si percibió mi incomodidad pero tuvo un cambio brusco en su cuerpo que me hizo preguntarle si le pasaba algo, él lo negó, y me pregunto que necesitaba comprar, yo conteste que una cámara y unos libros, el me miro intrigado, pero me sujeto nuevamente y fuimos en pos de mi cámara.

Si tarde 5 minutos comprando fue demasiado, Edward se volvió a encargar de todo, es más me perdí de las instrucciones, ya que era un modelo nuevo, pero él alego que había un lugar hermoso que me quería mostrar, me molesto en verdad una cosa era querer ayudar a uno, pero que quieran manejarte a su antojo ya era otra cosa.

Salimos de ahí como prófugos, eso sí, antes de irnos me pidió permiso para ir al baño, yo acepte, creo que un poco de distancia me sentaría bien, eso chico ya me estaba hartando, para que no me aburriera en el inter me suplico escoger algo de una joyería, quería darle un presente a Alice por un favor que le había hecho, yo me alegre, eso era bueno para mí podía escoger algo ostentoso y que le diera pánico a la hora de pagarlo, aunque después de pensarlo bien…decidí que era mejor no hacerlo, si él le quería dar un regalo a Alice de corazón no era justo que yo pidiera una porquería ostentosa.

Me concentre en escoger algo bonito, me encantaron unos anillos, una pulsera y un collar, eran de una nueva colección muy juveniles que me recordaban una tarde en un jardín, eran hermosos en verdad a mi me llamo la atención un anillo en forma de rosa, desee comprarlo, pero desistí, sería en otra ocasión, no podía abusar de la cartera de Edward.

En esas estaba cuando el casi se materializo delante mío, en verdad ni siquiera lo oí llegar, se acerco y le mostré mis propuestas a él le encantaron, desecho un anillo y pidió los otros tres, mencionando que tendría que llevarle a su mama y a Rosalie, eso me aplaco, aun lejos en seguía pensando en ellas, ya nos retirábamos cuando le llamo la atención el anillo que me había gustado, me pregunto por él y yo le dije que era hermoso, sin más procedió a comprarlo y salimos de ahí, él menciono que me llevaría a un hermoso lugar, por eso tenía prisa.

Edward era diferente, extraño…no sabía cómo definirlo exactamente…tenía el poder de alterarme y tranquilizarme casi al mismo tiempo, parecía dos personas distintas encerradas en un mismo cuerpo, uno de ellos me hacía rechazarlo, el otro me obligaba a ir detrás de él.

Mientras pensaba esto menciono que si dejaba mis libros para otra salida, yo le dije que sí…en realidad al menos por ahora para mí sería imposible concentrarme en buscar un libro, era mucho mejor dejarlo para otro día, ya que mi mente se debatía en varias preguntas ¿Por qué ese rechazo? ¿Por qué esa necesidad? ¿Porque querer huir? Y al mismo tiempo querer quedarme, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo, de tocarlo, de besarlo, mi mente ya loca de por sí, se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, aun así me atreví a posar mi mano sobre su brazo.

¿Qué pasaría si él me propusiera algo más? Aceptaría o me negaría, era una difícil cuestión…que casi me toco responder inmediatamente, me quería llevar a un lugar retirado e intimo…sentí que todos los colores se me subieron a la cara ¿podía leer mi mente acaso? Hace apenas unos segundos que jugaba con la idea de que sucediera algo más…y ahora él tal vez estaba insinuando algo.

Retire mi mano inmediatamente, creo que fue un acto de reflejo, no quería verlo a los ojos, si él me miraba era seguro que adivinaría que estaba pensando, trate de reprimir ese pensamiento, no quería tomar un camino del que no había retorno.

El se aparco aun lado de la carretera, aun así yo no tuve el valor de mirarlo, el extendió sus manos y tomo mi rostro, wow, tuve que tomar una larga respiración y un poco de ubicatex, para no lanzarme a sus brazos en ese mismo instante.

El tomo mi silencio como una negativa, preferí no sacarlo de su error si lo hacía tomaría un riesgo y era muy pronto para eso, el volvió al camino, observe su rostro perfecto con el rabillo del ojo, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro, ningún hombre de los que conociera tomaba una negativa como algo bueno, pero en fin el era Edward Cullen y en definitiva no era una persona tradicional.

Quería observarlo descaradamente, pero luche contra eso, aun así de soslayo observe su rostro perfecto, sus labios carnosos, su cabello revuelto, ¿que era este nuevo sentimiento que nacía dentro de mí? fascinación, encanto, enamoramiento, pasión, deseo, una revolución de sensaciones me dominaba y aun no les podía poner un titulo a todo esto.

Tenía menos de un mes de conocerlo y mucho menos tiempo de tratarlo, aun así, esto era algo demasiado fuerte…en ese momento se volvió a estacionar enfrente de un Restaurant, y bajo rápidamente, empecé a recordar y creo que había hablado de comprar algo de comida…¿a quién rayos le interesaba la comida ahora? si apenas podía pensar coherentemente.

El regreso en un tiempo record, empezaba a pensar que tenía prisa, todo lo hacía en una velocidad asombrosa…se metió al carro y piso el acelerador al fondo yo respingue y le dije que bajara la velocidad, ¿será que desea deshacerse de mí? Esa duda atravesó mi mente…Edward me pregunto si me daba miedo la velocidad, le dije que no mientras yo fuera la que condujera…así era en realidad pero no quise seguir con el tema y me concentre en seguir pensando mientas el conducía.

No podía seguir así, esto tenía que hablarlo con alguien, dude que Alice fuera la mejor opción, Edward era su hermano y por prudencia no podía mencionar todo lo que pensaba, mi otra opción era Helene, ahora poder comunicarme con ella sería el obstáculo ¿llamarla? no esa no era una opción ¡ya se! iba a dejarle un mensaje en su correo, claro eso era, y le diría que se conectara a x hora y hablaríamos en vivo…esa era una buena idea, afortunadamente siempre manejaba varios direcciones electrónicas diferentes, todo con tal de que nadie pudiera seguir mi huella.

Ya me encontraba un poco más tranquila sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo ¿Porque me sucedía esto con él? ¿Por qué la emoción al estar a su lado? Trate de concentrarme en el camino pero fue completamente en vano…mi mente seguía en lo mismo Edward…Edward, me sentía molesta conmigo misma, parecía que me hubieran absorbido el cerebro.

Me mantuve en silencio, era mejor ya que nada interesante saldría de mi boca ahora, llegamos al lugar que me quería enseñar, me baje rápidamente no quería que me ayudara, quería correr, gritar, sacar esa tensión de mi cuerpo…el lugar era bastante bonito, una verdadera postal invernal, un suelo forrado de blanco con unos pinos que se levantaban imponentes un poco más allá, todo esto coronado con una ligera nevada, le pregunte si el lugar al que iríamos, se encontraba lejos, el me respondió que se encontraba detrás de esos árboles, impulsada por la nada empecé a correr, al mismo tiempo le grite que le jugaba una carrera, casi sentí su incertidumbre…no se lo esperaba después de leves segundo de dudas, empezó a correr detrás de mí.

Escuchaba sus pasos, sentía su presencia aun a esa distancia, por poco me atrapa…pero fui más veloz que él, mi cuerpo se tranquilizo y comencé a disfrutar de este juego tan infantil, lo despiste y corrí a ocultarme detrás de un pino enorme, tome un bocanada enorme de aire mientras escuchaba a mi corazón desbocado, en ese momento tuve una idea, guerra de nieve, prepare una bola lo suficientemente grade para poder golpearlo de lleno.

Yo reía por mi ingenioso plan, pero necesitaba que él estuviera más cerca y también necesitaba una ruta de escape para que no me contestara de la misma manera.

Grite su nombre y el inmediatamente fue en mi búsqueda yo le tire la nieve, el impacto fue de lleno en su rostro, no quería eso, bueno si quería pero no esperaba que me funcionara, arranque a correr hacia mi ruta de escapatoria…le llevaba ventaja pero era muy poca…otra vez podía escucharlo demasiado cerca, pero si me esforzaba no me iba a atrapar…cuando mi mala fortuna hizo que me tropezara… y me sentí caer en cámara lenta, cerré los ojos imaginando los nuevos golpes que me esperaban…nunca llegaron, porque unos fuertes brazos me tomaron y me cubrieron por completo evitando que me lastimara.

Mientras rodábamos el aroma de Edward me envolvió completamente llevándome a otra dimensión, yo me aferre a él no quería que este momento terminara, cuando paramos volví a abrir los ojos él se encontraba encima mío, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, y nuestros cuerpos parecían uno solo, casi pierdo el sentido de solo verlo, su ropa y su cabello ahora se encontraban cubiertos de nieve, ligeras gotas de roció corrían por su rostro perfecto, creo que me quede sonriendo embobada, quise hablar para agradecerle pero no pude, él capturo mis labios con su boca…fue tierno y delicado, sus labios apenas y me tocaban pero aun así yo perdí la respiración.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que yo había experimentado, era la gloria en la tierra si es que eso era posible, yo gemí por la emoción deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo…pero mis brazos seguían atrapados por los suyos, me removí nerviosa y él me libero, enseguida mis manos volaron libres hacia su cabello que se encontraba húmedo, tenía pensado seguir por su rostro pero me concentre en abrir mi boca, quería sentir su lengua al compas de la mía, quería sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo todo…él pareció leer mis pensamientos porque retiro una de mis manos para colocarla encima de su pecho, yo obedecí su petición sin palabras y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente, el hizo lo propio y ubico su mano en mi cuello, yo me estremecí por el contacto, era demasiado placentero y quería dejarme llevar…yo moví mis caderas, estoy completamente segura, el contacto fue todavía más completo porque sentí explosiones en todo mi cuerpo, él respondió inmediatamente y pude sentir su hombría apretándose aun más a mí, ese fue el momento en que tome conciencia de todo lo que estaba haciendo…y de todo lo demás que deseaba hacer, pare de besarlo inmediatamente…él hizo lo mismo, se separo de mi para ubicarse a un costado…pero me sujeto una de mis manos fuertemente.

Yo respiraba aun con mucha dificultad…quería hablar…pero el miedo me embargaba…y porque no decirlo…la vergüenza me tomo desprevenida, pero aun así me obligue comunicarme con Edward.

-¿Qué fue esto Edward?

La risa tintineaba en sus palabras-Creo que fue un beso Angel, uno demasiado complejo.

-Me responderías con la verdad si te pregunto algo.

-¿Crees que te mentiría?

-Creo que no, pero quiero asegurarme que seas completamente honesto conmigo.

-Entonces pregunta.

-¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?

El se incorporo y me miro a los ojos una sonrisa de lado se apreciaba en su boca-¿con una invitada?

-¿o con un hombre? No sé, no conozco tus preferencias…-si él quería jugar, yo no era de las que me atemorizaba.

Surtió efecto el lanzó una carcajada solo comparada con las de Emmett.

-No, en verdad, solo había besado a una persona antes que a ti y no de esta manera.

-Okey, solo quería saber…

Como ya estaba preguntando era mejor tener toda la información-¿Y, tienes novia, amiga con derechos, o compañera? No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte antes.

-El se sonrió- No, no tengo nada de lo antes mencionado y ya que estamos en preguntas creo que me toca una a mí.

-Adelante-alcance a murmurar.

-¿Tienes alguna persona importante en tu vida?

Medite-Si te refieres a un novio o algo por el estilo, no…Carlo solo es mi protector-yo quise incorporarme pero él no me dejo.

-No no quiero que te levantes, me perdería esta hermosa vista.

-Está bien, entonces no corro el peligro de que una extraña me ataque por propasarme un poco con su novio.

-¿Esto te pareció un poco?

-Bueno es una manera de decirlo…

-Quiero dejar a un lado lo cómico Angel, quiero platicar seriamente contigo.

-Huy y ¿Qué es lo que hacíamos? Pregunte mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-Está bien…quiero preguntarte algo importante-al decirlo me tomo del rostro, una extraña urgencia se adivinaba…¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yo casi me atraganto por el impacto, solo acerté a reírme…el me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Cuando me calme trate de explicarme…-Perdona, es solo que…no me lo esperaba…

Me miro fijamente-No me respondiste…

-No Edward, no acepto…sobre todo si te sientes comprometido por lo que acaba de pasar…el quiso interrumpirme, pero no lo deje…además ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente…en verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

-No te entiendo…-él deseaba una explicación

-Ni siquiera se dé que signo eres…o sea no nos hemos tratado para nada…y de verdad no me violaste ni nada por el estilo…no veo el caso a lo que me pides.

-Ya te escuche Angel, ahora quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, esto que paso, para mí fue importante, no quiero que lo tomes como un juego, además eres una persona muy especial y quiero tratarte más profundamente…

Yo me reí por lo bajo…si esto era exteriormente ¿qué tan profundamente quería que nos conociéramos?

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si aunque no lo parezca te estoy prestando atención…y al mismo tiempo pensaba en algo…un poco más original….

-Explícamelo.

-Mira ni siquiera hemos pasado un día juntos…es mejor que nos tratemos, nos conozcamos y si se da algo en el tiempo que pase aquí en tu casa ¡qué bueno! Pero si no es así, pues ni modo, simple y sencillamente seremos tan amigos como siempre ¿te parece?

El pareció dudar, pero después de un momento acepto…claro que menciono que habrían ciertas bases que antes tendríamos ambos que cumplir, yo le dije que sí y que me las pusiera por escrito…solo para no olvidarlas, el volvió a sonreír y se volvió a concentrar en besarme, yo apoye esa parte, pero como siempre algo tenía que suceder…

-Edward-

-¿Si?

-No me gustaría romper este momento tan íntimo y romántico…-dije suavemente.

-¿Pero?

-Creo que tengo toda la espalda mojada…

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se levanto de inmediato y me ayudo a hacerlo, me viro para ver mi espalda.

-Todo tú saco esta mojado, pero si mal no recuerdo, creo que tengo uno que te podía prestar.

-Eso me agradaría bastante…y creo que también tengo hambre…

-Creo que eso también lo puedo solucionar…te parece si vamos al carro…todavía tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte…

Si definitivamente ambos aun teníamos que mostrarnos demasiadas cosas…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Que les pareció bonito o feo, esto es especialmente para una personita que deseaba saber que pensaba ella, creo que fue una misión cumplida…**

**Como siempre gracias a mis lectores especialmente a miadharu28, vampiregirl90, yolabertay, paky, Inmas este cap. es solo para que te deleites, missju, aridenere, lucy arriaga, nielasol, sakudplm, y también para los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás y para los que no tienen cuenta:**

**Gaby Black: **aquí esta tu capitulo.

**Oscense23: **que bueno que te guste y si lo acepto soy algo extraña.

**Daia:** otro cap. espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Mar14:** doble agradecimiento y también gracias por lo de genia.

**Serenatenoh: **un poco más de acercamiento y romance, solo para que disfrutes.

**Clarlun: **que hermoso que te guste y ya no tengo vida social, en definitiva.

**C:E:R:P: **Katry chica espero que este cap. igual te emocione y que al imaginarlo sea lo máximo, y sobre tu pregunta no ella no puede reencarnar, porque es inmortal.


	25. Chapter 25

Angel POV.

Este día sería para mi uno de los maravillosos en mi vida, Edward era todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiera pedir y más, atento, tierno, caballeroso, especial…muy especial, solo había un detalle que me inquietaba…por momentos el parecía perderse en sus pensamientos…era como si de pronto recordara a alguien…como si evocara algún momento en su vida, tal vez era mi loca imaginación o tal vez no, pero no podía averiguarlo de alguna manera ¿a quién preguntar? ¿Con quién acudir? Para que respondiera mis dudas.

Paseamos durante toda la tarde, me llevo a distintos lugares y en todos tomé fotografías, solo ese día me encontré con 100 paisajes diferentes, que me iban a ayudar mucho en mis pinturas, hicimos un pequeño descanso para almorzar y observamos un maravilloso atardecer a orillas de un rio en definitiva este día fue perfecto, tan perfecto que me olvide de dormir…

Llegamos como a las 8 de la noche, toda la familia estaba esperándonos en la sala, apenas llegamos todos se deshicieron en atenciones para conmigo, no sé si Edward les había llamado para informarles algo pero percibía a todos demasiado felices, Esme me pregunto si quería comer pero me negué, ya no tenía espacio para comer nada más.

Edward les pidió a todos que se sentaran que tenía que comunicarles algo…oh, por un momento me sentí desmayar era demasiado pronto para comentarle algo a su familia, yo hubiera preferido hablar primero con Alice y con Rosalie, para preguntarles su opinión, pero Edward en definitiva hizo el primer movimiento, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro de la sala.

-Familia ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, aprovecho para informarles algo muy importante…

Todos nos miraban expectantes…casi podía asegurar que había una tensión casi eléctrica en ese momento…

-Angel y yo comenzamos a salir…esta misma tarde…queremos conocernos para tal vez poder formalizar algo en el futuro…

Escuche bravos y vivas, Emmett fue el primero en acercarse me tomo en sus brazos y medio varias vueltas

-Bienvenida a la familia hermanita-después de hablar me deposito de nuevo en el piso

Rosalie, se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él-De verdad Angel, espero que todo salga bien, en verdad deseo que la historia cambie-yo no entendí, quise preguntarle pero una Esme desesperada se encontraba detrás de ella, así solo la abracé y le agradecí sus palabras.

Esme ya estaba esperando, ella solo murmuro un- te quiero mucho hija-coronado por un fuerte beso.

Jasper estaba un poco más atrás, una sonrisa completa llenaba su boca-Quien lo iba a imaginar, los dos jóvenes de la casa, se entendieron perfectamente-estaba demasiado cerca para no notarlo, había algo muy raro en la forma de decirlo, al abrazarme me alejo bastante de donde estaba Edward y Alice aprovecho para ir directamente con él, ellos se alejaron un poco más y discutían sobre algo, estaba completamente segura.

El doctor Carlisle fue el siguiente que me deseo los mejores parabienes, yo tenía una sonrisa forzada en mi boca y aunque trate de mantenerme con ellos, no pude ese opresión en mi pecho había vuelto y ahora la sentía muy fuerte, me disculpe como pude y me fui directo a mi habitación pretextando que tenía que bañarme, desea huir de ahí.

Mientras caminaba seguí pensando como de un momento lleno de felicidad, había pasado a uno lleno de tensión, tenía que hablar con Helene urgentemente, para dejar atrás esa lápida que me cerraba la garganta.

Al llegar a mi cuarto luche un poco con la cerradura, no sabía porque, pero parecía atorada, al entrar me quede completamente sin palabras…mi cuarto estaba iluminado con pequeñas velas, el aire estaba repleto de aroma a vainilla, todo él piso se encontraba lleno de pétalos de rosas, cerré suavemente la puerta y camine a mi cama en ella habían dibujado con flores un te amo, junto a un corazón y una pequeña cajita roja se encontraba junto a un gran ramo de rosas rojas ¡no podía ser! Edward todavía se encontraba en la sala, lo tome para abrirlo y efectivamente…en él se encontraba el anillo que había comprado en la joyería.

Esto me dejo en shock completamente, y una lagrima silenciosa cayo por mi mejilla, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, pero mi corazón se hallaba en este momento henchido por la emoción, la felicidad tocaba a mi puerta, ahora solo era cuestión de abrir, deje la cámara y mi bolso a un lado de la cama, cuidadosamente para que el mensaje en ella no se borrara, fui directamente hacia el closet para sacar una muda de ropa limpia necesitaba bañarme urgentemente…tome todo lo que necesitaba y me fui directamente al baño…apenas abrí la puerta me di cuenta que hasta ese lugar había llegado la decoración, la bañera se hallaba media llena y sobre el agua flotaban pétalos, en la orilla igual habían colocado pequeñas velas y una cesta de frutas, a un costado de ella se encontraba un sobre…no lo tome, resolví bañarme primero ya que las lagrimas corrían por todo mi rostro.

Abrí la llave de la tina y le deje un poquitín más caliente que de costumbre, el agua empezó a correr yo me apresure a quitarme la ropa y me metí, las sales estaban a un costado, eche un poco en el agua, enseguida se empezó a formar espuma, era tan agradable esta sensación que al instante mis músculos cansados me lo agradecieron, mi cuerpo se encontraba ahora relajado, me incline y cerré la llave de agua caliente y me volví a acomodar en la tina…

"Me encontré de pronto corriendo por el bosque, necesitaba alcanzarlo, pero ya había perdido su rastro, mis ojos cansados buscaban cualquier movimiento, cualquier ruido, se que estaba ahí, escondido en alguna parte, observándome yo lo sabía, me negaba a creer que él me había abandonado, me negaba a aceptar que el ya no me amaba… grite…una y otra vez…buscándolo, llamándolo, rogándole…suplicándole que regresara…pero él no apareció…las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro y me impedían ver mi camino, me caí una y otra vez, pero la necesidad de encontrarlo me hacían levantarme una vez más…vuelve…no me abandones…en mi última caída empecé a convulsionarme…no podía respirar…"

Unas manos frías me levantaron, yo luche, no quería que me tocaran, lance golpes y patadas, pero otras manos firmes me sujetaron mientras alguien me ponía una toalla encima.

-Cálmate Angel, somos nosotras…

Yo abrí los ojos y las mire por un momento, tres pares de ojos me miraban asustados.

-Respira Angel, respira-me ordeno Alice…

Quise hacerlo pero el agua en mis pulmones me lo impedía, me obligue a toser para poder expulsar toda el agua que me había tragado.

Entre las tres me llevaron a la cama y me acostaron, yo respiraba dificultosamente, ellas solo se limitaron a observarme, poco a poco recupere la calma.

Esme fue la primera en preguntarme que me había pasado.

Yo le sonreí-Creo que me quede dormida-no había otra explicación más coherente que esa.

Rosalie fue la siguiente-Estabas llorando y gritando Angel…no sabíamos si entrar o no, nos decidimos cuando ya no te escuchamos.

Yo las mire apenada-creo que me sumergí en la bañera y me estaba ahogando…

Esme se levanto- Niñas ayúdenla a vestirse-les ordenó-Angel creo que es mejor que te revise Carlisle, por cualquier cosa…

Yo asentí, era obvio que teniendo un médico en la familia era mejor que me revisaran… por cualquier cosa.

Alice se levanto y se fue directamente a mi closet…saco unos pantalones y unas camisetas, yo le negué en silencio y aunque me costaba tratar de hablar me esforcé.

-Alice, dame mejor una ropa de dormir, quiero estar cómoda-

Ella revolvió la ropa en silencio y me mostro un piyama rosa, yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

Rosalie y Alice me ayudaron a vestirme, enseguida de eso salieron en silencio de la habitación, el doctor Carlisle entro enseguida.

-Hola de nuevo Angel-

-Hola doctor-yo trate de bromear un poco-creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a sus revisiones.

El se movió y me indico que abriera la boca, después de una exhaustiva revisión me indico que no tenía nada, si acaso me había tragado un poco de agua jabonosa.

Yo sonreí-Así es, la verdad es que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿De verdad te quedaste dormida en la bañera?

-Se que se oye bastante tonto, pero así es, no me quise suicidar ni nada por el estilo…

-Yo no…quería insinuar eso…

-No tiene por que disculparse, lo único tonto que hice hoy fue pasear toda la tarde y se me olvido dormir en mi horario de siempre…

-¿Estos ataques son constantes?…-pregunto intrigado.

Pude hacerme a la que no entendía de que hablaba, pero él se enteraría tarde o temprano de la verdad.

-Si sigo mi horario normal, no me sucede nada…el problema es cuando no duermo o lo hago de noche…aunque a decir verdad creía que lo tenía controlado, hacía bastante tiempo que esto no me sucedía…la verdad estoy bastante apenada con ustedes

El me observaba, buscando, escudriñando-Entonces considero prudente recetarte unas pastillas para ayudarte…

No lo deje continuar, lo tome de su brazo y casi le rogué-Por el momento no doctor, creo que en mi corta vida he tomado demasiados medicamentos…por ahora no me obligue a tomarlos…

-No soy tu doctor de cabecera Angel…no puedo tomar esa decisión…y de ninguna manera te obligaría a tomar algo que tu no quisieras…

Yo sonreí de alegría, al menos era el primer doctor que me escuchaba…por eso me sentí comprometida y le dije-Pero le prometo doctor que si sigo teniendo problemas con el sueño acudiré a usted para cualquier medicamente, es más…el más mínimo dolor de cabeza va a hacer que yo lo busque…

-No te preocupes estaré esperándote…pero además quiero pedirte algo mas…

-Lo que usted quiera doctor es lo menos que puedo hacer, decirle que si a lo que me pida…

-Quiero que me hables de todo esto que te pasa…que tratamiento te dieron…los medicamentos…las consecuencias…todo…

Yo baje la cabeza algo apenada, hablar de esa parte de mi vida era…frustrante para mí.

El continuo-quiero ayudarte…todavía tienes problemas…o se te están volviendo a presentar…

Yo lo miraba lívida, ya había salido de eso una vez y de ninguna manera quería volver a caer en ese bache horroroso-Esta bien doctor, pero me gustaría que todo lo que diga quedara entre paciente-doctor…

El asintió, se levanto y camino hacia la salida-Quiero que comencemos enseguida…creo que entre más pronto será mucho mejor…ah se me olvidaba comentarte, tienes un visitante allá afuera.

-¿Quieres que pase?

-Sí, doctor dígale que pase-no quería que mi voz sonara desesperada, pero creo que no lo logre.

El doctor Carlisle salió, le dijo algo a Edward pero no alcance a oír que era lo que hablaron, solo me limite a seguir en la cama esperándolo.

-Hola-me dijo apenas entró trataba de sonreír pero su risa no llegaba a sus ojos, estaba preocupado.

-Me hubiera gustado estar más presentable para darte las gracias.

El se acerco un poco más a la cama, yo me corrí un poco más para darle espacio, aun así el no se movió.

Yo golpee la cama para indicarle que se sentara a mi lado, se sentó, pero en la punta más alejada.

-¿Es necesario que te suplique? Ven aquí.

El se movió a regañadientes y se sentó un poco más cerca, casi lo golpeo por eso.

-Edward Cullen, si no traes tu cuerpo aquí-deje señalando a un lado mío-te voy a suplicar que te marches.

El se movió, su rostro denotaba molestia-Ya estoy cerca ¿para qué me querías?

-Solo para agradecerte apropiadamente-al terminar de decir esto me acerque y lo jale, para darle un prolongado beso…él respondió de inmediato…solo lo interrumpimos por que los bravos y vivas que salían de las gargantas de Emmett y Jasper.

-Si chica, así se hace…grito Emmett.

-Muéstrale quien manda aquí…-esa fue la voz de Jasper.

Yo ya había cambiado mi color a un rojo vivo, de eso estaba completamente segura, no creí que alguien nos pescará en ese momento, pero como siempre ninguno de ellos pedía permiso para entrar a mi habitación.

Edward se separo de mi molesto y les dijo que se fueran de paseo a otra parte…ellos se negaron aduciendo que tenían que ver con sus propios ojos cómo me encontraba.

-Pero por lo que vimos-dijo Emmett- ya te encuentras bastante bien…así que te dejamos, al menos por ahora, vamos Jazz no interrumpamos más a los tortolos.

Los dos salieron, Edward se quedo parado en medio de la habitación, tensó, aun de lejos podía ver como se marcaba la línea du su mandíbula y en ningún momento dejo de apretar sus puños, los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho se marcaban visiblemente, por un momento sentí temor…aunque no sabía de qué.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? Pregunte temerosa.

-Esto te paso por mi culpa- al decirlo me dio la espalda y se quedo viendo hacia la ventana.

-No Edward, si fue culpa de alguien…entonces es toda mía…yo soy la que se olvido de sus horarios…la verdad…me la pase muy bien…es más te puedo decir que hoy, fue el día más feliz de mi vida…

El me miro en ese momento-¿Es verdad, lo que me dices?

-¿Crees que es solo para alagar tu ego? No Edward, este día en verdad fue muy especial para mi…además si no me equivoco…creo que alguien iba a traerme una cierta lista de condiciones…que quiere que cumpla.

Su rostro cambio por completo, ahora sus finas facciones se habían transformado completamente, en ellas reinaba la tranquilidad, parecía un dios griego en calma, desee tenerlo cerca para poder besarlo…en definitiva, creo que me leía el pensamiento porque en seguida se acerco y me dio un tierno beso, se levantó y me dijo que se iría para hacer su lista, yo le mencione que lo estaría esperando…que se apresurara.

Apenas hubo salido yo me incorporé, necesitaba hablar con Helene urgentemente, abrí la computadora y espere que se conectara al internet, afortunadamente no tardó mucho, enseguida comencé a teclear frenéticamente, introduje mis claves confidenciales y entre en una conexión segura, esperaba que el cielo estuviera de mi lado y ella estuviera conectada por alguna causa…mandé un mensaje y espere un momento, mientras mis dedos inquietos tamboreaban sobre la mesa.

Helene se conecto inmediatamente, su imagen apareció enseguida en la pantalla, estaba sentada en su oficina…

-¡Hola chica caribeña! Hasta que te vuelvo a ver

Yo teclee lo más rápido que pude…-NO HABLES ESCRIBE-

Ella lo leyó en voz alta y después me grito ¿Por qué?

-**Chica Caribeña**: Hazme caso, además voy a apagar la cámara, solo quería verte y que te sintieras segura de que era yo.

**-Dulce Melodía**: Ok sigo tus instrucciones entonces.

-**Chica Caribeña**: Te he escrito todas las noches, para contarte como me he sentido

-**Dulce Melodía**: Si he leído todo y creo que te encuentras muuuuy bien ya te lo había mencionado antes…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Hoy salí con Edward

-**Dulce Melodía**: Noooo, de verdad??? Que pasó..

-**Chica Caribeña**: Todo fue espectacularrrrr

-**Dulce Melodía**: No me asustes, a que te refieres con todo???

-**Chica Caribeña**: MMMM, nos besamos y..

-**Dulce Melodía**: con razón no quieres que te escuchen, jajaja, eres terrible

-**Chica Caribeña**: si es por eso pero…

-**Dulce Melodía**: Tu y el no??? hay no me digas que terminaron en….

-**Chica Caribeña**: Noooo, solo besos y caricias nada más

-**Dulce Melodía**: pero te quedaste con ganas de más o no????

Porque si no, no estuvieras tan afectada… ahora entiendo por eso te urgía comunicarte conmigo

Además hay algo más verdad?...te conozco

-**Chica Caribeña**: Si…quiere que seamos novios formales y todo eso, me lo propuso después de besarnos

Le dije que no…y pensé que todo se quedo ahí

-**Dulce Melodía**: Y?? se que hay mas sigue…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Estábamos de paseo, pero apenas llegamos a su casa le comunico a su familia

que ya estamos saliendo…me tomo por sorpresa…y eso me molesto mucho, no me pregunto antes de decirlo…el lo decidió y punto.

-**Dulce Melodía**: sigue…lo tienes trabado…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Subí a mi cuarto…si pudieras verlo…esta lleno de flores, velas y me compró un anillo maravilloso…es estúpido en un momento, después hace algo como esto…y me saca de balance…no sé cómo decirlo…en un momento lo odio…al siguiente lo amo…

-**Dulce Melodía**: De verdad no sabes como se llama eso…mi niña querida eso es AMOR…lo estas empezando a sentir…en toda su dimensión…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Eso crees???

-**Dulce Melodía**: Niña, ya tenía miedo de que no te llegará…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Tengo miedo…

-**Dulce Melodía**: De él…te ha hecho algo…hay alguna razón…

-**Chica Caribeña**: No, al contrarío el es demasiado maravilloso

-**Dulce Melodía**: Entonces??

-**Chica Caribeña**: Nunca había sido tan feliz….me da miedo tanta felicidad…

-**Dulce Melodía**: Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado….tener miedo al amor…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Estoy volviendo a sentir…aquello…

-**Dulce Melodía**: No entiendo, aquello que???

-**Chica Caribeña**: Ese hueco en el pecho…el dolor…la desesperación…es como si, algo hubiera detonado en mi cabeza…y no se que hacer…

-**Dulce Melodía**: No puede ser, no hay ninguna razón…me estas contando todo???

-**Chica Caribeña**: Si…

-**Dulce Melodía**: no puedes volver a eso…no se donde estas…pero prométeme que si me necesitas…vas a mandar por mi para que yo te vea…para estar contigo…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Te lo prometo…no quiero volver a lo mismo…yo se que no sobreviviría…otra vez no…Hel…perdón…después de la muerte de tu esposo…y del tratamiento….ninguna vez volviste a pensar en…

-**Dulce Melodía**: No…nunca, tu si???

-**Chica Caribeña**: No, ni aun ahora…solo que en un descuido hoy casi me ahogo en la bañera, me quede dormida…pero no fue intencional…al estar con él perdí la noción de todo…de tiempo, de espacio…es demasiado extraño…

-**Dulce Melodía**: es muy raro, nunca había oído de esto, pero lo voy a consultar y te digo si???

-**Chica Caribeña**: Estaré esperando….cualquier cosa, necesito que me digas…por favor

-**Dulce Melodía**: Lo haré tenlo por seguro…

-**Chica Caribeña**: Me despido…apenas tengas algo comunícamelo…por favor.

**-Dulce Melodía**: No te preocupes, quiero que estés pendiente y recuerda que muchas personas te queremos

-**Chica Caribeña**: Lo sé…yo también los quiero, besos a todos

-**Dulce Melodía**: besos y hasta luego…

Después de eso cerré mi sesión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward POV.

Descuidado fui malditamente descuidado, como se me pudio olvidar, sus horarios eran lo único en verdad importante, hasta qué punto se me puede olvidar algo verdaderamente importante…me repetía una y otra vez-mientras daba vueltas por la habitación Alice hizo su aparición.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo, paso por paso que hicieron esta tarde.

-¿Ya no estás molesta?

-No es molestia Edward, yo lo esperaba, pero algo cambio hoy y me asusta no saber que es…

Le conté todo, no omití detalles de nada, hubo momentos en los que la vergüenza me tomaba desprevenido, pero aun así seguí adelante ella escucho todo tranquilamente, después de pensar durante un rato, ella hablo…

-No Edward, no es eso lo que origino el cambio…a ustedes dos los veía juntos desde antes…no estabas consiente…pero yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir…entre ustedes.

-¿Entonces Alice, que es lo que pasa?

-Hay algo diferente…ella estaba diferente…por eso hable contigo apenas llegaron, vi a alguien ahogándose, pensé que sería en el río o en otro lado, no en la bañera…

-No entiendo Alice, la viste ahogándose y no me lo dijiste…

-Yo en ningún momento la vi a ella…

Alice abrió se mente, para que yo pudiera observar la imagen que ella vio…fue demasiado para mi enseguida salí de su mente…

-No puede ser Alice eso, no es cierto…no es posible

El terror se apodero poco a poco de mí, eso que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad, la imagen que Alice me mostro… era de una Bella ahogándose….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel POV.

Me levante inmediatamente, imágenes empezaron a llegar a mi cabeza, tenía que pintar y tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente…tome un lienzo en blanco pero el tamaño no me agrado así que preferí apartarlo, fui en busca de otro 2 mts. x 1.5 mts. este me pareció excelente, busque entre mis colores, no podía encontrar el color que mi mente me dictaba…revolví todo porque quería empezar con un rojo…pero no cualquier rojo necesitaba un rojo vivo…del color de la sangre…fresca.

Mis manos se movían solas trazos, sombras, siluetas, iban surgiendo poco a poco, ya había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo cuando termine mi obra…observe detenidamente…9 siluetas yacían en el piso de ese lugar…sangre, todo se encontraba manchado de sangre… habían sombras y se encontraban observando a los caídos…un vestido blanco…roto… y la vida escapándose por las heridas…muerte y destrucción…ese sería su nombre…

Mire mis manos y mi ropa, toda ella se encontraba manchada también…me dirigí al baño…pero 7 pares de ojos color caramelo me observaban…los Cullen en pleno…todos se encontraban ahí, no faltaba ninguno…

Los medí con la mirada…ninguno se movió siquiera.

-¿Hace cuanto que están ahí parados? -Dije mientras me dirigía al baño…

-Hace varias horas Angel…

Yo sonreí para mí misma, al mismo tiempo tome un trapo para quitarme un poco de la pintura de mis manos…

-Hay Alice…que tontita eres, no sé cómo te puedes confundir yo no me llamo Angel…yo soy Bella…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**MMMMM, espero comentarios…jugositos**

**Gracias a yolabertay, paky, nielasol, miadharu28, aridenere, VampireGirl90, MEDG, Maiy, lucy arriaga, missju, amys cullen y a los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás…**

**Prisgpe: creo que todassss queremos que nos muestre muchas cosas**

**Clarlun: yo también lo quiero, vivo, sueño y respiro casi, casi por él… **

**Yax: qué bueno que te gusto**

**C:E:R:P: Katry quedo pendiente mi segundo review, además nos toca profundizar un poco más sobre la reencarnación para seguir comentando.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Qué más puedo decir ya estoy muy cerca del final, 5 o 6 capítulos a lo sumo y todo estará resuelto…espero que no odien a ….ya lo sabrás más adelante solo es una triste consecuencia de todo lo que vivió y ya comenzaron las explicaciones….**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward POV.

Después de lo que bien la mente de Alice, que completamente confundido no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, ¿fue una confusión en su mente? O un aviso de que algo mas iba a pasar…ese pensamiento me rondaba en la mente, pero por el momento, era preferible dejarlo así, me ocupe de la lista con las bases que ambos debíamos de cumplir, cuando escuche como ella comenzó a teclear en su computadora, la primera imagen que vino a mi mente, fue la de un Carlo platicando con ella, una ola de celos me invadió inmediatamente, por un momento sentí que no la podía controlar, y quise correr de nuevo con ella, no deseaba que tuviera en su mente ni por un segundo a nadie más que a mí.

Deseos, cuan fuertes pueden llegar a ser y lo peor que tan incontrolables, que aun siento temblar todo mi cuerpo, pero decidí ocuparme en otra cosa y lo hice.

Comencé mi lista:

Necesito cuando menos 8 horas de su tiempo (si ella quisiera no me separaría ni un segundo, pero necesita sus minutos humanos)

Acompañarla a todas sus actividades (desde comprar hasta comer, aun cuando mis hermanos estén presentes)

Regalarle lo que yo quiera (incluyendo Joyas, carros, casas, a veces era un poco compulsivo a la hora de comprar)

Poder besarla cuando yo quiera y en todos los lugares pertinentes que nos encontremos (espero que se encuentren lejos mis entrometidos hermanos)

En esas estaba bastante entretenido cuando escuche como mi bello angel (me encantara que se llamara así) empezó a mover sus cosas, me imagine que estaría preparándose para un cuadro, me llamo la atención que sus movimientos no fueran suaves y pausados como lo eran siempre, de hecho se tropezó en dos ocasiones…después comenzó el revoloteo con sus pinturas, era muy raro ya que ella siempre tenía un especial cuidado con ellas y era demasiado estricta con el orden, es como si estuviera buscando algo y no pudiera encontrarlo, pero en fin ella sabría cómo manejarlo…

Pude "oír" los pensamientos preocupados de Alice a ella le llamo igualmente tanto ajetreo, claro que ella es mucho mas aprensiva que yo, no se lo aguanto y se apresuro a interrumpir sus actividades, ella fue inmediatamente a su cuarto…no llamo, solo entro y segundos después escuche que llamaba a Angel insistentemente…

Ella no hizo el menos caso…de hecho la ignoro olímpicamente, pude "ver" con los ojos de Alice como ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, concentrada completamente en lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, un extraño frenesí la estaba ocupaba por completo, deje la hoja que ocupaba mi tiempo y me moví rápidamente para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En unos segundos atravesé el espacio que nos separaba, como era de esperarse la puerta no se encontraba cerrada Alice, la había dejado abierta y ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama de Angel al estilo indio, yo le pregunte que sucedía, ella me contesto en su mente que no sabía, llamé a Angel varias veces, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de su parte, ella se encontraba demasiado ensimismada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Corría de un lado a otro de la habitación iba tomando cosas de aquí y de allá y las iba amontonando junto a ella, yo la había visto pintar demasiadas noches esta no era una actitud normal en ella, que es siempre tan cuidadosa con su ropa y su cabello, en esta ocasión ni siquiera se había cambiado a ropa de trabajo, seguía con su piyama puesta y andaba sin zapatos por toda la habitación.

Tomo una tiza negra y empezó a dibujar, grandes trazos comenzaron a salir de sus manos, era como si el tiempo fuera demasiado corto o fuera una carrera contra el, decidí esperar, a este ritmo en menos de una hora se encontraría cansada y tal vez nos explicaría que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, ocupe el puesto al lado de Alice y me dedique a observar.

Las horas fueron pasando el tiempo que siempre se me hacia lento y tedioso, ahora me parecía un martirio acelerado, el siguiente en unirse fue Jasper que se cansó de esperar el regreso de Alice, se sorprendió al encontrarnos allí sentados sin hacer nada más que observar.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron para desearle "buenas noches" ya que era el ritual que Emmett había establecido desde la primera noche de su llegada, ellos también se quedaron estupefactos al ver la misma escena, como siempre Rosalie fue la que externo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Está pintando-dijo en un tono muy cansado, ya que era demasiado evidente que se encontraba haciendo.

-No se si no te has dado cuenta Edward, pero esta como poseída-murmuro un Emmett que sonaba preocupado.

-Por esa razón no nos hemos movido de aquí-menciono Alice.

-¿Que está pintando?

-No lo sé aun no se ve algo completamente definido.

-Y no se les ocurrió ir a buscar a Carlisle-una Rosalie molesta intervino.

-Pensé que después de una hora o un poco más ella estaría completamente cansada, así que preferí no intervenir.

-Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabías?

-Mira Rosalie….

-Eso que está haciendo no es normal…sobre todo si casi te ahogas hace unas horas…

Un sobrecogimiento extraño me tomo desprevenido, quise discutir, pero me callé, en el fondo sabía que lo que había externado Rosalie, también me preocupaba…

Nuestra extraña conversación había hecho que Carlisle y Esme, subieran para interrumpir una posible pelea, ellos habían escuchado toda nuestra plática, pero aun así quedaron atónitos al ver el estado en que se encontraba Angel.

La mente inquisitiva de Carlisle comenzó a funcionar apenas dio un paso en el cuarto de mi pequeño angel.

-¿Hace cuanto que esta así?

-Desde que salí de su cuarto, tal vez 5 o 6 horas-conteste.

-¿Tanto?

Sé que se escuchaba tonto pero lo volví a repetir-pensamos que se cansaría y lo dejaría, pero por lo que veo, no lo va a hacer.

Alice intervino-Ya le hablamos, pero no nos hace el menor caso, es como si para ella no existiéramos, es más es como si no estuviéramos aquí.

Ellas nos miro un momento, su cara era un claro reflejo de un ¡cállense, me están importunando!

-Creo que ya entendí porque no has intervenido hijo.

Yo sonreí agriamente- ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo para sacarla de ese estado?

-No se Edward, ella es demasiado compleja, no sé hasta qué punto podemos tratar de ayudarla sin afectarla de algún modo.

-Entonces creo que si es una buena idea, eso de esperar.

-Creo que ya entiendo porque lo haces-el me apretó mi hombro y me pidió que esperáramos, al menos durante un tiempo más.

Las horas siguieron inexorables, en dado momento Carlisle hablo al hospital para reportarse, por que no iba a ir, Esme hizo lo mismo en la Escuela, el pretexto fue que el virus que me había afectado a mí, había enfermado a mis hermanos y ninguno de los Cullen asistiríamos hoy.

El rostro de Angel había cambiado las marcas debajo de los ojos se hicieron más visibles, ya que ahora eran dos días que ella no lograba dormir, Esme preparo comida y la subió a su cuarto para que ella la tomara, ella no le dirigió ni una mirada, sus manos se notaban ya cansadas, por momentos ella se quedaba mirando su pintura analizando si era exactamente lo que quería, nosotros esperábamos expectantes ya que en el transcurso de las horas ella lo había movido para que le diera mas la luz y ahora se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros.

24 horas había pasado, ya había vuelto a caer la noche cuando ella dejo por fin de ese maldito cuadro, todos nos levantamos apenas soltó el pincel, ella observo sus manos y su ropa que ahora se encontraban completamente manchadas, levanto la vista y casi podía jurar que sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, nos miro a cada uno de nosotros, como si apenas fuera consciente de que nos encontrábamos con ella.

Ella se inclino y tomo un trapo del suelo y comenzó a retirar la pintura que aun se encontraba fresca en sus manos, camino en dirección del baño.

-¿Hace cuanto que están ahí parados? Pregunto.

-Hace varias horas Angel…- le respondió Alice

Lo que dijo después nos dejo petrificados a todos

-Hay Alice…que tontita eres, no sé cómo te puedes confundir yo no me llamo Angel…yo soy Bella….-diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Los pensamientos de todos se alteraron en ese instante.

Esme se aferro al brazo de Carlisle fuertemente.

Rosalie y Emmett se abrazaron.

Y podía jurar que Alice, se hubiera desmayado de ser posible, la impresión fue tanta que perdió el equilibrio Jasper la acuno en sus brazos para evitar que se cayera.

Yo me deje caer en la cama como si fuera un pesado fardo, la peor de mis pesadillas era nada comparada con las palabras que Angel acababa de mencionar.

Las emociones de todos se dispararon porque ninguno de nosotros podíamos comprender la magnitud de sus palabras, acaso se estaba imaginando que era ella, eso era imposible Angel de ninguna manera la pudo haber conocido.

Jasper hizo maravillas tratando de calmarnos, pude ver la tensión de su cuerpo al hacer el esfuerzo de que no colapsáramos inmediatamente.

No nos reponíamos de la impresión cuando la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, Angel hizo su aparición semidesnuda, llevaba anudada una toalla que a duras penas la cubría el cuerpo mientras que con otra se secaba su cabello.

-Por lo visto todavía siguen aquí-dijo pesarosa- pensé que ya se habían ido, en realidad como nunca he escuchado sus pasos cuando caminan…en fin…no tomen en cuenta lo que dije.

Ninguno de nosotros se movió, es más ni siquiera hicimos el intento de retirarnos, todos nos encontrábamos como pegados al piso…

Ella camino hacia el closet en el camino tiro la tolla con la que se secaba el cabello y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa, saco unos pantalones negros que a simple vista sabia que le iban a quedar demasiado ajustados y una blusa morada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tomo la ropa y camino hasta la cama que era donde yo me encontraba, no vaciló ni un segundo, su mirada se cruzo con la mía, en ningún segundo la retiro es más debo decir que era retadora, intimidante, sarcástica.

Tiro la ropa al lado mío y camino a su cómoda, en ella guardaba su ropa interior, sin pena de ningún tipo saco un conjunto negro de satén, no hizo el menor movimiento para ocultarlo, camino de nuevo hasta donde yo estaba y lo deposito de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿Se piensan quedar aquí toda la noche? Necesito cambiarme…tengo prisa…

Carlisle soltó a Esme y se aproximo lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Por qué tienes prisa?

Ella sonrió-Llevo demasiado tiempo sin divertirme necesito salir de este maldito lugar.

-No te puedes ir, quiero hablar contigo-le ordeno Carlisle.

-Mire doc, le puedo conceder 15 minutos de mi tiempo esta noche, no más…

-Los tomo entonces

Ella nos señalo la puerta, para indicarnos que saliéramos, todos avanzamos poco a poco yo fui el último en hacerlo, dude cuando estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

Ella sabía de mi lucha interna…

-Por favor, ponle seguro al salir-me dijo y me dio la espalda.

Todos bajamos y llegamos hasta la sala, uno a uno nos dejamos caer en los muebles, las mentes de mi familia estaban al límite, todos y cada uno de ellos pensaba mil versiones diferentes de lo que le estaba pasando a ella, trate de bloquearlos pero aun así era algo demasiado difícil.

Carlisle fue el único que permaneció parado, todo esto le preocupaba tanto que se limito a dar vueltas por la sala, mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Yo lo miraba, era en este momento mi roca de salvación, anhelaba que al menos tuviera una respuesta a tantas interrogantes.

-No entiendo-dijo de pronto, al mismo tiempo dejo de caminar-es demasiado difícil aceptar que ella sea Bella.

Alice intervino-Nosotros estamos seguros que es ella…esto que sucedió es una confirmación, al menos para mí lo es.

-Alice, ella no puede saber que es Bella, no sería normal-tercio Rosalie.

-Y si siempre lo supo…y desarrollo dos personalidades-ahora era Jasper el que hablaba.

-Hubiera sido muy difícil su vida Jasper, no sería alguien normal, hubiera tenido muchos problemas…-ahora era un Carlisle medico el que hablaba.

Emmett intervino-Y los ha tenido Carlisle…solo que dado el poco tiempo para hablar, nunca nos ha terminado de explicar…

-Creo que en definitiva ella no es normal…y todos lo sabemos…sentencio Rosalie.

Unos pasos en la escalera nos interrumpieron, Angel hizo su aparición, llevaba un maquillaje bastante recargado, un negro en los ojos y un morado brillante en los labios, eso si su sonrisa sarcástica nunca se borro de sus labios.

-Veo que no pierden su tiempo para psicoanalizarme…que interesante…pero ya empiezan a correr sus 15 minutos doc, y no se preocupen no es necesario que se marchen…

Ella camino y se paro enfrente de Carlisle-Es mejor que te sientes…

-No es necesario doc, esto no va a tardar más de 15 minutos…

Carlisle no lo dudo empezó enseguida:

-Solo tengo preguntas para ti…

-Era de esperarse…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que crees que eres Bella?

-Su pregunta es un poco…tonta, no creo ser Bella doc…soy Bella, lo he sido siempre…

-Voy a cambiar entonces…¿Por qué no estabas aquí antes?

-Jajajaja-ella se carcajeo con esto-Siempre he estado doc, solo que prefiero hacerme visible cuando ella me necesita.

-¿Ella está en peligro? pregunto un Carlisle preocupado

-Sip

-¿De qué?

Ella me dio una larga mirada-No me gusta acusar a nadie, pero hay personas demasiado egoístas en esta sala y prefiero no decir sus nombres…y solo para que se enteren no quiero tener ningún contacto con ellas.

-Yo no le haría daño…-mencione.

Ella no se inmuto ante mi comentario, solo le indico a Carlisle que siguiera:

-Le quedan unos minutos doc y esto se está volviendo repetitivo.

-¿Siempre estas para protegerla?

-Siempre que es necesario…ella es un poco voluble a veces y no siempre se que es lo que está pensando-ante nuestro ojos saco una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno-A ustedes no les afecta el humo…-dijo como comentario, era inverosímil Bella nunca había fumado y Angel ni siquiera había llevado cigarrillos ¿de dónde rayos los había sacado?

-¿Hace cuanto fumas?

-Me volví fumadora compulsiva a los 19…era una forma de sacar las tensiones doc…y volví a recaer a los 7 por lo mismo…

Todos pusimos cara de aterrados, ella recordaba el pasado y su presente.

-Eso no es correcto-dijo Carlisle.

-Mire doc, si usted estuviera protegiéndose del exterior y este fuera su único medio de escape…le aseguro que lo tomaría…

-No te entiendo…

-Entonces será en mi siguiente sesión por que se le ha acabado el tiempo…y como yo me he visto muy cooperativa en compensación me gustaría que me prestara las llaves de su automóvil, como le mencione hace mucho que no me divierto…

-No creo que sea correcto dejarte salir…

-Si doc, se que usted es un santo y que no dejaría que esta chica se vaya a correr el mundo, pero yo soy muy persuasiva a veces…y quiero las llaves de algún carro.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-A algún bar doc, necesito un poco de música, bebida y una buena compañía…como le mencione hace mucho que no me divierto con alguien…

Carlisle nos miro buscando alguna ayuda, el no quería dejarla marchar no era seguro…al mismo tiempo no se lo quería impedir porque podía ser algo desastroso…

-Y si no te dejamos…

-Ok, ustedes son 7 hermosos vampiros, obvio mucho más fuertes que yo, pero como le dije doc, a veces puedo ser muy persuasiva…-ella lo dijo en un tono amenazante, se dio la media vuelta y se quedo de espaldas a nosotros, saco algo de entre sus ropas y regreso a su misma posición-no le agradaría mucho que esta chica presentara algunos cortes en el cuerpo-diciendo esto nos mostro una pequeña navaja que tenía en su mano-para Jasper, tal vez siga siendo un bocado muy suculento….

El se levanto incrédulo, ella lo recordaba perfectamente…

Aunque también a otra persona le parezco un bocado muy atractivo, es más aunque sea muy rápido si hago un corte lo suficientemente profundo en el lugar correcto, no alcanzaría a salvarla…al menos no de la forma convencional…

Carlisle se acerco a ella y le tendió la llaves de su carro-No es necesario que hagas nada de eso aquí están las llaves…

-Gracias doc, sabía que usted me comprendería…

-De todos modos me parece que no conoces la carretera…sería muy peligroso para una humana…me gustaría que alguien te acompañe…por Angel…

-Bueno si es así…me gusta que se preocupe por ella…y su bienestar, acepto entonces…

-Deja que me cambie y voy contigo…

-MMM, creo que usted no sería el más correcto doc, tiene una linda esposa en casa…se imagina los comentarios… y en verdad que tengo muchas ganas de divertirme, 5 años sin bailar…No, en definitiva usted está descartado…

-¿Entonces? Dijo Carlisle preocupado

-Creo que cualquiera de sus hijos estaría bien, es mi primera noche y…-miro a ver a Esme, Alice y Rosalie- lo siento chicas, tal vez en otra ocasión las llevaré…

Ella se paró enfrente de nosotros-Bueno dados los últimos acontecimiento, creo que Jasper queda descartado al menos por hoy…y Ed…bueno como dije no lo quiero cerca de mi…así que Emmett tu eres mi acompañante por esta noche…

El la miro asombrado…no sabía que decir a esta petición

Rosalie se levanto indignadísima -Estas loca si crees que Emmett se va a ir contigo…-Alice corrió a su lado para detenerla.

-Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a él, si desea irse conmigo, además no fue idea mía…yo no fui la que lo propuso…en realidad yo prefiero salir sola.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y camino al cuartito donde guardábamos los abrigos, saco uno negro que le sentaba maravillosamente y se lo puso…

-Buenas noches familia…creo que regreso mañana.

Diciendo esto salió dejándonos anonadados.

Emmett se levantó rápidamente-Voy a acompañarla…no la puedo dejar sola-corrió a donde estaban los abrigos y tomo uno y salió corriendo hacia el automóvil que ya había arrancado.

Rosalie se quedo refunfuñando, mientras Jasper mandaba olas de calma para tranquilizarla…

-Es mejor así Rosalie, al menos por ahora…

-Estas mal Carlisle…no viste lo que dijo…está loca.

-¡Cálmate Rosalie! además ¿qué puede hacerle ella a Emmett? Le grite molesto, me alteraba que solo pensarán en él y no en la situación en general.

Esme se acerco y la abrazo-Es verdad Ross, ella no puede hacerle nada…Emmett es fuerte.

Yo me acerque a Alice y la mire, ella llevaba quieta bastante rato-¿estás viendo algo?

Ella me negó con la cabeza-Trato pero ella aun no ha decidido que va a hacer…

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que regrese…

-No es lo único…también podemos seguirla…-acto seguido Rosalie corrió para buscar las llaves de su auto en menos de 15 segundos ya estaba de vuelta, ella se encamino a la puerta.

Carlisle la detuvo tomándola del brazo-No hagas nada tonto, recuerda es tu amiga la dueña de ese cuerpo…

-Si Carlisle, pero una psicópata se lo acaba de llevar…-diciendo esto salió de la casa.

-Creo que la acompaño, para controlarla si es necesario…-era una escusa tonta de ninguna manera pensaba dejar que se fuera sola, quería ver que hacía Angel o Bella, ya no sabía cómo llamarla, salí corriendo Rosalie ya había arrancado, corrí para alcanzarla y me subí al carro.

Ella me miró y dijo:-No deben de estar muy lejos de todos modos, abre bien los ojos por si acaso…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella POV.

Estaba conduciendo a una velocidad bastante moderada aun así el camino era bastante difícil, vi a un Emmett molesto a mi lado que no me dirigía la palabra.

-Bueno Emmett, al menos te saqué de tu encierro de siempre-

El solo me gruño, algo que no entendí di un frenón considerable y el casi se estrella contra el parabrisas.

De su boca salieron los más diversos insultos

-Ves porque siempre debes llevar cinturón de seguridad…sé que no te pasaría nada…pero al menos disimularías enfrente de la gente.

Yo solté mi cinturón y le dije que se hiciera un lado.

-¿Qué? Exclamó sorprendido

-Maneja tú, el doc tenía bastante razón a esto, es un clima difícil y la verdad es que no me quiero matar…así que es mejor que manejes tú…

Yo apague el auto y me corrí un poco más, él se viro para posicionarse encima de mí, y yo pudiera cambiarme al lugar del pasajero y él al lugar del conductor, luche un poco ya que Emmett ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

En un momento dado quede atrapada, no podía moverme…

-Puedes moverte un poco Emmett no puedo cambiarme de…-no termine de hablar sin saber porque lo mire a ver, su rostro estaba justo enfrente del mío.

Una sonrisa traviesa se curvaba en su boca-Esa era la idea que no te puedas mover y regresemos a la casa, el se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí sin hacer presión, libero una mano y busco su celular mientras con la otra me sostenía contra el respaldo.

Yo aproveche su descuido y lo besé…

Primero suavemente, después me volví posesiva, él ni siquiera abrió la boca se limito a soltarme y salto al asiento del conductor.

-Te había mencionado que suelo ser muy persuasiva… y normalmente me gusta hacer lo que quiero.

-Esto no le va a gustar a Edward…y mucho menos a Rosalie…-murmuro.

Yo solté una sonora carcajada-No te metas conmigo Emmett Cullen…puedes perder en el intento…

El arranco el auto y empezó a conducir, porque no decirlo Emmett era un ejemplar magnifico, cualquier chica quedaría impresionada de solo verlo…entonces creo que sería buena idea cambiar mis planes por esta noche…al fin ya había buscado una original forma de divertirme…

-Emmett dije como si nada, conoces algún lugar en el que se pueda bailar toda la noche…

-Sí Bella, creo que no muy lejos de aquí hay uno.

-Y-pregunte como si no me interesara para nada-¿crees poder pasar toda la noche a mi lado?

-No entiendo-el dejo de mirar la carretera y se me quedo viendo fijamente

-Es mejor que mires, no me gustaría morir en medio de la nada…

El se quedo pensativo-No pensabas hacerlo…

-Claro que no, no estoy loca…

Mi respuesta la dio un poco de tranquilidad, sus músculos se relajaron visiblemente.

-Bueno entonces en lo que estaba ¿crees poder quedarte conmigo o prefieres que me busque un acompañante por hoy?

-¿Qué haces con tus acompañantes? Pregunto molesto

-Pues bailo, bebo, platico y pues si se da algo más me voy con ellos…o sea me tendrías que ir a buscar a su departamento o a un cuarto…

-No me sigas explicando, por tu propio bien me quedo contigo…

-Ok, Emmett pero con una condición…esta noche es para divertirme ¿de acuerdo?…

El tardo un poco…pero al final logro murmurar un:

-De acuerdo Bella…

Con esa seguridad me acomode en el auto, esta noche en verdad sería magnifica…

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Como les dije a varias personas fue una semana muy estresante para mi, el trabajo no me dejo tiempo para nada más por eso estoy tratando de escribir, para adelantar aunque sea un poco…**

**Como siempre gracias a mis maravillosas lectoras que ocupan su precioso tiempo dejándome un mensaje…creo que como ya estamos cerca del final que les parece cerrar con 25 reviews o mas por cap. en verdad me alegra leer mucho sus comentarios…y recuerden es la paga de cualquier escritor.**

**Ya saben pulsen ese hermoso botoncito verde…**

-

-

-


	27. Chapter 27

**Creo que antes de esperar tengo que hacer una observación, en el anterior capitulo les pedí que no odiaran a Bella, ya que tristemente es un resultado de todo lo que le había pasado y en conferencia familiar pregunte a todas las mujeres presentes que harían si el amor de su vida las abandonara, la mayoría coincidió en que devolverle de alguna manera el mal causado es cuando menos la primera opción, por eso tal vez encuentren un personaje perverso, cínico, calculador, chantajista y deseoso de regresar aunque sea un poco de todo lo que ella sufrió, creo que por el momento me estoy saliendo demasiado de la personalidad de Bella en todos los aspectos, pero la verdad Edward se lo merecía y además gozo escribiendo este personaje, sin nada más que decir continuo…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bella POV.

Que mente tan truculenta la mía, mezclar a Emmett en mi mundo era bastante complicado, pero yo lo consideraba mi familia…si, esa que me abandono, entonces el también tenía que tomar parte de esto…aunque tal vez no fuera su culpa.

Observe mientras avanzábamos por la carretera, sabía perfectamente que Edward no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero hoy iba a sentir en carne propia que siente un ser despreciado y Rosalie…mi estimada Rose, la que nunca me había querido…para ella tenía preparado algo muyyyy especial.

Desde mi lugar revisaba el retrovisor constantemente, en una curva pronunciada observe un leve reflejo y sonreí, nos venían siguiendo ¿quien más podía ser? y que además condujera con las luces apagadas…Emmett me encontró riendo

-¿Te diviertes?

-Todavía no, apenas y me estoy preparando…

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-Besarme…

-Ah, solo para que me soltaras…

-Voy a tener serios….

-Shhhh, mi grandulón si no se lo dices a nadie…por que tendrían que enterarse…

-Edward va a buscar en mi mente…

-Entonces dale algo para que recuerde….

-¿Cómo?

-Imagínate más cosas y muéstraselas…el no sabrá diferenciar la verdad de la mentira…y por prudencia no te ira a preguntar…no creo que quiera que Rose me mate, al menos no por ahora…

-Eres algo retorcida…pero eres interesante…

-Así es Emmett ah y no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar…-esa en verdad era una promesa.

-Llegamos al lugar…-me anuncio, era un bar hecho de troncos de madera a mitad de la nada, las luces tenues y la música lo hacían sentirse acogedor y por ser fin de semana se veía bastante animado, Emmett se aparco y bajo del vehículo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Toma tu chamarra Emmett no quiero que piensen que eres…diferente…

El regreso al carro la tomo e inmediatamente y regreso a mi lado, yo me colgué de su brazo y entramos al establecimiento…

Adentro había bastante gente, pero dado el horario me imagine que aun le faltaba bastante para llenarse.

-¿Conoces a alguien?

-De vista a algunas personas…sabes que los Cullen no somos muy amigables…

-Lo sé-lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a la mesa más apartada, ambos nos sentamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Algo suave para empezar…creo que una cerveza me sentaría bastante bien…

-Entonces que sean dos cervezas…enseguida regreso…

Yo lo observe alejarse, bastantes miradas femeninas se clavaron a su paso, en definitiva no había hecho mal mi elección, esta noche sería en verdad muy atractiva.

Un tipo se acerco a mi mesa, se encontraba bastante tomado…

-Hola ricuraaaaa ¿necesitas compañía?…

-No, mi novio fue a buscar unas cervezas…

El se sentó y tomo mi mano…yo deslice la otra a mi abrigo abrí mi navaja muy silenciosamente…la sombra de Emmett se proyecto sobre la mesa y me interrumpió…

-Espero que no estés molestando a mi novia…-lo dijo tan suave que le imprimió mas terror a la amenaza, el tipo salió casi corriendo, yo doble cuidadosamente mi cuchilla y la deje en su lugar de nuevo, él simulo beber su cerveza, yo hice lo propio con la mía.

-Ahora entiendo que salgas armada…

Yo sonreí para mí misma…-Que bueno que lo comprendas…-en el lugar comenzó a sonar una música bastante pegajosa…mi cabeza y mis manos se movieron al son de la música, Emmett comenzó a golpear la mesa también…

El se levanto y me tendió la mano-Creo que esta pieza es perfecta…

Yo asentí y tome su mano, avanzamos fácilmente hasta el centro de la pista…y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música…

-Antes no te gustaba bailar…solías tropezar con todo…-me grito un poco, por la música que era bastante fuerte.

-Es lo bueno de tener una segunda oportunidad…puedes perfeccionar las cosas…-yo hable bajo, el me escuchaba perfectamente.

Así permanecimos por varias horas…solo tomábamos descansos para que yo bebiera algo para hidratarme…Emmett varias veces hizo gala de sus buenos pasos de baile, en esas ocasiones, hasta se hacían a un lado para que pudiera moverse con soltura, yo hice lo mismo, de ninguna manera me pensaba quedar atrás…en uno de esos momentos pusieron ritmos bastante cadenciosos Emmett me pego a su cuerpo y yo le seguía la corriente, no cabía duda lo estaba disfrutando en verdad…al final de esa canción…me encontraba bastante cansada afortunadamente llegaran las baladas tranquilas, aproveche la ocasión…no me solté de Emmett, al contrario me pegue un poco más.

Colgué mis brazos en su cuello y me pegue todo lo pude a su pecho, Emmett dio un respingo de sorpresa, yo sonreí ligeramente pero mi cara estaba oculta en su pecho así que él ni por enterado se iba dar.

-¿No te molesta que este tan cerca?

-No…-el dudo bastante al contestarme-

-Es que ya estoy un poco cansada…

-Ah entonces creo que te ayudo y te sostengo…

Ahora la pista se hallaba llena y nos encontrábamos apretujados entre la gente, Emmett me sostenía y yo no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que platicamos?

-Recuerdo todo perfectamente…solo me tienes que decir que parte en especial…

-Lo de las imágenes…creo que este es el momento para que empieces a practicar…

-¿Puedo ser explicito?

-Todo lo que desees…además no le estás haciendo ningún daño a nadie…solo es pura imaginación.

-Entonces voy a practicar…

Permanecimos otros 20 minutos así en la pista bailando…cuando lo considere pertinente me moví de sus brazos, le recordé que ya era hora de irnos y que me diera un momento para ir el baño, él estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que mientras pagaría la cuenta.

Tiempo…había que concederle a Edward tiempo…no quería que nos topáramos en la salida sería demasiado pronto…

Creo que me tarde un poco, cuando salí Emmett ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta, esperándome, yo avance y lo tome de la mano, había que imprimirle un poco más de realismo a la escena.

Salimos pequeños copos de nieve giraban a nuestro alrededor, yo cerré el abrigo todo lo que pude pero aun así el frio me alcanzo, Emmett avanzo a paso rápido y enseguida llegamos al carro me abrió la portezuela y me deposito de inmediato en el asiento.

El corrió y se sentó en el lado del conductor, encendió el carro y casi al mismo tiempo la calefacción, se quito su abrigo y lo puso alrededor de mi cuerpo, yo le agradecí el gesto, enseguida salimos con rumbo a su casa.

Avanzamos en silencio, por un momento quise hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pero me limite solo a una.

-¿Te divertiste?

El ahora se concentraba en la carretera completamente, esta se hallaba llena de nieve, creo que había nevado pero me encontraba tan inmersa en la música que ni cuenta me di.

-Si…-dudo un momento pero continuo-no pensé que fuera a ser así, estaba molesto cuando salimos de la casa.

-Entonces no soy tan detestable…

-Creo que no…

Me acomode en el asiento, me sentía bastante contenta, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección-Perdóname no quería ocasionarte ningún problema con Rose, solo que ya no soportaba estar cerca de Edward…

-No entiendo…has estado, casi todo el día anterior con él…

-No…yo no fui la que estuve con él…yo no lo soporto.

-Entonces tú ¿has estado con nosotros anteriormente?

-No…yo regrese apenas hace un momento…

El dejo de ver la carretera-No entiendo, como puedes ir y venir a tu antojo…

-No voy y vengo, de hecho hace como…5 años que no me presentaba para nada…y por favor concéntrate en la carretera- le dije al tiempo que la señalaba.

El me dejo de mirar pero continuo hablando-Sigo sin entender…explícate.

-Te lo voy a decir pero es un secreto…y no es para que lo andes chismeando por ahí…

-¿Quieres que te lo jure?

-No me basta, con tu palabra…

-Entonces tienes mi palabra…no voy a decir nada.

-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí…

Emmett se aferro al volante-¿Por qué?

-Siempre le he causado…como decirlo…demasiados problemas.

-Y ¿Por qué ahora?

-También ya te lo dije: es para protegerla…

-De Edward…

-Algo así…

-¿Qué problemas le has dado?

-MMM, también es difícil de explicar…pero te lo simplificaré…¿Cómo te sentirías si tu hija te dice que no es quien debe de ser…y te menciona que es otra persona?

-Diría que está loca…

-Exacto…lo mismo me dijeron…

-Y ¿Qué hiciste al respecto?

-Fácil…me oculte…lo mejor que pude…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward POV

Rosalie estaba fuera de sus casillas, pensaba en las mil maneras en que pudiera acabar con Bella, yo estaba preocupado pero por ella, ¿qué daño creía Rosalie que le pudiera causar ella a Emmett?

De pronto la imagen más inverosímil me llego a la mente, vi a Bella besándose con Emmett, en ese momento desee fervientemente arrancarle la cabeza…claro a Emmett.

Rosalie noto la tensión de mi cuerpo y me pregunto qué pasaba, yo le dije que nada solo para calmarla y la urgí para alcanzarlos quería saber si en realidad eso que vi había pasado en realidad.

Al dar vuelta en una curva pudimos verlos, ahora Emmett era el que ocupaba el lado del chofer, ellos habían parado y habían intercambiado lugares, era de entenderse ella no sabía conducir en un clima como este.

Le dije a Rosalie que guardara su distancia de ninguna manera podíamos permitir que ellos nos vieran, si queríamos vigilarlos adecuadamente.

Ella acepto de muy mala manera, yo solo le recordé que de ninguna manera Bella se había llevado a Emmett arrastrado…ella me murmuro varios insultos, no los tome en cuenta, a ella siempre le gustaba hablar así.

Después de seguirlos durante un buen rato llegamos al lugar que había elegido Emmett, no era la gran cosa, pero por fuera se veía bastante agradable, claro si te gustaba frecuentar lugares como ese.

Rosalie apago el carro e hizo el intento de bajarse yo la sujete del brazo fuertemente

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Cómo que a donde? Voy a vigilarla de cerca.

-Y ¿crees que Emmett no te va a notar desde el primer momento en que entres?

Ella resoplo molesta-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-¿Qué más Rose? Vigilarlos desde aquí-le dije apuntando a mi cabeza.

-Ah se me olvido por un momento, lector de mentes.

-Eso me imagine…ponte cómoda yo te voy a decir todo lo que vea…

Me concentre y empecé a seguir las mentes de todos los presentes, trate de apartar las más ruidosas, ya que me ocasionaban problemas, me posé en la de una chica que se quedo viendo fijamente a Emmett, le había llamado demasiado la atención, de hecho creo que era una compañera de Emmett en el Instituto él le dio un vistazo rápido y siguió su camino, por el ruido del lugar no podía escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, Emmett llevaba algún tiempo bloqueándome, entonces me tenía que concentrar en buscar a alguien más.

Me moví brincando de una mente a otra, con la esperanza de oír lo que ellos hablaban, me fue imposible hasta que vi a un Emmett de espaldas ordenando unas bebidas, este sujeto se había acercado a Bella y la había tomado de la mano, un reflejo brillante surco de pronto y un Emmett molesto se acerco a ellos.

-Espero que no estés molestando a mi novia…sentí una ola de ira en mi cuerpo, por el tipo, por Emmett, por Bella…

-¿Qué está pasando Edward?

Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, ella se enfureció un poco más de lo que ya estaba, pero se puso peor cuando comenzó el baile.

-A Emmett, ni siquiera le gusta el baile…ella lo debe de estar obligando.

Yo cerré mis ojos y me apreté el tabique de mi nariz.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto…a Emmett le encanta el baile…y también sabes que no hay que rogarle mucho para que se lance a una pista…

-De todos modos esa zorra lo debe de estar obligando…

Yo preferí quedarme callado esa era una batalla perdida…a Rosalie y su "brillante" imaginación nunca le iba a ganar.

Mejor me concentre en lo que estaba sucediendo en la pista, le conté a Rose todo los detalles, ella después de un momento me dijo que me callara que ya estaba fastidiada de lo mismo, yo seguí su indicación y continúe vigilándolos de lejos.

La música y los movimientos se volvieron demasiado "vibrantes" Emmett la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo para bailar con ella, lo acepto era un ritmo moderno y no tenía nada de malo, pero la expresión "hervir la sangre" la entendí en ese preciso momento.

Después de eso comenzaron las baladas, ella casi se tiró a sus brazos y él la acomodo, vi a Emmett saltar desprevenido cuando ella se recostó sobre su pecho, bueno al menos eso le concedía un poco de perdón, ellos estaban hablando pero no supe de que era, después imágenes de ellos juntos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, Emmett me había concedido el permiso de "ver" todo en lo que estaba pensando, era demasiado para mi, salí a trompicones del auto, las imágenes eran demasiado explicitas para mi gusto.

Corrí todo lo que pude al menos durante un buen rato, cuando pare una Rosalie asustada venía detrás mío.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

Yo apenas y la mire-Nada Rosalie, solo me sentí alterado…y quise sacar toda la tensión.

Ella me miro llena de sospecha no me creía nada de lo que le dije, pero al menos no quiso ahondar más sobre el asunto.

-¡Vamos Rosalie! Creo que ya debemos de regresar…

Ella asintió y emprendimos la carrera de regreso, conforme nos fuimos acercando al lugar bajamos la velocidad, no quería que de ninguna manera algún humano pusiera demasiada atención en nosotros.

Así lentamente nos fuimos acercando, la nieve ya empezaba a caer a borbotones, casi enseguida nos metimos al automóvil y volví a la tarea de buscarlos, ya que Emmett otra vez no estaba disponible, lo localicé, él se encontraba parado en la puerta y estaba esperándola, un fugaz pensamiento sobre la buena propina del barman me llamó la atención…

-Arranca Rosalie, ellos ya están por salir…

-Rayos…perdimos tiempo con tu dichosa tensión…-ella arranco y nos enfilamos velozmente a la casa.

Llegamos mucho más rápido de lo que tardamos en irnos, en la sala aun se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper, apenas entramos todos nos miraron expectantes.

Rosalie camino directamente a un mueble y se tiró en él, ese era una muestra de que no quería hablar, yo tarde un poco más y me senté al lado de Alice.

-¡Vamos dime que paso!

-¿No lo viste? Pregunte asustado

-No…traté pero en verdad no vi nada.

Una Rosalie molesta intervino-Se la pasaron bailando toda la noche…eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Cómo que bailando? Pregunto Esme.

-Si…la verdad se veían muy divertidos bailando…

-¿Paso algo más? Ahora Jasper era el que intervenía.

-Solo le dio un ataque de estrés a Edward…concerniente a lo demás…nada…solo tuvieron una velada muy agradable-al terminar de decir esto Rosalie se paro y se fue a su habitación, el portazo que dio casi arranca la puerta de su base.

-¿Fue todo hijo? Ahora era Carlisle el que intervenía.

-Si…pero a Rosalie no le pareció que Emmett la acompañara y no es por nada pero ellos dos se la pasaron muy bien…demasiado diría yo.

-Entonces vamos a tener serios problemas…murmuro Esme.

En ese momento escuchamos el motor del automóvil de Carlisle aun estaban un poco lejos, yo me acomode mejor en la silla, quería dar la apariencia de que hacía mucho rato que nos encontrábamos sentados, todos se acomodaron e hicieron lo mismo.

Ellos aparcaron a un costado de la casa, pero sus risas llegaban a nuestros oídos su conversación era en verdad bastante divertida, cuando entraron casi lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, Emmett se recompuso un poco y dejo de reír

-Hola familia, no pensé que nos estuvieran esperando-soltó Emmett de pronto

-Ya estamos de nuevo aquí…y disculpen que no me quede con ustedes pero en verdad estoy muy cansada…y lo único que quiero ahora es dormir…

Bella corrió a las escaleras…de pronto paro y giro su cuerpo para ver a Emmett

-Fue una velada fantástica…me gustaría repetirla

-Claro que si, cuando gustes…

Ella subió a su cuarto, todos los demás nos quedamos viendo a Emmett

-No hace mucho te encontrabas muy molesto…-le dije acusadoramente.

-Así es…pero debo de aceptar que aunque aun que está un poco loca…es muy agradable.

-¿No tuvieron algún problema? Era Jasper el que preguntaba.

-Ninguno…

-¿Entonces? Una Alice asustada era la que quería saber…

-Simple y sencillamente no quería respirar el mismo aire que Edward…y no la culpo porque también a mi me pasa, claro que con la diferencia que a mí no me hace falta el aire…y creo que, por lo que me explico…cuando ella esté aquí, no quiere estar cerca de él.

El miro todo el lugar-¿Y Rosalie?

-Ella está en su cuarto Emmett y por como subió está demasiado molesta-dije solo para que se alterara.

Él ni siquiera se inmuto, muy por el contrario se sentó muy cerca de Esme, y subió sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Que les puedo decir familia…es la misma chica…bueno no por el cuerpo…pero al fin y al cabo es lo de menos…es muy divertida y ocurrente…y simpática…y baila muy bien, en verdad ahora me gusta más…-el no termino la oración se levanto enseguida.

-Bueno creo que es todo, voy a ver a Rose…que creo que por lo pronto me quiere matar, Emmett empezó a caminar en dirección a la escalera.

-Emmett-Carlisle lo llamó y él se detuvo para verlo-¿no te dijo nada más? Algo importante que debamos saber…

Emmett me miro antes de contestar-No Carlisle, nada relevante…-y se fue subiendo los escalones de 3 en tres.

La discusión que se armo allí fue tal que Emmett bajo al poco rato y murmuro que necesitaba ir a cazar y salió de la casa, en menos de 5 segundos regresó e invito a Jasper a ir con él, Jasper acepto encantado y se fueron dejándonos sumidos en nuestras dudas.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un maldito martirio, Bella fue la que ocupo el lugar de Angel la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando llegaba Angel, apenas unas horas y desaparecía, las salidas con Emmett y Jasper se volvieron una rutina y yo como siempre, vigilándolos por cualquier cosa.

Sentí la garra de los celos, traspasándome, desgarrándome, rompiéndome, no solo por el hecho de ella se mantuviera ocupada con mis hermanos sino porque ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada, hasta el menor indicio de mi nombre hacia que ella se retirara del cuarto en el que estaba y sus "salidas" se hicieron todavía más frecuentes, esas eran las que me atormentaban más, dejaba que se le acercara cualquier chico y terminaba intercambiando números con varios de ellos, las conversaciones nocturnas se hicieron largas y tediosas en todas ellas le suplicaban volverla a ver, o al menos que les permitiera seguir con las llamadas.

Emmett y Jasper compartían un secreto que el resto de la familia no conocía de eso estaba seguro, muchas veces los descubrí hablando tan bajito que ni aun yo mismo podía descifrar que era lo que decían, aun así ellos mantuvieron silencio y continuaban bloqueándose cuando les preguntaba sobre ello además de un evidente cambio de conversación era lo que me hacía estar casi seguro de mis sospechas, Carlisle era punto y aparte, el era feliz de que Angel o Bella le dedicarán una parte de su tiempo, para él era como si el universo mismo le hablara, así que cuando se encontraban juntos no permitía ninguna interrupción de ningún tipo y por supuesto el secreto médico le impidió decirnos de que trataban las platicas.

Esme y Alice se sintieron relegadas completamente, todos nos concentrábamos en ella y sus necesidades y al menos parecía que las cosas marchaban, con la presencia de Angel todo parecía ir más o menos tranquilo, pero ahora con Bella rondando, Rosalie volvió a su antigua personalidad y su trato con ella volvió a ser igual de duro, solo que esta Bella no se dejo maltratar, si Rosalie decía algo, Bella contestaba, si trataba de avergonzarla, Bella hacía algo peor, una vez Rosalie casi llega a golpearla por un altercado que tuvieron, ella se lanzó dispuesta a todo, solo que en esa ocasión Emmett estaba presente y la defendió, además le prohibió terminantemente volver a meterse con ella, Rosalie grito, pataleo y amenazo, pero él no cedió ni un ápice, en definitiva si Rosalie intentaba algo Emmett sería el primero en tomar medidas drásticas.

Bella solo observo a lo lejos la discusión cuando esta término se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa de superioridad, Rosalie solo la dejó ir mientras la miraba con ferocidad.

Alice se la pasaba monitoreando el futuro inmediato, en ninguno de los casos nos sirvió de nada, no había ningún indicio, ningún cambio, en general no había nada.

Silencio…solo eso se observaba en el futuro y eso le dolía y mucho, a ella también le había afectado la "partida" de su amiga ya que la Bella que ahora teníamos también la ignoraba todo lo que podía, ella rogaba en silencio que esa situación cambiara y creo que el cielo la escucho…recibimos un llamada de Carlo a mas tardar mañana estaría de nuevo con nosotros.

Alice corrió a comunicárselo a Bella, ella la miro molesta y le dijo que se tenía que ir, al menos por unos días…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel POV.

Me levante de la cama casi como borracha, para desgracia mía últimamente olvidaba muchas cosas, como llegue hasta allí, en verdad que no lo recordaba.

Y el dolor de cabeza ¿qué carajos hacía? que perpetuamente me dolía la cabeza y lo peor, faltaban retazos de mis recuerdos por doquier, no recordaba haber pintado algunos cuadros, no recordaba que hice ayer en la noche, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a Edward últimamente, ¿será que estoy quedándome psicótica y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?

Me di una ducha rápidamente y busque una ropa cómoda deseaba poder salir a caminar un rato, pero hasta para eso mi cuerpo era un completo girón de dolor, daba un paso y mis piernas me dolían.

Baje despacito las escaleras, no quería arriesgarme a sufrir un accidente en mi estado, cuando llegue a la cocina encontré a una Alice, cocinando alegremente.

-¡hola Bonita!

-Que tal Alice-le dije y me deje caer en un taburete.

-¿Y Edward?

-El salió un momento, pero no te preocupes lo llamo y en menos de 20 minutos debe de estar por aquí-

Yo le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas-Eres una cuñada de lo más comprensiva, Alice.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a sentarse a mi lado

-Te ves muy mal…

-Y ni decir cómo me siento…es horrible…crees que puedas pedirle a tu papa unas pastillas, este dolor de cabeza me está matando, de verdad…

-Oye ¿y desde cuando somos cuñadas?

-MMM, no lo somos…

-Nop

-¿Y te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

Ella salto de su asiento y me obligo a bajar del mío, en un segundo me encontré brincando…claro que no lo aguante y me caí…

Ella en verdad tenía una alegría contagiosa…-¿Oye Alice? Se supone que debes de estar en el Instituto-le dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-Aja, así es…

-Entonces…

-Tenemos un invitado ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Para nada-dije en verdad que últimamente se me olvidaba todo.

-Hoy llega Carlo….

Sentí que el mundo se hundía a mis pies, llegaba Carlo ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

-Alice ¿Qué fecha estamos?

-05 de Octubre ¿por?

-Rayos…es el informe trimestral…-yo me di la media vuelta, ¿cómo se me fue a pasar esta fecha? Era el informe trimestral de la compañía y era mi obligación como integrante de los socios estudiar los movimientos que se habían efectuado en estos meses…

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No Alice, solo voy a leer un poco y por favor no hables a tu hermano no voy poder darle ni un momento, hasta que Carlo se vaya.

-Está bien…-fue el último comentario que escuche de ella.

Alice subió para llevarme el desayuno y dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, no fue un alivio completo, estas solo aminoraron el dolor, pero al menos me ayudaron a que pudiera seguir leyendo y empapándome de los temas que se tratarían en la junta de hoy, me levante a buscar en mi guardaropa algo adecuado para la junta ya que toda la familia iba a estar allí y mi madre siempre me recordaba que "nunca" debería presentarme con un mismo modelo, desgraciadamente no tome esa precaución, no tenía ni un traje sastre, había llevado ropa para el frio y ropa cómoda para poder estar en la casa, me regañe mentalmente, como pude olvidar todo eso.

Carlo hizo su aparición alrededor de la una en esta ocasión trajo una camioneta blindada y con vidrios polarizados, porque era muy necesario dados los últimos acontecimientos, me dijo que había manejado un largo camino y estaba muerto de sueño.

-Angel traje varios papeles importantes de último minuto quiero que les des un vistazo y me digas que te parece, mientras me baño, voy al cuarto de visitas…

-¿Por qué?-le dije al tiempo que tomaba los papeles de sus manos- Quédate aquí te bañas y descansas un rato…por mí no hay problema, no pienso utilizar la cama por ahora.

-Está bien-saco un traje de su maleta que era bastante excesiva para su ropa-sabes…me recomendaron que te entregara varias cosas…

Yo estaba bastante distraída con el resumen financiero, por lo que no le preste mucha atención-Aja, ponlas por ahí…

-De parte de Paolo…

Al escuchar su nombre deje lo que estaba haciendo y corrí a donde estaba-¿Qué me mando?-me encantaba que se ocuparan de mi y si Paolo se había tomado la molestia de mandarlo, de seguro era algo especial…

Quede muda…debajo de otra ropa de Carlo había un traje sastre perfecto para la ocasión, yo lo tome en mis manos para sentir el satín azul que brillaba, lo acompañaba una blusa blanca con escarolas y una flor blanca al frente, estaba en verdad muy complacida con mi regalo.

-Ah y no es todo, te mando tus zapatos, una bolsa a juego y unos lentes, que están "hot" para las ejecutivas modernas.

Yo deje el traje sobre la cama y me lance a abrazarlo-¡gracias por traerlo! Es precioso y es justo lo que necesito.

-Si hubiera sabido que un traje te alegraría así, la próxima vez voy a pedirle media docena.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un Edward bastante molesto hizo su aparición…

Carlo no me soltó de su abrazo si acaso me pego un poco más a su pecho en actitud defensiva.

-Disculpen por interrumpir, pero de parte de mi mamá pueden pasar a almorzar…ya esta lista la comida.

-Dile a tu madre que muchas gracias…que en un momento bajamos…

Yo le sonreí me parecía que hacía semanas no lo veía…él ni siquiera me dio una mirada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue…

-Creo que deberían enseñarle a tocar la puerta antes de entrar…que tal si nos interrumpía…

Yo no conteste nada me limite a decirle-Es Edward…creo que no lo conocías…

-Así es en mi anterior visita, no se encontraba…-Carlo se quedo mirando la puerta, me soltó y camino hacia ella, la abrió y miro a ambos lados.

Por supuesto que no había nada por lo que pregunte-¿Qué creías encontrar?

El me miro molesto-Nada-y volvió a cerrar.

-Báñate rápido y bajamos a comer mientras continuo leyendo y cualquier duda te pregunto en la comida ¿te parece?

-Si…-tomo su ropa y se metió al baño.

Quince minutos después él se encontraba listo se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta tipo polo, gracias a la calefacción dentro de la casa no había necesidad de los molestos abrigos.

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al comedor, mientras caminábamos le iba preguntando cómo estaba todo en la empresa y sobre mi familia, el trataba de contestar sintetizando todo.

Llegamos al comedor, solo Esme se encontraba en ella y se había encargado de servir la mesa, casi ni sentí que comíamos, mi mente estaba completamente concentrada en todo lo que Carlo me decía.

Al terminar le agradecimos a Esme y ya cuando nos retirábamos Carlo le pidió prestado la Biblioteca de Carlisle para tener más privacidad para la junta, ella accedió encantada y nos despedimos.

Volvimos a mi habitación y él se acostó para poder descansar unas horas, mientras, yo terminaba el informe y me arreglaba, la junta sería a las 5 de la tarde, era la hora acordada en la que todos nos sincronizaríamos para volver a encontrarnos después de tres meses.

Ya estaba lista cuando él se despertó eran las 4:30 se metió rápidamente al baño, se dio otra ducha y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba vestido, me dijo que iba a acomodar todo en biblioteca y que me vendría a buscar 5 minutos antes de que comenzara.

-Ah se me olvidaba decirte… el azul te sienta de maravilla-

-Gracias Carlo…por el cumplido-me concentre de nuevo en lo que estaba leyendo mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose.

Ya estaba a casi 2 páginas del final cuando sentí que alguien me observaba…no le di importancia y seguí leyendo, tenía que terminar cuanto antes.

-Si se te olvido algo puedes entrar y buscarlo Carlo…y revisa lo que quieras…-dije sin levantar la vista, pero el silencio me incomodo…mire a ver, era Edward que se hallaba parado en la puerta.

Yo le sonreí no consideraba que l se sintiera molesto u ofendido por algo, así que no entendía la cara de frustración que tenía´.

-Pasa Edward…

-¿No interrumpo nada, porque si no mejor me voy?

-Claro que no…que ibas a interrumpir…

El cerro la puerta de la habitación y le puso seguro, yo me quede viéndolo sorprendida, el avanzo y yo me levante para recibirlo, tenías ganas de abrazarlo, sentía una necesidad tan grande que aun no me la explicaba…

Me tomo en sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente, sus labios buscaron los míos llenos de ansiedad, su beso no fue tranquilo, ni dulce, más bien fue algo lleno de desesperación, aun así mi cuerpo despertó a su contacto, solo su presencia me hacia desearlo, yo me abrace a él buscando un contacto más intimo el no me lo negó, muy por el contrario empezó a maniobrar para quitarme el saco, yo recordé de pronto que era lo que iba a hacer y deje de besarlo, el entendió e hizo lo mismo aun así no me soltó busco mi hombro para descansar su cabeza, mientras yo luchaba por recuperar la compostura y mi respiración.

-¿Sientes lo mismo cuando él te besa y te abraza?

-¿Cómo? ¿No entendí bien la pregunta?

El se aparto para mirarme a los ojos-¿Si sientes…

Yo lo empuje…-eso sí lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es el porqué de la pregunta…

-Cuando entré estaban…

-Si estábamos abrazados, pero de ninguna manera me encontraba besándolo o algo por el estilo…-en este punto de la conversación ya me encontraba molesta…me solté de lo que quedaba del abrazo y camine hacia mi cama, necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

-Quiero que te vayas Edward, necesito estar tranquila…tengo una junta importante y me quiero concentrar solo en eso…

-Pero…Angel…creo que…perdóname…

Escuche una súplica en sus palabras pero me había lastimado, lo que insinuó de Carlo me enojo demasiado.

Trataron de abrir, al no poder hacerlo golpearon la puerta, de antemano sabía que era Carlo que venía por mí, yo tome mis papeles y camine hacia ella, no quería que Carlo viera a Edward en mi habitación y sobre todo no quería que me preguntara que tipo de relación era la que llevábamos, por el momento no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria que darle.

Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas en mis labios y salí cerrando la habitación detrás de mí, me colgué de su brazo y lo apresure para alejarnos lo más rápido de ahí.

Llegamos al lugar y tome mi lugar detrás del escritorio de Carlisle, Carlo se preparo justo detrás mío y me informo que tendría unos minutos para saludar a mis papas antes de la reunión yo me sentí feliz y aproveche ese tiempo al máximo haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos a una señal de Carlo entramos al mismo tiempo en línea, allí se encontraban mis padres, mis tíos, mis primos, los principales encargados y los gerentes de los diversas sucursales, en fin todos los involucrados que manteníamos a flote el negocio estábamos reunidos, era agridulce para mi esta reunión, estar todos juntos y al mismo tiempo separados por la distancia, hacia que mi corazón se entristeciera, desee por un momento ser niña de nuevo y ver a mi abuelo prescindir esta reunión, extrañe las caricias que todos me daban en la cabeza cuando pasaban a mi lado y me saludaban y sobre todo anhele por un momento que el tiempo volviera atrás para que esta cita terminara con una cena en compañía de toda la familia.

Pero sabía que nada de esto existía y tenía que continuar adelante, me concentré completamente en lo que se hablaba y en el informe financiero que nos dieron, este trimestre fue de ganancias…casi como siempre, si acaso se escaparon uno o dos detalles que había que modificar para que todo marchara sobre ruedas y el tema principal: la colección de Paolo que yo había adquirido fue en éxito total en todas las tiendas, así que me felicitaron por esa inversión y me preguntaron si ya estábamos preparando la siguiente, yo les conteste que si, aunque no me había ocupado de eso para nada.

El tiempo pasó y la junta se dio por terminada, nos despedimos deseándonos los mejores parabienes, la próxima reunión se prepararía para diciembre, todos deseábamos poder vernos en vivo y pasar juntos las fiestas que estaban por venirse.

Me despedí de todos y Carlo apagó la pantalla, respire profundo, tenía bastantes preguntas en mente pero me concentre en una:

-¿Por qué todos tienen vigilancia Carlo?

El se congelo por un momento, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro fijamente.

-Las cosas están muy difíciles Angel…

Sentía miedo de preguntar pero aun así lo hice-¿Qué tan difíciles?

El se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano-Demasiado, no te lo había querido decir…pero atacaron a tus tíos…todos están ahora en resguardo…en distintos lugares y solo mi padre y yo sabemos sus ubicaciones.

-Carlo…solloce-no me imagine que esto fuera así.

-Afortunadamente, aquí estas a salvo…pero al menor indicio te tendría que cambiar de lugar.

Saque fuerzas de la flaqueza y le dije-Ok, no hay problema, cuando lo decidas me voy…

El me abrazo-Buena chica, en verdad me alegraste mi noche…-el me tomo de la mano-¡vamos! Sé que estas cansada y hambrienta, esto de hoy fue maratónico.

Nos encaminamos a la puerta cuando una foto llamo poderosamente su atención, el me soltó y se detuvo a observarla.

-¿Sabes qué lugar es este?

-MMM, Alice me menciono que era Forks, si no me equivoco.

-Ah, por eso se me hizo tan conocida…

-¿Tu en Forks? -pregunte asombrada- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace 17 años cuando naciste… ¿alguna vez te conté la verdadera historia?

-No

-Creo que este es un buen momento para relatártela…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Que puedo decir estoy un poco atrasada con sus review y no he podido responder pero prometo que solemnemente mañana saco tiempo y los contesto todos como siempre, gracias a MEDG, amys Cullen, Inmans, VanessaX3, yolabertay, chikidai, miadharu28, Little Hope, paky, Roxa Cullen Hale, lorenamtz, Sammer Litth, aridenere, lucy arriaga Vampire Girl90 y gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**

**Vampire Cullen Alice: de ninguna manera me molestan tus comentarios, en verdad puedes decirme lo que piensas, y lo que te gusta y lo que quieres en una historia, en verdad creo que los mensajes que los lectores nos dejan en para eso, o sea compartir nuestros distintos puntos de vista, nota aclaratoria desde el principio para no errar y que la lean.**

**Gaby black: estoy tomando en cuenta tu petición, el va a aparecer pero tal vez no sea de la manera que a ti te guste…mil disculpas pero esto ya lo había pensado así.**

**Serenatenoh: nota aclaratoria al principio de la pagina y además que puedo decir en su defensa esta loca, completamente…**

**C:E:R:P: (katry) final trágico en si, creo que no he pensado mucho en él, y de que Angel/Bella se merece algo de felicidad pues siiiii, ya se lo gano…**


	28. Chapter 28

Angel POV

-No entiendo Carlo ¿Cómo que la verdadera historia?

-Creo que nunca te contaron…

-No…si alguna vez mencionaron que habían salido de viaje…pero la verdad no creo que mis padres soñaran con vacacionar en Forks.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Me pregunto cuándo abandonamos la biblioteca de Carlisle.

-Si…la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre…

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer fuera?

Yo aun sentía el desasosiego por lo de Edward, así que en realidad no quería estar cerca de él, mi actitud era cobarde…pero al menos por ahora no quería enfrentarme a él.

-Acepto…

-Bueno creo que voy a buscar los abrigos y nos vamos a comer ¿me esperas?

-No…mejor te acompaño…

Caminamos en silencio…mi mente fluctuaba…entre Edward y lo que me iba a contar Carlo…llegamos a mi habitación y Carlo entró, busco entre su maleta y saco una gabardina negra, reviso un poco más y saco un hermoso abrigo azul que era el complemento perfecto de mi traje, lo tomo y salió inmediatamente.

-No creías que Paolo te iba a permitir colgarte cualquier abrigo…el confecciono este especialmente para ti, va perfectamente con tu ropa.

Yo sonreí Paolo siempre pensaba en los más mínimos detalles, mientras caminábamos para llegar a la sala me concentré en la plática.

-Carlo ¿cómo va la siguiente colección?

-Ya está trabajando en ella, pero se la pasa quejándose porque no estás con él… en unos días te empezara a mandar los diseños para escojas los que más te gusten o le realices algunos cambios.

-Ok, hoy cuando me preguntaron salí por la tangente…había olvidado mis obligaciones por completo, pero te prometo que no vuelve a suceder.

-En verdad me gustaría que te tomaras unas vacaciones completas…pero desgraciadamente los dos sabemos que es imposible.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, este junta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad yo no era una chica cualquiera, era una mujer con obligaciones, y aunque me constara aceptarlo no me podía desprender de ellas.

Llegamos a la sala, en ella se encontraba toda la familia Cullen, yo solo atine a hacer una mueca que asimilaba una sonrisa y Carlo se limito a informarles que saldríamos a cenar por ahí y puntualizo mucho que tardaríamos, porque aun nos quedaba muchos temas que tratar después de la reunión que habíamos tenido.

Carlisle cortésmente pregunto por el lugar al que iríamos, Carlo le informo que ya había tenía una reservación hecha, al no recibir ninguna respuesta más nos despidió, yo hice lo propio, recibí un hasta luego de parte de todos, pero ninguno me viro a ver, Carlo murmuro una despedida y salimos de la casa de los Cullen.

Caminamos por la entrada hacia donde tenía estacionada su camioneta, no podía mirar a ver pero estaba segura de que los ojos de Edward me siguieron durante todo el trayecto, Carlo se adelanto y me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara, cerro y corrió a subirse, ya que el tiempo comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente.

El arranco y casi enseguida llegamos a la carretera, el tomo el rumbo contrario al que llevaríamos si fuésemos a la ciudad.

-¿Pensé que iríamos a la ciudad?

-Te tengo una sorpresa preparada…no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Como mencionaste que tenías una reservación…

-Así es…creo que te va a gustar.

Mientras manejaba le pregunte sobre la seguridad de mi familia.

-Como te dije anteriormente Angel, son tiempos difíciles…alguien entro a la casa de tu tío Edmund, forzó su caja fuerte y se llevaron documentos bastante importantes, pero no creo que fueran los que estaban buscando…

-¿Qué crees que era lo que buscaban?

-El resto del testamento de tu abuelo…

-No te creo ¿para qué les serviría?

-¿Recuerdas que hace falta abrir algunas de sus cartas?

-Sí, si mal no recuerdo…a todos nos dejo un sobre sellado para que lo abramos para este fin de año ¿no es así?

-Así es…me imagino que esto es lo que buscaban-Carlo hablo en un tono neutral.

-¿Y mi tío? ¿Cómo esta?

-Lo reubicamos inmediatamente…afortunadamente él no se encontraba cuando entraron.

Seguimos hablando de la empresa, de la familia, y de ofertas de trabajo que había recibido en mi ausencia, por el momento no tenía apuro en dar alguna respuesta, las propuestas quedarían para resolverlas después.

Llegamos a un hermoso claro que no había visto antes, en él había una hermosa casa que se encontraba bellamente iluminada, el camino de entrada se hallaba franqueado de antorchas y en la puerta del lugar había una pareja esperándonos.

Carlo bajo mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, enseguida me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

Caminamos y llegamos a la puerta la pareja nos saludo y nos indico que pasáramos.

-¿Qué es esto Carlo?

-Te traje a cenar…comida italiana casera, tu favorita.

-¡Pizza y pasta! como con la abuela-exclame entusiasmada.

-Sabía que lo extrañarías.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, Carlo había recordado ese detalle tan importante.

Llegamos a un inmenso cuarto, este se encontraba bellamente decorado, velas y flores por todos lados hacían la estancia más acogedora.

En él había una mesa para dos, Carlo me ayudo a sentarme, enseguida se dejo escuchar música ambiental, casi inmediatamente nos sirvieron el vino.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Estas completamente loco ¿Cuánto te va a salir todo esto?

El me tomo de la mano-¿desde cuándo te importa tanto el dinero?

-No me importa, pero esto cuesta una pequeña fortuna, la cual te la podrías gastar en alguna chica a la que le hicieras la corte.

No soltó mi mano si acaso me miro más fijamente de lo que había hecho esa noche.

-Tú sabes mis intenciones respecto a la chica que me interesa.

Trate de retirar mi mano pero él me lo impidió-No tienes porque hacerlo, quedamos en un acuerdo y lo respeto, pero no me impidas hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ganarte.

-Ok-mencione- creo que no tengo nada que decir…

Nos sirvieron un antipasto que se veía riquísimo para abrir boca, Carlo me soltó la mano y me indico con un gesto que lo probara.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en casa de los Cullen?

-Perfectamente…son una familia maravillosa.

-¿Ningún problema?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por lo que paso hoy…en tu cuarto, además solo hay que ver cómo te mira, Edward Cullen.

Yo me quede muda, no pensé que se diera cuenta.

-Si pensaste que no lo iba a notar…estas muy equivocada, explícame ¿qué está pasando? y además quiero que me hables de él.

Yo trague lentamente, ese era un golpe bajo, no sabía que decir.

Carlo masticaba despacio, un gesto con su mano me indico que estaba esperando.

-Bueno…creo que…hay cierta atracción…-dije por lo bajo.

-Es todo…

-Si…murmure.

-No me parece que así sea…pero quiero recordarte quien eres y lo que significas, para tu familia, para la empresa y para mí.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

-No lo creo, a veces olvidas lo más básico y conste que te estoy hablando como amigo ¿Por qué lo seguimos siendo verdad?

-Sí, ante todo somos amigos de más de 17 años.

-Entonces me veo en la obligación de recordarte cuál es tu lugar y al mundo al que perteneces, no cualquier persona que llegue y te hable bonito, va a ser la adecuada para ti.

-Si lo dices por el dinero…por lo que sé, su familia es de una posición estable.

-Regresamos al dinero-murmuro molesto, al momento de decirlo tomo su servilleta y se limpio la boca-mira Angel, si te pusieras a buscar una persona a tu altura, simplemente no la encontrarías…y para tu mejor información, si, los Cullen tienen una fortuna considerable.

-¿Los investigaste? Pregunte asustada.

-¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría en las manos de unos completos extraños solo porque si?

-No pero…

-¿Entonces? ¿Te molesta lo que hice? o ¿no querías que me enterara de algo….-pensé que el terminaría con la palabra malo, pero Carlo prefirió dejarlo así.

-No-conteste inmediatamente, en realidad no me molestaba en absoluto que Carlo los hubiera investigado.

-¿Y hay algo retorcido o malo en esa familia? Dije sin pensar.

-No…si te soy sincero todo lo que pude investigar los deja como una familia perfecta…demasiado perfecta para mi gusto, tan perfecta como si ellos se hubieran encargado de dar toda la información, así que lo que hice fue confiar en mis instintos, esos nunca fallan, por eso te deje en su casa, se que de alguna manera, ellos te pueden proteger de una manera diferente a lo que yo hago.

-No entiendo…

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo…no es que confíe en ellos, solo sé que no te harán daño.

En ese punto de la conversación ya habíamos terminado con el antipasto, nos retiraron los platos y enseguida trajeron pequeños pedazos de pizza con distintos ingredientes y dos platos llenos de pasta a la carbonara.

-No pedí, la comida separada, porque sé que disfrutas comer los dos al mismo tiempo-dijo como explicación.

-Sí, es verdad, durante la junta estuve soñando con esto, es como remontarse al pasado.

El me respondió que si, con la cabeza ya que había llenado su boca con pasta

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿me vas a contar sobre Forks?

El termino de mascar y trago su bocado-Fíjate que no lo recordaba, es como si con el tiempo se me hubiera olvidado y de pronto lo recordé al ver esa foto.

-Sigue…porque no entiendo nada.

-Tus padres y los míos no fueron de vacaciones a Forks…ellos iban en busca de un médico, especialista en cirugías del cerebro…

Mi cara sin duda era un completo mapa de expresiones, no entendía para nada lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Tuve un accidente Angel, tan fuerte que quede en estado de coma, según los doctores no había nada que hacer por mi…

Yo estaba sorprendida, con un gesto le indique que continuara hablando.

-Tu padre como siempre…no se dio por vencido…busco todas las soluciones médicas posibles, ninguna me ayudo…hasta que le mencionaron que había una posibilidad…y todos se aferraron a ella.

-¿Cuál era? Pregunte interesada

-Una operación…muy riesgosa y solo la había realizado un medico que en ese momento se había retirado.

-¿Y el doctor vivía ahí en Forks?

-No precisamente, el quería recorrer el mundo, estaba en Forks provisionalmente…tu papa lo había buscado por cielo mar y tierra...cuando se entero que estaba ahí tomo su avión y me trajo junto con mis padres…y claro como siempre tu madre lo acompaño, en ese momento ella tenía un poco más de 6 meses de embarazo.

-O sea que el final de la historia es que te operaron y quedaste como nuevo…

-Para nada Angel…el doctor no quiso operarme…el también dijo que no había nada más que hacer.

-No entiendo…como es que estas aquí.

-Fue un verdadero milagro…aun después de tanto tiempo mi madre no se lo explica.

Yo estaba aun más confundida que cuando comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Y cómo fue el milagro?-Ahora la historia era en verdad muy interesante.

-Cuando todos recibieron la respuesta del doctor mis padres se derrumbaron, tu sabes que soy el hijo más pequeño y fue un fuerte golpe para ambos, tu madre saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y le suplico al doctor que operara esa misma tarde…si alguien podría hacer algo ese sería él, tomo a mi madre y se fueron a la iglesia de Forks, ellas rezarían toda la tarde hasta que la operación terminara.

-¿Y el doctor acepto?

-Sí, vio a tu madre tan decidida que acepto hacerlo, aunque no creía que hubiera ningún resultado, el médico se preparo para operar inmediatamente.

-O sea ellas se fueron a la iglesia, rezaron y tú saliste bien de la operación.

El hizo un gesto con la cabeza-Como siempre adelantándote a los hechos… no ellas llegaron a la iglesia pero nunca entraron a ella, cuando llegaron les informaron que había una boda…tu madre no quiso interrumpir y eso fue lo que las salvo, ellas se quedaron esperaron hasta casi el final de la ceremonia, poco después escucharon el alboroto, los invitados empezaron a salir corriendo y gritando, alguien había impedido la boda y después…sobrevino la desgracia, una gran parte del techo se desplomo sobre los novios…y algunos invitados que no alcanzaron a llegar a la salida.

-Que horrible…-dije alterada-morir el día de tu boda…

-Así es…ellas se salvaron ese día milagrosamente.

-Debió de ser aterrador para ambas-dije más para mí misma que para él.

-Claro ambas estaban ahí cuando sacaron a los novios y algunos de los invitados, mi madre aun puede describir los cuerpos destrozados, ella dice que nunca se le han podido olvidar esas imágenes…las dos se acercaron para tratar de ayudarlos en lo que se pudiera, aunque…ella juro siempre, que se oía como una lucha ahí adentro… y no como un accidente, mi padre se burlo de ella siempre, argumentando su gran imaginación.

-Ahora entiendo que se saltaran gran parte de esa historia…

-No fue nada agradable según lo que he escuchado…

-Y yo ¿Dónde hice mi aparición? Fue después de la operación.

-No Angel, a tu madre se le presento el trabajo de parto en ese instante no te puedo decir si fue por la impresión o por el esfuerzo al tratar de ayudar a los heridos, a ellas las trasladaron al hospital en ese preciso momento…

-¿Junto con todos esos heridos? Estaba realmente asombrada de escuchar todo esto.

-Así es…a tu padre casi le da un infarto cuando las vio, ambas estaban llenas de sangre y tu padre creyó que ambas estaban heridas o algo por el estilo.

Yo me levante esa historia trajo de nuevo el dolor insoportable en mi pecho…

-Cual fue el final…-pregunte, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de mi, pero no sabía a qué se debía.

-Creo que no te debí de contar esto…estas pálida y en tu rostro…hay un gran dolor.

-Termina por favor-suplique angustiada.

-Es fuerte…lo que te voy a decir…pero naciste muerta…

-No entiendo…-alcance a decir mi respiración se estaba volviendo demasiado agitada.

-Nadie se lo explica…ese día pasaron demasiadas cosas inexplicables…

-¿Qué mas sucedió?-Pregunte ya demasiado alterada.

-Yo no sobreviví la operación…

Fue lo último que escuche un gran pozo negro se abrió y ya no supe nada más…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando regrese de nueva cuenta, me encontraba en otra habitación un Carlo preocupado me tomaba de la mano.

-Ok me imagino que me desmaye o algo por el estilo…¿no es así?

-Si-me dijo Carlo-tardaste bastante en despertar.

Me levante trabajosamente-Pero ya estoy aquí y dejamos una conversación pendiente…quiero terminarla.

Carlo me soltó inmediatamente la mano, su cara estaba llena de sorpresa, después dio paso a la incredulidad.

Me aferre a su mano…-Quiero que termines Carlo, esto es importante para mí.

-¿Angel?

-¿Si?

-Por un momento pensé…

-No puedo adivinar que pensaste pero por favor…termina.

El miro hacia la nada, creo que se transporto a los relatos que había escuchado de ese fatídico día y comenzó a relatarme lentamente-Ese día fue un caos total, murieron demasiadas personas…por lo crítico de la situación, no nos llevaron a la morgue, nos dejaron en otra habitación, esta se hallaba al lado de la de tu madre, ella no se quería despegar de ti, no quiso que nadie tocara tu cuerpo, quería tenerte junto a ella.

Carlo se tomaba su tiempo -Eras preciosa Angel…mi madre decía que parecías un angelito durmiendo-el sonrió-de ahí proviene tu nombre, tan solo tenías 6 meses, pero todo tu cuerpo era perfecto…los médicos nunca se explicaron porque no respiraste, nadie lo podía entender…

Yo no hablaba sin embargo con un pequeño gesto le indique que continuara.

-Según mama, todo era un caos total, los gritos provenían de todos lados, médicos iban y venían tratando de salvar a los heridos, las otras familias lloraban a sus muertos y ella aun no procesaba que había sucedido.

-Continua-suplique.

-Tu madre ese ser que momentos antes se había mostrado tan valiente…se negó a aceptar tu muerte, eras un bebe demasiado anhelado, nadie sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, no había manera de consolarla, mi madre se quedo a su lado tratando de brindarle un poco de apoyo, ya que al fin y al cabo ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, los cuerpos de ambos niños se encontraba en la otra habitación, el destino había decidido que ambos murieran…fue un golpe fulminante para todos, tu padre y el mío las dejaron solas para poder ocuparse del papeleo para el traslado de los cuerpos, tu mama se había negado a enterrarte en ese lugar, te quería cerca…lo más cerca que fuera posible.

El hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-Nunca se explicaron como…pero en medio de toda esa confusión, escucharon tu llanto…ambas corrieron al cuarto contiguo, tú estabas llorando y yo me encontraba a tu lado tratando de calmarte.

-Así, nada más…-murmure bajito

-Si…solo eso.

Me mente trataba de entender la historia que Carlo me acababa de relatar, pero sabía que a ese rompecabezas le faltaban demasiadas piezas.

-Es demasiado extraño Carlo.

-Si por eso siempre te contaron la versión suave…que todos estábamos de vacaciones y decidiste nacer en medio de un viaje.

En mi mente rebotaban las imágenes, pero aun así me era imposible entender que era lo que veía.

-Quiero ir a Forks.

El soltó mi mano y se levanto inmediatamente.

-Por ahora no puedo…sabia que me lo pedirías algún día, pero por ahora no puedo.

-Carlo tu sabes todo lo que me paso…necesito explicaciones…si yo hubiera sabido esto antes…no hubiera ocurrido todo lo que sucedió.

En ese momento gruesas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, aunque trate de calmarme no lo conseguí, el corrió a mi lado para tratar de calmarme pero no lo logro.

Yo lo aparte de golpe…la sospecha se centraba en mi mente.

-¿Ya tenías como 13 años verdad?

-Si- me dijo escuetamente.

-¿Qué recuerdas antes de eso?

El me miro como si viera a un fantasma.

-Si Carlo ¿qué recuerdos tienes…de tu infancia, antes del accidente?

El se levanto y se fue alejando de mí, llego hasta un sofá muy cerca de la ventana y se tiro en él.

-Nada…antes de eso no recuerdo nada…

Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta

-¡No puede ser!-gritaba al tiempo que me levante y fui a donde él se hallaba sentado.

El miedo se apodero de mi, un ligero temblor se empezó a esparcir en todo mi cuerpo…

-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?

Carlo había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos y se negaba a verme, yo caí junto a él y lo obligue a que me mirara.

-¿Dime?-suplique.

-Lo primero que recuerdo es…que desperté en un cuarto de hospital, mi mente me gritaba que buscara, solo que no sabía que…cuando te vi….todo se borro…solo te recuerdo a ti…lo único…lo de siempre…has sido tú…

El dolor atravesó mi cuerpo como antes, esa sensación de pesadez volvió a ocupar el lugar de siempre, nunca se había ido…solo había permaneció escondido, el tiempo…si acaso lo había adormecido, el espacio…se había ocupado de ocultarlo, pero la realidad, la cruel realidad, me recordó que seguía junto a mi más vivo que nunca.

-¿Y después Carlo? ¿Qué ha sucedido en tu mente todo este tiempo?

Carlo tartamudeo al explicarme-Todo…lo que olvide…era normal, los doctores dijeron que después de la lesión que tuve…era normal, no recordaba a mis padres, ni mi casa, ni siquiera…

No lo deje continuar-No te pregunte eso ¿Qué recuerdas después de que despertaste?

El no quería hablar, no tuve más remedio que acorralarlo, atormentarlo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Siempre fueron las pesadillas Carlo, esas…las que nunca me dejaron dormir…después vinieron los problemas…de ahí siguieron mis errores…pero siempre pensé que había algo malo en mi…que no era yo…cuando ella apareció, fue casi un descanso para mi alma…

-Deja eso-me contesto-no es normal…ella no debe de estar…

-¿Qué recuerdas?-Pregunte, mi voz sonaba lejana…como si fuera una triste espectadora de la desgracia ajena.

El dudo antes de responderme-Siempre fueron retazos…lugares…momentos desconocidos para mi…pero todo lo olvidaba cuando me encontraba junto a ti. Nunca te quise hacer daño Angel…me hubiera muerto antes de hacerlo.

-Pero no hablaste Carlo…no lo hiciste.

El odio y el rencor se empezaron a manifestar en mi cuerpo, sentí como mi ser se iba destrozando pedazo a pedazo, lo primero que vi cerca fue un florero lo tome y lo tire directamente al espejo que estaba más cerca de mí, el impacto fue brutal, las astillas brincaron por todos lados, eso al menos impediría momentáneamente que Carlo me siguiera, salí de esa habitación y corrí a otra, allí estaba la mesa donde minutos antes habíamos comido, los platos, las finas copas y el florero, cayeron destrozados a mi paso, tome unas cuantas velas y las tire directo a las cortinas estas ardieron en segundos, seguí corriendo y llegue a otro cuarto que daba al bosque en el habían finos jarrones de cristal cortado avance a ellos y los tire junto a la puerta, se destrozaron inmediatamente, quería huir, escapar…pero ¿A dónde? La respuesta me llego inmediatamente…corrí hacia los ventanales, los abrí y me dirigí directamente hacia el bosque…sus fríos brazos me acogieron de inmediato, los gritos de Carlo a mi espalda sonaban insistentes…pero solo deseaba la paz, esa que siempre llega con la muerte…por esa razón no iba a dejar que me alcanzara y corrí, como siempre…ya que mi cordura dependía de que tan lejos podía escapar…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Gracias como siempre a miadharu28, yolabertay, amys cullen, Little Hope, lorenamtz, Lorraine Cullen Swan, VanessaX3, Vampire Girl90, Sammer Litth, chikidai, Rosed66Rosalie, maiy, paky, nielasol, a sakudlpm por el review tan largo que me dejo, me transporto a la luna, aridenere y a las chicas que me han añadido a favoritos y demás.**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta:**

**Gaby black: creo que con este capi mas o menos ya cumpli.**

**Serenatenoh: creo que sigo en la línea retorcida.**

**Yax: creo solo un poco mas para probar.**

**Clarlun: un poco mas de sufrimiento agregado.**

**Yenny_Cullen: nena creo que este capi va dedicado especialmente para ti, una por felicitarme por mi cumple, y dos por probarme que alguien lee todos los datos que ponemos en nuestro profile, muchas gracias por recordar a esta seudo-escritora.**


	29. Chapter 29

Edward POV.

Había escuchado todo lo que ellos hablaron en el despacho de Carlisle, y aunque trate de no entrometerme, estaba ahí al pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía, había sido un estúpido al decirle lo de Carlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? los celos me consumieron al momento de leer su mente, aun así lo utilice como mis ojos, por medio de él podía observarla y vigilarla al mismo tiempo.

Alice se paseaba a mi lado, mientras me lanzaba miradas acusatorias, si hubiera seguido sus consejos no me encontraría en la situación que estoy en este momento, pero como siempre actúo antes de pensar y como siempre sin querer, logro echarlo todo a perder.

Jasper se encuentra un poco más alejado de mi, pero puedo sentir las olas de paz que envía en su afán de tranquilizarme, Emmett y Rosalie no se encuentran en casa, ella ya no soportaba estar cerca de Bella, ni de Angel y mucho menos de Carlo, por lo que pretexto una salida de compras en compañía de Emmett, que se marcho bastante molesto y alterado, pues él presentía que sería necesaria su presencia esa noche.

Tardaron varias horas, pero no me importo, ni la espera, ni la molestia de tener a toda la familia rondando cerca, en espera de cualquier movimiento estúpido de mi parte, Carlisle y Esme ocuparon su lugar en la sala, y Rosalie y Emmett regresaron de sus compras pocos minutos antes de que ellos bajaran.

Carlo fue el encargado de decirnos que se irían, ella solo alcanzo a murmurar una fugaz despedida, Carlisle les pregunto el lugar al que irían, pero él no quiso informarnos de nada, yo me apoye en una de las mesas favoritas de Esme y destroce uno de sus lados, porque la mente de Carlo tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de una cena romántica para dos, toda la familia contesto una despedida, yo no quise mirarla, si lo hacía no la dejaría partir.

Apenas salieron, voltee a verla y seguí su silueta hasta que se perdieron de mi vista, enseguida me moví hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas Edward? Me pregunto Carlisle antes de que lograra mi cometido.

-Voy a seguirlos…

-No debes hacerlo…ellos tienen derecho a un poco de intimidad, si se fueron de aquí es porque tienen cosas que platicar y no necesitan intrusos vigilándolos.

Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a él-¿Y qué esperas que haga? Pregunte demasiado molesto.

-Simplemente que te quedes con tu familia…no tienes porque vigilarlos, ni perseguirlos, ni acosarlos.

El se cayó, pero en su mente me sugirió "es por tu bien"

Las miradas de mis hermanos se hallaban concentradas en distintos lugares, Alice estudiaba fijamente el color de sus uñas, Jasper se concentro en las líneas de la pared, Esme en que necesitaba comprar otra sala, Emmett en el movimiento de sus músculos, Rosalie en lo alto de sus zapatos, yo solo quería buscar en ellos apoyo de algún tipo, pero no lo logré, era entendible, me estaba volviendo el mismo acosador de antes, me limite a regresar sobre mis pasos y me deje caer en uno de los muebles más alejados, enseguida una Rosalie molesta se levanto refunfuñando y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Eso sí, durante el trayecto me bombardeo con toda clase de pensamientos malintencionados de las posibles "cosas" que estaría haciendo ella.

Carlisle y Esme me miraron preocupados, ellos casi pudieron adivinar en qué estado se hallaba mi mente, pero aun así decidieron darme el espacio necesario, ellos se tomaron de las manos y subieron a su cuarto, no sin antes advertirme en su mente que no hiciera nada tonto o estúpido, mientras Emmett se acomodo un poco más en el mueble y encendió el televisor solo para matar el tiempo, Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos y se concentraron en un libro.

Pasaron las horas, el tic tac incesante del reloj me estaba matando, creo que era la centésima vez que me levantaba y caminaba hacia puerta en espera del regreso de ambos, el teléfono de la sala sonó y un extraña sensación me recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, Alice fue la que corrió para atender el teléfono, pues era la más cercana.

-¿Si? Pregunto, pero por el rostro que puso en seguida me imagine que serian problemas.

-Ok, ¿quieres hablar con mi padre? si Carlo, enseguida te lo comunico.

Carlisle había bajado en pocos segundos, apenas unos segundos después Esme hizo lo mismo, otro poco más atrás Rosalie realizo la misma acción, yo corrí para situarme cerca de ellos ya que quería saber que estaba pasando, Emmett apago el televisor inmediatamente, el también quería enterarse que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Carlisle tomó el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Carlo? La explicación fue demasiado rápida y aun con mi fino oído no pude entenderlo todo.

-¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Sí, sé donde se localiza…claro que si conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar… y será mejor que no te muevas de ahí, si…para nosotros es más fácil ya que conocemos bastante bien el lugar…enseguida mi esposa ira contigo, si…déjalo en mis manos yo me encargo de localizarla.

Carlisle evito que me adentrara en sus pensamientos, para ese momento todos nos encontrábamos junto a él en espera de lo que nos pudiera informar.

-Alice ve al cuarto de Angel, en la maleta de Carlo hay un pequeño estuche negro, tráelo por favor-apenas hubo terminado de hablar Alice ya se encontraba en camino al cuarto de Angel.

Alice fue muy rápida en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba de nuevo con nosotros.

-¿Es este Carlisle? Pregunto.

-Creo que si Alice- inmediatamente después de la respuesta se lo entrego.

Carlisle tomo el estuche en sus manos y saco un pequeño aparato, lo encendió y la pantalla adquirió un tono brillante, en breves segundos un pequeño mapa apareció en ella, el tecleo rápidamente y pocos segundos bastaron para que el aparatito se pusiera en contacto con el satélite más cercano, otros números y el aparato empezó buscar frenéticamente, un pequeño punto verde se empezó a mover en la pantalla.

-Esme toma el vehículo de Emmett y ve a la casita del claro, esa que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí-ella asintió indicándonos que sabía perfectamente a cual casa se refería- allí vas a encontrar a Carlo quiero que lo tranquilices se encuentra demasiado alterado, cualquier cambio en la situación te lo informare en seguida.

Ella volvió a asentir y se quedo en espera de las demás instrucciones.

-Quiero…que lo que voy a decir lo tomen con mucha calma…especialmente tu Edward, en este momento necesito de su cooperación…pero sobre todo necesito que sigan mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos contestamos un si al mismo tiempo.

-Carlo y Angel…tuvieron una discusión, en medio de esta ella se altero demasiado y causo algunos destrozos en la casa…

-Era de esperarse…ella está completamente loca-era obvio, Rosalie no tardo en dar su opinión.

-Mira Rose, si no quieres involucrarte en esto es entendible, pero por favor, no hagas esos cometarios.

Ese fue un Emmett demasiado molesto el que replico instantáneamente, ella solo rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

-Bueno muchachos, lo primordial no solo es encontrarla, lo que me preocupa es el tiempo de exposición que ella ha tenido al frio, desgraciadamente no lleva ropa adecuada, lo afortunado de esto es que contamos con el buscador y dada nuestra velocidad no tardaremos mucho en dar con su paradero lo único que temo es enfrentarme a una hipotermia…

Contuve el aliento después de escuchar eso…para nosotros, el frio no era peligroso, desgraciadamente para un humano si lo era.

-Edward tu eres el más rápido, por consiguiente te llevaras el buscador-yo asentí-quiero que regreses lo más rápido posible, voy a tratar de estar detrás de ti para cambiarla de ropa y tratar de abrigarla, y Emmett y Jasper van a estar cerca por cualquier peligro que se llegue a presentar.

Carlisle me tomo del brazo antes de entregarme el buscador-Edward tal vez no te reconozca, o ella puede presentar los primeros síntomas de una hipotermia, trata de no alterarla y dile que estas ahí para ayudarla, recuerda Edward, trata de ser lo más rápido que puedas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

-No se Edward, Carlo llamo apenas pudo salir de la casa…

-¿Cómo que apenas pudo salir?

-Ella incendio la casa, donde estaban…se la puso difícil, ella no quería que la siguieran.

En la mente de Rosalie, surgió un "viste que tengo razón"

Yo ni siquiera la mire, me concentre en la información que me podría proporcionar Carlisle

-¿Qué más sucedió? mi voz se oía demasiado inquieta

-No se detalles, me conto a grandes rasgos que estaba pasando, él se encuentra demasiado alterado y tiene miedo de lo que ella pueda hacer…

-No comprendo Carlisle…

El puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, en su afán de tranquilizarme-Edward, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Todos dieron un grito casi al mismo tiempo, mientras yo no podía entender la totalidad de sus palabras.

-Alice, ve por ropas abrigadoras de Angel-no tardo ni un minuto y ella ya estaba de vuelta de nuevo con la ropa que había escogido.

-Alice, quiero que saques las mantas térmicas, quiero que prendas la calefacción, alístame todos los medicamentos necesarios para estos casos y pon a mano lienzos, toallas, sabanas, agua caliente y todo lo que se te ocurra que podamos necesitar.

El tomo las cosas de Angel y esa fue mi señal, para salir corriendo lo más rápido que soportara mi cuerpo.

Mientras corría trataba de ubicar la posición aparente de Angel, afortunadamente no se encontraba muy lejos parecían ser de 30 a 40 kilómetros cuando mucho, esa información me proporcionaba cierta seguridad, ahora solo faltaba ver en qué estado se encontraba.

Llegue al lugar que se indicaba, este se encontraba bastante lejos de donde se suponía habían cenado esa noche, empecé a moverme tratando de encontrar su olor, este me llegaba de todos lados se hallaba en demasiadas direcciones, en su afán de escapar ella había pasado por ese lugar varias veces, tome el buscador para ubicarla en la pantalla lo único que conseguí fueron movimientos erráticos, ya que me encontraba demasiado cerca…por eso decidí apagarlo y basarme en mis instintos.

Me empecé a mover en círculos para poder cubrir más lugares, pare de golpe cuando escuche un leve murmullo y un golpe de su olor lleno mis sentidos, enseguida agudice el oído para poder escuchar de donde provenía, no quise gritar su nombre, no quería de ninguna manera asustarla y hacer que se internara más en el bosque, o ponerla en más riesgos de los que ya se encontraba, no quería de ninguna manera tentar a la suerte.

Otro sonido muchísimo más leve me impulso a correr en esa dirección ahora estaba completamente seguro que ella se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pare hasta que su esencia me llego nuevamente con toda su fuerza, ella se encontraba tirada entre la nieve en posición fetal, trataba de cubrirse con su propio abrigo, mi cuerpo completo se tensó al verla en ese estado, la tome en mis brazos y la llame varias veces ella no hizo el menor caso, estaba inconsciente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temí volver a perderla.

Me acerque para escuchar su corazón, su ritmo cardiaco casi se había desvanecido, su piel antes caliente ahora era fría y una tonalidad azul la cubría completamente, sonidos a mi espalda me indicaron que Carlisle se encontraba muy cerca, el enseguida llegó a nosotros y se inclino sobre ella para tratar de escuchar su corazón, su mente se bloqueo totalmente para no dejar que escuchara lo que pensaba, él empezó a desabotonar su saco y después su blusa en un afán por liberarla de su ropa húmeda, su pecho quedo al descubierto y yo me quede estático, esta escena me la había imaginado millones de veces, la diferencia de ahora es que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente inerte.

-Edward necesito quitarle su ropa…- me rogo.

Yo hice un poco de espacio, pero aun así me negaba a separarme de ella, en unos segundos Emmett y Jasper llegaron al lugar y se detuvieron muy cerca de nosotros para observarnos.

Le di una mirada interrogante Jasper, él me entendió y movió negativamente la cabeza, eso me tranquilizo un poco al parecer no había ningún peligro cerca.

Emmett se aproximo a nosotros, la levanto de entre mis brazos y de un movimiento le quito su abrigo y su saco, enseguida me aferre a su brazo para que me la devolviera, él se movió más rápido y su blusa y su falda siguieron el mismo camino Carlisle entro en acción y enseguida le coloco la ropa que él había llevado, Angel comenzó a temblar primero levemente, después fue algo casi sin control, estaba tan ensimismado en ella, que no me di cuenta que ya la habían cambiado completamente, Carlisle me tomo del brazo y me indico que corriera a la casa, su estado se empezaba a tornar grave, yo lo sabía aunque Carlisle tratara de ocultármelo, ella había empezado a luchar… se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Emmett me la devolvió casi enseguida con un leve movimiento me indico que me fuera, Carlisle y Jasper ya se habían adelantado, en su mente me dijo que él se encargaría de tomar la ropa que ahora se encontraba tirada, ese fue su último pensamiento, yo comencé mi carrera enseguida mientras las imágenes de Angel muerta llegaban a mi mente.

Creo que rompí mi propia marca de velocidad, la vida de Angel se encontraba casi completamente en mis manos así que en mi loca carrera logre rebasar a Carlisle y a Jasper que minutos antes se habían adelantado.

Llegue a la casa mucho antes que ellos enseguida me dirigí a su habitación y le deposite en su cama una Alice muy nerviosa brinco apenas entre y se apresuro a ayudarme.

-Alice quiero que le quites la ropa y la seques, después ponle algo cómodo y abrigador, enseguida debe de llegar Carlisle.

Después de darle las primeras indicaciones me salí de su habitación, apenas la cambió regresé para aplicarle compresas calientes y le indique a Alice, que le pusiera las mantas térmicas, volví a checar su ritmo cardiaco su corazón falló en ese preciso momento.

Comencé a darle resucitación, Carlisle llego unos minutos después y tomo enseguida mi lugar para continuar lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Carlisle ayúdala-suplique-no quiero que le pase nada-la estupidez me gano y la sujete para darle un beso desesperado, Alice se tiro encima mío tratando de detenerme por que impedía un correcto masaje a su corazón, forcejeó conmigo pero ni así consiguió moverme, como estaba desesperada llamo a gritos a Emmett y Jasper, porque yo me negaba a soltarla.

Ellos entraron y me retiraron violentamente, Carlisle ordeno que me sacaran, yo me negaba a abandonarla, pero la fuerza de Emmett y Jasper juntos termino por vencerme.

Aun así di bastante pelea y arrastre varios muebles antes de que lograran sacarme.

Enseguida la puerta del cuarto se cerró para mí por el momento y tanto Carlisle como Alice se negaron a abrirme sus pensamientos.

Emmett y Jasper me llevaron arrastrando hasta la sala y me advirtieron que por mi propio bien no me moviera de ahí, yo trate de alegar algo pero opte por callarme no había ninguna palabra que pudiera justificarme.

Emmett se sentó muy cerca de mí para vigilarme, Jasper estaba un poco más atrás, después de varios minutos de silencio, Emmett me pregunto curioso.

-Edward si ella…bueno tú sabes…no tuviera otro recurso…otro método…para sobrevivir…

Lo miré asustado ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando ahora?

-No comprendo que es lo que tratas de preguntarme…

-Yo te lo puedo explicar más claramente-interrumpió Jasper.

-Por lo que acaba de suceder…no estabas dispuesto a perderla…si convertirla fuera tu única opción ¿la tomarías?

-Es muy fácil de responder esa pegunta…los dos saben cuál ha sido siempre mi repuesta.

-Si-puntualizó Jasper- pero eso fue antes, ahora es muy diferente la situación, dados los últimos acontecimientos.

Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, no deseaba volverla como yo…como nosotros, nunca fue ese mi deseo, ni mi prioridad.

Pero ahora analizaba la misma pregunta que me habían hecho ellos, ya que yo la había tenido rondando por mi cabeza mientras corría desesperado buscándola, y en ese momento también obtuve mi respuesta…no quería volver a perderla.

-Por lo que acabamos de ver te puedo decir que no te creo…-Emmett me miró fijamente al decirlo.

-Es cierto hace un momento estabas completamente desesperado-completo Jasper.

Ellos se quedaron Callados al ver a una Rosalie que no se había involucrado en la situación bajando por los escalones, en su mente ella también me hacia la misma pregunta.

"La matarías Edward…la condenarías a nuestra misma tortura"

Yo moví la cabeza ligeramente, indicándole un no.

"Está bien, por el momento me conformo con esa respuesta" ella siguió caminando y se sentó junto a Emmett y lo abrazo.

-Te lo mereces has sido uno de los héroes de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una hora después vi a un Carlo preocupado entrar a la casa seguido por Esme, él se encontraba desesperado al igual que yo, su cara era la viva imagen de la tribulación.

-¿Hace cuanto que la encontraron? Pregunto Carlo visiblemente alterado.

-Tiene poco pero Carlisle ya la está atendiendo-conteste como si no me importara, aunque por dentro mis sentimientos eran una verdadera tormenta.

El corrió a las escaleras iba con rumbo a su habitación cuando imágenes borrosas vinieron a mi mente, él de alguna manera lograba bloquearme, pero hoy sus defensas eran bajas así que pude ver sus recuerdos, primero vi a Angel pequeña arrinconada en un lugar obscuro, después amarrada en una cama de hospital, ella un poco más grande rodeada de un gran charco de sangre.

Un rugido contenido salió de mi pecho, mis hermanos me rodearon en ese momento, Carlo ni siquiera lo escucho sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en ella.

Llego a su habitación y toco, Carlisle salió para hablar con él, le menciono que todo lo que era posible hacer se estaba haciendo y por lo demás solo era necesario esperar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo siguió su curso pero al levantarse el alba Carlisle salió de la habitación de Angel, su semblante era verdaderamente el de una persona muy cansada, mientras bajaba las escaleras nos observó, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala aguardando cualquier información.

El se acerco a Carlo primero.

-Parece que el mayor peligro ya pasó, si quieres puedes subir a verla-

El se movió para ir directamente a su cuarto, Carlisle se fue detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera se emparejaron y Carlisle lo detuvo, para platicar con él, sabía de qué tema le hablaría porque ahora ya no se encontraba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Carlo, Angel…esta estable, pero necesitare de 4 a 5 días para saber verdaderamente a qué tipo de congelación se vio expuesta y los daños que esta ocasionaron, tal vez no te guste lo que veas…al menos por el momento-después de eso pude ver como se abría la puerta de la habitación de Angel.

Estaba pálida a un grado extremo y se encontraba rodeada de demasiado instrumental médico, aun con todo se hallaba inconsciente, él solo se acerco y tomo su mano libre (ya que en la otra le administraban medicamentos por vía intravenosa) para depositar un beso muy ligero en la punta, Carlisle y Alice, salieron de la habitación y la mente de Carlo se cerró por completo.

Los dos bajaron abrazados, Carlisle felicito a Alice por la ayuda prestada, aun así pude ver que su rostro se encontraba demasiado alejado de la felicidad, llegaron junto a nosotros y dejo ir a Alice que se refugió inmediatamente en los brazos de Jasper, Esme se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, el se hundió en sus brazos y la sujeto fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos suavizo el abrazo pero aun la siguió sosteniendo por la cintura.

-Creo que se imaginan lo que les tengo que decir-

Yo era el más interesado por eso fui el primero en hablar.

-¿De qué tipo de lesiones estamos hablando Carlisle?

-Aun no lo sé con exactitud Edward, como le dije a Carlo, necesito de 4 a 5 días para evaluar el daño…

Emmett fue el siguiente en intervenir-¿Crees que se recupere completamente?

-También eso es imposible de decir, aun no ha despertado, por eso no podemos hablar de una completa victoria…solo hemos sobrepasado lo más difícil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevara una recuperación completa? Ahora era Jasper el que preguntaba.

Carlisle se froto la frente-Creo que si todo marcha bien en 2 meses ya estará completamente repuesta, siempre y cuando responda a los medicamentos y guarde reposo, por lo pronto nos toca esperar la primera semana…y que Carlo decida si quiere dejarla…a nuestro cuidado-las últimas palabras se perdieron para Carlisle era igual de difícil pensar en una separación.

Después de hablar con nosotros regreso con Carlo y le dio la misma explicación, él no se mostro muy convencido sin embargo esperaría a que ella despertara para poder llevársela y que la evaluaran otros médicos, pude notar demasiadas dudas en su mente aun con la explicación de Carlisle de la búsqueda rápida de Angel, y las razones por las que se guardaba todo ese instrumental médico en nuestra casa no fueron suficientes, él solo quería alejarse de nosotros.

Los días fueron pasando con demasiada lentitud, Alice nos informo que ella ya había despertado, pero extrañamente por ningún motivo quería que la vieran y más aún se negaba a hablar más de lo necesario.

Al terminar la semana un Carlo muy molesto interrumpió en la habitación alegando que necesitaba hablar con ella, aun así ella no se digno ni siquiera a mirarlo, él expuso sus razones y la necesidad del viaje, ella ni se inmuto, cuando el amenazo con llevarla, fue el detonante para que empezara una fuerte discusión.

-Necesito que salgamos de aquí…entiéndelo.

-No deseo abandonar este lugar…al menos no por ahora…

-Necesitas una mejor atención…

-Creo que la mejor atención me la ha proporcionado esta familia…y el doctor Carlisle.

-Tus padres no saben…

-Te prohíbo determinantemente que se los digas…

Sus frases fueron cortas y amenazantes, ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de gritar, entre ellos era más fuerte la velada amenaza y las miradas profundas que se daban en esos momentos.

Todos en la casa lo pudimos escuchar, pero gracias a Alice que se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos yo casi estaba en primera fila.

-No estás entendiendo lo que deseo que hagas…estoy preocupado por tu salud…

-El que no entiende eres tu Carlo…no te quiero aquí…no soporto tenerte cerca…

Un dolor intenso atravesó su rostro-No entiendo…

-Claro que si lo comprendes…y perfectamente bien…me duele que estés a mi lado…es más me cuesta trabajo respirar el mismo aire que tu.

El no logro sostenerle la mirada, algo había pasado entre ellos dos, debió de ser muy grave…al grado que ella no lo soportaba cerca.

-Si eso deseas…

-Es lo que necesito…si cambio de opinión te llamaré…pero por ahora necesito mi espacio…

El dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus cosas, él verlo en esta perspectiva hacia que me sintiera apenado de observar algo tan intimo como eso, creo que Alice sintió lo mismo porque hizo el intento de marcharse.

-No te vayas Alice…suplico Angel.

Carlo era fuerte, ahora que lo veía con otros ojos creo que demasiado, otra persona en esas circunstancias no había soportado lo que él ahora, saco su maleta y empezó a hacer rápidamente su equipaje, no era mucho, por lo que no se llevo demasiado tiempo.

-Angel antes de irme quiero entregarte algunas cosas…

Ella no se molesto en mirarlo, apenas y le contesto.

-Todo lo que me dejes dáselo a Alice…yo después veré que es lo que necesito…

-Te dejo las llaves de la camioneta…en realidad la rente para ti…para que te puedas mover en la ciudad…

Ella continuo ignorándolo, él hizo caso omiso y se acerco a ella.

-Esto no se lo puedo dar a Alice…tu madre me pidió que te lo entregara en tus propias manos.

El extendió su mano, ella dudo un momento pero hizo lo mismo, algo parecido a un collar le fue entregado, ella lo observo fijamente…ese fue el único momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Gracias por traerlo…sabes que tan especial para mí.

Por un momento creí que toda la guerra había terminado y que ellos habían regresado al punto de siempre, a esa franca camaradería, a ese cariño casi sagrado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a Carlo con otros ojos, él la amaba, tal vez mucho más y mejor que yo.

El avanzo hacia ella, pero se retracto a último minuto.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites…por insignificante que te parezca llámame…

Ella no contesto, solo asintió levemente.

-Y con referente al viaje…voy a tratar de dejar todo arreglado para acompañarte…

Ella volvió a asentir.

No dijo nada más solo tomo sus cosas y se alejo de ella, por el extraño sonido que hizo Jasper me imagine que era él quien controlaba las emociones en ese momento, si no el dolor se hubiera desbordado completamente.

Ella espero hasta que el salió de la habitación apenas escucho que sus pasos se perdían en la lejanía le suplico a Alice que la dejara sola, Alice dudo por un instante, pero al final la venció la firmeza con que ella se lo pidió.

Apenas estuvo sola ella empezó a llorar, primero fueron sollozos contenidos después fue un llanto imparable…y a partir de ese momento, se desato un completo infierno terrenal para todos…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Gracias como siempre a amys cullen, yolabertay, lorenamtz, Prisgpe, yosep-cm, Rosa Cullen Hale, Rose-Pau-Cullen-Masen8, miadharu28, VanessaX3, chikidai, nielasol, Sammerlitth, Casiopea Tortuga, VampireGirl90, lucy arriaga, sakudlpm, paky, Isela Cullen, y a las chicas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**Anónimo: muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que el final también sea de tu agrado.**

**Marielos: muchas gracias y qué bueno que te gusto, en verdad he tratado de mejorar conforme voy escribiendo, sobre todo para disfrute de uds. y sigan siempre con interés.**

**Cereza_pop: bueno si releíste, espero que se disiparan tus preguntas si no estoy aquí para servirte.**

**Prisgpe: no, no fue Bella alguien más intervino.**

**Gaby Black: Tratare de darte gusto, al menos hasta ahora eso creo.**

**Clarlun: que bueno que te guste.**

**Marfizia: es hermoso que le des a mi historia el titulo de original, en verdad estoy agradecida que te guste.**


	30. Chapter 30

Edward OPV

Las siguientes semanas fueron un verdadero caos, vi a un angel caer y partirse en pedazos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dolía hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo ver como ella se iba deteriorando rápidamente, de ser una chica más o menos feliz, ahora era un cascarón vacío y sin vida, que caminaba como autómata por los pasillos de la casa.

La partida de Carlo fue lo más duro, para ella y para todos, aún así ella se negaba a hablar del asunto que lo había generado y aunque Alice muchas veces lo saco a colación ella no hablaba de eso y la paraba en seco con un "no tiene importancia"

Se encerró a tal grado que hasta los aspectos más básicos como comer y dormir, no tenían importancia para ella, casi no hablaba y prefería encerrarse en su cuarto a padecer todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo, fue perdiendo peso poco a poco y cuando se le ocurría salir de su encierro, más parecía un zombi que una persona viva, su mente ahora vagaba perdida en un lugar lejano al que ninguno de nosotros teníamos acceso, ni el amor, ni la amistad parecían tener importancia para ella y aun cuando nos encontrábamos a su lado tratando de apoyarla, parecía como si no existiéramos.

Y eso era lo que me desesperaba más, ya no había ninguna de sus dos personalidades dando la lucha, simplemente ahora parecía un ser sin alma vagando en busca de algo…pero no sabíamos que.

¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto?

¿En qué parte la perdí y no me di cuenta?

¿Cómo podría remediar toda esta situación que no entendía?

Y lo peor ¿Cómo evitar que se siguiera consumiendo?

Me laceraba ver sus hermosos ojos, que antes eran reflejo de vida…ahora solo asemejaban pozos sin fondo que reflejaban la nada.

Su risa tintineante, no se había vuelto a escuchar por la casa, aun las peleas con Rosalie, sus salidas a "divertirse" y sus excesos molestos, me parecían pobres e insignificantes comparados con la falta de energía que ahora demostraba, era como si la vida le pesase y deseara terminar con ella…lo peor era que ninguno de nosotros podíamos hacer nada y yo solo deseaba que de alguna forma ella regresara.

Mi pobre angel lloraba, en todo momento, sus sollozos ahogados se hacían presentes a cada minuto en los que ella quería estar sola, me consumía el no poder auxiliarla de algún forma, en no poder brindarle un poco de ayuda, el no evitar que ella siguiera sufriendo, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que de alguna extraña manera yo era el causante de todo eso.

Mes y medio paso rápido e irrefrenable ante nuestros ojos y aunque Carlo se comunico todas las semanas a la casa, ella no quiso atender ninguna llamada, todos los trabajos y sus pendientes los respondía vía mail y hasta su más grande pasión que era la pintura la abandono completamente, Helene su amiga de siempre trato de hablar varias veces con ella, Angel nunca le respondió.

¿Qué hacer cuando el amor de tu vida se está dejando morir ante tus propios ojos?

Esa era la pregunta que ahora me atormentaba día y noche, sobre todo cuando veía como mi precioso angel perdía sus alas en este proceso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me pasaba los días y las noches al pendiente de ella, hoy no fue la excepción apenas había amanecido me quite de su balcón donde había pasado toda la noche observándola y me metí a bañar para poder estar presentable cuando ella me necesitara.

El clima había cambiado completamente y se sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente, ni siquiera el sol quiso acariciarnos con sus rayos, con todos mis años de vida debí intuir que este sería un día crucial para mí y que hasta la naturaleza me avisaba cuán cruel presagio de una espantosa tormenta, si hubiera sabido…tal vez las cosas hubieran sucedido de manera diferente.

Apenas y había terminado de vestirme cuando note que el cuarto de Angel era todo movimiento, ella iba y venía en un vaivén interminable, parecía que buscaba algo entre todas sus cosas, después de un rato salió para dirigirse directamente a la sala o al menos eso imagine ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos, yo termine de peinarme para poder alcanzarla en el vestíbulo.

Pude correr pero no lo hice, me limite a observar su espalda mientras caminaba, ella llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una blusa roja, remataba con unos tenis que ocultaban sus pisadas, claro que no para los oídos de un vampiro, cuando ella dio vuelta a la izquierda caí en cuenta que me había equivocado, en vez de dirigirse a la sala ella fue a la cocina y ahora se encontraba inclinada en el refri, inmediatamente recordé el primer día que la vi en mi casa, fue precisamente en ese lugar, mientras la observaba me recline en una de las paredes de la casa, inmediatamente Alice y Carlisle se posicionaron a mi lado intrigados también por todo el alboroto que ella había causado.

-Angel…-le llamo Carlisle.

Ella tenía una manzana en la mano, pero por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de Carlisle la había dejado caer y se fue rodando, ella se movió despacio para quedar frente a nosotros, aun con el refrigerador abierto a sus espaldas

-Me encantaría doc, que se pusiera cascabeles en los zapatos, así al menos no me moriría del susto…cada vez que quiera llamarme.

Carlisle estudio rápidamente la situación, la que se encontraba frente a nosotros, no era de ninguna manera mi Angel, debí haberlo adivinado desde que la vi vestida de esa manera.

Para tantear un poco el terreno le hablo muy suavemente-Veo que hoy amaneciste muy hambrienta…si quieres te podemos preparar algo…

Ella se encogió de hombros y nos dio nuevamente la espalda, apresuro a sacar leche para cerrar de golpe y se volvió para buscar el cereal en uno de los cajones de la alacena, yo me moví y tome la manzana que se encontraba en el suelo y la deposite en la mesa.

Alice también participo en el "recibimiento" se movió rápidamente y fue por un plato y una cuchara, que dejo en la mesa muy cerca de donde yo había dejado la fruta.

-No doc no es necesario, puedo apañármela sola, y esto va a ser my rápido, estoy tratando de alimentarme cada vez que ella me deje…

-Ok ¿tienes un poco de tiempo?…me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas…

Ella hizo como si no hubiera escuchado se sirvió la leche y después el cereal, la manzana la tomo para alejarla lo más posible de ella y se concentro completamente en comer.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo doc…ella no me deja estar presente…

-¿Qué le pasa a Angel?

-Huyyyy doc muchas cosas…-dijo al tiempo que miraba en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Tú no estás enterada de todas esas cosas?-el trato de presionar un poco.

-Doc, yo solo se…lo que ella quiere que yo sepa…no la domino…ni la manejo…solo trato de cuidarla…de protegerla…

Carlisle cambio de táctica-Ella está mal…y nosotros-dijo señalándonos-solo queremos ayudarla.

Ella se sonrió forzadamente-Doc ella ha estado mal…desde hace muchísimo tiempo, esto que le paso solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Carlisle tomo uno de los bancos y lo corrió para sentarse justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Tu sabes que sucedió?-volvió a insistir.

-Si…pero no insista, no puedo decirlo.

-Queremos ayudarla…de algún modo.

Ella suspiro largamente-Doc si yo supiera que hacer…o como calmarla, hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho…

-Entonces no hay alguna solución…

-En verdad no lo sé…tendría que despejar mi cabeza un poco…he estado demasiado empolvada…-ella pareció pensar un momento-creo que iré a pasear, si eso hare…me ayudara a pensar algo y así aprovecho mientras ella duerme.

Carlisle estaba lívido escuchándola-¿Ella está durmiendo?

-Claro doc, ¿no la escucho?…estuvo llorando toda la noche, por eso estoy aprovechando comer, ella ni siquiera quiere probar bocado y también quiero despabilarme aunque sea un rato, deseo caminar, que me de la luz del sol en fin…quiero aprovechar este corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Vas a salir a la ciudad? Cuando pregunto Carlisle sonaba preocupado.

-Me gustaría ir a la casa donde ellos estuvieron…quiero conocerla, creo que no está muy lejos de aquí…

-Así es, esa casa está relativamente cerca…la mala noticia que te tengo es que ninguno de tus acompañantes habituales se encuentran disponibles…y en verdad no quiero dejarte ir sola.

Ella levanto su vista del plato y le sonrió enigmáticamente a Carlisle-No creo perderme…

-No es eso Bella…hoy las condiciones climáticas son impredecibles, puede caer una fuerte nevada o volverse tormenta, no quiero dejarte a expensas de ello.

-Ok-dijo mientras pensaba-¿me imagino que alguno de ustedes puede acompañarme?

En ese momento creí pertinente entrometerme en la plática-Solo yo estoy disponible Bella, Carlisle y Alice, están por salir a cazar, no lo han hecho en varios días, de hecho toda la familia está haciendo lo mismo…ellos se habían dedicado a estar el pendiente de…-no termine la frase que pensé-alguien…

Ella volvió a clavar su mirada en el plato y se concentro en terminar de comerse su cereal, se levanto y tomo los trastes sucios y los deposito en el fregadero, después se detuvo por un momento frente a nosotros y nos miró a los tres.

-De acuerdo…solo porque estoy demasiado alterada por el encierro, voy contigo…total solo es una salida aquí cerca, nada podría salir mal-ella nos dio la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, se detuvo de pronto y nos miro a ver nuevamente-no quiero problemas, es lo único que pido.

Yo levante mi mano-Por mi estamos en santa paz-

-Ok voy a buscar algo abrigador, enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras ella se iba los tres nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros, ni Alice ni Carlisle tenía alguna explicación lógica de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que dejamos de especular sobre ello y mejor los apresure a que se marcharan, yo trataría de ir y regresar en una o dos horas dependiendo de los deseos de Bella, ellos quedaron en que tratarían de cazar lo más rápido posible y se comunicarían con los demás para lograr que estuvieran de vuelta a más tardar en 5 horas, por esa parte me tranquilice ¿Qué de malo podía pasar en un solo unas horas?

Carlisle y Alice partieron mientras yo me senté a esperar a Bella, ella no tardó mucho, en verdad se encontraba demasiado desesperada por salir, yo le sonreí cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas ella, solo alzo una ceja esperaba que esa no fuera toda nuestra comunicación.

Se coloco su abrigo, sus guantes y un sombrero y salió de la casa, yo me limite a seguirla a una distancia bastante prudente, hasta que se paró en seco y volteo a verme.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos en algún vehículo…-me indico.

-Sí, si quieres podemos llevar…

No me dejo terminar-Me agradaría la camioneta que dejo Carlo…creo que en parte la dejo para mi uso.

Yo solo asentí-Espérame un minuto voy a buscar las llaves y regreso de inmediato, ella no me contesto, pero ya me encontraba de camino a la búsqueda de esas malditas llaves.

Tarde en total 2 minutos, gracias a que había escuchado toda la conversación de Carlo sabía que había dejado en manos de Alice esas llaves, así que no fue del todo difícil buscarlas, Alice en medio de su delirio por la ropa y las compras era una persona sumamente ordenada.

Regrese junto a ella, que ya se encontraba parada junto a la puerta del pasajero, quite los seguros y le abrí la puerta, ella inmediatamente entro y se sentó a esperarme.

Al hacer esto recordé mi única salida con Angel, todo era demasiado parecido, claro con la diferencia de que ella me hablaba y Bella no, me pareció curioso y me sonreí sin querer mientras me ubicaba del lado del conductor, Bella se dio cuenta…

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada solo estaba recordando…algo…

Su mirada era penetrante, trataba de adivinar a que me refería.

-¿Puedes compartirlo con el público?

Yo quería seguir manteniendo esa conversación por lo que pensé en algo del pasado, y una idea fugaz llego a mi mente por lo que me propuse averiguar hasta donde ella nos recordaba.

-Pensé en la primera vez que salimos juntos…fue en Port Angels…tu…habías tenido problemas…

Ella me miro intrigado como sopesando a donde iba dirigida esta plática-Si…y llegaste como superhéroe a salvarme…-ella se quedo callada por un momento-nunca te di las gracias debidas, en ese momento no pensé claramente…en lo que me pudo haber ocurrido…

-No fue nada Bella…solo estuve en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado…

-Está bien si quieres verlo así…de todos modos gracias…de corazón, me evitaste un mal momento

Yo solté el aire que no necesitaba, tenía que concentrarme en llevar esta conversación por los terrenos más convenientes-¿Quieres que te lleve a…

No me dejo terminar ella tomo la palabra-Si por favor…quiero conocer esa cabaña…

Avanzamos en silencio, no quise abusar de mi suerte, por el momento había sido demasiado bueno este intercambio, al menos parecía que esta salida podía derivarse en algo prometedor…

No tardamos mucho gracias a mis habilidades, lo que a un humano pudo tomarle un poco más de media hora yo lo hice en menos de 15 minutos, bastante rápido considerando que a ella no le gustaba demasiado la velocidad, enseguida tomamos la curva de la entrada y en un santiamén nos encontramos casi enfrente de la casa, ella no espero que la ayudara, por lo que bajamos los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Ella camino y se paro justo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Está desocupada?

-Si en realidad estaba en renta…pero después de lo que sucedió…creo que continua en reparación, ella empezó a caminar y se fue justo al costado derecho de la casa yo solo la seguí, movió varias ventanas, para ver si se encontraban abiertas, ninguna de ellas cedió a sus manos, se alejo un poco más de mi y se detuvo justo en un amplio ventanal, el costado todavía se hallaba ennegrecido por el humo, ella se apoyo en él y milagrosamente abrió, sin pensarlo mucho se coló rápidamente al interior y comenzó a andar por cada una de las habitaciones.

Reviso toda la casa, leves indicios de lo que había sucedido se podían observar, había astillas en la alfombra pero eras microscópicas, en verdad no creía que el ojo humano lo notara y así fue, al no encontrar nada camino hasta uno de los cuartos y se quedo justo en la entrada.

-Aquí cenaron…-dijo, apuntando a un punto en el espacio, el comentario fue para ella misma.

Camino un poco más y se paro justo enfrente del espejo que Angel había roto anteriormente, ahora ese espacio lo ocupaba otro espejo por lo que se quedo ahí observándose, a mi me pico la curiosidad y le pregunte:

-¿Qué ves Bella? Al mismo tiempo camine para quedar justo detrás de ella.

-Estoy muy demacrada…mira mis ojeras…además estoy hecha casi un fideo…

-Yo no te veo así…para mi sigues igual de hermosa que siempre…

Ella se quedo mirándome largo rato, por fin rompió el incomodo silencio.

-No sé porque dices eso…sabes que es una completa mentira…

-Nunca ha sido una mentira…es una completa verdad…

-No tienes porque engañarme Edward…sabes que son infinitamente inferior a ti.

-Yo nunca te vi así…

Ella me miro profundamente, sabía que en su interior se libraba una lucha, ella no sabía si continuar o retirarse de una buena vez…y gano la valentía, ella continuo.

-Sabes…nunca comprendí…que hizo que te fijaras en mi…-lo dijo así de simple sin aspavientos

-En verdad no lo sabes…eres hermosa por donde quiera que se te vea…-era realidad lo que le decía, siempre me había parecido el angel más hermoso del universo.

Ella me brindo una sonrisa agridulce-no tienes porque mentir Edward…después de estos meses comprendí…que era demasiado poca cosa para ti…nunca podía llegar a compararme contigo, tú te mereces un igual, alguien con tus mismas habilidades…no una estúpida humana como yo.

Yo quería tocarla, pedirle perdón, suplicarle, explicarle, que nada de eso había sido cierto sino una tonta mentira inventada por mí.

-Cuando te dije que no te quería, te mentí…fue la más negra de las blasfemias…

Ella pareció no escucharme y continuo hablando-Conforme fueron pasando los días quería hacerme a la idea, hacerme fuerte… quería matar este amor….olvidarte, pero este dolor que me oprimía el pecho no me dejaba vivi, ni morir, solo era un cruel recordatorio de tu ausencia… y quise arrancarte a como diera lugar…pero nunca pude…por eso me he mantenido así… esperándote…siempre.

-¿Cómo? No había comprendido del todo lo que ella decía.

-Por eso cuando los vi a todos reunidos…una ola de amargura invadió mi corazón…por eso hice todo lo que hice…utilice a Emmett…a Jasper…aleje a Alice…y trate de fastidiarte de todas las maneras posibles.

Yo trataba de entender pero era bastante complicado-Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que paso?

-¿Cómo que cuanto tiempo Edward? apenas serán 7 u 8 meses, desde que me abandonaste.

Estaba casi pegado al piso del suelo, la tome del brazo y la obligue a verse en el espejo…¿Qué ves de raro Bella?

Ella se observo y ladeo la cabeza para hacerlo completamente-No hay nada distinto Edward, sigo siendo la misma chica bastante corriente de siempre, mi piel demasiado pálida, mis ojos cafés sin chiste, tengo la misma estatura, mi cabello…si acaso está un poco más largo…pero no, no veo nada distinto…al menos físicamente, pero por dentro me sigue carcomiendo el dolor…esto ha sido lo peor que he sentido en mi vida.

Yo estaba anonadado, sin palabras, no podía reaccionar, no comprendía lo que ella me explicaba.

-Claro que me sentí mejor, cuando los vi a todos en mi habitación…la tranquilidad regreso de golpe a mí, porque regresaron a buscarme.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y salió por el mismo lugar que habíamos entrado y camino directamente hacia el bosque, yo la seguí mecánicamente.

Quería explicarle, pero al mismo tiempo me daba terror la reacción que ella tendría…y como siempre tome el camino fácil, corrí hacia ella y me hinque, tal vez esto era un milagro, un designio de Dios, una obra del más allá que me brindaba otra oportunidad para corregir todos mis errores, si era de esta manera no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Perdóname Bella, nunca debí abandonarte…pero solo pensé en protegerte aun de nosotros mismos.

Ella se quedo lívida, por un momento, pensé que diría algo…pero no lo hizo, solo se aparto de mí y camino un poco más adentro del bosque.

-Temí perderte…y no podía vivir con esa idea…perdóname Bella…perdóname-suplique

-No Edward, al menos por el momento no puedo…estoy muy lastimada…por eso he hecho demasiadas tonterías-me lo dijo sin mirarme siquiera…eso dolió demasiado…no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía.

-Te fijas que curioso es esto, estamos hablando…-no la deje terminar la tome en un abrazo fuerte y comencé a besarla, primero con suavidad, después con toda la desesperación guardada en mi muerto corazón…

Ella me respondió enseguida, abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, yo tome ventaja de eso…si era necesario, la obligaría pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se volviera alejar de mí.

Me concentre y puse toda mi emoción en ese beso quería que ella sintiera todo el amor contenido que guardaba en mi corazón, ese que se había que se había mantenido intacto atreves del tiempo, el que me gritaba que no la dejara ir, el que tal vez ayudo a borrar la delgada línea que dividía la vida de la muerte y me la trajo de vuelta.

No la solté la bese con toda la pasión que tiempo atrás había mantenido a raya, por primera vez dejaría que el hombre que habitaba en mi tomara el completo control de la situación y se manifestara en su totalidad.

No la iba a perder...no de nuevo, ese era mi único pensamiento coherente y utilizaría todas mis armas para hacerlo.

Sentí que luchaba por respirar, la solté de mi abrazo, pero mi cuerpo se negó a permanecer lejos de ella, así que la cargue en mis brazos al mismo tiempo que le hablaba al oído, como todas esas noches que permanecí en su cuarto velando su sueño, regrese de nuevo a la casa, de ninguna manera permitiría que esta burbuja que nos envolvía por el momento terminara.

Busque en la primera habitación y nada, la segunda tampoco, hasta que abrí la tercera puerta mis ojos encontraron lo que había estado buscando una cama, me acerque a ella y la deposite suavemente mientras le decía palabras dulces al oído.

No la iba a dejar escapar…si esto o más era necesario lo iba a hacer y no me iba a importar nada, tenía que encontrar la manera de aprisionarla, de controlarla, de no permitirle alejarse de mí de ninguna manera, quería atarla, no solo a mi cuerpo, sino a mi corazón, de ahora en adelante solo me concentraría en ella y en todo el amor que pudiera brindarle.

Con besos y caricias la obligaría a olvidar todo el daño que le había causado y nunca más volvería a separarse de mí.

Ella no protesto mientras la acostaba, le quite su saco en un suave tirón y lo deje a un lado de la cama, me volví a concentrar en besarla, al menos físicamente tenía muchas más ventajas sobre ella, Bella siempre menciono que la deslumbraba y Angel no se mostró insensible a mi cuerpo, por lo que pensé que este era el momento propicio para sacar provecho de ello.

La volví a besar una y otra vez y sentí lava corriendo por mi piel, me concentre en sus movimientos y sus respiraciones, al mismo tiempo empecé a acariciarla lentamente, pequeños gemidos escapan de su garganta cada vez que la tocaba, eso fue el punto final que me decidió, por lo que continúe cada vez más persuasivo y mucho más insistente, ella se rindió a mi sin ninguna condición y le hice el amor con toda la pasión que su humano cuerpo pudiera soportar, todo fue mágico, maravilloso, indescriptible, cuando terminamos ella se durmió en mis brazos, yo me limite a observarla durante un momento, después resolví que sería mejor llevarla a su habitación, no me gustaría que despertara y se encontrara en un lugar extraño y que no recordara.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok me he visto muy benigna, condescendiente y excelente persona, para con todos y como podrán notar esta semana la musa estuvo continuamente acompañándome…y si ya estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas en el siguiente.**

**Como siempre mis agradecimientos mas sinceros a amys cullen, yolabertay, chikidai, paky, lorenamtz, miadharu28, nielasol, lucy arriaga, VannesaX3, Rosalie-key, Vampire Girl90, Gaby Potter28, Bella-Bere y a las chicas que me anexaron a favoritos y demás.**

**Marfizia: nuevamente mil gracias, por tus ánimos y tus comentarios, ya que estos son muy importantes para continuar.**

**Gaby black: Solo por desearme inspiración me llego de sobremanera…y continuo ya pensé en el siguiente, y aunque este es un poco dramático espero que lo disfrutes para cerrar el ciclo de fin de semana.**


	31. Chapter 31

Angel POV.

Me desperté demasiado alterada y me levante como impulsada por un resorte, por poco me caigo en el intento, la cabeza me martillaba constante y todo me daba vueltas, ahora estaba completamente segura: ella…estaba de nuevo…

Los gritos que se desarrollaban en el piso de abajo llamaron mi enseguida mi atención al mismo tiempo hacían que el dolor se agudizara, en todo el tiempo que había vivido con los Cullen nunca los había oído pelear por nada, pero esto que estaba ocurriendo se escapaba de las dimensiones normales.

Moví mis pies automáticamente en busca de mis pantuflas, sabía que se encontraban muy cerca de mí, pero no podía ni siquiera agacharme a buscarlas, sería un esfuerzo excesivo para mi cabeza que comenzaba a darme vueltas.

Mi mente me gritaba "quiero una pastilla" así que salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar lentamente, los gritos antes apagados por la paredes, ahora eran claros, no me había equivocado todos los Cullen participaban en la pelea, por un momento pensé en no interrumpirlos, pero la curiosidad era demasiada, por lo que agudice el oído y me decidí a caminar en esa dirección.

-¿COMO RAYOS NO TE DISTE CUENTA EDWARD? ES UN ABUSO LO QUE HICISTE-esa era la voz de Alice.

-¡NO ES UN ABUSO! SI ELLA LO CONSINTIO-ese era Edward que se defendía o al menos trataba de hacerlo.

-¡COMO RAYOS LO VA A CONSENTIR, SI NI SIQUIERA ERA ELLA!-ahora un Emmett furioso hablaba

-CALMENSE POR FAVOR-trataba de mediar Esme.

-¡FUE UNA VIOLACION Y ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!-esa era Rosalie sin duda.

Yo pare de pronto, en realidad me encontraba muy mareada y me senté a la mitad de las escaleras.

Desde ahí seguí escuchándolo todo, me sobresalte al escuchar un golpe sordo, sin duda alguna alguien había sido golpeado y bastante fuerte por hasta la casa retumbo, por un momento el miedo se apoderó de mí y me regañe mentalmente, ni siquiera debería de estar escuchando esa conversación, solo la familia Cullen estaba implicada.

Esme y el doctor Carlisle gritaban que pararan, pero creo que ninguno hizo caso porque aun se seguía escuchando los golpes sordos provenientes del piso de abajo.

-LO UNICO QUE PUEDO ALEGAR ES QUE LO HICE PARA QUE SE QUEDARA-otra vez la voz Edward tratando de justificarse.

Alguien sufrió un golpe muy fuerte porque enseguida se escucho el crujido de un mueble.

-¿CREIAS QUE CON ESO ELLA SE QUEDARIA? Eres un maldito estúpido, solo has logrado que las cosas cambien.

En verdad que no entendía nada.

¿A quien habían violado?

¿Edward lo había hecho? No lo creía posible el no era así, él era demasiado caballeroso.

¿A quién no querían dejar ir?

¿Y cómo rayos lo iban a retener? Eran demasiadas preguntas para procesarlas todas juntas y mi cabeza me seguía molestando.

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, cesaron los golpes, los insultos y la discusión.

La voz de Edward se escucho clara, en ella había un dejo de pánico-¿Cómo que las cosas cambiaron Jasper? ¿De qué cosas están hablando?

Alice fue la siguiente en hablar-Del futuro Edward, cambiaste el futuro.

¡Qué rayos! Eso fue lo último que me imagine escuchar.

¿Cómo que cambio el futuro? en verdad ya estaba quedando loca, o me lo estaba imaginando o esta familia ya iba de camino al manicomio.

Me levante impulsada como un resorte y me volví para subir casi arrastrándome, al mismo tiempo trate de no hacer ruido, no me preocupe por mucho tiempo gracias a que los golpes y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo, creo que Edward trataba de que Jasper le explicara lo que acababa de decir o algo por el estilo, pero en verdad no quería escuchar más.

Fui directamente a mi armario y saque unos pantalones y una playera, busque unos calcetines y unos tenis a juego, tome una pequeña mochila en el puse mis identificaciones, mis tarjetas, mi pasaporte, mi teléfono y todo el dinero en efectivo que Carlo me había traído en su última visita, me quite la piyama mientras pensaba que mas me podía faltar, me puse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa rápidamente, me calce y trate de abrigarme lo mejor posible, encontré una bufanda de colores y la enrolle en mi cuello y camine directamente hacia donde estaba mi neceser, no en definitiva no me podía llevar nada de ahí, busque con la mirada y di con las llaves de la camioneta que Carlo había dejado, las tome (que raro casi podía jurar que estas llaves las tenía Alice en su poder) y casi junto a ellas estaba el dije en forma de sol que me había mandado mi madre, lo tome y lo abrí, me encantaba…era un recuerdo muy querido de mi abuela… en la primera tapa había una foto de mis padres y justo enfrente una de mis abuelos, en la segunda tapa una foto de Carlo y mía, en la tercera y casi oculta…una foto de Luciano, mi hermanito desaparecido…se me sobrecogió el corazón por los recuerdos, lo cerré y me lo puse en el cuello.

Enseguida tome la pequeña mochila y me la puse en el hombro, tome una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarme, después salí de mi habitación sigilosamente como deseando escapar, me paré sorprendida por el pensamiento ¿de qué quería escapar? si yo no tenía ningún problema, al menos no con ellos.

Me regañe mentalmente, al mismo tiempo una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba ¡vete, hazlo de una buena vez!

La buena educación me asalto de pronto, no era correcto irme sin siquiera despedirme de mis anfitriones, evalué mi situación tal vez después dijera que había tenido una llamada y necesitaban mi presencia urgentemente.

Era una mentira tonta, pero esperaba que funcionara al menos por el momento, baje las escaleras tan sigilosamente como mi torpe cuerpo me lo permitía, interiormente me reí, parecía un ladrón escapando de la escena de un crimen, con este pensamiento llegue al final de las escaleras, un pequeño tramo más y seria libre, me acerque al cuartito de los abrigos y saque uno mío y me lo coloque, estaba a casi nada de lograr mi objetivo, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho alterado impidiéndome oír lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, estire mi mano y tome el pomo de la puerta…cuando un extraño silencio invadió la habitación…

-Bella…no te vayas-me suplico Edward.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me quede congelada en mi lugar, apenas y pude moverme lentamente para verlo-Yo no me llamo Isabella, recuérdalo…- puntualice tanto y ni siquiera sabía de dónde me habían salido estas palabras.

El me miro fijamente y me lanzo una de esas sonrisas de lado que muchas veces hicieron que se me parara el corazón-Yo no te llame Isabella, a ti no te gustaba ese nombre.

Me sostuve la cabeza Isabella Swan retumbaba en mi mente, una y otra vez Isabella, Bella…Bella…Bella…

Sentí que mis piernas se negaban a sostenerme, pero luche para no caer, me acerque despacito a uno de los muebles de la sala, necesitaba sostenerme urgentemente de algo.

De pronto me pareció escuchar un pequeño clic, sentí como si algo en mi cabeza explotara y las piezas del puzle cayeron todas en su lugar, claro que eso significo que estallara una bomba en mi interior…pero lo trate de controlar, luche con todas mis fuerzas…

Aun así no lo pude conseguir, comencé a sofocarme, no podía respirar, mis pulmones se negaban a recibir el aire, abrí mi boca en un vano intento, no lo conseguí…me estaba ahogando.

Edward me observaba sumamente alterado-¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-Al preguntarme hizo el intento de acercarse.

Yo levante la mano indicándole que no se moviera, el lo entendió y prefirió hacerme caso.

-Carlisle necesito que vengas…algo le pasa a Bella.

Ni siquiera lo dijo muy alto, fue más bien un susurro…es más, llegue a pensar que fue producto de mi imaginación.

Pero no, lo vi aparecer a una velocidad inimaginable, yo quería gritar pero no podía.

Mi mente solo procesaba que lo que estaba viendo no era nada "normal", el Doctor Carlisle se quiso acercar a mí, yo solo di un paso a tras para alejarme de ellos.

-Bella…-me dijo suavemente-te estás ahogando- él se movió un poco más para tratar de acercarse, aunque esta vez con mucha más cautela.

Con el poco aire que me quedaba suplique-No se me acerque.

Trato de calmarme con sus palabras-Esta bien Bella…solo te quiero ayudar…tranquila nadie te quiere hacer daño.

Me quede viendo horrorizada, a su espalda todos los Cullen iban apareciendo uno a uno a la misma velocidad que el Doctor Carlisle.

Esme se paro detrás de Carlisle, Alice y Jasper a un lado de Edward un poco más atrás Emmett y Rosalie.

Abrí mi boca un poco más para tratar de recibir un aire que no me llegaba.

-Cálmate Bella…estas impidiendo que te llegue el oxigeno a los pulmones, cálmate-me repitió.

Ja, si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría logrado, me repetí interiormente, pero luche, me ordene a mi misma respirar, de ninguna manera quería acabar desmayada.

-Jasper, ayúdala-le ordeno Alice, él solo asintió.

Poco a poco logre tranquilizarme, sin saber porque presentía que no era yo la causante de ese cambio en mi cuerpo, de la nada mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, aun así continué aferrada al mueble, después de lo que me paso no podía confiar en mis fuerzas.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? Esme intervino, su voz era una clara muestra de preocupación.

Ya no aguantaba más y le grite: -¡Yo no soy Bella, maldita sea! Dejen de llamarme así no lo entienden-

Un dolor profundo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, sentía que mi cuerpo y mi corazón no iban a resistir esto, me sujete del mueble con mucha más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho antes porque en realidad no sabía si lo podría soportar….

Lagrimas gordas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, esa maldita sensación me recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ese ya demasiado conocido dolor volvió para atenazarme el corazón, ya no había escapatoria y lo sabía, los recuerdos empezaron a surgir en mi mente…

Semejantes a una película antigua todos ellos empezaron a llegar en blanco y negro, mis padres Reneé y Charlie estaban presentes de nuevo, el matrimonio de mi madre con Philp, mi viaje a Forks, mi primer día en el Instituto, una explosión de color me atravesó cuando apareció en rostro de Edward frente a mí, mientras el dolor se hacía un poco más insoportable, mis recuerdos junto a él llegaron uno a uno, mientras las lagrimas salían irrefrenables de mis ojos.

Una máscara de terror se dibujo en el rostro de Edward-¿Qué le pasa Carlisle?

-No se Edward, en verdad no sé cómo ayudarla…

Alice se dirigió a ellos como en un especie de trance- Esta recordando…

-Está sufriendo-murmuro Jasper-mucho…

Los oía, pero mi mente se encontraba muy lejos, estaba literalmente en otro tiempo recordando todo lo vivido junto a él, por un momento un zarpazo de felicidad me atrapo cuando el amor se manifestó con toda su fuerza, mis ojos lo buscaron mientras musitaba

-Y así es como el león se enamoro de la oveja…

El sonrió a lo lejos, también recordaba ese momento…

Lástima que el tiempo no se pudo congelar ahí, los recuerdos continuaron avanzando hasta el momento mismo de su abandono, la cruel desesperación se apodero completamente de mi, sentí mi cuerpo desmoronarse totalmente, por lo que caí al suelo ya que mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme más y si aun era posible mi corazón desgarrado lo sentí desquebrajarse en pedazos diminutos y ese dolor incapacitante nuevamente me hizo desear la muerte, porque envolvió otra vez todas las fibras de mi ser.

Los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta mientras todos ellos me miraban, me abrace a mi misma en un afán de protegerme de todos esos sentimientos que me carcomían y me empecé a balancear suavemente.

Comencé a reírme primero suavemente, poco después las carcajadas fueron demasiado sonoras, tanto que debieron de pensar que estaba quedándome loca.

El doctor Carlisle se acerco todo lo que considero prudente.

-¿Estás bien Angel?

"Qué curioso por fin se había dignado a llamarme por mi nombre"

Seguí llorando, al mismo tiempo forcé una sonrisa para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si doctor, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento perfectamente bien…aunque usted no lo crea.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados en clara muestra de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le dije.

Aún así, me le quede viendo y apoye mis manos en el suelo, tratando de darme impulso para levantarme, él rápidamente tomo mi mano y yo la retire al instante, su frio tacto me quemo la mano.

-No doctor, no vuelva a tocarme…-mi voz sonó fría e indiferente.

Reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y me obligue a mí misma a levantarme, ahora era claro porque necesitaba dejar ese lugar…inmediatamente.

Mi equilibrio no era muy bueno y la cabeza aun me seguía dando vueltas, por lo que tuve que sostenerme nuevamente del mueble, les di la espalda y me obligue a caminar hacia la puerta, uno, dos, tres pasos…

Faltaba poco…demasiado poco para alejarme de ahí…

Sentí a Edward colocarse atrás de mí, sus manos atenazaron mi cintura y me obligaron a volverme…

Su voz fue una velada amenaza, un sonido irreconocible salió de su boca.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado…tienes que quedarte, hasta que hablemos…

Desee poder gritar, patalear, golpearlo, pero sería en vano, la dañada sería yo y a él ni siquiera lograría inmutarlo, pero por otro lado el no me dejaría partir, a menos que lograra desestabilizarlo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo Edward? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a necesitar para fastidiarte de mí?

-¿Cómo? Me pregunto confundido

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo me necesitas? ¿6, 7, 8 meses, un año, o tal vez dos? ¿O será hasta que te des cuenta de que nunca vas a poder transformarme?

El me soltó inmediatamente como si ahora el solo tacto lo dañara, enseguida dibuje una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro, sí eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Dime, aun sientes que me necesitas?

El me miraba horrorizado, por lo que decidí terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-¿o ya estas decidido a hacerlo? ¿Me puedes conservar para siempre junto a ti?

El no me pudo sostener la mirada y desvió sus ojos hasta un punto indefinido.

-Lo sabía…-me di la media vuelta y empecé a avanzar para abandonar para siempre ese lugar.

-Perdóname…todo lo que hice fue equivocado y sé que no tuvo nombre, pero hasta el abandonarte fue con el afán protegerte…

Toda la ira contenida surgió de nuevo con toda su fuerza, por lo que deje de caminar y voltee de nuevo para encararlo.

-¿Esa es tu estúpida excusa Edward?

Lo miré a la cara con todo el odio que había contenido durante todo ese tiempo…si lo amaba con todas mi fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba ya que nunca supo valorar mi amor.

Alice dio un paso adelante-Se que es estúpido e ilógico, pero él te ama…de verdad.

Jasper me dio también su opinión-Perdónalo…en verdad, él nunca quiso hacerte daño.

Yo deje de mirarlo y me enfoque en mi mejor amiga-El ya me dio su pretexto Alice y tu ¿Qué excusa tienes?… ya que nunca te nació llamarme, escribirme una carta, mandarme un mensaje, él no me amaba, pero tú…mi mejor amiga…mi única amiga, ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar?

Ella no me contesto por lo que envalentonada continúe-Espere Alice, el tiempo fue eterno para mi, primero fueron días, después meses, al final fueron años…y nada, de ninguno de ustedes recibí nada ¿en verdad a eso se le llama amor?

Todo lo que les decía me mataba en vida pero seguí-No, Alice…durante mucho tiempo espere su regreso…algún aviso…una señal…algo que me indicara…que al menos me recordaban…nunca recibí nada de ustedes-al decir esto los miré a todos, no hubo respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

Alice tartamudeo al hablarme-Yo siempre quise, pero Edward me lo impidió…

Yo le conteste sarcásticamente-¿Acaso era tu dueño Alice? ¿O te amarro para poder impedírtelo?

Todos habían bajado sus miradas avergonzados-Si, esto es lo que me imagine…

-No nos puedes abandonar, nos dejaras hundidos en el dolor a todos, si te vas…-la voz de Edward se había dejado oír.

Atravesé el corto espacio que nos separaba y lo tome de su camisa que solo conseguí arrugar, no lo moví ni un centímetro, por lo que lo deje y me volví a alejar…

-Dolor…dolor…dolor, no Edward tú no sabes lo que es el dolor…

-Si sé que es…todos estos años me ha dolido hasta el alma…

Una risa histérica se escapo de mi garganta, y las lágrimas hicieron presa de mí nuevamente.

-Siempre creíste que no tenías alma-dije suavemente-pero en fin, si ahora crees tener, no es mi problema…pero si quieres que hablemos de dolor…yo tengo un diplomado Edward.

Me quede justo enfrente de él para que no perdiera detalle de lo que iba a decirle.

-No sabes que es que le rompan a uno el corazón…cuando te dicen que ya no te quieren…

-No sabes que es correr por el bosque buscándote…gritando tu nombre…en un intento desesperado de retenerte…

-No sabes que es contar uno a uno los segundos, alejada del amor de tu vida…

-No sabes que es desear arrancarte el corazón, solo con el anhelo de que ya no siga doliendo…solo porque cada pulsación me recordaba que yo estaba viva…

-No sabes que es desear morir una y otra vez y que la muerte no se condoliera de ti…y te quitara todo este sufrimiento.

El me miro horrorizado mientras le decía esto, lo había entendido pero quería ponerle más sal a su herida.

-Si Edward lo intente varias veces, por eso me recluyeron en un sanatorio mental.

-Me prometiste que no harías nada tonto.

-Y tú me prometiste que estarías a mi lado…y no lo cumpliste, al menos en eso estamos a mano… por eso cuando volví a ver a Victoria…pensé que la paz a partir de ese momento había llegado a mi vida…

El se acerco más a mí para tratar de explicarme-Pensé que te dejaría en paz, tontamente creí que si me alejaba ella nunca volvería, que se olvidaría de ti…

Yo solo alcance a sonreírle -Pues no lo hizo…ella estuvo esperándome pacientemente durante todos esos años y mientras destrozaba mi cuerpo tuvo la amabilidad de recordármelo.

-¿Quieres saber cómo fue?-le dije con el afán de martirizarlo, con el deseo de que sintiera al menos un poco del dolor que yo sentí- La muerte de uno mismo nunca se olvida trate de olvidarlo-dije mientras recordaba los detalles-pero no lo conseguí…si quieres te puedes sentar-le dije al oído mientras lo rodeaba y dirigía mi mirada al resto de los Cullen-fue bastante interesante Edward-mi mente se remonto al momento mismo del suceso mientras me acercaba nuevamente a su fino oído…

-Era el día de mi boda, mis padres, mis amigos y la gente de la reservación estaba acompañándome en el día que debía de ser el más feliz de mi vida-dije agriamente- la iglesia estaba preciosa Angela se había encargado de decorarla, ¿la recuerdas?-le pregunte al mismo tiempo que los miraba a todos-creo que sí, varios en esta sala la recuerdan perfectamente, entre del brazo de Charlie…y al final junto al altar estaba Billy y Jacob, esperándome…tal vez este es un buen momento para preguntarme si lo amaba…Edward… y ¿sabes? mi contestación sería que si lo amaba, lo amaba por todo el tiempo que me acompaño, lo amaba por todas las veces que me sostuvo cuando yo me deje caer, lo amaba porque si él no hubiera existido yo no me habría dado cuenta que había algo más porque vivir…

Sonreí para mí misma al recordar esa escena-Y como no me quiero poner melancólica, es mejor que continúe con el relato: toda la ceremonia fue preciosa…yo miraba de vez en cuando a ver a Renee, tu sabes las madres son felices cuando sus hijas se casan, ella estaba llorando y luchaba por ocultarlo mientras Philp la abrasaba y ni hablar de Charlie y Billy, nunca había visto a dos amigos más contentos por la unión de sus hijos…en verdad era algo enternecedor-susurre-todo fue bastante rápido…cuando al fin pronunciamos los votos…en ese preciso momento comenzó el desastre…

Yo ya no podía seguir sosteniéndome más, por lo que me tire en el mueble y recogí mis pies, tenía que sentirme al menos un poco protegida y estar segura de que ese recuerdo era ya cosa del pasado.

-Ella… Victoria apareció de la nada y dijo que estaba ahí para impedir la boda, todos los muchachos de la Push reaccionaron inmediatamente y formaron una barrera para tratar de protegerme, en ese momento pensé que su secreto era más importante que yo, además de la seguridad de todos los ahí presente, por eso decidí marcharme con ella, antes de hacerlo trate de sacar a todos de la iglesia, los urgí para que se retiraran, la mayoría pensó que era una broma…o que me estaba volviendo loca…ja, no tuve que leer sus mentes para saberlo…sus expresiones lo decían todo…la mayoría de la gente corrió hacia la salida antes de que ellos cerraran las puertas…

-¿De ellos? ¿De quienes ellos estás hablando? Pregunto Emmett.

Me moví ligeramente para verlo-De los acompañantes de Victoria…ella no llego sola habían doce de ellos acompañándola, en ese momento supe que estaba perdida, no había ninguna salida para todos los que nos quedamos ahí adentro, vi los rostros sorprendidos de Emily, Angela, Charlie, Renee, Billy, Mike, Claire, Eric, fue muy tarde cuando entendí que ella no se iba a conformar conmigo, Jacob fue el primero en transformarse, lo hizo ante el asombro de todos los presentes…aun a costa de su secreto…fue una medida extrema para tratar de salvarnos…desgraciadamente…aun que todos lucharon…eso fue una carnicería…

Me sostuve un poco más fuerte, mi cuerpo temblaba de solo recordarlo-aun me parece oír el crujido de los huesos, siento en el aire el olor a sangre y aunque cerraba mis ojos fuertemente veía a esas bestias alimentándose de cuerpos desmembrados, y sabes ahora que lo recuerdo te puedo decir que mi último pensamiento estuvo en todos ustedes, especialmente en ti Edward…tú fuiste lo último en lo que pensé mientras se me escapaba la vida…

Un silencio sepulcral ahora llenaba completamente la sala, solo mis respiraciones entrecortadas rompían por momentos la tranquilidad, yo trate de recomponerme y me moví un poco para tratar de incorporarme, el final ya había llegado la familia Cullen y yo no teníamos nada más de que hablar.

Me arrastre pesadamente fuera del mueble para nuevamente tratar de alcanzar la puerta, ya no había nada que me impidiera marcharme.

-¿Bella?-me llamo el doctor Carlisle.

Me volví para recordarle quien era yo

-No doctor, no vuelva a llamarme de esa manera, a Bella la mataron hace muchos años y fue cuando la abandonaron…

El asintió levemente-¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo regresaste…?

Ni siquiera el pudo pronunciar las palabras adecuadas-¿de la muerte Doctor? No y ¿sabe qué? Ya no me importa.

Los mire por última vez, esos rostros que había amado demasiado.

Edward se tiro sobre mí y empezó a besarme, yo trate de forcejear con él pero fue imposible para mi, Jasper, Emmett y aun el doctor Carlisle intervinieron para ayudarme a quitármelo de encima, fueron unos segundos apenas, pero fue demasiado dramático.

-NO VOY A DEJARTE…NUNCA MAS TE VOY A ABANDONAR…TODA TU VIDA VOY A ESTAR JUNTO A TI-me grito amenazante.

-No te vas a conformar con arruinar una vida Edward-le dije tranquilamente por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Me sentí un poco segura, ya que lo sostenían en ese momento.

-No Edward no lo voy a permitir, esta vida ya no me la vas a seguir arruinando, no quiero ni tú presencia, ni tu sombra dentro de ella…no te quiero cerca para nada.

El gruñía y lanzaba mordiscos en su afán de soltarse, mientras su familia luchaba por sostenerlo.

Alice dejo el lugar donde estaba y se acerco a mí para tratar de abrazarme, yo volví a retroceder, no quería tener ningún contacto físico con ellos.

Ella dejo caer sus brazos en señal de derrota-No entiendo…Angel-ella dudo antes de pronunciar mi nombre-no creo que nuestra amistad te haya causado ahora ningún daño.

Yo me limite a reírme sonoramente.

-Creo que aun no lo has entendido Alice…no has comprendido en toda su magnitud mi problema.

Alice me miro interrogante suplicando una respuesta.

-Nunca los olvide Alice, ni antes, ni ahora, solo que hasta este momento fue que lo entendí todo, mi rompecabezas por fin lo he armado y por primera vez en mi vida estoy tranquila- me volví para marcharme definitivamente, pero el brazo de Rosalie me sujeto, al mismo tiempo Esme se coloco, a un lado de la puerta…

-Explícate-me solicito Rosalie.

Yo me quede viendo el lugar donde me mantenía sujeta, ella me soltó de mala gana.

-Por lo visto todavía les quedan muchas preguntas-dije-creo que es mejor contarles y largarme de aquí de una vez…

Me volví y me acerque al mueble donde antes estaba sentada, el ambiente se suavizo un poco y mis músculos se relajaron.

-Deja de hacer eso Jasper-para mí ya nos es necesario.

Tome aire, para llenar mis pulmones, esto sería tal vez lo más difícil para mí.

-Creo que ya saben que he tenido problemas, me imagino que cuando se lo conté a Alice y a Emmett todos lo escucharon-me di valor, este sería el último paso para mi completa libertad-nunca pude dormir bien…los recuerdos de mi muerte, nunca me dejaron en paz, desde que tengo uso de razón acudían a mí una y otra vez, cuando dormía era cuando más vivido se hacía todo ese desastre y no lo podía apartar de mí mente-me tomé un segundo para continuar.

-Desde mis tres años comenzó mi "extraño comportamiento físico" como lo llamaban los doctores, empecé con las ventanas, lloraba y gritaba si alguien las osaba dejar cerradas, ya hablaba y le suplicaba a mi mama que las dejara así por "El" iba a regresar un día.

-Saben, ella nunca me cuestiono, pero sabía que sufría interiormente por todo lo que pasaba su hija, a los cinco ya necesitaba ayuda médica de planta, era demasiado claro para mi familia que no era una persona "normal" a partir de ahí comenzó mi constante calvario con los doctores, como teníamos dinero me estudiaron los más capacitados en casos de personalidad múltiple, ninguno dio una respuesta optima acerca de la causa de mis problemas.

-A los siete ya era una fumadora empedernida y solo porque trataba de buscar escape al dolor tan profundo que sentía inexplicablemente, a los ocho ya era una alcohólica sin remedio y además tenía ante mí la extensa cava de vinos de mi papa, o sea nunca tuve necesidad de ir a comprar nada a la tienda…claro que me descubrieron y como siempre no se explicaron mi comportamiento…para ese entonces me empezaron a medicar, ya que mis alucinaciones iban en aumento, aunado a todo esto me hice adicta a los calmantes, cuando ya no me funcionaron pues…busque otras soluciones- al decirles esto retire las mangas que me cubrían mis brazos para que los vieran- de eso hacía bastantes años "familia" pero al estar tan mal en muchas ocasiones lo hice incorrectamente y me lesione, creo que ustedes si lo pueden notar gracias a sus maravillosos sentidos visuales.

Lo mire fijamente y le pregunte-¿Sabes que es ser adicta? Creo que no…pero es estar en la gloria y después descender al mismísimo infierno…todo con tal de no recordar, me imagino que como mis selectos anfitriones habrán investigado mi vida y mis estudios…nunca fui al colegio, obvio nadie quería lidiar con una pequeña adicta, además me mantenía ocupada tratando de sobrevivir y la vida se me paso entre clínicas, hospitales y centro de terapia y ayuda como les llamaban, pero fue en vano…ya no podía con tanto dolor, ya no podía resistir algo que ni siquiera imaginaba que existía.

Volví mi cara para observar el piso esta sería una parte demasiado cruda y aun me afectaba-Me duele mucho recordar esta parte-mencione- y no solo por mí, sino porque le cause mucho dolor a mis padres, le di asco hasta mi propia familia, los metí en muchos problemas…hasta el punto que decidieron que ya no podían manejarme, así que pase varios años en una institución mental…claro que tanto tiempo libre le da a uno tantas ideas…un día se me ocurrió tomarme tres frascos de pastillas, desgraciadamente me mantenían vigilada y llegaron a tiempo, unos meses después trate de asfixiarme…casi lo logro…si no hubiera sido por la maldita rama que se quebró-yo casi sonreí-de eso solo gane un brazo y una pierna rota, ya me estaba fastidiando cuando se me ocurrió desangrarme, en algún lugar había leído que si lo haces correctamente, el final llega muy rápido-no los mire pero volví a levantar la mangas de mi ropa y les mostré mis muñecas-a mi padre le costó varios miles de euros tratar de borrar las marcas, pero lo último, ese fue en verdad algo genial, yo le gustaba a uno de los enfermeros que me atendía, así que lo convencí que me dejará subir al decimo piso del edificio para "encontrarnos" mas "amigablemente" el tonto me creyó y lo hizo…claro que yo aproveche…ese plan era demasiado seguro, estaba convencida de que no iba a fallar…en el camino me encontré a Helene…ella realizaba visitas de ayuda, nos cruzamos en el séptimo piso y aun ahora ella me jura que vio la cara de la muerte en mis ojos, por lo que corrió a alcanzarme, y todo lo demás como se imaginarán ya es historia antigua…de eso hace cinco años…

Levante la vista todos me miraban horrorizados por lo que acababa de contar, pero solo había sido una pequeña parte de lo mucho que sufrí…

Sujete de nuevo mi mochila y camine hacia la puerta, Esme se hizo a un lado cuando yo me encontraba cerca, pare por un momento y la miré a los ojos.

-No quiero volver a verlos nunca-ella solo asintió levemente.

Inmediatamente salí de esa casa y no me digne a mirarla ni una vez más, no supe ni como llegue a la camioneta, simplemente estaba ahí y ahora me encontraba conduciendo hasta el aeropuerto, tome la mochila y busque mi celular, la comunicación fue casi inmediata.

-Carlo…si…estoy perfectamente…si…después te digo…necesito un avión…si…claro…adonde más…quiero ir a mi casa ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ok…espero tu llamada.

Colgué y seguí conduciendo me encontraba a unos pocos segundos de alejarme completamente del recuerdo oscuro que fue en mi vida Edward Cullen.

Mi teléfono repiqueteo…

-¿Si?-por un momento sentí un nudo en el estomago mientras contestaba, se disipo cuando escuche una voz demasiado familiar-Carlo…en cuanto tiempo…si…llego como en media hora…no importa…no llevo equipaje…después lo mandare a buscar…si, apenas llegue al aeropuerto te llamo…

Me concentre mientras conducía, gracias a Carlo tenía un avión disponible para llevarme a cualquier parte del mundo, ya era media tarde y afortunadamente antes de que callera la noche me encontraría con rumbo a mi hogar…por primera vez el mundo me parecía vivo, y sin ataduras, solo había una duda en mi mente...que me consumía….

Llegue en poco tiempo al aeropuerto, me identifique y me dejaron pasar, mi pequeña avioneta ya estaba lista para despegar, deje la camioneta y las instrucciones para devolverla acompañada de una buena propina que me agradecieron efusivamente, me condujeron al hangar donde ya estaba todo preparado, respire profundo antes de subirme y rápidamente trepe los escalones…una chica me ayudo a acomodarme, mientras el piloto se tomaba un momento en la cabina.

Yo mire por la ventanilla, el paisaje era demasiado blanco y extremadamente hermoso.

-Buenas Tardes señorita…

Yo mire a ver-¡George! No esperaba verte de nuevo…

El me sonrió-Estoy a sus órdenes para lo que usted necesite.

-Ok, pues en verdad quiero irme a casa.

-Si Carlo me lo menciono ¿tiene usted su pasaporte?

-Claro que sí, no podría viajar sin tener mis papeles en regla-busque en mi mochila y saque mi visa y mi pasaporte y se los entregue.

El los reviso un momento-Ok voy a mandarlos a la oficina y voy a pedir una autorización de vuelo-él se giro para dárselos a azafata que me había recibido, yo me acomode un poco más en mi asiento, el paso de nuevo junto a mí para ir a la cabina.

-¿George?-lo llame

-Si señorita-él me atendió inmediatamente.

-Creo que he cambiado de parecer…antes necesito ir a otro lugar…

El me miro extrañado-Dígame ¿A dónde?

-Quiero ir a Forks, pide permiso para partir inmediatamente…

El no entendía pero asintió-Lo que usted ordene-su rostro estaba crispado.

Antes de que se alejara le dije-No te preocupes voy a llamar a Carlo, para informarle.

-Está bien-me contesto-eso me deja un poco más tranquilo.

Yo sonreí por mis adentros, una larga llamada me esperaba, pero el plan que había trazado era perfecto, le pediría a Carlo y a Helene que me alcanzaran en Forks, quería cerrar para siempre este ciclo de mi vida y por el momento solo quedaba el lugar donde esta horrible pesadilla había comenzado…

En mi mente solo se registraba…Forks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Oh la inspiración ha estado por las nubes, si se que ha muchos este capi les puede encantar y a otros les puede fastidiar, pero la verdad es que cuando pensé en este fic el primer capítulo fue este me salió casi corridito, claro que después de 8 meses ha cambiado en varios aspectos y he modificado algunas cosas, pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma.**

**Como siempre miles de agradecimientos a amys Cullen, yolabertay,nielasol, paky, yosepcm, VanessaX3, miadharu28, chikidai, Rosalie-key, lucy arriaga, Maggice, Vampire Girl90 y a los que se suscribieron a favoritos y demás, y para los que no tienen cuenta:**

**Kyara black: muchas muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te gusto y aunque me gustaría contarte por lo pronto lo de Edward no te lo puedo decir (claro a menos que mandes tu correo)**

**Ross: simple y sencillamente me encanto tu comentario sobre todo pensando en un final alterno, no te quiero mentir pero ya había pensado en algo más o menos igual, si aprecio demasiado que alguien piense lo mismo que yo, me encanta y sobre el comentario de a quien amara, solo puedo decir que creo que a Bella…**

**Marfizia: gracias, gracias por tus comentarios y deseos y que mas puedo decir en verdad he trabajado bastante en este fic y creo que llegue a esto para quedarme en verdad me encanta.**

**Gaby black: para tu gusto personal creo que hoy cerré el ciclo más importante, de todo el fic en verdad espero que lo disfruten y que les guste, y nena me encantaría comunicarme contigo…sobre todo si hay preguntas no tengo donde dejarte los comentarios.**

**Yax: gracias por el comentario y he tratado de trabajar rápido en los capis.**


	32. Chapter 32

Bella POV.

El viaje comenzó pero mi mente continuaba con los Cullen, me forcé a no pensar en ellos y trate de concentrarme en lo que sería mi vida a partir de ahora, después de un rato lo logre y todo pareció tan lejano, tan irreal y tan inverosímil, que si no estuviera segura de la realidad pensaría que estaba quedando completamente loca.

Aproveche mientras volábamos para hacerle una llamada a Helene y para relatarle algunas de las muchas cosas que me habían sucedido últimamente, le conté en pocas palabras como había caído en un estado muy fuerte de depresión después del accidente con Carlo y eso aunado a "otros" problemas que habían causado demasiados estragos en mí, me disculpe por haberme negado a contestar sus llamadas y por negarme a recibir su ayuda, ella escucho todo pacientemente como la gran amiga que siempre era, entendió la situación que estaba afrontando y me aconsejo lo mejor que pudo, agradecí este gesto y aproveche para invitarla a Forks (quería contarle todo, claro que sin mencionar la palabra "vampiro")

Después de mucho luchar logre convencerla, eso sí, solo serían dos o tres días porque tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y una exposición pendiente para principios de año, yo le agradecí sinceramente, al fin y al cabo por primera vez sentía que estaba tomando un rumbo en mi vida completamente desconocido…pero al mismo tiempo era totalmente emocionante.

Al terminar la comunicación, llamé a mis padres (que nunca se enteraron de mis abruptos cambios de ánimo gracias a Carlo) para saludarlos e informarles que a más tardar en 15 días estaría en la casa con ellos, pasaríamos las fiestas juntos y que a partir de ese momento tomaría mi lugar en la compañía para trabajar hombro a hombro a su lado, ya no había temor en mi mente, si me tocaba vivir un día, un mes, un año, o un poco más lo quería disfrutar en compañía de ellos y de mi familia, ya no tendría que huir de mi mente, ahora mi único pensamiento sería saborear el placer de tener a mis padres como nunca lo podía haber hecho.

Por fin llegamos A Forks, el tiempo estaba como siempre frio y húmedo, ligeros copos de nieve hacían su aparición, desde el aire podría apreciar los cambios, el lugar había crecido aunque no en exceso afortunadamente, agradecí eso interiormente ya que me habría encontrado en una situación sumamente complicada si alguien me reconocía, aunque en mi estado actual era muy difícil, estaba completamente delgada y demacrada era una triste sombra de mi estado natural.

Era estresante por mis prisas y el deseo inmediato de escaparme de los Cullen, se me había olvidado ese detalle, aunado a que en ese momento no traía nada más que la ropa que tenia encima y obvio por el horario no creía encontrar ninguna tienda abierta.

Maldije por mis adentros ¿qué hacer? ¿a dónde dirigirme? ¿por quién preguntar? Siempre que salía de viaje el que se ocupaba de todo eso era Carlo…como rayos me vine a dar cuenta ahora.

George se encontraba justo delante de mí, me movió un poco y me saco de mi ensimismamiento, me indico que bajáramos ya que nos habían autorizado nuestro descenso.

Enseguida solté mi cinturón, lo hice casi furiosa y alterada conmigo misma, la vida tan fácil que había llevado me había convertido en un ser completamente inútil que no se ocupaba en pensar en lo más básico ni para ella misma.

Baje arrastrando los pies ante tan cruel panorama, mis ojos ahora estaban clavados en los escalones ya que una fina llovizna caía y podía hacerme aterrizar en el suelo como sucedía antiguamente, sonreí por mis adentros en realidad eso era lo que menos me debía importar por ahora.

Cuando llegue a suelo firme, por fin pude contemplar mí alrededor, la pista donde habíamos aterrizado estaba vacía exceptuando por un vehículo que se encontraba a un costado, George entendió mi duda y rápidamente me saco de ella.

-Se la envía Carlo, él sabía que aquí no conoce a nadie y se tomo su tiempo para prepararle ropa y hospedaje y me pidió que no la dejara sola hasta que él llegara…

Me le quede viendo sorprendida, en definitiva Carlo era un sol y además pensaba en todo…a pesar de cómo lo había corrido la última vez que lo vi, él se tomo el tiempo para pensar en mi y ayudarme a pesar de la distancia, Carlo…Jacob, era aun un poco difícil pensar en ello y aun me tocaba aclarar algunas de mis dudas con él.

En realidad no sabía porque estaba en Forks, pero mi cuerpo sentía una poderosa atracción comparable solo con la gravedad que me hacía tener los pies puestos en la tierra, el estar aquí había sido mi primer pensamiento al comprender todo lo que me había pasado, esperaba que este viaje fuera el fin de mi vida anterior ya que ahí había comenzado todo y albergaba la secreta esperanza de que allí terminara, quería al fin deshacerme de todos mis fantasmas y permitirme enfrentar el amor sin ningún temor, pero sobre todo aun había "algo" pendiente y se encontraba precisamente ahí, mi mente voló de nuevo a Jacob…Carlo…el solo pensar en él me hacía sonreír.

Camine rápidamente hacia el vehículo que nos esperaba, no sin antes despedirme de Kenia la sobrecargo por hacer el viaje tan placentero, apenas entre en la camioneta me acomode en los suaves sillones de piel y pensé una vez más en Carlo, a partir de ahora él sería lo único que permitiría que ocupara mis pensamientos…ya que tenía una disculpa pendiente pero sobre todo ambos teníamos una historia sin terminar, obvio que todo esto no lo podía aclarar por teléfono…eso lo teníamos que resolver personalmente, pero en compensación apenas llegara al hotel tendría una llamada larguísima con él.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, George me tendió un saco con capucha, entendí al instante que cuando entrara al hotel tendría que cubrirme, así lo hice, entre inmediatamente detrás de él y me quede un poco alejada de la recepción mientras esperaba que George diera los datos para nuestro registro, él se ocupo en el acto y nos entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones, yo respire profundamente, al menos esto había sido muy tranquilo, George avanzo a pasos agigantados hacia las escaleras, yo lo seguí, un chico moreno nos alcanzo un poco más adelante llevando la única maleta que teníamos, se nos adelanto un poco para indicarnos el camino que nos conduciría a nuestras habitaciones, al llegar a la puerta George se paró, le entrego una buena propina y lo despidió, no hablo hasta que estuvo seguro que el chico se había alejado completamente.

-Carlo no pidió los cuartos más costosos-me dijo como explicación-no deseaba llamar la atención.

Yo asentí y espere que abriera la puerta, él fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, la reviso de arriba abajo y la encontró segura, enseguida me indico que entrara.

Yo obedecí inmediatamente, él ya había dejado la maleta a un lado de la cama y me informo que los cuartos se comunicaban entre sí, que cualquier cosa que necesitara estaba ahí para servirme.

Espere hasta que desapareciera en su cuarto y enseguida le puse seguro a las ventanas y a la puerta, al menos eso era la básico que había aprendido de Carlo, estar pendiente un poco de mi seguridad.

Como había tomado alimentos en el avión no sentía nada de hambre por el momento, lo único que sentía después de que desapareciera la emoción y la adrenalina era un enorme cansancio, me iría a bañar y después llamaría a Carlo, anhelaba ese baño, deseaba sentirme un poco mas despejada.

Esa fue mi idea principal pero no la pude realizar, apenas salí del baño empecé a secarme el cabello, no terminé porque me dormí y por primera vez en mi vida no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

El repiqueteo insistente de mi celular fue lo que me despertó, ya era de mañana y gracias a que George se había quedado vigilándome, Carlo espero hasta el día siguiente para comunicarse conmigo, hablamos rápidamente, me comunico que por el momento no podía venir a Forks, me pidió 1 semana para poder estar ahí conmigo, yo le dije que no habría problema y que ahí estaría esperándolo ansiosamente, él ya se había puesto en contacto con Helene y le había pedido que por favor viajaran juntos, ella acepto en el acto, no le rechisto ni puso trabas de ningún tipo, sin saber porque me alegre interiormente, todas las piezas de mi vida ahora parecían encajar finalmente.

Me aliste para desayunar y se lo comunique a George, el acepto gustoso acompañarme a buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos almorzar tranquilamente, si…almorzar, ya que eran más de las doce, me disfrace un poco para poder salir, afortunadamente el clima ese día era en verdad espantoso, el comienzo del invierno ya había llegado con toda su fuerza a Forks, yo me sentía contenta, gracias a ello pude ocultarme detrás de unos lentes ahumados y una capucha que cubría casi totalmente mi rostro.

Salimos del hotel y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, llegamos a lo que sería el centro del pueblo ahí nos encontramos con un restaurancito bastante pintoresco, los dos decidimos que ese era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Entramos sin mucha prisa y nos sentamos en el lugar más apartado, enseguida se acerco una camarera para preguntarnos que deseábamos, yo pedí fruta y un pan francés, acompañado de jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos, el pidió lo mismo para no desentonar.

Aun así George se me quedo viendo asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues creía firmemente que las modelos se mataban de hambre.

-Estoy casi en los huesos…así que un poco de comida no creo que le haga mal a mí cuerpo-después de hablar pique varias frutas con el tenedor y me lo metí a la boca.

-¿De verdad? parece que comes por dos y no creo que seas la excepción a la regla.

Decidí sacarlo de su error y me engullí todo mi desayuno después disfrutamos de un rico café y hablamos primero de cosas intrascendentes, después me platico de sus muchos viajes y como había llegado a conocer a Carlo, yo escuche atentamente todo lo que él me dijo ya que era muy interesante todas sus aventuras juntos, pero sobre todo me gustó escuchar cómo se expresaba de Carlo fuera de nuestro entorno social.

Terminamos y llamo a la camarera, yo me apresure a sacar mi billetera, pero él se negó alegando que contábamos con un fondo especialmente preparado por Carlo y que sería un completo desperdicio que no se aprovechara de la fabulosa posibilidad de estas vacaciones pagadas, yo sonreí interiormente y le dije que lo entendía, él se disculpo por un momento ya que tendría que ir al baño, yo le conteste que no había problema no me iba a mover de mi lugar para nada, el asintió y se levanto, yo mientras me dedique a observar un momento a los comensales que estaban cerca de nuestra mesa.

Me encontraba bastante entretenida, cuando una voz demasiado conocida sonó a mis espaldas, un escalofrío subió por mi espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, y me obligue mentalmente a mirar el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Dios no podía creerlo…era él…empecé a luchar con mi respiración y limpie las palmas de mis manos que ahora se encontraban completamente húmedas, desde mi lugar se escuchaba la voz de Sam Uley…claramente.

Lo observé muy lentamente, él se encontraba de espalda pidiendo un café cargado para llevar…yo veía hipnotizada la parte posterior de su cuerpo, cuando el intempestivamente miró a ver, nuestras ojos se encontraron…y por un momento dude si Sam me habría reconocido, rompí nerviosa el contacto y deseche la idea, mis pensamientos eran bastante tontos, él de ninguna manera podía reconocerme, me recompuse y esperé a que George regresara, uno, dos, tres, empecé a contar mentalmente esperando que esto me tranquilizara aunque sea un poco cerré los ojos y empecé a masajear mis sienes, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…la presencia de alguien me dijo que no lo había logrado…

Me tocaron el hombro y abrí mis ojos lentamente-Vamos Angel ya es hora de regresar…

Mire a George un poco más de lo normal mientras trataba de calmarme-Mmm, ya lo creo-me levante lentamente y camine sin prisas, mire a ver en la misma dirección que hacía unos momentos ocupaba Sam, pero ya no lo encontré ahí-suspire aliviada al no tener que encontrarme de frente con él y me apresure a salir de ese lugar, camine en silencio de regreso al hotel, pero casi podía jurar que a partir de ese momento sentí la vigilancia de alguien continuamente.

La siguiente semana se fue rápidamente, todos los días repetíamos el mismo patrón que interrumpía solo con las llamadas que Carlo y yo nos hacíamos, salía a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con George y regresábamos inmediatamente al hotel, ahí veíamos películas o conversábamos para matar el tiempo, él se burlaba de mi constante apetito y diariamente buscaba restaurantes nuevos a donde ir, gracias a eso creo que hasta aumente un poco de peso.

Pero lo difícil era cuando me encontraba sola y varias veces quise correr e ir a la Push, todas esas veces me repetía que estaba demente, no tenía ninguna explicación lógica para ir ahí, nadie creería quien era yo y mucho menos entenderían que había pasado, otras tantas veces luche por ir al cementerio pero también reprimí esa necesidad, no tenía ningún pretexto valido para hacer que George me acompañara hasta allí, por lo que decidí sacarme también esa idea.

Trate de concentrarme en los libros y las revistas que George me había llevado en una de sus salidas, con eso al menos trataba de matar un poco el tiempo, pero desgraciadamente solo lo conseguía por momentos ya que mi mente traicionera volvía a los Cullen cada que podía, a veces el solo hecho de escuchar una canción me hacia recordar a Edward y me maldecía por mis adentros ya que una lucha encarnizada se realizaba para sacarlo de mi mente, cualquier imagen en las revistas me recordaba a Alice y ni se diga de los demás integrantes de la familia, cualquier objeto me los recordaba como si ellos estuvieran a mi lado.

Llego el lunes nuevamente y George me aviso que en unas horas iríamos a recoger a Carlo al aeropuerto me alegre al escucharlo ya que anhelaba verlo, me arregle inmediatamente en mi cuerpo no cabía de la felicidad de volver a verlo de nuevo, estaba a solo tres horas de encontrarme con el nuevamente, George notó mi emoción y me ofreció dar una vuelta por los alrededores, para así calmar mis ánimos, yo acepte gustosamente.

Salimos del hotel y nos subimos al mismo tiempo a la camioneta, el enseguida comenzó a conducir mientras me comentaba sobre algunos lugares.

-Oye, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanta información de este pueblo?

-Bueno creo que tantas horas sin hacer nada me obligaron a leer, cuando fui por tus revistas me tope con un libro de la historia de este pueblo y lo compré.

-Ah ¿y hay algo interesante?

-Si hay un dato curioso…este pueblo no era nada conocido hasta que ocurrió una desgracia, una chica local bastante famosa y su familia murió el día de su boda, la novia muerta…creo que así le dicen.

Yo lo vi fijamente, la sorpresa debió ser algo claro en mi rostro, pero George lo tomó diferente.

-¿Te espantó lo que dije?

-No, solo pensaba que esa historia ya la había escuchado, mi madre me la relato desde que era una niña, yo siempre pensé que eran invenciones de ella…

-¿Cómo? Ahora soy yo el que está asustado y sorprendido.

-No es nada, en un viaje de mis padres tuve la ocurrencia de nacer aquí en Forks

-Oh-alcanzo murmurar bastante sorprendido-Entonces ya conocías la historia.

-Si de alguna manera y sabes se me ocurre que tal vez podríamos ir al cementerio, me gustaría llevar unas flores…como homenaje.

-¿Sabes? Eres una chica rara…

-Si…algo me habían dicho.

George lo tomó bastante bien, pasamos a una florería que encontramos y mientras yo compraba una ramo de enorme de rosas blancas, George pidió instrucciones para poder llegar al cementerio, la chica que nos atendió le dio la dirección con sumo detalle y si no me equivoco también su nombre y su número de teléfono, yo solo me di la vuelta y me hice a la desentendida, inmediatamente salimos de ese lugar y él se encamino directamente al cementerio,

No tardamos mucho en dar con el lugar, apenas lo hicimos él se estaciono y bajamos de vehículo, enseguida cruzamos la entrada y caminamos en la vereda principal.

Mire a todos lados, no parecía que hubiera nadie, sin embargo el lugar estaba bien cuidado y estaba muy lejos de ser uno de esos lugares oscuros y tétricos que nos venden en las películas.

-Creo que no hay nadie cerca-menciono George.

-Eso parece…pero no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar la tumba, podemos buscar por años.

-Ok…creo que sería buena idea…pero ¿cómo se llamaba ella?

-Isabella…Isabella Swan…o algo así-dije como si no lo supiera.

Caminamos un poco más, cuando me fije que a unos 200 metros había un niño de unos 11 o 12 años sentado en una banca bajo la sombre de un frondoso árbol.

-Mira ahí hay un chico local, le voy a preguntar a ver si me puede dar alguna indicación.

-Te acompaño…

Yo sonreí y caminé en esa dirección cuando llegue al muchacho me sorprendí enormemente, de primer impacto su piel morena y sus ojos negros me sacaron de balance pues me recordaron a Jacob, sin duda era un chico de la reserva, al verlo más detenidamente salí de mi error, él tenía un ligero parecido a Sam, pero en definitiva era como si los ojos de Leah me miraran.

Me paré justo enfrente y le pregunte por la tumba de la "novia muerta" así era como nombraban a Bella, el arrugo la nariz como si algo apestará pero enseguida se ofreció a llevarnos, vi a George, el asintió aceptando y le comunique al chico que lo seguiríamos.

Se levanto y camino bastante despacio, sus ojos no me perdían de vista.

-¿Qué pasa que me miras tanto? Le pregunte divertida

-No es por usted, es el olor…

-¿Olor?-Pregunte intrigada-¿Qué olor?

-Ese…el que usted tiene…

Le dirigí una mirada interrogante a George…el me negó con la cabeza, me imagino que no sentía nada.

-Creo que mi olor entonces no es nada agradable…

El agacho la cabeza-No debí decir eso…

-No hay problema solo que-me calle nos encontrábamos justo frente a la tumba de Isabella Black, yo trabaje en automático, me acerque despacito y deje las flores encima de su tumba, miré a mi alrededor para buscar al chico…ya no se encontraba.

George contesto mi muda pregunta-se fue corriendo después de lo que te dijo.

Solo alcancé a musitar un-Ah-prolongado.

La tumba era bastante simple con la descripción de su nombre y la fecha del nacimiento y muerte, verla así de frente era demasiado estremecedor, sentía a George moverse de mi lado y lo seguí con la mirada, el se hallaba como a cinco pasos lejos de mi.

-Mira Angel…creo que aquí estas las tumbas de sus padres y por lo que veo de todos los que murieron ese día, ya que todas tienen la misma fecha de deceso.

En efecto 9 tumbas se encontraban alineadas perfectamente, en ellas estaban mis padres, justo al lado mío, el siguiente era Philp, un poco más allá Angela, Mike, después Eric, en la inscripción de Emily decía para mis dos ángeles si mal no recuerdo en ese tiempo Emily estaba embarazada, una lagrima solitaria empezó a correr por mi mejilla, más atrás se encontraba Claire, mi mente comenzó a funcionar al extremo, me moví de un lado al otro casi histérica.

George me tomo del brazo y me paró en seco-¿Qué te pasa?

Yo solo alcance a susurrar-Su esposo…no lo encuentro-él entrecerró sus ojos tratando de comprender-¿Cómo?

-Su esposo…Jacob Black, él también murió el mismo día-para ese entonces un torrente de lagrimas cruzaba mis mejillas.

-Creo que esto no te está haciendo nada bien-me abrazó un poco y trató de calmarme-¡Tranquila! Si quieres después investigamos que paso, pero trata de calmarte Carlo no te puede ver en este estado, me mataría si supiera que estuvimos paseando sin su consentimiento.

El escuchar su nombre trate de tranquilizarme, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando sin embargo, trataría de encontrar respuestas más tarde, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida y por más que busque con la mirada, el muchachito no se veía por ningún lado.

George me arrastro literalmente, enseguida llegamos a la camioneta y me metió en el lado del pasajero el corrió hacia el lado del conductor y se subió, busco unos pañuelos desechables y me los dio para que limpiara mis lagrimas, obedecí al instante.

El arrancó y nos retiramos inmediatamente de ahí, George hablo pero no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, yo me encontraba mirando el bosque y casi podía jurar que vi un lobo corriendo a lo lejos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, no tomamos el camino normal, me llevo a una pista apartada que reconocí al instante, era la misma en la que ambos habíamos llegado, me recompuse lo mejor que pude, saque un poco de maquillaje para borrar toda huella de llanto y me aplique un ligero brillo en los labios, me miré al espejo y vi mis ojos rojos, si lo notaba diría que fue a causa del viento, ahí permanecimos sin decir nada, hasta que ligeras luces iluminaron la pista de aterrizaje.

-Creo que son ellos ¿ya estas mejor?

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude-Ya, estoy como nueva-enseguida cerré mi abrigo y baje rápidamente de la camioneta.

Me encontraba parada observando el horizonte, tratando de adivinar el lugar exacto donde aparecerían, mis dudas se disiparon al instante, la avioneta que los traía apareció ante mis cansados ojos.

Aterrizaron sin ningún contratiempo y mientras esperaba que la puerta de descenso se abriera, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi nuca, me pareció escuchar un ligero gruñido, mire al lugar donde me pareció oír el sonido, observe durante unos segundos, nada, ni el más leve movimiento que sugiriera que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-¡Angel! Al escuchar mi nombre se apartaron de mi esos pensamientos y corrí en pos de Helene, ya que ella había sido la primera en descender, la estreche fuertemente en mis brazos, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí conmigo-susurre bajito.

-El gusto es mío-me corrigió ella.

Una sombra oculto la luz que provenía de la pista, Carlo estaba justo detrás de Helene, por lo que pude observar un momento a Carlo, unas ojeras oscuras y pronunciadas rodeaban sus ojos, sus pómulos se mostraban demasiado afilados, una ligera barba ocupaba su rostro, todo su semblante parecía sumido en la tristeza, eso me hizo soltar a Helene y corrí directamente a sus brazos.

-Carlo-trate de controlarme pero mi voz se quebró en la última nota-te extrañe mucho.

El me abrazo muy fuerte, y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello-¡perdóname! soy una estúpida, tonta, inmadura…

-SSSShhhh, no me digas nada ahora, no voy a poder contenerme si lo haces.

-Lo siento…pero te tengo que dar una explicación lógica…-un beso rápido me hizo guardar silencio, ese gesto me causo demasiado asombro.

-Estas muy delgado…

El sonrió sombríamente-tuve un pequeño problema…ese me impidió comer, pero ahora todo está bien.

Salimos de nuestra pequeña burbuja y comenzamos a caminar, vi a una Helene observándonos fijamente, una sombra de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, pero trato de disimular y nos sonrió a ambos, Carlo y yo comenzamos a caminar, el no me soltó del abrazo muy al contrario me llevaba fuertemente tomada de la cintura.

Se adelanto un poco y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, Helene entro inmediatamente y se acomodo en la parte trasera, Carlo me soltó de su abrazo no sin darme antes un beso en la frente, enseguida se aproximo a George y se fundieron en un sonoro y rápido abrazo, y lo felicito por mantenerme a salvo esta semana.

Mientras esperábamos que nos acomodaran las maletas los cuatro comenzamos a platicar, cuando todo estuvo listo y Carlo dio las instrucciones correspondientes salimos del aeropuerto.

-¿quieren cenar? Pregunto George-conocemos varios lugares muy buenos ¿verdad Angel?

-Así es-alce mi mano derecha-yo voto por unas ricas hamburguesas, una comida típica.

Todos se rieron-Creo que sí, unas hamburguesas están bastante bien y tu Helene ¿qué dices?

-Está bien unas hamburguesas-contesto algo seca.

-También las podemos pedir para llevar y las comemos en el hotel-sugirió George.

Helene solo hizo un gesto bastante ambiguo.

Carlo tomo la palabra-Entonces cenemos y vayamos de inmediato al hotel, tengo que platicar con Angel, de algo importante.

La cena fue bastante rápida, si acaso solo se vio interrumpida con las bromas constantes acerca de mi voraz apetito, terminamos y regresamos inmediatamente al hotel, subimos a los cuartos y cuando me disponía a seguir a Helene a su habitación, Carlo me tomo del brazo y nos disculpo, George y Helene se retiraron, Carlo me llevo directamente a mi cuarto.

-Como dije antes necesito hablar urgentemente contigo-él me soltó y me indico que me sentará yo lo obedecí en el acto y me ubique a la orilla de mi cama, el permaneció parado.

-¿Qué pasa? Hace mucho que no te veía así de nervioso.

Me observo largamente antes de continuar-es difícil Angel, no sé cómo hablar de esto sin herir a tu familia…

-Me estas asustando Carlo.

-Cuando fui a buscarte a casa de los Cullen, ya estaba sobre una pista segura…de los atentados, cuando descubrí todo…me costó mucho trabajo digerirlo, aun ahora me niego a aceptarlo del todo y por eso me he saltado todas las reglas…cuando me llamaste sentí que el cielo se abrió…que había una pequeña posibilidad de equivocación…esta semana, me la he pasado negociando la vida de tu primo Marcel.

-No entiendo nada Carlo…me estás hablando de los atentados y de la vida de Marcel, son dos cosas aparte.

-No Angel…desgraciadamente no es así, pero voy a explicarte todo lo sucedido-el tomo breves instantes y continuo hablando-sabes que hace mucho tu familia ha tenido varios atentados, cuando comenzamos la investigación, pensamos que sería alguien desconocido…tal vez un enemigo oculto, tardamos años detrás de esa pista incierta, hasta que nos topamos con la pared, a tu padre y a tu familia, la aprecian mucha gente en este medio y aun a sus más grandes enemigos, tu abuelo y tu padre se han encargado de desarmarlos…a algunos les dieron ayuda, a otros préstamos de dinero, a otros trabajo, así que poco a poco esos "enemigos" se fueron volviendo amigos, desgraciadamente como dije antes nos llevo varios años corroborar esto y fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, por eso mi padre dejó la investigación y se concentró solamente en la protección de toda la familia.

Yo asentí ligeramente, era verdad su padre y el mío, estaban íntimamente ligados hace muchos años y la ligera línea del trabajo y de la amistad, hacia mucho se había vuelto bastante difusa.

-Después de tu secuestro, yo me sentí morir, esas dos semanas fueron las más terribles en mi vida…por eso le suplique a mi padre que dejará todo en mis manos, él no lo hizo inmediatamente, pero cuando di con tu paradero y te recuperé acepto hacerlo y dejo la investigación en mis manos, a partir de ahí esa obligación recayó en mí.

-Buscamos por todas partes, hasta la pista más mínima la seguimos incansablemente, pero no obtuvimos resultados, en el trayecto tu tía Marian, tu tío Maurice y tu tío Dominic murieron, junto con sus familias, aun con protección y cuidados burlaron nuestra línea de defensa, eso nos hizo cambiar todos nuestros pensamientos, y nos enfocamos a los conocidos y amigos, pensando que tal vez en ellos encontraríamos a nuestro agresor.

Yo lo miraba incrédula, nuestros amigos…en mi mente nunca llegue a pensar, es más ni siquiera a imaginar que algo así sería posible.

-Cuando murieron tus abuelos…toda la investigación se vino abajo, nos burlaron desde adentro, nadie desconocido sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, sin embargo la vida de la familia completa se vio en peligro ¿no sé si recuerdas? tu y yo estábamos ese día con ellos, yo platicaba con tu abuelo y tú estabas en la otra habitación con tu abuela.

Al preguntármelo así de momento, no supe que decir, ese día me encontraba sumida en el sopor de la droga, mi abuela me descubrió y me estaba reprimiendo por eso…yo lloraba tratando de explicarle que ese era mi único escape para no sufrir tanto, ella no entendió a que dolor me refería, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo sabía en ese momento.

-Habían tomado el complejo y tenía a tus tíos atrapados en uno de los edificios, yo me movilicé y mandé un equipo de rescate de 12 personas, me quedé solo con 5 guardias pero no me importo, teníamos una ruta de escape que ni siquiera los mismos empleados conocían, solo tu abuelo y yo.

-El me suplico que te sacara del edificio inmediatamente, yo me negué alegando que ellos y parte de la familia se encontraban en peligro-Carlo sonrió tristemente al recordarlo-utilizo su autoridad y me obligo a irme de ahí, para poder poner a salvo a tu abuela y a ti, tu abuela se negó rotundamente a abandonarlo, creo que interiormente ambos sabían que pasaba por la mente del otro, el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

-Si-titubee, ambos se cambiaron por mis padres y por el resto de la familia-recuerdos difusos llegaron a mi mente, mi abuela nerviosa corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, ese día fue directamente a un cajón y saco un broche en forma de mariposa, me lo entrego para que lo cuidara porque era su favorito, después escuche una fuerte discusión entre mi abuelo y Carlo, enseguida ambos irrumpieron en la habitación y Carlo me llevo en sus brazos, salimos corriendo por un pequeño pasadizo que se encontraba en la sala de juntas.

La voz de Carlo me hizo salir de mis recuerdos-A partir de ahí, nuestra sospechas cambiaron, nadie de la familia estaría a salvo si continuábamos así, desde ese día ningún miembro de la familia vive en el mismo lugar por más de dos o tres meses, además solo gente de mi absoluta confianza los custodia y sobre todo ni aun la misma familia sabe donde se encuentran las otras partes de ella, gracias a eso y otros muchos cuidados, hemos logrado la supervivencia de casi todos.

-¿Entonces? Dije casi temerosa.

-Me dedique a investigar a tu propia familia.

-¿y?

-Ya tengo resultados y antes de comunicarme con tu padre, vengo y lo consulto contigo-

Yo sonreí tímidamente-Me dijiste que la vida de Marcel…

-Sí, tus tíos Edmund y Normand fueron atacados en estos meses, tus padres también, tu primo Pierre también, el único que no habían tocado era a Marcel y gracias a te encontrabas bastante lejos tampoco te pasó nada.

Por un momento pensé no decir nada, pero si esto era verdaderamente importante no había porque seguir con la farsa-A mí también me atacaron Carlo.

El que hasta ese momento guardaba una distancia prudente de mi, la recorrió en ese momento-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? Pensé que con los Cullen te encontrabas a salvo-al tiempo que me preguntaba me sacudió ligeramente.

-Gracias a ellos estoy bien, no me paso nada y creo que el que me ataco no sobrevivió.

El me miro fijamente y me abrazo-No sé si lo entiendas, pero me hubiera muerto si te pasaba algo.

Yo lo abrace casi con la misma fuerza-No te preocupes aquí estoy, gracias a ellos.

Nos mantuvimos así por un leve tiempo, él se recompuso y me soltó para alejarse-Debo tratar de tener cuidado con esto, no está bien que te este abrazando cada vez que me den ganas.

No dije nada, era más bien una conversación con él mismo.

-Marcel tiene muchas deudas-soltó de pronto- y es por varios millones de euros, lo descubrí un día que llego muy golpeado a la empresa argumento una pelea de amigos… fue demasiado extraño y por eso lo investigue a fondo, ninguno de los lugares que el frecuentaba había registrado una pelea, me pareció inverosímil que nos hubiera dado una respuesta tan descuidada, a partir de ese momento nos dedicamos a seguirlo, él tiene problemas con el juego y ha derrochado toda su fortuna.

Yo me levante de la cama para mirarlo de frente-Estamos hablando de millones de euros Carlo, él solo…es casi imposible que gaste todo…

-No dije que él solo, tu tía Vicky, lo ha ayudado bastante, al morir tu tío, ella quedo como albacea de Marcel hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente y entro al negocio, pero entre sus viajes, joyas y todas las tonterías que ha comprado ha despilfarrado la fortuna de Marcel.

-Nos hubiera pedido ayuda ¿no crees?-pregunte

-No lo creo, él no es de los que piden ayuda, más bien creo que trato de ocultarlo y quiso recuperarse con el juego, en algún momento, se descontrolo y se le salió todo de las manos.

-Pero aun así Carlo, es difícil pensar que el nos quiera matar a todos es ilógico, aun así él no heredaría nada…es inverosímil-dije al mismo tiempo que me sujetaba la cabeza.

-Angel, no creo que él sepa sobre esa disposición de tu abuelo, además esa mujer lo controla completamente, no sé si por gusto o tal vez lo tenga amenazado.

Lo mire fijamente antes de preguntarle-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Confrontarlo…obligarlo a hablar, que nos diga sus motivos…no sé, a veces solo me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta que me canse, solo porque es demasiado estúpido.

-Mencionaste que debe demasiado dinero y que has negociado con su vida ¿con quién lo has hecho?

El desvió la mirada como si le costara hablar del tema-Se enredo con un mujer poco recomendable, ella tiene un protector muy poderoso, entre ellos tendieron el plan y Marcel calló redondito, Marcel esta desaparecido desde hace 15 días, esta semana llego a mi oficina un sobre con fotos de él jugando y con varios recibos firmados por su puño y letra, me dieron de plazo una semana…como aun no lo encuentro pedí un poco más de tiempo, pero se me acaba mañana.

El silencio invadió completamente la habitación, mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una solución satisfactoria.

-Paga-dije sin más.

Carlo me miró incrédulo-¿No entiendo?

-Es demasiado claro…quiero que pagues, toma de mi dinero y salda esa deuda.

-Pero no sabemos si él…

-No me interesa Carlo ¿tengo el dinero disponible?

-Si hago varios movimiento en distintas cuentas…creo que sí.

-Entonces hazlo…no quiero encontrar el cuerpo de mi primo en un basurero, mi familia no lo soportaría.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-Para mi si…

-No he terminado de contarte…se que tu tía tiene un amante o algo así.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Lo vi hace menos de un mes, me lo encontré en la casa de tu primo accidentalmente, lo tengo vigilado y fui con el pretexto de llevarle unos papeles para que me firme.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hizo de raro?

-Platique un rato con Marcel de negocios, como si nada él trajo a colación tu nombre y casi sin que yo me diera cuenta me pregunto de tu paradero, yo te mandé a Grecia…pero casi podía jurar que vi una risa de satisfacción en su rostro y el invitado se puso tan contento que al presentármelo me abrazo lleno de efusividad, estuvo tan cerca de mi…que creo que eso fue lo que me confundió.

-¿Te confundió a ti? No te creo…

-Así fue…su rostro se me hacia familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, pasé varias noches en vela tratando de empatar su imagen con algún recuerdo del pasado, me mate pensando como era el hace algunos años, ese fue mi error y es por eso mismo que no lograba ubicarlo correctamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Riley…Riley Ponti-

-No recuerdo su nombre de ningún lado.

-No era su nombre…su rostro es el que tendrías que ver.

-Encontraste su recuerdo…

-Me costó mucho pero si lo conseguí…fue hace 6 años, cuando te rescate de los secuestradores, siempre me preguntaste porque no regresé por Luciano…la respuesta era simple, vi cuando alguien lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo…esa persona era la misma que me presento tu primo y no me puedo explicar cómo, pero no ha envejecido en todos estos años…

**Que creen? malas noticias para ustedes buenas para mi, ya regreso mi vida social, siiii, y eso acarrea que casi no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, en compensación un capi largooooo, para que lo disfruten y esperen lo que viene, creo que este compensa mi largo silencio…**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a marfizia: nena no me llego tu correo, yolabertay, rosalie-key, Maggice, lorenamtz, nielasol, paky, miadharu28, Vampire Alice Cullen, cereza-pop, Gaby black, lucy arriaga, VampireGirl90, chikidai, VanessaX3, Prisgpe, kyara black, tuflacamagalys, y a los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás, chicas muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes…y en la próxima contesto a los que no tienen cuenta.**


	33. Chapter 33

Angel POV.

Las palabras de Carlo calaron demasiado hondo, pero sabía que algo se me estaba pasando de largo y mi mente aun no alcanzaba a comprender o entender la magnitud de este bloqueo mental que tenía.

Había algo que se me estaba escapando, ¿pero qué era eso tan importante que estaba olvidando?

Pase toda la noche pensándolo y nada, al día siguiente Carlo tocó a mi puerta, yo me levanté de golpe y por la prisa fui directamente a dar al suelo por el mareo que me dio, Carlo al escuchar el porrazo entró por la puerta que compartían ambas habitaciones.

— ¿Qué te paso Angel?

—Nada Carlo, solo me tropecé y me caí.

El llego hasta el lugar donde me encontraba tirada y me levanto con sumo cuidado.

—No entiendo que te paso, tú no te habías caído ni cuando comenzaste a caminar.

Yo sonreí sombríamente aunque la cabeza aún me seguía dando vueltas, mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme sentí que las nauseas se apoderaron de mí, apenas me puse de pie corrí al baño ya que mi estomago no aguanto nada más.

Carlo quiso entrar para ayudarme, me negué, aunque estuvo ahí junto a la puerta mientras volcaba todo el contenido de mi estomago en la taza del baño, cuando termine me lave los dientes y la cara y me fui a recostar a la cama casi sin fuerzas.

El me miró por unos instantes interrogante, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice—Aun me vas a decir que está todo bien.

Yo me negué a sostenerle la mirada—Todo está bien, solo debe ser el impacto de lo que me contaste o un virus, por el cambio de clima.

Subió una de sus cejas en señal de incredulidad y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observarme más de cerca—Creo que hoy al menos no te vas a levantar de la cama para nada.

Yo asentí levemente—Creo que voy a tratar de dormir un poco, en toda no la noche no he podido hacerlo.

El frunció el entrecejo molesto—Creo que no debí contarte nada.

Yo moví la mano en señal de negación—Fue demasiado bueno que tuvieras esa confianza en mí y te lo agradezco en verdad, así que no tienes que flagelarte por haberlo hecho, por cierto ¿ya solucionaste ese problema?

—Ya deposite la mitad de la deuda, a media tarde ya la habré liquidado toda.

La sola mención de que ese problema estaría resuelto en poco tiempo me hizo feliz, Carlo se acerco a mí y tomo mi temperatura con su mano, la retiro casi al instante.

—Esta muy fría, si continúas así voy a llevarte con un doctor.

Yo asentí obedientemente—Carlo por ahora mi familia es prioridad, trata de resolver lo de Marcel y si es posible comunícate con él, te lo suplico, además prometo no moverme de esta cama para nada, de verdad.

El se levantó a regañadientes, pero sabía de antemano que esa partida ya la tenía ganada.

— ¿Qué le digo a Helene?

—Nada de lo de mi familia, solo menciónale que me siento un poco mal y trata por favor de que estos días se la pase bien, le insistí tanto para que viniera que no sería justo que estos días se la pase encerrada por mí.

Carlo me miró fijamente, como tratando de comprender si mis palabras llevaban algún mensaje oculto detrás de ellas.

—No te pienso dejar sola—me aseguro.

—Carlo por favor…George me puede vigilar si así lo deseas, pero de preferencia, te suplico que trates de hacerle su estancia agradable a Helene.

El no se veía nada dispuesto a cooperar, por lo que tuve que insistir.

—Hazme ese favor, te lo suplico…es más si mañana me encuentro mejor, te relevo de esa obligación.

El dio un largo suspiro y me contesto que si, se acerco para darme un beso en la frente y me menciono que mandaría mi desayuno a la habitación, él se encargaría de llevar a Helene a desayunar.

Yo le dije adiós con mi mano, me acomode de nuevo en la cama, una sonrisa de satisfacción bailaba en mi rostro.

Fue la última ya que los siguientes días en verdad fueron de lo peor, mi temperatura oscilaba entre el frio y el calor, mi estomago no toleraba la comida, y las nauseas en verdad eran insoportables, Carlo preocupado trajo al doctor para que me checara, aparentemente solo parecía ser un mal estomacal, pero Carlo ya se encontraba al borde del colapso.

Helene entraba por momentos a mi habitación y platicaba conmigo, yo le suplicaba que solo fuera un momento, no me gustaba que me viera así, no es lo que yo esperaba que fueran sus vacaciones.

Ella me riño por eso varias ocasiones, pero aun así continuaba a mi lado tratando de yo comiera algo.

—Dale Angel, no seas niña trata de comer aunque sea un poco de fruta—yo arrugue mi nariz mientras ella me llevaba un bocado de melón a mi boca, yo lo engullí pero sabía que sería inútil, no tardaría ni diez minutos en que todo eso se encontrara de nuevo fuera.

—Ya Helene, es todo…no puedo más de verdad—suplique.

Me miró preocupada, pero aun así se levanto y dejo el plato lejos de mí, tomó un pequeño cubo y lo acerco a mi cama, mientras venía de nuevo, continúo hablando.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estas embarazada.

Yo me reí—Eres curiosa.

—No de verdad, tienes todos los síntomas solo que multiplicados por diez.

—Ok, entonces tendría gemelos o algo así—mencione tratando de sonar alegre.

—Mira cuando me embaracé, Antón y yo fuimos los más felices, pero de verdad Antón no soporto nada en su estomago los primeros tres meses.

Yo sonreí gracias a mi enfermedad hoy Helene había roto una barrera más, ella siempre evitaba hablar de Antón y de su bebé, ella me contó un poco más de esa historia, hasta que nos vimos interrumpidas de nuevo por los vómitos.

Cuando terminé me fui al baño, no soportaba nada y hasta el olor me era desagradable, me bañe lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, cuando salí Carlo se encontraba esperándome y Helene se había marchado.

Pensé que me reñiría o algo así no hizo nada de eso se acerco a mí y me ayudo a ir de nuevo a la cama— Llamé al servicio para que arreglaran tu habitación y tus maletas, voy a salir a almorzar con Helene y en la noche salimos para tu casa, tiene que revisarte un buen médico.

Yo no pude alegar nada, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me servían solo para poder moverme en la habitación y aunque me quedaban muchas dudas acerca de Jacob, por el momento ya no sería posible resolverlas, me acomodé un poco más en la cama, solo quería dormir.

El se marchó y me dejó sola, entre sueños escuche que me hablaban y trataban de despertarme, no lo lograron, el cuerpo y los parpados me pesaban demasiado, dormí lo que me pareció una eternidad cuando me desperté, me llevé un susto de muerte, no me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice POV.

El teléfono sonó insistente, dada nuestra situación nadie hizo ningún movimiento por ir a contestarlo, a nadie le interesaba recibir la llamada, me levanté arrastrando los pies, y camine directamente hacia él.

— ¿Sí diga?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al oír la voz, al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, aquí está todo.

—Aja, necesitas que se te lleve.

—Solo necesitas saber donde se encuentra, está bien, lo voy a buscar y vuelvo enseguida.

Mi cambio de humor fue instantáneo, eso hizo que Jasper saliera de su marasmo y se ubicara justamente a mi lado, Esme que se encontraba en su cuarto bajo inmediatamente, Rosalie y Emmett entraron a la casa, el último en aparecer fue Edward.

Todo fue en breves segundos, no me dieron tiempo de ir a su habitación.

Trate de bloquear mis pensamientos pera ya era demasiado tarde, Edward sabía de antemano que pasaba algo y grave—Alice ¿Qué pasa?

Yo vi uno a uno a los miembros de mi familia, sabía que tenía que hablar pero no quería ocasionar ningún problema.

—Voy y regreso, es importante.

Todos me miraron, no tarde ni siquiera un minuto, al regresar todos seguían en la misma posición expectantes.

Esme respingo al reconocer que traía entre mis manos, era el buscador de Angel.

Lo encendí y esperé a que me diera la ubicación correcta…Estados Unidos…Forks…la Push.

Miré a mi familia, sus rostros interrogantes habían seguido mis movimientos.

—Angel, tiene problemas, volvió a desaparecer.

Edward escudriñaba en mi mente, al entender todo, salió de ella y espero a que hablara con el resto de la familia.

—Carlo la dejó sola por unos minutos…cuando regresó ya no estaba en el hotel.

Emmett fue el primero en hablar— ¿Hotel? ¿Qué hotel? ¿No regresó a su casa?

—No Emmett, ella se fue a otro lugar al irse de aquí.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?—ahora era Esme la que intervino.

—Está en Forks—dije simplemente.

La conversación se interrumpió a causa del repiqueteo del teléfono, Edward tomo el buscador y me dijo que el tomaría la llamada.

—Habla Edward Cullen…

—Sí…si aparece.

—En Forks…exactamente en la Push.

—Si necesitas…

—Cualquier cosa puedo ir…mi familia, puede ayudar en lo que sea.

—Sí está bien—Fue todo, enseguida se cortó la llamada.

Edward dejó a un lado el buscador, por lo que se veía estaba furioso y este no era un buen momento para hablar, aun así me arriesgue, no quería quedarme con la duda.

— ¿Qué pasó Edward?

Ni siquiera trato de verme, él me dio la espalda—Solo está preocupado por ella—yo no lo interrumpí, él exhalo un aire que sus pulmones no necesitaban y continuo—No quiere que vaya, solo necesitaba saber…además me pidió que empacara sus cosas, él va a mandar por ellas—cuando termino de hablar salió de la casa me imagino que al bosque a tratar de desahogar aunque sea un poco su frustración.

Jasper se posiciono a mi lado y me abrazó—Va a regresar, no creo que tarde mucho—yo solo asentí ligeramente, al mirar a ver ya nadie de la familia se encontraba en la sala.

Tomé a Jasper de la mano y lo conduje escaleras arriba—Vamos Jazz, es inútil tratar de prolongar algo imposible—me encamine al cuarto de Angel.

Jasper me siguió sin ningún comentario, aunque sabía de antemano que a él también le causaba dolor todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me pare justo delante de su armario, deseché la idea de inmediato, su ropa sería lo último que empacaría.

Me dirigí sus utensilios de pintura y le suplique a Jasper que los levantara, él lo hizo inmediatamente, vi sus manos moverse a una velocidad inimaginable, yo camine justo al lugar donde se encontraban sus pinturas ya terminadas, había visto algunas, pero no todas, a ella no le gustaba enseñarlas decía que era "mala suerte" antes de la exposición.

Tire de la sábana blanca que cubría uno de ellos, el rostro de Edward, estaba plasmado en él, un aire de tristeza y melancolía cubría su mirada, sin duda había capturado el momento perfectamente, lo dejé donde estaba y camine hacia los otros que estaban apilados cuidadosamente, tome otro, un hermoso paisaje invernal, otro más, un hermoso lobo en medio de la nieve, otro más, una tarde lluviosa en París, ella había captado todos los detalles, con una precisión casi inhumana, me gusto tanto que me fije perfectamente en casi todos los elementos que lo conformaban, cuando una figura demasiado conocida me tomo por sorpresa, deje ese cuadro a un lado y busque en otros, otro paisaje invernal, un amanecer entre los viñedos, busque en ese si también ahí estaba la misma figura, un eclipse del sol, una tarde en la playa, no esos no me mostraban nada, me quede quieta el siguiente cuadro era de toda mi familia, ella se había encargado de esconderlo bien, era una habitación antigua y los chicos Cullen se hallaban parados en medio de la habitación, todos vestían trajes antiguos, delante de ellos estábamos nosotras las mujeres Cullen cada una delante de nuestras respectivas parejas, sentadas, al igual que ellos tambien vestíamos trajes de época, él único que no tenía pareja era Edward, él estaba parado justo detrás de una silla vacía sin embargo, su rostro era de felicidad, era más bien como si él supiera que vendría alguien y lo estuviera esperando, observando un poco más, me di cuenta que todos teníamos distintas poses y nos encontrábamos enfocados en distintas partes, pero nuestras miradas estaban a la expectativa, vigilando ese lugar vacio.

Deje el cuadro llena de incomodidad, me gustaba vernos ahí reflejados, no me gustaba lo que podía significar, lo aparte y continúe con los demás, me concentré en otro en él se veía Nueva York en época invernal, luces, árboles, y al final la misma figura que se ubicaba a lo lejos.

Corrí por el cuarto buscando frenéticamente su cámara, ella andaba con ella para todos lados y tomaba fotos de todo lo que les gustaba, la halle encima de su buro, recorrí rápidamente todas las tomas, en cuatro de ellas observe la misma figura tratando de ocultarse, busque desesperada en el resto de los cajones, ya que recordé que cuando Carlo volvió esta última ocasión le había llevado unos antiguos álbumes familiares que ella se había negado a tomar, yo los había guardado ya que ella no se encontraba en posición de hacerlo.

Revise el lugar donde los había colocado en efecto eran fotografías de su niñez y su juventud, su padre, su madre, sus abuelos y diversos lugares, saque una al azar, en la parte posterior había una breve descripción, fecha, lugar donde había sido tomada y personas que se encontraban en ella, la devolví a su lugar, revisé las demás, buscando, observando, para ese entonces ya había llamado la atención de Jasper, se encontraba junto a mi tratando de calmar mis emociones.

Mire otra foto, otra mas, varias más, una de navidad en el Rockefeller Center me llamo la atención en ella aparecía toda la familia, la misma figura que me había llamado la atención estaba en ella, saqué la foto, uno a uno de los nombres de los integrantes de la familia estaban apuntados en perfecto orden, hasta que llegue al que me interesaba, la tía Vicky, en medio de la familia, con su exótica cabellera roja suelta, ella no miraba a la cámara, observaba, estudiaba…la figura pequeña y grácil de Angel…esa era Victoria.

Grite asustada y Jasper trato de calmarme desgraciadamente no lo iba a conseguir, mi grito alerto a Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales acudieron a la habitación inmediatamente.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!—rogué.

Los cuatro me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

Jasper me tomó del hombro y me obligo a mirarlo—No entendemos Alice ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bella…Angel, está en peligro.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—un Emmett demasiado alterado me estaba preguntando, les extendí la foto, para explicarles.

—Es ella…es Victoria, nunca dejó de perseguirla.

Emmett tomó la fotografía y la observo, sus rasgos se endurecieron completamente.

—Hay otras, varias más…en todas esta observándola, vigilándola, no sé cómo pero ella también sabe que Angel…es Bella.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos, es necesario que partamos inmediatamente—los cuatro miramos en dirección a la puerta de la habitación Edward se encontraba parado y nos observaba a todos, Esme fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Voy a hablarle a Carlisle, es necesario que él vuelva inmediatamente.

Edward se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, yo lo alcancé y lo sostuve firmemente—Espérame solo voy a tomar algunas cosas y te sigo, él asintió ligeramente, Jasper llegó hasta él para palmearle la espalda al tiempo que le decía—No te preocupes hermano todo va a salir bien.

Yo corrí hacía la sala, lo único que necesitaba era el buscador de Angel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel POV.

Me tranquilice ligeramente al darme cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación bastante acogedora, voces que discutían en el piso de abajo me hicieron armarme de valor y decidí bajar a encararlos, no tenía caso esperarlos ahí.

Tomé fuerzas de la nada, salí de la habitación, uno, dos, tres escalones, contaba mientras me sujetaba del barandal, antes de llegar al final, todas las voces habían cesado, ellos me miraron y yo los miré a ellos, la tranquilidad llego a mi alterado corazón que retumbaba, Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Colin, Seth y un poco más atrás Leah, la manada en pleno estaba ahí reunida.

—No debes de temer, no te haremos daño—me explicó Sam.

Yo solo logré asentir mientras los observaba a todos, las huellas del tiempo habían dejado marcas visibles en sus rostros, las canas se asomaban en los cabellos de algunos, al igual que las cicatrices de algunas batallas.

Seth fue el segundo en tomar la palabra—No te raptamos ni nada por el estilo, solo queremos que estés a salvo.

Yo camine un poco más en busca de un lugar donde sentarme las pocas fuerzas que guardaba se me habían acabado, ellos entendieron y Colin se movió para traerme la silla más cercana.

Yo le sonreí agradecida, tomé un poco del aire y trate de hablar lo más calmadamente posible.

—Van a venir a buscarme, Carlo en cualquier momento llegará.

Todos me miraron inquietos, pero volvió a ser Sam quien tomó la palabra—No tenías ningún teléfono, ni como comunicarte…no pudiste.

Lo le miré un poco más antes de contestar—No lo necesito—les señale mi brazo para que lo entendieran— tengo un localizador interno, da mi ubicación casi instantáneamente.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no entendí mucho de lo que se dijeron aunque trate de seguir la conversación, después de unos segundos, el silencio reino de nuevo en la habitación, todos salieron con excepción de Sam y Leah.

Ellos se acercaron a mí, Sam la beso y ella se retiro inmediatamente, Sam y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Van a patrullar—me dijo a modo de explicación—y Leah va a esperar a Carlo, para detenerlo cuando llegue, mientras voy a ponerte al tanto de todo.

Yo asentí indicándole que continuara.

—Sé, que sabes quién soy yo, de otra manera hubieras gritado histérica al verte en un lugar extraño y junto a gente que no conocías.

Hice una mueca que trato de ser una sonrisa—No sería la primera vez que me sucede, además ya lo sé todo…pero ese no es el punto, de que se supone que me están protegiendo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Me miró consternado— ¿Cuanto sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?

Respire un poco más hondo y miré a la nada—Hace relativamente muy poco y sé todo lo que es necesario saber.

— ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo para ti?

—Sam…se que desde que nos encontramos me reconociste, a partir de ese momento, me he sentido segura y protegida por que se que ustedes están a mi alrededor, no los veo, pero sé que están ahí.

El me miró incrédulo—Bella…

—Sí Sam…la misma, un poco diferente, pera al fin y al cabo la misma.

Ahora era él quien tuvo que buscar un lugar para sentarse, la impresión lo había dejado pálido, en ese momento empezó a hablar más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Cuando Billy, me propuso el cambio, no pensé que pudiera surtir efecto, estaba caminando cuando sentí tu olor, extrañamente combinado con algo más y me di a la tarea de seguirlo, enseguida te hallé, pero aún así ni siquiera yo mismo podía creerlo…siempre le dije a Billy que solo eran leyendas antiguas…él se río y me contesto que si existían los lobos…era porque existían los vampiros…y si existía esa leyenda, por que no habían de ser ciertas las demás.

Ahora era yo la que no entendía de qué hablaba, por lo que me callé y esperé a que continuara.

—Cuando llegamos al hospital, tú estabas muy mal, todos sabíamos que no sobrevivirías, tus heridas eran demasiadas…Jacob estaba en iguales condiciones, en ese momento supe que él se iría contigo—Sam sonrió tristemente al recordar esto— en plena lucha cuando te vio mal herida se aseguro de recibir todas las heridas posibles para no tener que continuar sin ti…ya en el hospital consideré las posibilidades…y me di cuenta que Emily y mi bebé ya no iban a regresar, que esas desgraciadas sanguijuelas habían acabado con todo y desee morir…pero el pequeño Sam seguía vivo, gracias a Dios no lo habíamos llevado a la ceremonia, por lo tanto mis deseos de seguir a Emily no serían posibles por el momento, pero a ustedes…les habían arrancado todo y de tajo—la voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar, yo me levanté de mi lugar y me acerque a consolarlo, no me había dado cuenta pero gruesas lagrimas resbalaban igualmente de mi rostro.

—Si lo hubieras visto Bella…solo minutos antes de llegar a la iglesia me había dicho que era el hombre más feliz de este mundo…tú eras su sueño hecho realidad, aun no creía que te fueras a casar con él…decía que no te merecía, yo lo reñí, asegurándole que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, si lo hubieras visto, la emoción, la felicidad, él estuvo esperando por ti todos esos años y ese día por fin te convertirías en su mujer…y no podía creer, que esa maldita nos destrozara.

Yo me acerque un poco más y alcancé a susurrarle—Lo vi Sam, yo me sentía de la misma manera—al mismo tiempo pasé mi mano por su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo—Sea lo que sea que estés tratando de decirme, lo entenderé—él me observo por leves segundos y continuo.

—Perdóname, sé que no debí de hacerlo, perdóname.

Yo lo observé incrédula — ¿de qué estás hablando Sam?

—Estas aquí por nosotros, no es la casualidad, ni mucho menos…regresaste gracias a un rito antiguo en el que se puede manipular el alma de las personas, solo cambiamos los cuerpos, tomamos otros que nos parecieron disponibles, te condené a ti y a él a vagar, no supe si había salido bien o mal hasta hoy que me has confirmado todo.

Yo continúe callada, en este punto de mi vida, ya no sabía si vivía una realidad o era una completa locura, los sueños que antes me atormentaban, pertenecían a un pasado, mi alma, era la misma pero este cuerpo no me pertenecía, acepté este hecho como algo natural, pero ahora al saber que había sido obra de alguien más me hacía sentir como un monstruo antinatural, este cuerpo no era mío, no me correspondía en absoluto, y sobre todo había interferido en varias vidas y las había cambiado y trastornado absolutamente…me retire del lado de Sam, ahora sentía que su sola presencia me sofocaba, regresé a la silla que ocupaba anteriormente, ya que las piernas se negaban a sostenerme más.

Hace unos días había aceptado "mi vida" como algo designado por Dios, si él me había permitido nacer de nuevo, pues solo me quedaba aceptarlo…pero ahora, entendía como se sentía Edward, yo no era un ser creado por El, ahora solo era una triste abominación, que ocupaba un lugar que no era mío.

Mi cabeza parecía estallar, en un afán de tratar de comprender lo que había escuchado, me tomé la cabeza con las manos, mis manos temblaban visiblemente, pero aún me rondaba una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué creías que habías fallado Sam? —no sabía si podía soportar la respuesta, pero al menos quería oírla.

—Yo quería ponerlo a salvo de todo…quería alejarlos de todo esto, quería que por fin fueran felices…no medí las consecuencias…no pensé…claramente.

Yo presioné un poco más—Sigo sin entender Sam.

—Ustedes estaban a punto de fallecer…y casi no había tiempo, había dos cuerpos disponibles, una niña que nació muerta…y un niño que acababa de fallecer, hicimos lo necesario…y nos informaron que Jacob y tu habían muerto, solicitamos los cuerpos para sepultarlos, horas después, nos informaron que Jacob no estaba muerto…al menos físicamente, no podía decirse lo mismo de su cerebro…ese estaba deshecho completamente.

—Tú…lo lograste, él no—estas palabras fueron con las que él termino.

Yo me levanté de mi lugar y caminé justo hacia una ventana, la cortina estaba corrida, pude apreciar una luna hermosa que se levantaba en lo alto del cielo y que iluminaba la mayor parte del bosque se extendía ante mis ojos.

—No fue así Sam…Jacob también lo logró, él ha estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, él ha ocupado el lugar de ese niño, no sé exactamente hasta que punto recuerde, pero lo que hicieron, nos tiene aquí todavía con vida—ahora entendía perfectamente por que el cuerpo de Jacob no se hallaba sepultado junto al mío, ellos tenían el cuerpo de Jacob, pero él alma era de Carlo.

—Ese que ustedes tienen es Carlo el dueño original del cuerpo, él no estaba muerto pero tenía una lesión cerebral por eso sus padres lo trajeron aquí, trataban de buscar una operación que lo ayudara, desgraciadamente no pudo suceder.

Escuche a Sam moverse, él inmediatamente se colocó a mi lado.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

—No tendría porque mentirte.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, por unos minutos, ambos contemplando el mismo paisaje, absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—Tienes el olor de los chupasangre impregnado en tu cuerpo—me dijo casi como acusándome.

Seguí sin mirarlo—Los volví a encontrar Sam, _nuestras vidas se cruzaron_ nuevamente.

El me tomó del brazo y me giró para que lo mirara—No puede ser.

Yo sonreí tristemente—Así fue, hasta hace unos días estaba con ellos, llámalo destino, Karma, circunstancia o como quieras nombrarlo, pero la vida los volvió a poner frente a mí, tal vez para saldar mis deudas o solo por el hecho de que esa parte de mi existencia había quedado pendiente…en verdad no lo sé.

—No sé qué decirte, aun no concibo que tu destino sea ese…—no terminó de hablar, las luces de un vehículo se acercaban velozmente.

—Es Carlo, vino a buscarme—dije para que Sam me soltara, no lo hizo, si se podía me sujeto más fuerte.

—No te puedes ir…ella está aquí, esta buscándote nuevamente.

Vi a Carlo bajar del vehículo y Leah, le salió al paso, trate de ganar tiempo, ya aun no entendía bien de lo que me hablaba—Sam le voy a pedir que nos quedemos, pero no puedo asegurarte nada, Carlo es demasiado obstinado a veces, además quería que nos fuéramos desde hoy.

Leah no había logrado detenerlo, lo vi avanzando a grandes zancadas casi enseguida llegó a la puerta y la abrió, miró dentro de la habitación hasta dar conmigo, yo me moví y me acerque a él, para arrojarme a sus brazos

— ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba—Carlo me miró, con la incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro, no entendía de que le estaba hablando.

—Estas personas me encontraron vagando y me trajeron a su casa para ayudarme, debes agradecerles el tomarse tantas molestias—Carlo me acunaba en sus brazos, pero Sam y él sostenían un duelo de miradas tratando de evaluar la situación, Carlo se tranquilizó un poco.

—Gracias, no sé como agradecerles—dijo sin más, pero aun tenía esa mirada de incredulidad, que me decía que no me creyó nada de lo que dije.

Sam lo invitó a que pasara y se tomara un café, Carlo dijo que había más personas esperándonos, Sam insistió y remarco que podían entrar todos, en su afán de ganar aunque sea un poco más de tiempo, yo intervine y suplique, a Carlo no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, se movió para ir a buscar a Helene y a George.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y ahora los tres venían rumbo a la cabaña, Leah y Sam se encontraban a mi lado, cuando sucedió lo imposible, un vampiro apareció de la nada y se paró justo enfrente de mí, yo lo miré durante breves segundos, Leah me tomó del brazo y me empujo hacia la casa, Carlo corrió para tratar de defenderme, Sam y Leah se transformaron en segundos ante los ojos desorbitados de todos, Carlo estaba a escasos pasos de poder alcanzarme, cuando otro vampiro hizo su aparición y le cerró el paso, yo grité para tratar de llamar su atención, fueron solo segundos, Carlo saco su arma y le disparó, una risa satánica salió de la garganta del vampiro, le mostró sus dientes y le saltó encima para tratar de morderlo, el golpe sonó hueco, sin duda varios huesos habían sido fracturados en ese movimiento, Leah entró en acción y se lo quitó de encima, yo respiré aliviada y quise llegar a él porque aun continuaba tirado, me quedé parada en seco, otro vampiro demasiado conocido se encontraba sujetándome del brazo y me impedía continuar, no era el único, tres más aparecieron rápidamente en escena, Helene había llegado hasta Carlo y trataba de reanimarlo, la lucha de Sam y de Leah se hacía cada vez más violenta, otro de ellos se acerco lentamente hacia George, cerré los ojos, ya conocía que era lo que le esperaba.

—Déjalos, ya me tienes en tus manos, para que te pueden servir ellos.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, sus rojos ojos centellaron, mi vista volvió a Helene que trataba de cubrir con su propio cuerpo el de Carlo.

Los segundos me parecieron eternos, la misma película de terror parecía estar corriendo nuevamente.

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a yolabertay, Roxa Cullen Hale, lorenamtz, Fran Ktrin Black, lucy arriaga, miadharu28, nielasol, rosalie key, Casiopea tortuga, Hotaru Koullen, VanessaX3, lupita26, Isela Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, espero no haber olvidado a ninguna, además de los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás.**

**Capi dedicado total y exclusivamente a Dany, espero te guste y lo disfrutes.**

**No creo subir capi antes del 24 pero les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad, que la pasen super en compañía de su familia y amigos.**

**Marfizia: creo que tienes que separar por espacios tu correo, no llegó, no creas que no te quiero agregar o algo por el estilo, ¡estoy ansiosa por mi sorpresa!**

**Angie Cullen Hale: muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Kyara Black: bueno ya conteste que paso con la tía Vicky y con Jacob y…espero que te guste.**

**gaby black: tus dudas de Jacob resueltas…pero diciembre llegó y me trastorna demasiado, tengo colapsos nerviosos.**

**Beatriz: duda resuelta.**

**Prisgpe: nop no es James, el está bien muerto.**

**Ross: dudas resueltas, bueno solo quedo una.**

**Solo estoy un poco más para hacerme promoción, ya tengo otro fic (para los que aun no lo han visto) pueden darle un vistazo y tal vez les guste jejejeje, espero que sí, y no es por nada pero me encantaría saber sus opiniones, espero review porque han disminuido bastante y no es que me queje, pero recuerden que este es el pago de todo escritor…**


End file.
